Pożegnanie jesieni
by cooky77
Summary: Kontynuacja Snu nocy letniej. W Hogwarcie dochodzi do tragedii. Życie jednego z uczniów jest zagrożone. Severus Snape rusza na ratunek z pomocą goszczącej w szkole panny Owens. A to zaledwie początek całej serii dziwnych zdarzeń.
1. Chapter 1

**Pożegnanie jesieni.**

Październik nikogo nie rozpieszczał. Przywitał wszystkich deszczem i słotą. Fatalna pogoda utrzymywała się przez większą część miesiąca i w zasadzie nic nie wskazywało na to, by stan ten miał ulec jakiejkolwiek zmianie. Ciężkie chmury wciąż zasnuwały niebo. Potoki wody niestrudzenie biczowały dachy, drzewa i nielicznych, pechowych przechodniów. Ziemia zupełnie rozmokła. Zrobiło się też chłodniej. Nie był to jeszcze przenikający do szpiku mróz pełnej zimy, lecz już teraz zimno dawało się we znaki. Rezydenci Hogwartu przemykali korytarzami, po których hulał wiatr, tęsknie spoglądając przez okna w poszukiwaniu choćby zapowiedzi lepszej pogody. Nikt nie kwapił się, aby wychodzić na dwór. Uczniowie opuszczali szkolne mury jedynie w drodze na lekcje oraz treningi quidditcha. Wracali przemoczeni, ubłoceni i wściekli, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Klął również, i to bardziej jawnie, Argus Filch, gdy codziennie musiał zmagać się z błotnistymi śladami pokrywającymi niemal całą znajdującą się na parterze podłogę. Aż dziw, że jak do tej pory nikogo nie wessało w żadną błotnistą ścieżkę. Wielka Kałamarnica również dawała o sobie znać donośnym pluskiem i fontannami wzbijanej mackami piany.

Snape`owi zła pogoda zdawała się nie przeszkadzać. W zasadzie nawet lubił ten monotonny plusk deszczu. Ale oczywiście on nie musiał siedzieć na drążku miotły w strumieniach wody i trzęsąc się z zimna, próbować łapać i odbijać śliskie od deszczu piłki. On przebywał sobie spokojnie w suchych, względnie jeszcze ciepłych lochach i zajmował się eliksirami. Choć z tym spokojem można by się trochę wstrzymać. Odkąd w szkole pojawiła się Alexandra Owens o prawdziwym spokoju mógł tylko pomarzyć. Kobieta była istnym wulkanem energii i wszędzie było jej pełno. Musiał przyznać, że współpraca z nią okazała się być bardzo interesująca. Kobieta była nie tylko inteligentna, ale też niewątpliwie znała się na swojej pracy i niejednokrotnie zadziwiała go niekonwencjonalnym podejściem do tworzenia eliksirów. Nie zawsze się z nią zgadzał, ale wkrótce, trochę nawet wbrew sobie, zaczął ją szanować.

Owens naprawdę była kompetentna. Była także na swój sposób interesująca. Swoją bezpośredniością i swobodą zjednała sobie cały personel, a także całe gro uczniów, z którymi czasami prowadziła zajęcia. Snape wciąż trzymał się na dystans. Już nie chodziło o to, że na nim taki styl bycia nie robił specjalnego wrażenia. Oczywiście, że mógłby ją nawet polubić, gdyby nie owa feralna noc, o której pamięć posiadał obecnie wyłącznie on. Ta noc kładła się cieniem na całą łączącą ich relację. Nie potrafił jej całkowicie zaufać. Nie potrafił się rozluźnić. Wciąż oczekiwał na jakiś atak. Jakiś ruch z jej strony. Ale ona zachowywała się tak, jak trzeba. Owszem, palnęła nieraz jakieś głupstwo. Robiła to jednak zupełnie naturalnie. Nie próbowała go osaczać, kontrolować czy manipulować nim, a przynajmniej niczego takiego nie zauważył. Mieszkali tuż obok siebie, zachowując jednak należyte konwenanse. I choć dość szybko zaczęli mówić sobie po imieniu, Snape starał się nie dopuszczać do jakichkolwiek sytuacji, które mogłaby dwuznacznie odczytać. Byli kolegami z pracy. Podkreślał to przy każdej możliwej okazji. Czasem przyłapywał ją na ukradkowych spojrzeniach. Brakowało tylko wielkiej księgi i zsuwających się z jej nosa okularów. No i musiał przyznać, że nie rumieniła się tak jak za szkolnych czasów. Przyjmował te wyrazy zainteresowania z pewnym rozbawieniem. Przecież oboje dawno już ukończyli szkołę, a zachowanie Owens było, delikatnie mówiąc, niedojrzałe. Miał jednak nadzieję, że ograniczy się tylko do takich niewinnych środków. Na wszelki wypadek zaczął jednak kontrolować stan szkolnych zapasów składników do eliksirów. Mając w pamięci wrześniową noc, wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Od pewnego czasu pracowali nad wyjątkowo paskudną trucizną. Z całą pewnością pochodziła z przemytu. Pojawiła się stosunkowo niedawno na czarnym rynku pod złowieszczą nazwą Morte improvvisa i cieszyła się ogromnym powodzeniem. Dla przestępczego półświatka miała tę cenną zaletę, że jak do tej pory była stuprocentowo skuteczna. Efekt wręcz pożądany, by wyeliminować przeciwnika raz na zawsze. Ostatnio aurorzy przechwycili jej zapas na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Dumbledore wykorzystał swe koneksje i sprawił, że obydwaj przebywający w Hogwarcie mistrzowie eliksirów aktywnie włączyli się do daremnej dotąd pracy nad znalezieniem odtrutki. Międzyszkolny projekt dotyczący trucizn sprawił, że nie musiał przekonywać Ministerstwa zbyt długo. A urzędnikom także zależało na sukcesie tych poczynań, jako że w kraju znaleziono już kilka ofiar zabójczej kontrabandy. Zarówno Snape jak i Owens przyjęli wyzwanie z profesjonalnym zaangażowaniem. W oparciu o inokreację Coltona opracowali kompletny i dokładny skład trucizny i teraz rozpoczęli pracę nad stworzeniem antidotum. Była to praca niezwykle mozolna i najeżona licznymi pułapkami. Ten, kto wynalazł tę truciznę naprawdę znał się na rzeczy. Zgodnie z trzecim prawem Golpallota szukali teraz tego czegoś, co ukręci śmiercionośnej miksturze łeb. Jak dotąd bezskutecznie. Kilkukrotnie myśleli już, że są na dobrej drodze, jednak rozwiązanie wciąż wymykało im się z rąk. To było frustrujące. Snape bardzo dobrze znał gorycz porażki, lecz nigdy tak naprawdę się z nią nie godził. Drążył kluczył, próbował i szukał… Alexandra reagowała bardziej emocjonalnie: klęła, złorzeczyła, a czasem rzucała przedmiotami. Można by powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie się uzupełniali.

Podczas gdy Snape zajmował się dydaktyką, Owens niemal cały swój czas poświęcała projektowi. Skonfiskowana przez aurorów trucizna nie była oczywiście jedynym celem jej badań, lecz z oczywistych względów poświęcała jej szczególnie dużo czasu i uwagi. Chwilowo jednak wzięła na warsztat bardziej pospolity, choć równie śmiercionośny eliksir. W tym przypadku chodziło raczej o sprawdzenie możliwości dokonania modyfikacji zarówno samej trucizny jak i opracowanie odpowiednio zmienionego antidotum. Praca sama w sobie była delikatnie mówiąc raczej nudna i miała znaczenie czysto akademickie. Trudno bowiem oczekiwać, że wynaleziona w lochach Hogwartu całkiem nowa wersja jakiejś trucizny, będzie miała potem zastosowanie w realnym świecie. Była to raczej odpowiedź Ministerstwa Magii na sprowadzane z całego świata i pojawiające się na czarnym rynku w przeciągu kilku lat coraz to bardziej złożone i niebezpieczne substancje. A może po prostu szef departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów chciał się wykazać i w tym celu nawiązał porozumienie z równie pragnącym zasług przedstawicielem Ministerstwa Magii z Brazylii? Faktem było, że największy rozkwit eliksirowego podziemia zanotowano podczas pierwszej wojny z Czarnym Panem. Po jego zniknięciu napływ nielegalnych eliksirów osłabł, lecz nie ustał całkowicie. Było to zjawisko w pełni uzasadnione. Od zarania dziejów istniał popyt na różnorodne zakazane środki, a gdzie popyt, tam i podaż. Niemniej jednak Snape zastanawiał się nieraz, czy w przypadku jakiegoś przełomowego odkrycia, zasługi zostaną przypisane konkretnemu mistrzowi eliksirów, czy też właśnie ministerstwu?

Dodatkowe zajęcia wypełniały Severusowi do reszty i tak już napięty grafik. Codziennie prowadził lekcje, podczas przerw sprawdzał zadania domowe, jadł śniadania, obiady i kolacje, a po uporaniu się z nawałem szkolnych obowiązków, szedł do swojej prywatnej pracowni eliksirów, w której obecnie rozgościła się Owens i nieraz do późnej nocy ślęczeli oboje nad hipotetycznymi recepturami, warzyli opracowany na potrzeby projektu eliksir, a następnie omawiali uzyskane efekty. Stojące przy oknie szerokie, dębowe biurko dosłownie zasłane było pergaminami. Kobieta wręcz produkowała znaczne ilości zapisków i notatek. Była przy tym bardzo skrupulatna i dokładna, wobec czego Snape, i tak już zawalony szkolnymi papierami, złożył na jej barki dokumentację ich wspólnej pracy. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby od czasu do czasu nie przejrzał jej zapisków, lecz jak dotąd nie znalazł w nich żadnego błędu.

Wraz z upływem dni jego humor stopniowo stawał się coraz gorszy. Zbliżała się Noc Duchów. Kolejna ponura rocznica, o której chciałby zapomnieć, a jednocześnie rozpaczliwie trzymał się jej, bo była ściśle związana z tą jedną osobą, którą kochał i na którą swym nierozważnym działaniem sprowadził śmierć. To była rocznica jego upadku i odrodzenia, o których oprócz niego wiedziała tylko jedna osoba. Była to również rocznica obietnicy, której z całego serca nie chciał składać, a którą mimo wszystko złożył. I którą będzie musiał kiedyś wypełnić. Tego był absolutnie pewien.

Ostatnia tego dnia lekcja zdawała dłużyć się w nieskończoność. Severus kroczył niespiesznie pomiędzy parującymi kociołkami. Jego czujne oczy omiatały klasę niczym skaner. Widział wszystko. Słyszał wszystko. Przynajmniej starał się sprawiać takie wrażenie. Jeżeli ta banda kretynów, optymistycznie nazywana uczniami piątego roku, będzie sobie wyobrażać, że jest wszechwiedzący, tym lepiej dla nich. Przynajmniej skupią się na tyle, by nie popełnić jakiegoś kardynalnego błędu zakończonego spektakularną eksplozją lub otruciem połowy klasy, co niestety od czasu do czasu miało miejsce na jego zajęciach. Szczególnie w pierwszych rocznikach, ale i w starszych klasach zdarzali się wyjątkowi artyści potrafiący zepsuć nawet najprostszy eliksir. Z mściwą satysfakcją pomyślał, że z większością tych konkretnych uczniów pożegna się już pod koniec roku. Obserwując ich pracę podczas kolejnych lat uświadomił sobie, jak wielu z nich przejawia idealny antytalent, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. No i dobrze. Nie wszyscy od razu muszą być mistrzami w warzeniu. Jest przecież tyle innych interesujących zawodów. Wytwórcy mioteł na przykład…

Zatrzymał się obok jednego z kociołków i zajrzał do niego. Z lekką konsternacją stwierdził, że niestety nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Kolor, konsystencja, zapach i unoszące się nad kociołkiem opary były dokładnie takie, jakie być powinny. A więc jednak nie był to rocznik całkowicie stracony. Przeniósł wzrok na stojącego obok chłopaka. Krukon wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Kompletny brak wiary w siebie. Pomyślał Severus. A mimo to po raz kolejny pozytywnie go zaskoczył. Ma chłopak talent. Gdyby jeszcze bardziej uwierzył w swoje możliwości, wyszedłby na ludzi. No dobra, on jeden z całej grupy, ale i tak warto było wypruwać sobie żyły, by przynajmniej spróbować nauczyć ich subtelnej sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Skinął lekko głową; wygłaszanie pochwał nie leżało w jego naturze, lecz wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że ten krótki ruch głowy oznacza aprobatę. Chłopak odetchnął. Wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Nie był do końca pewien efektu. Uwadze Snape`a nie uszedł fakt, że kilku kolegów obdarzyło go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Ach, jak dobrze to znał. Sam w młodości otrzymywał takie spojrzenia. Był zdolny. To było zarówno błogosławieństwo jak i przekleństwo. Koledzy nie lubili go i zazwyczaj tego nie ukrywali, ale zazdrościli mu talentu. Niektórzy obłudnie starali się wkraść w jego łaski, aby uszczknąć dla siebie nieco otaczającej go chwały. Po pewnym czasie nauczył się bezbłędnie rozpoznawać takich dwulicowych drani i omijać ich szerokim łukiem. Jeśli chcieli pochwał, musieli sami na nie zapracować. On znalazł sobie towarzyszy, którym nie musiał imponować i którzy akceptowali go takim, jakim był. A przynajmniej tak wtedy myślał.

Nagle z samego końca sali rozległ się głośny syk, któremu towarzyszył nieznośny odór zgniłych jaj. Stojący przy kipiącym kociołku młodzieniec poczerwieniał gwałtownie i klął pod nosem, rozpaczliwie próbując naprawić swój błąd. Ale już nie było czego poprawiać. Eliksir pienił się, bulgotał i gęstymi strugami przelewał się przez krawędzie kociołka. Severus ruszył w jego stronę, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę.

\- Evanesco - warknął i cuchnąca ciecz przestała istnieć.

W klasie zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę niefortunnego warzyciela, który poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i zaciskając zęby z bezsilnej złości, czekał na wyrok. Snape zatrzymał się tuż przed winowajcą i w myślach policzył do dziesięciu. No niestety, ten uczeń to kolejny przykład na to, że niektórych niczego nie można nauczyć. Puchon był po prostu odporny na wiedzę. Przez cztery poprzednie lata Severus miał z nim prawdziwe urwanie głowy. W zasadzie nie tylko on. Pomona Sprout często słyszała skargi od innych nauczycieli. Chłopak zamiast się uczyć wolał latać na miotle i brzdąkać na gitarze. I tak dobrze, że nikomu nie stało się nic złego, a po nieprawidłowo wykonanym zadaniu pozostał jedynie przyprawiający o mdłości swąd.

\- Panie Duke - zaczął Snape jedwabistym, lecz niestety nie wróżącym niczego dobrego głosem - czy potrafi pan czytać?

\- Tak, panie profesorze - wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Przeczytał pan zatem instrukcję przygotowywania tego eliksiru?

\- Tak, panie profesorze - powtórzył uczeń.

\- Przeczytał ją pan dokładnie?

Duke podniósł wreszcie wzrok i spojrzał na nauczyciela. Oczywiście, że nie przeczytał jej dokładnie. Obydwaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Snape doskonale się bawił. Wiedział, że chłopak nie znosi eliksirów i jego samego. Nigdy nie miał z tego przedmiotu dobrych ocen. Wiedział również, że ma on wybuchowy temperament i niemal wrodzoną awersję do podporządkowywania się wszelkim regulaminom, czemu już niejednokrotnie dawał wyraz. Ale oczywiście nie w obecności nauczyciela. I teraz Severus obserwował z zaciekawieniem wewnętrzną walkę, którą toczył sam ze sobą. Odpyskować, czy położyć uszy po sobie? Jaką cenę będzie musiał zapłacić za możliwość powiedzenia tego, co naprawdę myśli? Chyba jednak uznał, że cena ta może być zbyt wysoka. Zacisnął szczęki, odwrócił wzrok i niechętnie odpowiedział:

\- Nie, panie profesorze.

\- Też tak uważam. Hufflepuff traci dziesięć punktów za pańskie roztargnienie. Kolejne dwadzieścia za niecenzuralne słowa w mojej obecności.

Młodzieniec zgrzytnął zębami, ale nie dał się sprowokować. Szkoda. Snape miał nadzieję na wlepienie mu dodatkowo szlabanu. Ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył. Pan Duke wziął się w garść i dzielnie znosił jego wyzywające spojrzenie, co dodatkowo Severusa zirytowało. Dziś jednak wszystko go irytowało. Dzwonek obwieszczający koniec lekcji wybawił młokosa z opresji. Odetchnął z ulgą, a Snape, choć nie przyznałby się przed nikim, zrobił to samo.

Poczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą klasę. Kiedy ostatni z uczniów zniknął za drzwiami, zatrzasnął je zaklęciem i podszedł powoli do biurka. Uf, jeszcze tylko tortura podczas corocznej uroczystej kolacji i niech ten dzień już się skończy. Powoli zbierał porozrzucane na blacie pergaminy: zebrane na początku lekcji eseje, formuły eliksirów, formularze zamówień składników do szkolnej pracowni. Celowo robił to przesadnie starannie. Nie spieszyło mu się ani na ucztę, ani do towarzystwa. Musiał czymś zając głowę. Czymś, co odpędziłoby natrętne, powracające jak bumerang myśli. Praca nadawała się do tego wyśmienicie. Całe szczęście, że w tym roku 31 października przypadał w piątek. Praktycznie cały dzień miał wypełniony. Teraz z tego dnia pozostało już niewiele. Po namyśle usiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy esej. Równie dobrze może przez ten czas zrobić coś konstruktywnego. Niestety, nie dane było mu cieszyć się długo samotnością. Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z impetem i do środka zajrzała uśmiechnięta Alexandra.

\- Wszędzie cię szukam - powiedziała z wyrzutem. - Myślałam, że już skończyłeś lekcje?

\- Owszem, skończyłem - odrzekł niechętnie. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Och, dyrektor miał jednak rację - paplała wesoło, podchodząc bliżej. - Wiecznie pracujesz.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - zesztywniał lekko. Wciąż czuł się w obecności kobiety niekomfortowo.

\- Rany! - Zamarła w pół kroku, rozglądając się po sali wyraźnie zdegustowana. - Coś ty z nimi robił na lekcji? Śmierdzi jakby coś tu umarło dobry rok temu.

\- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem - odrzekł szybko, obserwując moment konsternacji na jej twarzy. Wciąż jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się jego niewybrednego poczucia humoru. - Wypadek przy pracy - dodał.

\- Nie zazdroszczę. - Zmarszczyła komicznie nos.

Spojrzała na tablicę, na której wciąż wypisane były składniki i szczegółowa instrukcja przygotowania eliksiru przywracającego mowę. Przez moment studiowała uważnie cały tekst.

\- Ktoś nie dodał na czas syropu z ciemiernika - stwierdziła.

\- Bingo! - potwierdził Snape. - Ten ktoś to ni mniej, ni więcej sam Kirley Duke.

\- Ten ścigający Puchonów? - zdziwiła się. - Widziałam go na treningu. Dobrze lata, ale słyszałam, że do quidditcha też nie ma zbyt wiele serca. Właściwie gra tylko ze względu na matkę. Zdaje się, że nie chciałby zawieźć jej nadziei.

\- Owens, nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać. Obserwujesz chłopaka podczas treningu quidditcha i jesteś w stanie wysnuć tak daleko idące wnioski?

\- Nie tylko obserwuję - prychnęła. - Rozmawiam z ludźmi. Pytam i dostaję odpowiedzi. Też mógłbyś spróbować.

\- Dziękuję, ale niezbyt mnie interesują aspiracje raczej miernych uczniów, którzy w dodatku nie zostali przydzieleni do mojego domu. A ze Slytherinem sobie radzę.

\- Tak słyszałam. Twoi uczniowie cię szanują. Niektórzy nawet lubią. Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego.

\- Urocza jak zwykle. - Posłał jej jadowite spojrzenia, lecz jak zwykle je zignorowała.

\- Pomyślałam, że wyciągnę cię wcześniej na ucztę w Noc Duchów. Zawsze wpadasz do Wielkiej Sali jak po ogień, a dziś przecież będzie wyjątkowo. W szkole bardzo lubiłam ten wieczór. A myślę, że oboje zasłużyliśmy sobie na chwilę odprężenia.

Snape zesztywniał. No oczywiście, że będzie wyjątkowo. Dla niego ta noc już zawsze będzie wyjątkowa i nie miało to nic wspólnego z wykwintnymi potrawami serwowanymi tego wieczora przez skrzaty. I oczywiście dla niego ta noc nie była powodem do świętowania. Właściwie w całej szkole tylko dyrektor zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Koledzy pozostawali nieświadomi. Wcale nie miał trudności z zachowaniem pozorów. Był mistrzem ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć i motywów. W końcu przecież udało mu się zwieść nawet samego Czarnego Pana, a grono pedagogiczne to przy nim mały pikuś. Czasami co prawda miał wrażenie, że Minerwa McGonagall przygląda mu się badawczo. Lecz jeżeli nawet coś zauważyła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać, a Dumbledore na pewno nie zdradził jego sekretu. Tego jednego był całkowicie pewny. Snape nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyski. Oczywiście uczestniczył w życiu szkoły, nigdy jednak nie starał się nawiązywać z pozostałymi nauczycielami bliższych, innych niż zawodowe, relacji, a oni zdawali się szanować jego powściągliwość i nie narzucali mu się. Z tym większym trudem znosił teraz pełną entuzjazmu Alexandrę. Mógłby wymówić się nawałem prac domowych do sprawdzenia, albo pilnym zamówieniem na eliksiry ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Z drugiej strony jednak nie chciał dziś zwracać na siebie uwagi, a przede wszystkim nie miał ani sił, ani ochoty, by spierać się z upartą niczym kozioł kobietą.

\- Zgoda. - Starannie odłożył pióro, zakręcił kałamarz i poskładał wszystkie pergaminy. - W zasadzie mogę zrobić sobie dziś wolne.

Przybyli do Wielkiej Sali jako jedni z pierwszych. Alexandra paplała wesoło, rozglądając się dookoła i zachwycając dekoracjami. Zajęli miejsce za stołem w momencie, gdy do sali wkroczył dyrektor. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego.

\- Witajcie moi mili! - przywitał wszystkich. Szczególnie szeroki uśmiech posłał w stronę Snape`a i Alexandry. - Severusie, cieszę się, że dołączyłeś dziś do nas wszystkich. Rzadko cię ostatnio widuję. Nawet posiłki traktujesz jak zło konieczne, o grzecznościowej herbacie w gabinecie dyrektora już nie wspominając. Odnoszę wrażenie, że się przepracowujesz.

\- Przybyło mi nieco obowiązków, dyrektorze - stwierdził uprzejmie, lecz nieco chłodno.

\- Ach, tym bardziej cieszę się, że znalazłeś czas, by spędzić z nami ten wyjątkowy wieczór - odrzekł pogodnie mężczyzna i ani słowem nie zająknął się, że to przecież między innymi z jego inicjatywy mistrz eliksirów ma tak mało wolnego czasu.

\- Panna Owens była bardzo przekonująca - wyjaśnił obojętnie Snape.

\- Prawda? - Dyrektor puścił do niego oko, po czym zwrócił się do kobiety. - Moje dziecko, musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, czy nasza Noc Duchów bardzo ustępuje brazylijskiej El Dia das Bruxas?

\- No cóż, dyrektorze, w Brazylii wykorzystujemy każdą okazję do świętowania. Choć oczywiście El Dia das Bruxas nawet nie umywa się do karnawału. Karnawał – to jest dopiero coś.

\- Żałuję, że nie miałem okazji uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu - rzekł dyrektor niespodziewanie rozmarzonym głosem. - Coś tam jednak słyszałem…

Severus parsknął zdegustowany, ale ani Albus, ani Alex nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Pogrążeni w rozmowie wymieniali się wrażeniami z co barwniejszych wydarzeń kulturalnych i obyczajowych w obu krajach. Tymczasem do Wielkiej Sali zaczęli napływać uczniowie. Przy stole nauczycielskim również zapanował ruch. Tuż obok Snape`a usiadła z rozmachem Auriga Sinistra. Wyraźnie podekscytowana tłumaczyła coś towarzyszącej jej Pomonie Sprout. Do uszu Snape`a doleciały jej słowa:

\- Właśnie się dowiedziałam. Mąż mojej dobrej znajomej ze studiów pracuje w obserwatorium Haute-Provence we Francji, więc właściwie jest to wiadomość niemal z pierwszej ręki. Natychmiast dała mi znać. A taka była niepocieszona, gdy musiała wyjechać razem z nim z kraju, kiedy dostał tam pracę. Tymczasem okazuje się, że to ona jest jakby w centrum wydarzeń. Zupełnie nowa planetoida, wyobrażasz sobie?

\- To rzeczywiście fascynujące - wydukała Sprout nieco niepewnym tonem i poszukała wzrokiem jakiegoś wsparcia. Napotkała spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów, który nieopatrznie zerknął akurat w stronę kobiet. - Prawda, Severusie, że to fascynujące? Nowa planetoida…

\- Ooo… - rzekł odkrywczo, a tymczasem nauczycielka astronomii zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- To takie niesamowite, że wciąż odkrywamy jakieś nowe obiekty - powiedziała z pasją. - A wydawać by się mogło, że niebo już zdradziło nam wszystkie swoje sekrety…

\- Obawiam się, że uczniowie mogą nie podzielać twojego entuzjazmu - stwierdził Snape cierpko. - Kolejna nazwa do zapamiętania. Zdaje się, że całkiem niedawno świętowałaś równie podniosłe wydarzenie?

\- Wtedy chodziło supernową. - wyjaśniła cierpliwie, zdając się w ogóle nie dostrzegać sarkazmu w jego głosie.

\- A nie o księżyc Urana?

\- Ach, to… Nie, to miało miejsce niemal rok temu. Dziesięć nowych księżyców, jeśli już o tym mowa.

\- No właśnie. To narzekanie w pokoju wspólnym... Jestem pewien, że nie tylko wśród Ślizgonów.

\- Przesadzasz, Severusie. - Teraz już sprawiała wrażenie lekko urażonej. - Przecież w każdej dziedzinie nauki non stop dochodzi do aktualizacji posiadanych danych. Nie mów, że z eliksirami jest inaczej, bo wasz sygnowany przez Ministerstwo projekt jest tego najlepszym przykładem.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Snape musiał przyznać, że Auriga miała rację. Mógłby z nią polemizować, choćby tylko z czystej złośliwości, ale dziś nie miał na to ochoty. Niechże się cieszy, jeśli ma ku temu dobry powód. A uczniowie i tak będą musieli przełknąć wszelkie nowe informacje. Chmara zaczarowanych nietoperzy śmignęła im koło głów. Alexandra pisnęła cicho i zaraz zaczęła przepraszać, tłumacząc się, że przez tyle lat po prostu zapomniała o fruwającej atrakcji dnia. Na stole pojawiły się góry jedzenia i przynajmniej chwilowo uwaga wszystkich skierowała się na własne talerze. Severus zerknął podejrzliwie na wydrążoną, pieczoną dynię, w środku której pachniały nawet zachęcająco jakieś tłuste robaki.

\- Ach! Camarão na morrong! - zachwycała się głośno panna Owens. - Uwielbiam krewetki!

Mistrz eliksirów w zasadzie nie przepadał za tak wyszukanymi daniami, ale miał kiedyś okazję spróbować krewetek i nawet mu smakowały. Nałożył sobie solidną porcję i zabrał się do jedzenia. Sprout i Sinistra przypatrywały mu się uważnie, jakby w oczekiwaniu na jakąś nietypową reakcję. Zastygł z widelcem uniesionym w połowie drogi do ust i spojrzał na nie pytająco. Obydwie, zmieszane, odwróciły wzrok i sięgnęły po bardziej tradycyjne potrawy.

\- Więc… - odezwała się Pomona, by zatuszować jakoś wyraźną niezręczność - mówiłaś już, jaką nazwę otrzymała ta planetoida?

\- Chopin - wymamrotała Auriga z pełnymi ustami. - Czyż nie urocza nazwa?

Snape prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi i skupił się na swojej porcji. W końcu uznał, że już dość nacieszył wszystkich swoim towarzystwem. Wstał od stołu, kiedy pozostali bawili się w najlepsze. Jeszcze długo słyszał dobiegającą z Wielkiej Sali wrzawę. Pewnie duchy rozpoczęły swój coroczny występ. Nie miał ochoty tego oglądać. Chciał wreszcie zostać sam. Zabłąkany nietoperz przemknął koło jego głowy i pomknął w ciemność korytarza. Odprowadził go zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Nareszcie w ciszy kamiennego korytarza przystanął i głęboko odetchnął. Kolejna Noc Duchów. Minął kolejny rok, przybliżając go do nieuchronnego spotkania z synem Pottera. Z synem Lily, poprawił się. Co poczuje, kiedy go zobaczy? Czy będzie w stanie pokonać swe uprzedzenia i wypełnić wolę Dumledore`a? Bezwiednie potarł lewe przedramię. Choć znak już od dawna nie dawał mu się we znaki, wciąż tam był. Mroczny symbol mrocznych czasów, które minęły, ale prawdopodobnie powrócą. Za rok, za dwa, za dziesięć. Kiedyś.

Powoli ruszył do swoich kwater, ale gdy był już pod drzwiami, stwierdził, że bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego potrzebuje teraz jakiegoś zajęcia. Nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, mógł zrobić coś konstruktywnego. Zawsze miał do sprawdzenia zadania domowe któregoś rocznika, ale dziś praca umysłowa nie wydawała mu się dobrym pomysłem. Obawiał się, że nie byłby zbyt obiektywny. No owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jednak faworyzował dom, którego był opiekunem, ale jego niechęć do pozostałych uczniów miała jakieś swoje granice, których nie chciał przekraczać. Zawsze jednak mógł zrealizować niekończące się zamówienie od Poppy Pomfrey. Eliksiry lecznicze o tej porze roku szły jak woda. Czemu by więc nie połączyć przyjemnego z pożytecznym? Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do pracowni eliksirów. Echo jego kroków rozbrzmiewało w pustych korytarzach.

Praca, jak zawsze, pomogła mu się odprężyć. Tu był w swoim żywiole. Rozwaga, opanowanie i chłodna kalkulacja. Precyzyjne ruchy noża siekającego składniki, niespieszne, wyważone pociągnięcia mieszadła. Para buchająca z kociołka, osiadająca na włosach i rękawach, znajomy, kojący zapach ziół i odczynników. To była jego swoista terapia. Pogrążył się w niej, praktycznie odcinając się od świata. Godzina, dwie, potem przestał już liczyć. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy drzwi lochu otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich blady jak śmierć Arnold Pasegood, prefekt Puchonów. Zniecierpliwiony uniósł głowę znad kociołka, gotów udzielić przybyszowi surowej reprymendy za zakłócanie spokoju. Coś go jednak powstrzymało. Chłopak miał na sobie piżamę, był zlany potem, a wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na skrajne przerażenie.

\- Profesorze - wykrztusił - pani Pomfrey prosi pana do skrzydła szpitalnego. To pilne!

Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu przeanalizowanie całej wypowiedzi. Jest późna noc, w szkole wydarzyło się coś, z czym Poppy nie potrafi sobie sama poradzić. Znaczy się coś złego, najprawdopodobniej związanego z czarną magią. Dlatego wzywa go na pomoc. Cholera! Dlaczego właśnie dziś?

\- Co się stało? - spytał, automatycznie wygaszając pod kociołkiem i zaklęciem porządkując porozrzucane na blacie ingrediencje.

\- To Kirley Duke, profesorze. Chyba źle z nim.

Znowu ten zarozumiały szarpidrut. Czy on musi psuć mu nastrój nawet teraz? W środku nocy? Cholerna sprawa. Oby stan chłopaka wart był przerwania pracy i zmarnotrawienia całego kociołka niedokończonego eliksiru pieprzowego. Machnięciem różdżki zatrzasnął kredens z ingrediencjami i wyprowadził Puchona z klasy. Maszerowali szybkim krokiem pustymi korytarzami, przyświecając sobie różdżkami. Echo ich kroków rozbrzmiewało nienaturalnie głośno, lecz to nie miało znaczenia,. Mógł ich usłyszeć jedynie Filch lub jego kotka. Zwierzę było zupełnie niegroźne, stary woźny praktycznie też. Chodziło jedynie o to, żeby nie musieć nikomu i niczego tłumaczyć, marnując w ten sposób cenny czas. Pasegood mimowolnie przyspieszył. Severusowi udzieliło się jego zdenerwowanie. Wkrótce obaj niemal biegli.

Snape wpadł do sali jak burza. Duke zajmował łóżko stojące najbliżej pielęgniarskiej dyżurki. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że rzeczywiście z nim kiepsko. Półleżał na stosie poduszek, blady jak kreda i przerażony. Rzęził, dławiąc się własną krwią spływającą mu z ust na kompletnie już przemoczoną szatę. Pani Pomfrey pochylała się na nim z różdżką w ręku, na próżno starając się zahamować krwawienie. Zadziałał instynktownie. W biegu wyciągnął własną różdżkę, odsunął na bok pielęgniarkę i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Było źle. Cholera, było bardzo źle. Chłopak krwawił z układu pokarmowego. Z całego układu pokarmowego. Coś przeżerało jego wnętrzności niczym kwas. Coś, co wypił lub zjadł w ostatnim czasie.

Mężczyzna skupił się maksymalnie i wodząc powoli różdżką nad ciałem Duke`a, mamrotał półgłosem inkantacje. Kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyczne uświadomiło mu, jak mizerne osiąga efekty. Zaklął. Mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce.

\- Vulnera Sanatur - mamrotał z pasją. - Vulnera Sanatur. Vulnera Sanatur.

Chłopak zakrztusił się krwią. Miał wyraźne problemy z oddychaniem.

\- Anapneo - syknął Snape, a Kirley odetchnął swobodnie.

\- Nie przerywaj - jęknęła Poppy Pomfrey. - Rany wciąż się otwierają.

Kiwnął tylko głową i powrócił do zaklęcia leczącego. Poppy wpatrywała się w całą scenę oczami wielkimi jak spodki, wyłamując nerwowo palce. Wreszcie po długim czasie krwawienie osłabło na tyle, że Snape zaryzykował i przestał wypowiadać zaklęcie, wciąż jednak bacznie obserwując stan chłopaka.

\- Co się stało? - spytał tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił w tych okolicznościach.

\- Pan Pasegood przyprowadził go godzinę temu - wyszeptała pielęgniarka. - Nie mogłam opanować krwotoku. Podejrzewam, że wypił truciznę. Sam nie był w stanie odpowiadać na pytanie, lecz jego koledzy zapewniają, że podczas uczty jad ł i pił to samo, co pozostali, a wieczorem na pewno już niczego więcej nie przyjmował. Nie pił nawet wody. To musi być coś z opóźnionym działaniem. Poszedł spać, bo jak mówił, czuł się męczony. Koledzy znaleźli go w tym stanie i natychmiast przyprowadzili do mnie. Miał szczęście. Początkowo krwawienie nie było zbyt intensywne, potem jednak gwałtownie się nasiliło. Och, nie! Znowu!

Z ust ucznia pociekła strużka świeżej krwi. On sam wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Snape powrócił do szeptania inkantacji.

\- Poppy, teraz ty - rzekł szybko i odsunął się, by zrobić kobiecie miejsce. - Muszę iść do pracowni - wyjaśnił. - Nie przerywaj. Zaraz przyślę ci kogoś do pomocy.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, odwrócił się do wciąż stojącego pod ścianą, oniemiałego prefekta. Skinął na niego, by szedł za nim i razem ruszyli w podróż powrotną do lochów.

\- Co pan wie w tej sprawie, panie Pasegood? - spytał.

\- Wszystko powtórzyłem już pani Pomfrey - wysapał chłopak, starając się za wszelka cenę dotrzymać nauczycielowi kroku. - Niczego podejrzanego nie zauważyłem. Kirley był dzisiaj jakiś rozkojarzony, ale myślałem, że to z powodu Amandy, jego dziewczyny. Chyba ze sobą zerwali. Na pewno jednak nie pił żadnych podejrzanych substancji. Chyba że wtedy, gdy został sam w dormitorium. Ale to było z samego rana. Od południa praktycznie cały czas miałem go na oku, bo bałem się, że zrobi jakieś głupstwo i straci punkty…

Urwał zmieszany, bo nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego kolega faktycznie stracił dziś sporo punktów. I stało się to za sprawą biegnącego obok niego mężczyzny. Snape nie zareagował. Chyba nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraźne oskarżenie w tonie głosu chłopaka. Dotarli do lochów. Tutaj Severus zatrzymał się.

\- A teraz słuchaj - zaczął - to bardzo ważne. Właściwie od tego zależy życie pana Duke`a, więc proszę, aby się pan skupił.

Słowa wywołały odpowiedni efekt. Chłopak zaczerpnął oddech i zamarł, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Snape rozejrzał się po mrocznym, cichym korytarzu. Opuścił różdżkę, by nie oślepiała ucznia i żeby ten mógł wyczytać z twarzy nauczyciela, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Na pewno już zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wziąwszy pod uwagę impet, z jakim wpadł do pracowni eliksirów, ale nie zaszkodziło jeszcze dodatkowo wzmocnić jego motywacji.

\- Pan Duke zażył jakąś substancję, która doprowadziła go do stanu, w jakim się obecnie znajduje. Muszę sporządzić antidotum. Podejrzewam, co to było, lecz bezpośrednia próbka znacznie ułatwiłaby mi zadanie. Proszę udać się do sypialni pana Duke`a i przeszukać jego rzeczy. To może być coś niepozornego: pusta buteleczka po eliksirze albo opakowanie po słodyczach. Cokolwiek. Jeżeli coś pan znajdzie, będę w swojej pracowni.

Snape odwrócił się, zamiatając podłogę peleryną i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył ku pracowni eliksirów. Za plecami usłyszał oddalające się kroki; to prefekt przetrawił wszystkie uzyskane informacje i wyruszył na poszukiwanie resztek trucizny. On sam zbiegł szybkim krokiem po schodach i lekko dysząc, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do kwater Alexandry. Załomotał w nie, nawet nie siląc się na dobre maniery. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim drzwi uchyliły się lekko i w świetle różdżki ujrzał twarz kobiety. Musiała już spać, bo miała podpuchnięte, lekko nieprzytomne oczy i potargane włosy. Ściskała kurczowo poły okrywającego ją pomarańczowego szlafroka. Kilkakrotnie zamrugała, zanim uświadomiła sobie, kto zgotował jej tak niespodziewaną pobudkę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, a na policzki wypełzł bardzo wdzięczny rumieniec. Severus postanowił interweniować, zanim zdążyła wysnuć jakieś absurdalne wnioski z tej niecodziennej przecież sytuacji.

\- Opanuj się, kobieto! - warknął niecierpliwie. - Nie przychodzę tu w celach towarzyskich. W skrzydle szpitalnym mamy kryzysową sytuację.

\- Co?

\- Twój ulubieniec, Kirley Duke został otruty. Jest z nim Poppy Pomfrey, ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Otruty? - wyjąkała głupio. - Jak to otruty?

\- Owens, gówniarz wykrwawia się właśnie na śmierć!

\- Och! - Wreszcie oprzytomniała. Poprawiła otulający jej ramiona szlafrok. - Kiedy go otruto?

\- W tym rzecz. Musiał wypić truciznę z samego rana. Nie zadziałała od razu, a raczej nie dawała jednoznacznych objawów. Pełen obraz zatrucia rozwinął się dopiero jakąś godzinę, dwie temu.

\- Krwawi?

\- Jak zarzynana świnia.

\- Wolno działająca trucizna… - Nagle zbladła. Spojrzała na mężczyznę dziwnym wzrokiem. - Vale sanguinum?

\- Na to wygląda. Nie pytaj mnie skąd to wziął. Potem zajmiemy się tym problemem. Na razie trzeba utrzymać go przy życiu.

\- Co mam robić? - spytała rzeczowo.

\- Potrafisz zatamować krwotok? - spytał, już kierując się w stronę schodów.

\- Tak. - Krótka, zdecydowana odpowiedź.

\- Idź do skrzydła szpitalnego i pomóż pielęgniarce. Sama nie będzie w stanie opanować jego stanu. Ja idę przygotować antidotum. Jeden z kolegów szczeniaka szuka właśnie w jego rzeczach czegoś, w czym trucizna była przechowywana. Jestem niemal pewny, ale wolę się upewnić. I Owens, na brodę Salazara, tylko nie zemdlej na widok krwi.

\- Bez obaw. Wiem, czego się spodziewać.

Wyminęła go i pobiegła korytarzem, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Snape odwrócił się i ruszył ku pracowni eliksirów. Świece wciąż się paliły, a w kociołku pozostawał niedokończony, teraz już całkowicie bezużyteczny eliksir. Usunął go machnięciem różdżki i metodycznie zabrał się do pracy. Doskonale znał recepturę. Przygotowując się do poświęconego truciznom projektu, przejrzał nie tylko dostępne w Hogwarcie księgi eliksirów, lecz także większość swoich własnych notatek. Był pewien, że Owens zrobiła to samo. To wyjaśniałoby fakt, że tak szybko skojarzyła konkretną truciznę z czasem reakcji organizmu i objawami.

Napełnił kociołek wodą, zapalił ogień. Zanim woda zaczęła wrzeć, zdążył posiekać liście babki zwyczajnej, korzenie stokrotki, zmiażdżył w moździerzu nasiona amarantusa, suszone kwiaty dąbrówki rozłogowej i rumianku oraz liście szałwii lekarskiej i pokrzywy. Po wrzuceniu ich do wody po pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozszedł się przyjemny aromat. Zmniejszył ogień i czekał, aż zioła zaparzą się i oddadzą całą swą leczniczą moc. Wykorzystał tę chwilę, by skoczyć do kominka w swoim salonie. Rozpalił w nim ogień za pomocą różdżki i wrzucił w płomienie szczyptę proszku fiuu.

\- Gabinet Poppy Pomfrey - rzucił niecierpliwie, a potem wsadził głowę w zielone płomienie.

Gabinet pielęgniarki przylegał do szpitalnej sali. Na szczęście drzwi do niej były otwarte, więc nie musiał krzyczeć. Poppy usłyszała go i pojawiła się niemal natychmiast.

\- Severusie - zaczęła gorączkowo - jak dobrze, że ją przysłałeś. Udało nam się ustabilizować pana Duke`a, ale na Merlina, proszę, pospiesz się z antidotum. Nie utrzymamy go długo w tym stanie.

\- Już zacząłem przyrządzać… - Urwał nagle, bo dopiero też w pełni zrozumiał wypowiedziane przez pielęgniarkę słowa. - Poradzicie sobie?

\- Och tak, zdaje się, że Alex doskonale wie, co robić. - Owens krzyknęła coś, czego Severus nie zrozumiał. - Idę! - odkrzyknęła Pani Pomfrey. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z gabinetu. W drzwiach odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę kominka. - Pospiesz się!

Pospiesz się. Łatwo jej mówić. Przez moment zawahał się rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią jak najszybszego przygotowania odtrutki, a naocznym przekonaniem się, że Owens nie zemdlała i właściwie wykonuje polecenia pielęgniarki. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że kobiety panują nad sytuacją. W takiej sprawie Poppy na pewno nie wprowadziłaby go w błąd. Mógł więc skupić się na antidotum. Wrócił do kociołka, powąchał zawartość, ocenił kolor. Wszystko było jak trzeba, ale to był dopiero początek. W następnej kolejności w kociołku wylądowały sproszkowana kora drzewa Wiggen, korzeń dyptamu i krew salamandry. To była ta łatwiejsza część. Teraz należało postępować niezwykle ostrożnie. W ściśle określonych odstępach czasu należało zamieszać eliksir zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Mikstura przybrała wściekle czerwona barwę, która utrzymywała się niemal do samego końca procesu warzenia. Teraz w kociołku znalazł się wyciąg z mandragory. Znów nastąpiło żmudne mieszanie mieszadłem, tyle że w stronę przeciwną do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Aż w końcu pozostał już tylko jeden ostatni składnik. Snape odkorkował kryształowy flakonik wypełniony przezroczystą substancją i pieczołowicie odmierzył trzy krople. Po dodaniu łez feniksa eliksir wzburzył się i zabulgotał. Wstrzymał oddech. Jeśli zrobił wszystko poprawnie, płyn w kociołku powinien zmienić barwę na bladoróżową. Zmienił barwę. A to oznaczało, że smarkacz znajdujący się w skrzydle szpitalnym miał jeszcze szansę.

Ciche chrząknięcie zwróciło jego uwagę. Uniósł głowę i z niemałym zdziwieniem dostrzegł stojącego pod ścianą prefekta Puchonów. Zajęty pracą w ogóle nie zauważył powrotu chłopaka. No tak, musiał się maksymalnie skupić, bo na powtórzenie całego procesu mógłby już nie mieć czasu, a maksymalne skupienie dawało czasami takie efekty. Prefekt wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- Przepraszam - bąknął - mówiłem do pana, ale chyba mnie pan nie słyszał.

\- Masz? - zapytał Snape niecierpliwie.

Pasegood wyciągnął w jego stronę niewielki, prosty flakonik z ciemnozielonego szkła. Nauczyciel ujął go w dwa palce i przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Z niemałym zdumieniem odczytał napis na etykiecie: Natychmiastowy pogromca pryszczy. Pod spodem drobniejszym drukiem dopisano jeszcze formułkę informującą o zaletach i niebywałej skuteczności specyfiku. Buteleczka do połowy wypełniona była płynem. Snape odkorkował ją i ostrożnie powąchał. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie był to żaden środek poprawiający urodę, lecz trucizna w najczystszej swej postaci. Gówniarz wypił tylko połowę. Dokładnie tyle, ile zalecał producent. Miał farta. Severus był pewien, że gdyby zaaplikował sobie pełną dawkę, choćby tylko w naiwnej chęci przyspieszenia działania specyfiku, Duke wykrwawiłby się, zanim zdążyłby dojść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pieczołowicie umieścił korek na właściwym miejscu, upewnił się, że dobrze trzyma, po czym wsunął fiolkę do kieszeni szaty. Na wypadek, gdyby uwarzone właśnie, wyłącznie na podstawie intuicji, antidotum nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku. Ignorując stojącego wciąż pod ścianą ucznia, zaczął rozlewać eliksir do szklanych fiolek. Prefekt podszedł bliżej, zapewne chcąc zadać jakieś pytanie. Snape miał ochotę warknąć na niego, żeby poszedł już sobie w cholerę, w końcu jednak uznał, że równie dobrze może wykorzystać jego obecność.

\- Proszę zakorkować - polecił, wciskając mu jednocześnie w ręce napełnioną buteleczkę.

Puchon nie był idiotą, poradził sobie z zadaniem, choć miał drobne problemy z opanowaniem drżenia rąk. Niczego jednak nie rozbił. Niczego nie rozlał. Biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajdował, spisał się całkiem dobrze. Zaledwie kilka minut później Snape obładowany pokaźnym zapasem świeżo przygotowanego lekarstwa maszerował na pierwsze piętro do skrzydła szpitalnego. Prefekta odesłał do łóżka. Co prawda chłopak żywo wykazywał chęć dalszej pomocy, lecz Severus potrafił być stanowczy. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by nie musiał nawet grozić utratą punktów.

Tym razem nie odważył się biec w obawie, że wypuści z rąk cenny ładunek. Szedł jednak szybko. Na parterze natknął się na panią Norris. Jej oczy świeciły w ciemności korytarza niczym dwa żarzące się węgle. Ominął ją, nie zwalniając kroku i skierował się w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Obydwie kobiety pochylały się nad nieprzytomnym teraz uczniem. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi jednocześnie uniosły głowę.

\- Masz? - spytała Alexandra. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało napięcie.

Przez głowę Sverusowi przemknęła myśl, że dokładnie takie samo pytanie zadał Arnoldowi Pasegood, gdy ten przyniósł mu znalezioną w kufrze Duke`a truciznę. Bez słowa uniósł w górę szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną różowym płynem. Kiwnęła krótko głową, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka. Niemal odruchowo rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Zmarszczka na jej czole pogłębiła się. Snape bezbłędnie odczytał jej reakcję. Wcisnął w ręce Poppy całą garść różowych fiolek. Jedną odkorkował i pochylił się nad dzieciakiem. W drugiej ręce ściskał różdżkę. Duke był biały jak kreda, miał sine usta, ale, co natychmiast zauważył Severus, zniknęły pokrywające jego szatę i prześcieradło plamy krwi. Tylko kobiety mogły zająć się usuwaniem brudu w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, pomyślał trochę irracjonalnie.

\- Rennervate - mruknął.

Duke zachłysnął się, zakasłał, aż wreszcie otworzył oczy i potoczył wokoło nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Snape natychmiast uniósł go wyżej i przytknął do jego ust fiolkę z eliksirem.

\- Pij! - polecił.

Pacjent zogniskował wreszcie wzrok na pochylającym się nad nim mężczyźnie, a gdy go rozpoznał, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyraźnym szoku, ale posłusznie przełknął lekarstwo. Zakrztusił się, wciągnął w płuca potężny haust powietrza. Chwilę potem rozkasłał się na dobre. Kropelki krwi na powrót upstrzyły czystą pościel, lecz nikt tym się nawet nie przejął. Pielęgniarka rzuciła fiolki na stojący pod stołem stolik i powróciła do łóżka pacjenta, ale Owens ją uprzedziła.

\- To nieco gwałtowna reakcja, ale w zasadzie typowa - stwierdziła, łagodnym, lecz stanowczym gestem popychając chłopaka z powrotem na poduszki. Przytrzymała go w tej pozycji, uspokajająco klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Oddychaj. Spokojnie, nie spiesz się. To zaraz minie.

Spazmy rzeczywiście po chwili zmniejszyły się, a po kilku kolejnych ustały zupełnie. Duke oddychał chrapliwie, był blady i spocony, ale już nie krwawił.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. - Owens wciąż skanowała różdżką ciało chłopaka. - Powstrzymaliśmy krwotok tylko na chwilę, ale po każdej kolejnej dawce powinno być coraz lepiej.

Spojrzała na stos różowych fiolek i pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Snape parsknął zirytowany. Był mistrzem eliksirów, do cholery. Wiedział, że proces odtruwania w przypadku tej konkretnej trucizny będzie długotrwały. Kobieta jednak nie zwróciła na niego żadnej uwagi. W pełnym skupieniu raz po raz rzucała zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Snape poczuł, że jest tu zbędny. Alex przejęła dowodzenie. Właściwie był przekonany, że świetnie poradziłaby sobie sama. Podniósł wzrok na Poppy Pomfrey i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ona również czuła się nieswojo. Zazwyczaj radziła sobie wyśmienicie z wszelkimi szkolnymi przypadłościami, a tym razem została niemal zdegradowana do roli pomocnicy i to nie tylko przez Snape`a, z tym mogła się łatwo pogodzić, w końcu to on znał się lepiej na czarnej magii, ale również przez sympatyczną i zazwyczaj sprawiającą wrażenie nieco niezrównoważonej młodą kobietę. W tej chwili jednak po niezrównoważeniu nie pozostał nawet ślad. Owens była spokojna i opanowana. Jej ruchy zaś oszczędne i precyzyjne. Naprawdę wiedziała, co robi.

Duke znajdował się w stanie na granicy przytomności. Miał otwarte oczy, lecz nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania. Może ich nie rozumiał, a może nie miał dość sił. Znów zaczął krwawić, lecz teraz już mniej obficie, a Alex błyskawicznie zareagowała, rzucając odpowiednie zaklęcia. Musiała powtarzać je jeszcze trzykrotnie zanim podali pacjentowi drugą porcję antidotum. Tym razem także zaczął kaszleć, plując krwawą śliną, lecz podobnie jak za pierwszym razem atak szybko minął i chłopak opadł bez sił na poduszki. Teraz do akcji wkroczyła Poppy Pomfrey. Skanowała jego ciało, powstrzymywała krwotoki, a w międzyczasie zaaplikowała mu eliksir uzupełniający krew oraz wzmacniający i zapewne zupełnie odruchowo usunęła plamy krwi z pościeli.

Odstępy pomiędzy krwotokami stopniowo się wydłużały. Zmniejszyła się również ich intensywność. Uczeń drzemał wyczerpany walką o życie. Co pół godziny budzili go i zmuszali do wypicia kolejnej dawki leku. Zapas różowych fiolek znacznie się zmniejszył, lecz o to Severus się nie martwił. W pracowni przezornie zostawił ich jeszcze kilka. Zawsze wolał się ubezpieczać. W razie potrzeby mógł zejść na dół i przynieść resztę, ale okazało się to niepotrzebne. Przez całe pół godziny nie doszło do krwawienia. Przez następne również nie. I następne. Dawało to już spokojne półtorej godziny. Antidotum należało przyjmować co pół godziny, aż do całkowitego ustania krwotoku, następnie z tą samą częstotliwością przez dwie kolejne godziny. Potem dawki przypominające po godzinie, sześciu, dwunastu i ostatnia po dwudziestu czterech godzinach. Jeśli więc teraz po podaniu odtrutki nic się nie wydarzy, będą mogli odetchnąć. Jeszcze raz przywrócili Duke`a do przytomności i niemal siłą wlali mu eliksir do gardła. Spokojnie przeczekali atak kaszlu. Kirley zasnął niemal natychmiast, a dwie kobiety i mężczyzna rozsiedli się wokół jego łóżka, bacznie go obserwując.

Czekali w napięciu kolejne pół godziny. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Dzieciak, choć wciąż blady, zasnął wreszcie normalnym, zdrowym snem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kryzys został zażegnany. Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały przez okna i znaczyły złotymi smugami kamienną podłogę. Zajęci ratowaniem życia chłopaka nawet nie zauważyli nadejścia świtu. Alexandra ziewnęła potężnie, dyskretnie zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- Przepraszam - bąknęła.

\- Nie przepraszaj - zbeształa ją Poppy. - Świetnie się spisałaś. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Naprawdę. Zasłużyłaś sobie na odpoczynek - dodała, klepiąc ją po ręce.

\- Chyba wszyscy zasłużyliśmy - zauważył Snape.

On również czuł się zmęczony, choć wolałby dać się pokrajać, niż ziewać przy świadkach. W dodatku przy przedstawicielkach płci przeciwnej. Nie, oczywiście, że nie pozwolił sobie na tak jawne eksponowanie swojej słabości. Ale jednak czuł nieprzyjemną sztywność mięśni i lekki szum w uszach. Owens ziewnęła znowu i zachwiała się lekko.

\- Alex, na Merlina. - Pielęgniarka poczuła się w obowiązku pospieszyć jej z pomocą - Wyglądasz na wykończoną. Powinnaś iść się położyć.

\- Ależ skąd… - Alex spróbowała sprzeciwić się, lecz wypadło to jakoś blado. - Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę, mogę jeszcze pomóc.

\- Nie, moja droga - głos pani Pomfrey zabrzmiał stanowczo. - Dość już pomogłaś. Ten dzieciak zawdzięcza ci życie. Wam obojgu - dodała zwracając się również do Snape`a. - Teraz jednak zagrożenie minęło. Jestem niezwykle wdzięczna, że ze mną byłaś, ale teraz idź już spać. Możesz potraktować to jako polecenie służbowe. Jesteś w końcu pracownikiem tej szkoły, a moim zadaniem jest dbać o zdrowie nie tylko uczniów, lecz i całej kadry pedagogicznej. Czy to jasne?

\- Ty też nie spałaś całą noc - próbowała się jeszcze bronić. - Też powinnaś odpocząć.

\- Moja droga, kiedy będziesz w moim wieku, będziesz mogła zarywać kolejne noce bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Teraz jednak potrzebujesz snu. Zaufaj mi.

\- Ale jeśli jemu się pogorszy…

\- To cię obudzę. Severusie, powiedz jej, że może zostawić ucznia w moich rękach.

\- Myślę, że panna Owens doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. - powiedział cicho Snape, który do tej pory jedynie przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań pomiędzy kobietami. - Chodź - zwrócił się do młodszej koleżanki - odprowadzę cię do twoich kwater. Teraz byśmy tylko przeszkadzali Poppy w jej pracy.

Wracali powoli wypełnionymi senną ciszą korytarzami. Nie odzywali się do siebie, każde z osobna rozpamiętując wydarzenia minionej nocy. Snape był autentycznie pod wrażeniem. Owszem, zwrócił się o pomoc do Alexandry, lecz nie był do końca przekonany, że dobrze robi. Pomyślał nawet, że ostatecznie to jej zleci przygotowywanie antidotum, a sam wróci do skrzydła szpitalnego, ewentualnie mieli przygotować je wspólnie. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czego tak naprawdę się po niej spodziewał. Na pewno nie histerii. Ale takiego chłodnego profesjonalizmu również nie. Jej opanowanie, skuteczność i błyskawiczne reakcja dały mu jednak do myślenia. Już kiedyś musiała być w podobnej sytuacji. Znała doskonale tę truciznę, lecz nie była to wiedza książkowa. Musiała się z nią zetknąć. Widziała jej skutki, wiedziała doskonale jak działa antidotum, a sądząc po ostatniej reakcji, tamtą bitwę przegrała. Spoglądał dyskretnie na jej twarz i widział wyraźnie, że powlekająca ją bladość nie jest jedynie wynikiem zmęczenia fizycznego. Nie tylko.

Zeszli do podziemi, zatrzymali się pod drzwiami pokoju Owens. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, by chwycić klamkę i zamarła w tej pozycji. Potem powoli odwróciła się w stronę Severusa. Na sekundę spojrzała mu w oczy, by już po chwili odwrócić wzrok, ciaśniej owijając się szlafrokiem.

\- Chyba nie zasnę - wymamrotała.

\- Czasem organizm reaguje w taki sposób, gdy jest bardzo zmęczony - potwierdził, uważnie się jej przyglądając. - Mam w zapasach odpowiedni eliksir, jeśli byłabyś zainteresowana.

\- Właściwie powinnam powiedzieć, że nie chcę teraz zasnąć - uściśliła, uśmiechając się… nieśmiało? To coś nowego! - Zastanawiam się, czy może…

\- Tak? - zachęcił ją.

\- Myślę, że dobrze by mi zrobiła szklaneczka czegoś mocniejszego. Nie wiesz może gdzie mogłabym ją znaleźć… o tej porze?

\- Mogłabyś uściślić?

\- Ognista Whisky byłaby w porządku.

\- Chcesz się upić, Owens? - spytał ironicznie.

\- Tak, Snape! Chcę się upić! - wybuchła, nareszcie przypominając samą siebie. - Chcę się urżnąć, zalać w trupa, uderzyć w gaz, uchlać, narąbać, czy jak to tam jeszcze nazwać. Potrzebuję tego.

Zarumieniła się, zawstydzona swą reakcją. Zamilkła, wpatrując się w kamienną podłogę. Była pewna, że teraz ją wyśmieję, ale Severus daleki był od tego zamiaru. W tym momencie nie była już słodką kokietką, nie była też wyrachowaną manipulantką. Widział przed sobą kobietę zmagająca się ze swoimi wewnętrznymi demonami. Demonami, które wegetowały sobie uśpione na dnie jej pamięci i teraz zbudzone nagle wypełzły na wierzch, by boleśnie przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu. Znał to uczucie. Cholera, znał je aż za dobrze. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że alkohol nie rozwiąże żadnych z jej problemów. Nie sprawi, że przykre wspomnienia znikną jak zaczarowane. Ale za to pozwoli zapomnieć o nich, choć na pewien czas. To takie proste. Odkąd przybyła do zamku, nigdy nie widział jej wstawionej. Wiedział, że czasami wypijała lampkę wina lub likieru wiśniowego. Zawsze jednak po pracy i w towarzystwie. Tylko raz, wtedy we wrześniu, przyznała się, że przeholowała, ale gdyby regularnie się upijała, zauważyłby to natychmiast. Nie ma więc problemu z alkoholem, a dzisiaj po prostu przegrała walkę z emocjami. W zasadzie, to sam też miał ochotę na łyk czegoś mocniejszego. Dlaczego nie? Pomyślał. Jest przecież sobota.

\- Chodź - rzucił tylko i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, ruszył do swojego lokum.

Po chwili wahania poszła za nim. Otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił ją do środka. Zrobiła krok, a potem zatrzymała się niezdecydowana. Snape parsknął.

\- Owens, na brodę Merlina, nie zgrywaj teraz dziewicy. Jeśli byś nie zauważyła, ja też nie spałem całą noc. Jestem zmęczony, nieogolony i nie mam najmniejszej ochoty cię mordować, ani tym bardziej rzucać się na ciebie. Proponuję ci zawarcie bliższej znajomości z moim barkiem. Reflektujesz?

Zacisnęła zęby i posłusznie przestąpiła próg. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie było tu wcale ponuro. Już raczej nijako. Pokój urządzony był niemal identycznie jak ten zajmowany przez nią. Kanapa, dwa fotele, ława, w kącie niewielki okrągły stolik z czterema krzesłami, wygaszony teraz kominek. Szczelnie zamknięte drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do gabinetu, drugie do sypialni. Czysto, porządnie, schludnie. Zupełnie nie po ślizgońsku. Wyraźnie rzucał się w oczy fakt braku jakichkolwiek rzeczy osobistych. Salon bardziej przypominał pokój hotelowy niż pomieszczenie, w którym ktoś mieszka przez większość roku i to już od kilku ładnych lat. Jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem był ogromny regał wypełniony w całości książkami. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się lepiej księgozbiorowi. Przeważały książki o eliksirach, ale znalazły się tu również traktujące o czarnej magii, zielarstwie, urokach, magomedycynie, a na samej górze dojrzała jakieś nieznane jej zupełnie mugolskie powieści. Skórzane oprawki były wytarte od częstego przeglądania. Korciło ją, by sięgnąć po którąś książkę, albo chociaż pogładzić opuszkami palców skórzany grzbiet, zupełnie jakby za pomocą tego gestu mogła poznać ukrytą pomiędzy kartkami treść.

Snape jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do ukrytego w rogu pokoju barku, wyjął dwie szklaneczki oraz wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem butelkę i nalał szczodrze. Owens tymczasem podeszła do jednego z foteli i usiadła, podwijając pod siebie nogi. W niczym nie przypominała teraz tej roztrzepanej, paplającej i kokietującej trzpiotki, jaką miał okazję oglądać na co dzień. Nie dostrzegał też śladów wyrachowanej uwodzicielki, która nie zawaha się użyć nie w pełni moralnych środków, by zaciągnąć faceta do łóżka i szczerze powiedziawszy za tą ostatnią zdecydowanie nie tęsknił. Właściwie miał wrażenie, że ogląda ja po raz pierwszy. Z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że podoba mu się właśnie taka. Zmęczona, rozczochrana, zakłopotana i zarumieniona. Teraz nareszcie była prawdziwa. Nie skrywała się za żadną maską, nie prowadziła gry. Była po prostu sobą.

W milczeniu podał jej naczynie i wciąż stojąc, obserwował jak unosi szkło do ust i upija mały łyk. Zakrztusiła się, zakasłała.

\- Ożesz ty, ale zajzajer… - wysapała. A potem wychyliła na raz całą szklankę. Na moment zabrakło jej tchu. Zacisnęła mocno powieki i dopiero wtedy wzięła głęboki oddech. - Nalejesz mi jeszcze? Proszę… - dodała po chwili.

Snape westchnął głęboko. Odstawił swoją szklankę na ławę, wziął od Alex opróżnione naczynie i ponownie skierował się do barku. Nalał podwójną porcję. Po chwili wahania wziął także butelkę i wrócił do kobiety. Owens patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Podał jej szklankę, butelkę postawił na ławie, w końcu usiadł w drugim fotelu i z westchnieniem ulgi pociągnął długi łyk.

\- Rzeczywiście powinieneś się ogolić - zagadnęła, wciąż mu się przypatrując.

\- Ty też nie wyglądasz kwitnąco. - odciął się.

\- Wyglądałabym, gdybyś nie wyciągnął mnie z łóżka o drugiej nad ranem - powiedział nieco zgryźliwie.

Snape pomyślał, że chce powrócić do swego zwykłego tonu, ale nie bardzo jej się to udaje. Ściskała szklankę trochę mocniej niż było to konieczne. Popijała trunek małymi łyczkami i starała się nie patrzeć w jego stronę.

\- Kto to był? - spytał cicho.

Na moment zesztywniała. Niepewnie zerknęła w jego stronę, potem odwróciła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w trzymane w dłoni naczynie. Zakręciła szklanką, bursztynowy napój zawirował łagodnie na dnie. Znów upiła mały łyk.

\- Nikt - odpowiedziała. - Nikt ważny.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Gówno rozumiesz - rzuciła wojowniczo. Zaraz jednak opanowała się. - Nie był dla mnie nikim szczególnym. Znałam go. To wszystko. Trafił do mnie zbyt późno. Nie zdołałam mu pomóc. Nawet nie czuję się z tego powodu winna. Rozumiem, że takie rzeczy czasem się zdarzają. Po prostu… wciąż to pamiętam…

\- Rozumiem - powtórzył i tym razem była to prawda.

\- Dzieciak przeżyje. Rany, Snape, jak to możliwe, że ktoś wniósł do szkoły tę cholerną truciznę? No jak? Wtedy to były porachunki gangów, ale na Merlina, kto chciałby zamordować jakiegoś gówniarza?

\- Jeśli już o tym mowa - Snape sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej małą, zieloną buteleczkę - jego kolega znalazł to w jego kufrze.

\- Środek na pryszcze? - zdziwiła się. - Mało brakowało, a nieskazitelna cera byłaby ostatnim jego zmartwieniem.

\- Zawsze powtarzałem, że nadmierna próżność bywa niebezpieczna.

\- Żebyś wiedział - parsknęła. - Pamiętam jak byłam na drugim roku. Jednej dziewczynie odpadł nos, a chciała tylko wybielić sobie piegi.

\- Pamiętam. Moim zdaniem wcale nie wyglądała wtedy najgorzej. Gryfonka z szóstego roku, jeśli się nie mylę.

\- Pani Pomfrey przyprawiła go tylko po to, by ta zdzira mogła go dalej zadzierać. - Umilkła na chwilę. - Jak to coś znalazło się w jego rękach?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - powiedział, odchylając się wygodnie na oparcie fotela. - Zajmę się tą sprawą jak już się trochę prześpię.

\- Wybacz. - Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie. - Zajmuję twój czas, a ty pewnie chciałbyś się położyć.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Nie przeszkadza mi twoje towarzystwo. Przynajmniej nie piję do lustra. Gdyby nie ty mógłbym posądzić się o alkoholizm. Czytałem kiedyś taką broszurkę…

\- Trzeba powiadomić dyrektora - przerwała mu Alex. Snape westchnął.

\- Owszem. Zrobię to z samego rana… Cholera, już jest rano. No dobra, zrobię to niebawem. Mam wprawę w przekazywaniu mu złych wiadomości.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Ależ jak najbardziej. Trudno wyobrazić sobie kogoś lepszego do tej roli.

Owens uśmiechnęła się, ale nie odpowiedziała. Siedzieli w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę.

\- Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły - rzekła wreszcie. - Nie przyjaźniliśmy się, nic z tych rzeczy. Był w mojej grupie. Był miły, ale nie bardzo zintegrowany z resztą uczniów. Już wtedy miał jakieś dziwne znajomości.

W wyobraźni Snape`a stanęła jego własna nastoletnia wersja. On też nie bardzo się integrował. I miał dziwne znajomości. Nawet bardzo dziwne. Po jednej z nich pozostała mu pamiątka w postaci wyblakłego już, ale wciąż widocznego znaku na lewym przedramieniu.

\- Pochodził z rodziny mugoli - ciągnęła opowieść Alexandra. - Po skończeniu szkoły wpadł w naprawdę złe towarzystwo. Zajmował się rozprowadzaniem narkotyków. To taki środek…

\- Wiem, czym są narkotyki - powiedział szybko Snape.

\- Przyszedł do mnie podczas wakacji. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, skąd znał mój adres. Strasznie się bał. Chyba naraził się szefowi konkurencyjnego gangu. Nie chciał iść do szpitala, ale i tak go tam zabrałam. Musiałam się potem gęsto tłumaczyć. W szkole też miałam dochodzenie. Wiesz, mugolski przestępca w moim domu. Jakoś się z tego wyłgałam. A on umarł na moich oczach po pierwszej dawce antidotum. Może gdybym nie zwlekała tyle, tylko od razu chwyciła go łeb… Nie wiem.

\- Nie był mugolem tylko czarodziejem - zauważył przytomnie Snape.

\- Ale działał głównie w mugolskim świecie. Nie ważne. Nie mówmy już o tym.

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Tak właśnie chcę. Nie był wart tego, by o nim pamiętać.

\- A jednak pamiętasz.

\- Tak, cholera! Pamiętam! Zadowolony? - warknęła.

\- Owens, śmierć człowieka nie jest czymś, wobec czego można przejść obojętnie. W każdym razie nie powinna być. To, że te wspomnienia wciąż do ciebie powracają, nie jest niczym niezwykłym.

\- Wolałabym żeby jednak nie powracały.

\- Uwierz mi, że nikt tego nie chce.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś miał w tym względzie doświadczenie.

Prychnął gniewnie, ale nie odpowiedział. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę powiedziała. Musiała już być wstawiona, skoro plecie, co jej ślina na język przyniesie. Spojrzała na niego. Spodziewała się, że będzie na nią zły, ale on wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń, zupełnie ją ignorując.

\- Severusie?

Zamrugał, wyrwany z własnych myśli i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Tak, Owens. Mam w tym względzie doświadczenie.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam…

\- Mieliśmy tu wojnę - kontynuował. - Na wojnie giną ludzie.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzyła. - Chyba za dużo wypiłam.

\- Też tak sądzę. Może po prostu dajmy już temu spokój?

\- Jasne. Mówisz i masz.

Wychyliła do końca resztkę trunku. Sięgnęła po butelkę i nalała sobie ponownie. Snape poszedł w jej ślady. Zauważył, że trzęsą jej się lekko ręce. Dyskretnie odwrócił wzrok i zdusił w sobie chęć skomentowania faktu, że ktoś, kto już za dużo wypił, nie powinien sięgać po więcej alkoholu. Jest dorosła. Przekonywał sam siebie. A poza tym będzie miała dość czasu, by dojść do siebie przed poniedziałkowymi zajęciami.

\- Coś mi przyszło do głowy - zakomunikowała nagle. - Chodzi mi o naszą nagłą śmierć.

\- Morte improvvisa?

\- Mam na myśli to określenie: nagła.

\- Taka jest w istocie, sądząc z relacji świadków.

\- Nie wątpię, ale ja mam na myśli antidotum. Może czas ma w tym przypadku znaczenie większe niż zakładaliśmy?

\- Mów dalej. - Odstawił swoją szklankę i spojrzał na nią całkowicie trzeźwym wzrokiem.

\- To w zasadzie tylko przeczucie, ale co nam szkodzi? Tego wariantu jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy. Posłuchaj, może w przypadku antidotum nie należy działać improvvisa, lecz protratta?

\- Jak bardzo protratta? Już teraz pełen cykl warzenia zajmuje nam dwa tygodnie.

\- Może to właśnie jest ten haczyk nie do przeskoczenia? Pomyśl, wszystkim spieszy się tak bardzo, że prędzej skierują swe działania w stronę skrócenia procesu. A w przypadku tak złożonego eliksiru, powinniśmy działać nieszablonowo.

\- I właśnie to przyszło ci do głowy? Teraz?

\- Tak tylko sobie pomyślałam… - wyjaśniła dziwnie rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Wiesz co? - Snape zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do regału z książkami. Wyłuskał z półki opasłe tomiszcze i podszedł z nim do stołu. - Gdym wiedział, że po alkoholu będziesz miała takie pomysły, spiłbym cię już dawno temu.

\- Oj, niegrzeczny… - zamruczała. - Takie rzeczy w obecności damy?

\- Owens, przecież ty nie jesteś damą - odrzekł machinalnie, z nosem utkwionym pomiędzy pożółkłymi ze starości kartkami.

\- I całe szczęście - sapnęła.

Kiedy zaniepokojony przedłużającą się ciszą uniósł wreszcie wzrok znad książki, Owens spała smacznie, zwinięta na fotelu niczym kot. W dłoni ściskała opróżnioną do połowy szklankę. Zaklął pod nosem. Powinien był to przewidzieć i odesłać ją do łóżka po pierwszej lampce. Względnie po drugiej, a nie czekać nie wiadomo na co i zabawiać ją konwersacją. Miałby święty spokój. Teraz niestety miał problem. Starannie zaznaczył właściwą stronę, po czym podszedł do kobiety, wyjął z jej rąk szklankę i potrząsnął jej ramię.

\- Owens, pobudka - rzekł dosyć głośno.

Wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego, westchnęła i zwinęła się ciaśniej w kłębek. Dał sobie spokój. I tak jej teraz nie dobudzi. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji. Ma w salonie pijaną, ubraną w strój nocny kobietę. Mógłby odtransportować ją do jej kwatery, ale tu pojawił się problem. Hogwart już zbudził się do życia i korytarze przestały być wyludnione. Po pierwsze nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył, że Owens jest pijana. To nie zrobiłoby dobrze jej reputacji. A po drugie, gdyby ktoś zobaczył, że roznegliżowana kobieta wychodzi rano z jego salonu, ucierpiałaby z kolei jego reputacja. Ta druga opcja martwiła go o wiele bardziej. Już nie mówiąc o sytuacji, w której to, on wynosiłby od siebie roznegliżowaną kobietę... W końcu otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni, wrócił do śpiącej Alex i po chwili wahania schylił się i wziął ją na ręce. Była ciepła, miękka i bezwładna. I pachniała tymi swoimi zmysłowymi, piżmowymi perfumami. Przyzwyczaił się już to tego zapachu, lecz teraz, gdy była tak blisko, był jeszcze bardziej intensywny. Sapnęła, wtulając policzek w jego ramię i bezwiednie objęła go za szyję. Burza pszenicznych loków łaskotała go nos. Przeklął sam siebie za irracjonalny pomysł, by się do niej tak bardzo zbliżyć. Powinien ją przelewitować. Tak właśnie powinien zrobić. Tymczasem trzymał ją w ramionach i walczył z zalewającymi go wspomnieniami pełnej uniesień, wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Niosąc ją do łóżka, pomyślał ponuro, że tym razem role się odwróciły. Teraz to ona była nieprzytomna i zdana na jego łaskę, a on kontrolował sytuację. A gdyby tak… Myśl zgasła równie nagle, jak się pojawiła. Nie mógłby. Nie w taki sposób. Nie w Noc Duchów. Poza tym nie był przecież skończonym skurwysynem. Po prostu. Położył ją na łóżku, wyplątał z pomarańczowego szlafroka, odetchnął z ulgą, widząc pod spodem zwyczajną, nocną koszulę. Przykrył ją kołdrą i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W przeciwieństwie do Owens, Severusowi wypity alkohol dodał energii. Właściwie czuł się odprężony. I w dodatku głodny. Spokojnie posprzątał szklanki, butelkę schował do barku, po czym pomaszerował do łazienki. Wziął długi, gorący prysznic, ogolił się i ubrał w czyste rzeczy. Podszedł cicho do drzwi sypialni, lecz nie musiał zaglądać do środka. Niezbyt głośne, ale wyraźne chrapanie świadczyło niezbicie o tym, że Alex jest w tym momencie stracona dla świata i przez najbliższe kilka godzin można ją zostawić w spokoju. Poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zdążył jeszcze na śniadanie. Nauczyciele jak i większość uczniów skończyła już posiłek, więc w spokoju mógł delektować się tostami, bekonem i sadzonymi jajkami oraz mocną, czarną kawą. Nie ma to jak solidne śniadanie po długiej, pracowitej nocy.

Wciąż rozmyślał nad teorią Owens dotyczącą antidotum przeciwko Morte improvvisa. To miało nawet sens. Próbowali już niemal wszystkiego. Zmieniali kolejność dodawania składników, modyfikowali proporcje i stężenia. Eksperymentowali z temperaturą. Tylko czasu jak dotąd nie brali pod uwagę. Snape już nakreślił w głowie wstępny szkic eksperymentu. Teraz musiał przelać wszystko na papier, sprawdzić w literaturze fachowej możliwe znane interakcje dla poszczególnych składników i w końcu zabrać się do pracy. Miał wielką ochotę iść od razu do swej pracowni, ale pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby sprawdzić, jak czuje się ocalony przez nich pacjent. Tak na wszelki wypadek. To nie powinno zająć zbyt wiele czasu. Ufał Poppy Pomfrey, ale zwykł doprowadzać do końca to, co rozpoczął.

Uchylił drzwi do szpitalnej sali i omiótł spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Kirley spał. Z tej odległości jego twarz niemal zlewała się z bielą pościeli, lecz stojący obol łóżka pielęgniarka i Dumledore byli całkowicie spokojni, czego nie można było powiedzieć o kobiecie, nad którą właśnie się pochylali. Snape rozpoznał ją od razu. Cartiona McCormac, była ścigająca i kapitan Chluby Portree. Matka Duke`a. Kobieta zanosiła się spazmatycznym szlochem i raz po raz wycierała oczy chusteczką. Pani Pomfrey podawała jej flakonik prawdopodobnie z eliksirem uspokajający. Dyrektor uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego w drzwiach mistrza eliksirów. To samo zrobiła Poppy.

\- Severusie, poczekaj - rzekła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Posłusznie wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pielęgniarka dopilnowała, by rozpaczająca kobieta przyjęła lek i zaczekała, aż zacznie działać. Kiedy McCormac uspokoiła się i wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos, Poppy podeszła do Severusa i bezceremonialnie pociągnęła go za rękaw w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

\- Posłuchaj, Severusie - powiedziała gorączkowo, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg - martwię się o naszą Alex. Kiedy stąd wychodziła, wyglądała na poruszoną. Kazałam skrzatom sprawdzić jak się czuje, ale nie ma jej w pokoju. Nie sądzę, by zrobiła coś głupiego, może jednak trzeba jej poszukać?

Snape pomyślał, że Poppy mogłaby się zdziwić, gdyby jej powiedział, jakie głupie rzeczy robiła już w swoim życiu panna Owens.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by było to konieczne - odrzekł dyplomatycznie.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Bo wiem doskonale, gdzie się teraz znajduje.

\- Poszła na spacer? Przecież była zmęczona.

\- Zapewniam cię, że śpi. I będzie spać jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Severusie, przestań mnie zbywać - fuknęła kobieta. - Muszę być pewna, że nic jej nie dolega.

\- W tej chwili nie, lecz nie ręczę, co będzie się z nią działo już po przebudzeniu.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - spytała z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Jest bezpieczna - odrzekł wymijająco.

\- Gdzie, Severusie?

\- W moich kwaterach - przyznał niechętnie.

Pani Pomfrey wpatrywała się w niego, otwierając i zamykając usta. Trwało to dobrą chwilę, zanim wreszcie otrząsnęła się ze stuporu.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - wyjąkała.

\- Chciałaś wiedzieć - próbował się usprawiedliwiać. - Śpi i jest zupełnie bezpieczna.

\- Severusie!

Gdyby samym spojrzeniem można było sprowadzić na kogoś nieszczęście, Snape powinien teraz co najmniej zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie zapadł się jednak i z pewną satysfakcją obserwował jej oburzoną twarz. Nie przejął się zbytnio. Nie zrobił niczego złego. No dobra, spił swoją koleżankę, ale po za tym zachowywał się bez zarzutu. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o owej koleżance, ale o tym szacowna pielęgniarka nie musiała wiedzieć.

\- Severusie? - Dumbledore właśnie wkroczył do gabinetu pielęgniarki. - Poppy? Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

Pani Pomfrey nabrała nagle wody w usta. Nerwowo zerkała to na jednego mężczyznę, to na drugiego. Walczyła z chęcią obrony, jej zdaniem, niewinnej dziewczyny przed zakusami zdeprawowanego mistrza eliksirów, a lojalnością wobec współpracownika. Dumbledore czekał, przyglądając się im z łagodnym zainteresowaniem. Snape postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Chodzi o pannę Owens - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Poppy martwiła się o nią. Tak się składa, że po pełnej napięcia nocy Owens nie chciała być sama. Zaprosiłem ją do siebie, poczęstowałem… powiedzmy łagodnym środkiem na zapomnienie, a kiedy niespodziewanie zasnęła w moim fotelu, zaoferowałem jej swoje łóżko. Śpi tam nadal. SAMA - dodał z naciskiem.

\- To miło z twojej strony - rzekł nieoczekiwanie dyrektor, czym wywołał święte oburzenie pielęgniarki.

\- Dyrektorze! - sapnęła. - Chyba nie zamierza pan przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego?

\- Ależ moja droga, przecież nic takiego się nie stało. Jeśli się nie mylę, nie doszło do złamania żadnego z punktów regulaminu szkolnego. Panna Owens nie jest już uczennicą, nie musi po zmroku przebywać we własnym dormitorium. A zauważ, jak wielką rolę odegrała w ratowaniu życia pana Duke`a. Nic dziwnego, że po wszystkim potrzebowała towarzystwa drugiego człowieka. Poza tym ufam Severusowi. Jestem pewien, że z jego strony nie spotkała Alex żadna krzywda.

\- Ale czy to wypada? - jęknęła kobieta, bliska załamania nerwowego.

\- Alex jest dorosła - westchnął stary czarodziej. - Nie możemy jej kontrolować. Myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie poczekać, aż się obudzi i spytać, jakie jest jej zdanie w tej sprawie. Nie wydaje ci się jednak, że byłoby to pytanie odrobinę niedyskretne?

Severus mógłby przysiąc, że w oczach pryncypała dostrzega figlarne błyski. Nauczony doświadczeniem wiedział, że nie jest to dobry znak. Dyrektor wpadł na jakiś wyjątkowo diaboliczny pomysł. Bez dwóch zdań. Powinien zacząć się bać?

\- Pani McCormac chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać o stanie zdrowia swojego syna - powiedział stary czarodziej pozornie lekkim tonem, w którym jednak wprawne ucho bez problemu mogło odczytać wyraźny nakaz. - Eliksir uspokajający zaczął wreszcie w pełni działać. Sprawę Alex zostawmy na razie w spokoju. Dość już wszyscy mieliśmy wrażeń jak na jedną noc. Nie sądzisz?

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze - Pielęgniarka przybrała swój profesjonalny wyraz twarzy i wyszła z gabinetu.

\- Severusie - powiedział Albus, odprowadzając kobietę spojrzeniem - nie mam zamiaru wtrącać się w wasze sprawy. Poppy jednak wyraźnie się martwi. Myślę, że może mieć ku temu podstawy. Jak Alex naprawdę się czuje?

\- Będzie miała kaca.

\- Rozumiem - rzekł z powagą. Nagle zmienił temat. - Spałeś dzisiaj chociaż chwilę?

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Miałem zamiar popracować.

\- Przemęczasz się - westchnął i w westchnieniu tym dało się wyczuć prawdziwą troskę. - Naprawdę to doceniam, jednak dobrze byłoby, gdybyś pomyślał czasem o sobie.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Ja także jestem już dorosły.

\- Nie da się ukryć - stwierdził enigmatycznie dyrektor, uśmiechając się smutno. - A jeśli chodzi o Alex, zajmiesz się nią?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Cieszę się, Severusie. Naprawdę się cieszę.

Wyszedł, pozostawiając Snape`a w lekki szoku. Stary czarodziej bywał nieobliczalny. Nigdy do końca nie można było być pewnym, o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi. Teraz też mistrz eliksirów pozostał w przekonaniu, że dyrektor może cieszyć się z faktu, że zaopiekuje się Owens, kiedy ta otworzy oczy, a jednocześnie radość może sprawiać mu fakt, że jeden z jego pracowników zaciągnął drugiego do łóżka. Z Dumbledorem nigdy nic nie było wiadomo.

Korzystając z faktu, że nareszcie został sam, chyłkiem przemknął przez szpitalną salę, odprowadzany ponurym spojrzeniem Poppy, po czym pognał do pracowni eliksirów, by przelać na papier nurtujące go teorie. Po kilku godzinach zaczął gwałtownie odczuwać brak snu. Musiał odpocząć, jeśli nie chciał popełnić jakiegoś kardynalnego błędu. Przeciągając się i trąc piekące oczy wrócił do swoich kwater. Sprawdził, czy gość wciąż przebywa w jego pościeli. Wezwał skrzata i kazał sobie podać filiżankę mocnej kawy, po czym sięgnął po wyciągnięty wcześniej i odłożony na ławę almanach najsilniejszych eliksirów i najspokojniej w świecie zanurzył się w lekturze.

Siedział wygodnie rozparty w fotelu, przeglądając spoczywająca na jego kolanach księgę i pijąc drugą już dzisiaj kawę, kiedy drzwi sypialni skrzypnęły leciutko, i wyjrzała zza nich głowa Alexandry. Jej włosy znajdowały się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż rano, a jej twarz pokrywał rumieniec zażenowania.

\- Dzień dobry - powitał ją Snape znad książki. - Miło, że wreszcie zdecydowałaś się powrócić do świata żywych.

\- Co ja tu robię? - wycharczała.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że śpisz.

\- No tak, ale chodzi mi o to, że TUTAJ - dodała z naciskiem.

\- Oddałem ci własne łóżko, a ty jeszcze grymasisz?

\- Jak to oddałeś? Dlaczego?

\- Bo ktoś tu ma zdecydowanie słabą głowę. A`propos, jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby ktoś ćwiczył na mnie Cruciatusa - stwierdziła, wychodząc wreszcie zza drzwi. Otulała się szlafrokiem tak szczelnie, jakby wokół panował siarczysty mróz. - Głowa zaraz mi eksploduje.

\- No myślę - rzucił ironicznie. - Muszę przyznać, że nie znałem cię od tej strony.

\- Nie masz serca. Ja cierpię.

\- No myślę… - powtórzył i rzucił w nią małym flakonikiem.

O mały włos upuściłaby go na podłogę. W końcu jednak udało się jej go złapać. Odkorkowała, wypiła i odetchnęła z prawdziwą ulgą. Powoli podeszła do pustego fotela i opadła na niego. Długą chwilę rozmyślała, masując skronie i zerkając na Snape`a spod oka.

\- Chyba film mi się urwał - stwierdziła zbolałym głosem.

\- Trafnie to ujęłaś - potwierdził, posyłając jej ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Słodka Roweno… - jęknęła. - Zasnęłam?

\- Nie da się ukryć.

\- Poczekaj… jakoś nie pamiętam, żebym szła do twojego łóżka.

\- Bo nie szłaś. Zaniosłem cię.

\- O! - Rumieniec na jej twarzy jeszcze się pogłębił. - Czy ty… Czy my…

\- Tak? - spytał uprzejmie. Doskonale się bawił.

\- Czy coś między nami… zaszło? - spytała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Ależ naturalnie.

\- Och…

\- No właśnie, och… - Spokojnie przewrócił kartkę. - Nie wiem, za kogo mnie masz, Owens, ale naprawdę myślisz, że posunąłbym się do tego, żeby wykorzystać powierzoną mojej opiece i w dodatku kompletnie pijaną kobietę?

\- Ale przecież… właśnie powiedziałeś… - wyjąkała, dla odmiany blednąc.

\- Że coś między nami zaszło. Tak. Moim zdaniem całkiem miło spędziliśmy czas. Ucięliśmy sobie uroczą pogawędkę, powspominaliśmy dawne dzieje i jeśli się nie mylę, udało nam się opracować całkiem obiecującą koncepcję naszej dalszej współpracy. Niewykluczone, że pomoże nam ona w przełamaniu impasu w sprawie Morte improvvisa.

Wpatrywała się w niego, mrugając głupkowato oczami. Wziął to na karb jej dzisiejszego, wywołanego alkoholem stanu. Zazwyczaj szybciej orientowała się w pułapkach jego ciętego humoru.

\- Więc... my nie...?

\- Nie tknąłem cię, durna babo.

Wreszcie w jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie, a chwilę potem... zawód? Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, ale i tak zdążył zarejestrować niespodziewane emocje. Choć czy tak naprawdę niespodziewane? Przecież wiedział, że o tym myśli. Kiedy miała sposobność, nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo nad uwiedzeniem go. Owszem, teraz tego nie pamiętała, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. W jakiś pokrętny, nie do końca dający sie wyjaśnić sposów pociągał ją. I teraz pewnie żałowała zmarnowanej szansy. Tylko utwierdziło go to w przekonaniu, że musi byc szurnięta. Inteligentna, przebiegła i niespełna rozumu. To jedyne wyjaśnienie jej fascynacji.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - mruknęła obrażona, próbując okiełznać niesforne włosy.

\- To się zachowuj adekwatnie do sytuacji.

\- Słuchaj, Snape, dałeś mi alkohol, patrzyłeś jak piję, pozwoliłeś na to, a teraz robisz mi wyrzuty?

\- Doskonale! - odparł z godnością. - Na drugi raz po prostu wyrzucę cię za drzwi. Co ja mówię! Na drugi raz w ogóle cię nie wpuszczę. Moje zdrowie psychiczne jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż jęki niewydarzonej warzycielki. Usychaj sobie z pragnienia na korytarzu. Mnie już to nie obejdzie. Albo poproś może skrzaty, niech ci przyniosą kuchennej sherry. Myślę, że nie zrobi im wielkiej różnicy, kto będzie uszczuplał ich zapasy.

\- Aleś ty drażliwy - fuknęła gniewnie. - Jak typowa sklątka tylnowybuchowa w okresie rui. Poza tym nie lubię sherry. To dobre dla…

\- Tak? Dla kogo?

\- Nie dla mnie - mruknęła, szczelniej otulając się szlafrokiem. - Właściwie dlaczego nie przeniosłeś mnie do mojego łóżka?

\- Twój kominek nie został podłączony do szkolnej sieci fiuu - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - A korytarzem wolałem nie ryzykować. No chyba, że chciałabyś, żeby cała szkoła już wiedziała, że się wstawiłaś.

\- O tym nie pomyślałam - przyznała ponuro. - Chyba muszę cię przeprosić.

\- Nie wysilaj się. - Starannie zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok. - Nie zrobiłem tego wyłącznie z myślą o tobie.

\- Właśnie ratujesz moją wiarę w człowieka. - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - A już zaczynałam posądzać cię o altruizm.

\- Merlinie, nie przypuszczałem, że masz aż tak bogatą wyobraźnię.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie, Severusie - parsknęła.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Snape splótł ręce na piersi i przyglądał się kobiecie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. - Widzę, że zaczynasz dochodzić do siebie. Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Byłoby miło, gdybym wreszcie odzyskał autonomię w moich własnych, prywatnych kwaterach. Chciałbym w spokoju przejrzeć kilka publikacji.

Znów się zarumieniła, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. Przyglądała mu się badawczo z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a gdy się już odezwała, w jej głosie brzmiała niespodziewanie ciepła nuta.

\- Spałeś dzisiaj?

\- Czy to ważne?

\- Dla mnie tak. Zajęłam twoje łóżko…

\- Sądzisz, że gdybym chciał spędzić w nim resztę nocy, to by mnie powstrzymało?

\- Nie wiem… - Znów to przenikliwe spojrzenie. - Dziękuję.

\- Za co?

\- Że jednak nie wyrzuciłeś mnie za drzwi.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Aż tyle.

Już, już na końcu języka miał jakąś sarkastyczną odpowiedź, w końcu jednak powstrzymał się od komentarza. Co by to dało? Miałby satysfakcję? Teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie zdążyła podnieść gardy? Nie miał ochoty się z nią spoufalać, pocieszać i klepać po rączce, ale niepotrzebnie poniżać też w zasadzie nie. Jasne, kiedy już odzyska formę, będzie mógł wbijać jej szpile do woli i nawet z przyjemnością. Teraz po prostu chciał, żeby sobie już poszła. Musiał sobie wszystko poukładać i od nowa określić stosunek do kobiety. Nie, oczywiście nie zapomniał, jak go potraktowała, ale też uzyskał dzisiaj nieco szersze spojrzenie na jej osobę. Owens zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach. Drgnęła nerwowo, poprawiła włosy, obciągnęła poły szlafroka.

\- To ja już pójdę - powiedziała cicho.

Wstała i podeszła do drzwi, odprowadzana przenikliwym wzrokiem mężczyzny. Przy drzwiach, odwróciła się, wyciągając z kieszeni szlafroka różdżkę.

\- Chyba muszę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. - Snape siedział wciąż w tej samej pozycji, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i nogami wyciągniętymi swobodnie przed siebie. Nie musiał się spinać. W końcu był u siebie.

\- Czy mógłbyś… - Owens zawahała się. - Mógłbyś wyjrzeć na korytarz? W miarę dyskretnie.

\- Powiedzmy, że mógłbym… - odparł uprzejmie, ale nawet się nie poruszył.

\- Jest już po południu - wyjaśniła - a ja mam na sobie koszulę nocną i wychodzę z twojego pokoju. Przyznasz, że to nieco niezręczna sytuacja.

\- Doprawdy? - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tą drobną złośliwością. Alex posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Mogę transmutować twój szlafrok.

\- Dziękuję, ale wolę nie - odpowiedziała szybko.

\- Zrób to więc sama.

\- Jeszcze nie piłam dzisiaj kawy... - Zerknęła tęsknie na stojącą na ławie niemal już pustą filiżankę. - Nigdy nie byłam w transmutacji mistrzynią, a bardzo lubię ten szlafrok. Wyjrzysz na korytarz?

\- Oczywiście. - Powoli wstał i podszedł w jej stronę. - Robię to tylko dlatego, żeby wreszcie mieć cię z głowy - zastrzegł z ręką na klamce.

\- Niczego innego się po tobie nie spodziewam - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Tak, zdecydowanie dochodzi już do siebie.

Otworzył drzwi, rzucił jej poirytowane spojrzenie, zrobił krok do przodu i wreszcie spokojnie rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony.

\- Droga wolna - oznajmił. - Uczniowie zapewne jeszcze nie wrócili z obiadu.

\- Ja to mam jednak szczęście. - Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję…

Mijając go, wspięła się na palce i szybko pocałowała go w policzek, po czym nie oglądając się, pomknęła do swojego pokoju. Po chwili trzasnęły zamykane przez nią drzwi. Snape jeszcze długą chwilę pozostał osłupiały. Wreszcie domknął rozchylone nie wiadomo kiedy usta, jeszcze raz czujnie rozejrzał się po korytarzu, po czym wycofał się do swojego salonu. Cholerna kobieta. Nikt tak jak ona nie potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Co to w ogóle było? Jakiś bezsensowny, szczeniacki odruch. Gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył… Bezwiednie potarł policzek w miejscu, gdzie usta Alex dotknęły jego skóry. Tylko ona była zdolna do czegoś takiego.

Porządnie zapieczętował zaklęciami drzwi, wrócił do ławy, chwycił filiżankę i jednym haustem opróżnił jej zawartość. Kawa była zimna. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i wezwał do siebie skrzata domowego. Wzmianka o obiedzie spowodowała, że poczuł głód, ale na wyprawę do Wielkiej Sali było już raczej za późno. Poza tym nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się nikomu więcej z nieobecności Alex na śniadaniu, a teraz i również na obiedzie, a pewien był, że pytania takie padną z czyichś ust. Wiadomość o tragicznym w skutkach wypadku Duke`a obiegła Hogwart lotem błyskawicy. Jak zawsze zresztą w takich okolicznościach. Więc zapewne wielu uczniów, a także nauczycieli chciałoby poznać całą historię z pierwszej ręki. Nie da im tej satysfakcji. Niech pękną z ciekawości, albo bombardują pytaniami Albusa. Pomyślał, że da Owens szansę, by to ona przedstawiła wszystkim swoją wersję wydarzeń. Ze swojej tymczasowej nieobecności również.

Skrzat pojawił się z głośnym trzaskiem towarzyszącym jego aportacji. Gnąc się w ukłonach, wysłuchał zamówienia i zniknął, by już po chwili pojawić się z zastawioną tacą. Snape pochłonął porcję tłuczonych ziemniaków z sosem i pieczeń i poprosił dla odmiany filiżankę herbaty, po czym spokojnie wrócił do przerwanej przez Alexandrę lektury. Od czasu do czasu notował coś na przywołanym z którejś szuflady pergaminie. W międzyczasie skrzat doniósł mu kolejną herbatę. Zmęczenie znów dało o sobie znać. Ziewnął, ciesząc się w duchu, że w zaciszu własnych komnat może pozwolić sobie na ten drobny luksus, przeciągnął się, aż kości chrupnęły. Potem zerknął na zapisany drobnym maczkiem pergamin i pomyślał, że w zasadzie ma już wszystkie potrzebne mu informacje. Zamknął książkę, odłożył ją na półkę, starannie poukładał notatki. Stwierdził, że zasłużył sobie na małą przerwę. W końcu, do cholery, ma dziś wolny dzień, a on jak jakiś zwariowany Krukon od samego rana ślęczy nad papierami. Jego wzrok sam powędrował w kierunku najwyższej półki, na której trzymał książki zupełnie niezwiązane z jego dziedziną. Część z nich otrzymał w prezencie i trzymał tylko z grzeczności, nawet nie próbując zaglądać do środka, a potem po prostu o nich zapomniał. Kilka kupił sam, ale okazały się zupełnie nie godne zainteresowania. Było też kilka zarekwirowanych uczniom w trakcie lekcji. Spośród tych ostatnich wyraźnie odznaczały się wybitnie mugolskie, przeraźliwie kolorowe okładki z tektury. Normalnie nawet nie spojrzałby w ich stronę, ale dziś nic nie było normalne. Z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał ją o cal od niewielkiej książeczki, należącej niegdyś do zawsze rozmarzonej i wielce nieostrożnej pierwszorocznej Puchonki. Nie wrzucił jej od razu do kominka tylko dlatego, że zaintrygował go tytuł. Nie podejrzewał mugoli o szczególnie wyszukaną prozę, ale słowo czary wyraźnie rzucało się w oczy. A właściwie dlaczego nie? Pomyślał. Przecież nikt się nie dowie.

Szybkim ruchem wsadził książkę pod pachę, podszedł do barku, nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky i pomaszerował w kierunku sypialni. Łóżko było porządnie zaścielone i gdyby nie unoszący się w powietrzu zapach perfum, mógłby pomyśleć, że Alexandry wcale tu dziś nie było. Ale ona była. Pościel przesiąknięta zapachem kobiety wręcz zapraszała, aby się w niej zanurzyć. Zamierzał skorzystać z tej prośby. Jutro wymieni ją na czystą, dziś pozwoli, by zmysłowy zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza i umysł. Tylko żebyś się zanadto nie przyzwyczaił, Severusie. Pomyślał, grożąc sobie w myślach palcem. Podszedł do łóżka, poprawił poduszki, po czym położył się w ubraniu, pociągnął długi łyk złocistego napoju, a potem odstawiwszy szklankę na nocny stolik, otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać. Panującą w pokoju ciszę przerywały od czasu do czasu jego gniewne, bądź zirytowane prychnięcia.

\- Głupia dziewucha - mruknął w pewnej chwili, sięgając po szklankę i wychylając ją do dna. - Wypij mnie! Jakiś trefny eliksir, a ona posłucha. Duke też posłuchał. Idiota. Sami idioci.

Odstawił szklankę i opadł na poduszki, wciąż jednak nie odrywając wzroku od zadrukowanych kartek. Brak snu, a także wywołane alkoholem przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele w połączeniu z piżmową, narkotyczną wręcz wonią jego pościeli spowodowały, że jego oczy zaczęły się mimowolnie zamykać. Ręka trzymająca książkę opadła na klatkę piersiową, a potem na łóżko. Wyświechtany tomik wysunął się z bezwładnych palców, zsunął z łóżka i z cichym stukotem wylądował na podłodze. Snape wzdrygnął się, lecz nie otworzył oczu. Po chwili jego ciało ponownie się rozluźniło i zapadł w zasłużony sen. Kartki w leżącej na podłodze książce przewracały się powoli, aż zatrzymały się w miejscu, które poprzedniemu właścicielowi musiało się wyjątkowo podobać. Nie tylko kartki były pozaginane w charakterystyczny dla częstego czytania sposób, ale na dodatek ktoś zaznaczył różowym flamastrem krótki fragment tekstu: „Widziałam już koty bez uśmiechu – pomyślała Alicja – ale uśmiech bez kota widzę po raz pierwszy w życiu. To doprawdy nadzwyczajne!" Severus westchnął przez sen, przewrócił się na bok i wtulił twarz w pachnącą piżmem poduszkę.

 **oooOooo**

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Albusie.

McGonagall odstawiła na biurko filiżankę z herbatą i zmierzyła zwierzchnika chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Doprawdy, Minervo… - Dyrektor spokojnie popijał ze swojego kubka. - Poppy już zrobiła mi wykład. Dwa razy.

\- Martwi się. Czy to takie dziwne?

\- Ale czym, moja droga? Pan Duke dochodzi do siebie. Miał naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że zajęły się nim kompetentne osoby. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja, kto wie, co mogłoby się wydarzyć.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o niego.

\- Co konkretnie masz na myśli? Bo przecież nieobecność na śniadaniu jeszcze nie jest niczym szczególnie nagannym.

\- Alex nie było dziś na żadnym posiłku. Wypadek pana Duke`a musiał nią wstrząsnąć. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy zainteresować się jej stanem? Może potrzebuje naszej pomocy?

\- Panna Owens jest w swoim pokoju - rzekł Dumbledore gładząc spokojnie siwą brodę. - Sprawdziłem. Severus również i zapewnia, że wszystko z nią w porządku. I zdaje się, że złożyła skrzatom niezapowiedzianą wizytę w kuchni, więc nie umrze z głodu. Pozwólmy jej ochłonąć. Jestem pewien, że jutro będzie bardziej skora do rozmowy.

\- Severus... Cieszę się, że się nią zaopiekował, ale… Już jakiś czas temu chciałam cię o to zapytać... Nie sądzisz, że on zamyka się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle?

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Kiedy nadchodzi Noc Duchów - wyjaśniła McGonagall. - Zawsze był skryty, ale w tym okresie niemal odcina się od wszystkiego.

\- Niesamowite.

\- Co jest niesamowite, Albusie?

\- Że potrafisz dostrzec takie rzeczy.

\- Więc mam rację?

\- Tak, w zasadzie masz rację - westchnął dyrektor. - Severus ma swoje powody, by się tak zachowywać, ale zapewniam cię, że w żaden sposób nie wpływają one na wykonywaną przez niego pracę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Absolutnie.

\- I nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- Niestety, Minerwo. Nie proś mnie o to. Chciałbym również, żebyś nie dzieliła się z nikim swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Być może nadejdzie czas, gdy zwracanie na ten fakt zbyt dużej uwagi nie będzie zbyt rozsądne.

\- Rozumiem.

Nauczycielka wpatrywała się w swoje splecione dłonie. Nie była wcale zaskoczona kolejną tajemnicą dyrektora. Miał ich tyle… Jedna więcej czy mniej. Co za różnica? Ważne było, że ufała mu i całkowicie polegała na jego osądach. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że wybiega myślami daleko naprzód i wie o rzeczach, które dopiero miały nadejść. Tak jak i teraz.

\- Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, Minerwo - rzekł miękko mężczyzna, widząc jej strapienie - ale Zarówno Severus jak i Alex nie są już uczniami tej szkoły. A tym samym nie jesteś za nich odpowiedzialna.

\- Są moimi podwładnymi, Albusie i nic na to nie poradzę, że się o nich troszczę. Mam nadzieję, że ty również.

\- Ależ jak najbardziej. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że mam zacząć ich kontrolować. Są młodzi. Przeżywają wszystko bardziej intensywnie, ale żadne z nich nie jest głupie. Trochę zaufania. Myślę, że w tej chwili ważniejszą kwestią jest wniesiona na teren szkoły trucizna.

\- Razem z Pomoną już zajęłyśmy się tą sprawą. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce znajdziemy winowajcę.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Wiesz, co jeszcze myślę? Że wypadek pana Duke`a może mieć i swoje dobre strony.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Ależ tak. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki wspólnej, jakże efektywnej akcji ratunkowej, nasi mistrzowie eliksirów będą mogli zauważyć, jak wiele będą w stanie osiągnąć, jeśli tylko zaczną ze sobą współpracować. Naprawdę współpracować.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w towarzysza, marszcząc brwi. Nie po raz pierwszy doszła do wniosku, że w słowach dyrektora ukryte jest jakieś drugie dno. W błękitnych oczach, schowanych za okularami – połówkami, igrały wesołe błyski, ale gdzieś tam, na samym ich dnie czaił się cień, który bardzo dobrze znała i który mogła śmiało określić jako winę. Zupełnie jakbym go przyłapała na gorącym uczynku. Pomyślała. Gdyby tyle lat nie uczyła w tej szkole i nie miała takiego bogatego doświadczenia w demaskowaniu niezliczonych łgarstw i występków, zapewne w ogóle by tego nie dostrzegła. Ani chybi starzec miał coś na sumieniu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że dotychczas szło im bardzo dobrze - zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Owszem, ale mogłoby iść lepiej.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że zmierzasz w jakimś konkretnym celu, Albusie, ale niestety nie potrafię go dostrzec. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz się nikim bawić.

\- Ja? - Oburzenie w głosie starego czarodzieja brzmiało całkowicie autentycznie. - Skąd takie przypuszczenie?

\- Powiedzmy, że mam przeczucie - odpowiedziała wymijająco. - Mam też nadzieję, że dajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że będę pilnie obserwować zarówno ich jak i ciebie?

\- Oczywiście. Przecież zawsze to robisz. Śmiem twierdzić, że jesteś najlepiej poinformowaną osobą w tej szkole.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, ale moja wiedza i tak nijak ma się do twojej, Albusie. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak ty to właściwie robisz?

\- Ach, to przywilej dyrektora - odrzekł z łagodnym uśmiechem Dumbledore i znów sięgnął po kubek z herbatą. - Może kiedyś zdradzę ci mój sekret.

\- Kiedy piekło zamarznie - wyrwało się Minerwie.

\- Kiedy obejmiesz moje stanowisko - rzekł poważnie. - Do tego czasu pozwól, że to ja będę się martwił problemami szkoły. Problemami kadry nauczycielskiej również.

\- Jak zwykle zbywasz mnie jedynie półprawdą. Cóż, w zasadzie mogłam się tego spodziewać - stwierdziła zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Półprawda również jest przywilejem dyrektora - odparł swobodnie i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Minerwa była niemal pewna, że w poszukiwaniu cytrynowych dropsów. Kiedy znów na nią spojrzał, na jego twarzy malowało się tak nietypowe dla niego zmęczenie. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Kiedyś się o tym przekonasz.


	2. Chapter 2

W ciągu następnego tygodnia Kirley Duke stał się bohaterem większości plotek krążących w Hogwarcie. Po kątach szeptano, że jego wypadek miał wiele wspólnego z zawodem miłosnym odrzuconej przez gówniarza dziewczyny; Amanda Chapman, z którą ostatnio się spotykał, przeżyła z tego powodu prawdziwe oblężenie ciekawskich uczniów. Większość chciała jedynie dowiedzieć się, co przeskrobał Kirley, że zasłużył sobie na tak dotkliwą karę, ale nie zabrakło również takich, którzy potępiali jej rzekomy postępek, a kilka dziewcząt wręcz jawnie groziło dziewczynie użyciem siły, jeśli w przyszłości choć krzywo spojrzy na Duke`a. Amanda z objawami załamania nerwowego wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym. O dziwo, w ogóle nie była zadowolona z towarzystwa byłego chłopaka. Inną krążącą po szkolnych korytarzach teorią była ta mówiąca, że otrucie chłopaka było wynikiem bliżej nieokreślonych porachunków z siedmiorocznymi Ślizgonami, a jeszcze inna, że to zwykły efekt przedawkowania eliksiru dodającego wigoru. Pojawiły się również głosy sugerujące, że otrucie było skuteczną próbą wyeliminowania chłopaka z najbliższego meczu Quidditcha, albo że poprzez Puchona starano się wywrzeć naciski na jego matkę, a poprzez nią na wyniki ligowych rozgrywek Quidditcha. Było to możliwe, choć wysoce nieprawdopodobne, jako że Cartiona McCormac zrezygnowała z kariery zawodowej krótko po urodzeniu dzieci i obecnie w żaden sposób nie miała wpływu na wynik jakiegokolwiek meczu.

Sprawdzono wszystkie, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne teorie. Severus Snape osobiście włączył się do śledztwa. Pozostawił MacGonagall i Sprouth rozmowę z matką Duke`a oraz przesłuchanie zazdrosnych dziewcząt, których okazało się być całkiem sporo, a sam przeprowadził śledztwo w Slytherinie. Z ulgą odkrył, że choć w jego domu znalazło się kilku, którzy chętnie rzuciliby na Duke`a jakąś paskudną klątwę i obecnie cieszyli się z jego chwilowej absencji, to jednak ze śmiercionośną trucizną nie mieli niczego wspólnego. Wobec tego prześledził dokładnie drogę rzekomego środka przeciwko pryszczom od nieco szemranego sklepikarza na ulicy Pokątnej aż do Hogwartu. I tu również nie znalazł żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Właściciel magicznej apteki bardzo się wystraszył, gdy usłyszał, że może być zamieszany w produkcję i rozprowadzanie nielegalnych, wysoko szkodliwych mikstur. Groźba zesłania do Azkabanu odniosła oczekiwany skutek. Chętnie przystał na współpracę, wtajemniczając mistrza eliksirów w proces tworzenia i dystrybucji sprzedawanych przez niego środków leczniczych. Szybko okazało się, że ani nie posiada on na stanie ingrediencji koniecznych do sporządzenia Morte improvvisa, ani też, co zdecydowanie bardziej przemówiło do Severusa, odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Okazało się również, że Duke był jego stałym klientem niemal od dwóch lat. Nie on jeden zresztą. Wielu uczniów starszych klas korzystało z dyskrecji i szerokiego asortymentu aptekarza. Jedynym, co się w tym wszystkim nie zgadzało, była data odbioru ostatniej wysyłki. Opłatę za mikstury uczniowie uiszczali po odebraniu zamówionych specyfików, płacąc po prostu sowie, która dostarczała przesyłkę. Sowa wysłana do Kirleya nienaturalnie długo nie wracała z powrotem. Pigularz podejrzewał, że dzieciak chce się wykręcić od płacenia, potem zaniepokoił się, że może sowa została zaatakowana w drodze powrotnej. W końcu jednak wróciła cała i zdrowa, choć z tygodniowym opóźnieniem. Pieniądze się zgadzały, wobec czego mężczyzna postanowił zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

Ten tydzień zwłoki dał Severusowi do myślenia. Tydzień, czyli w sam raz tyle, ile wystarczyłoby na przechwycenie sowy, zanim dotarła do Hogwartu, wyszukanie odpowiedniej przesyłki, takiej, która będzie zawierała środek przyjmowany doustnie oraz uwarzenie Vale sanguinum. Dla kogoś dostatecznie obytego z eliksirami tydzień byłby aż nadto. Ktoś mógł podmienić poprawiający urodę środek na truciznę i wysłać do adresata, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Czysto i sprawnie. Ktoś, kto tego dokonał musiał nie tylko dysponować niemałą wiedzą, ale również sporą gotówką. Musiał także obserwować sowy dostarczające pocztę. Wniosek - znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu Hogwatru. Tylko kto? Kto wkładałby tyle trudu w misterny i ryzykowny plan, zamiast uderzyć bezpośrednio w Duke`a choćby podczas treningu Quidditcha albo wypadu Do Hogsmide?

Zanim jeszcze śledztwo na dobre utknęło w martwym punkcie, Kirley opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, jako osoba, która ledwo uszła z życiem z próby zamachu, natychmiast otoczony został nimbem tajemnicy oraz wianuszkiem wielbicieli, głównie płci przeciwnej. Jeśli do tej pory był nierozpoznawany to po szpitalnym incydencie, można było śmiało powiedzieć, że każdy uczeń Hogwartu znał teraz jego nazwisko. Chłopak zdawał się tym faktem więcej niż usatysfakcjonowany i cieszył się niespodziewaną, choć może nie do końca zasłużoną sławą. W przeciągu dwóch tygodni pogodził się z Amandą Chapman. Po kolejnych dwóch znów z nią zerwał. W końcu sprawa otrucia przycichła i szkolne życie w natłoku codziennych spraw znów powróciło na dawne tory.

Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. W całym zamku panowała już atmosfera radosnego oczekiwania. Wielka Sala, jak co roku, błyszczała zalegającym wokoło sztucznym śniegiem, po kątach panoszyły się już przyniesione przez Hagrida olbrzymie świerki, a girlandy ostrokrzewu i jemioły zwieszały się ze wszystkich ścian. Severus Snape przyglądał się ostatnim przygotowaniom, stojąc w drzwiach i krzywił się z niesmakiem. W nawale obowiązków niemal zapomniał o zbliżających się świętach. Owszem, rejestrował upływ dni, ale świadomość, że to praktycznie już, zwaliła się na niego dopiero tego ranka. Zwłaszcza jemioła budziła w nim niedobre skojarzenia. Kiedyś, gdy dopiero co rozpoczynał pracę w Hogwarcie, kilka podchmielonych grzanym winem koleżanek osaczyło go w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nie był pewien, czy faktycznie chciały skraść mu całusa, zawstydzić, czy tylko z niego zażartować, ale nie nawet nie próbował się tego dowiedzieć. Spokojnie, lecz stanowczo powiedział im wówczas, co myśli o takich praktykach. Musiał być naprawdę przekonujący, bo dały mu spokój. Na szczęście, bo dzisiaj nie uciekałby się do takiej dyplomacji.

Profesor Flitwick machnął ostatni raz różdżką, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu wyraźnie zadowolony z efektu. Kiedy dojrzał stojącego w drzwiach mistrza eliksirów, pomachał mu przyjaźnie. Severus ograniczył się do zdawkowego skinienia głową. Jemu nastrój bożonarodzeniowy w ogóle się nie udzielał. Właściwie zawędrował tutaj zupełnie przez przypadek. Przechodził nieopodal i usłyszał jak ktoś fałszywie podśpiewuje od nosem bynajmniej nie świąteczne słowa piosenki. Zaintrygowany zboczył z drogi, by przekonać się, kto jest autorem niewybrednych treści. Oczywiście sprawcą całego zamieszania okazał się być Irytek. Unosił się leniwie pod sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali, żonglując śnieżnymi kulami i mruczał sennie coraz to sprośniejsze słowa, w ogóle nie przejmując się przebywającym w pomieszczeniu profesorem Flitwickiem. Ale o dziwo, Filius również wcale nie przejmował się poltergeistem.

Snape obrzucił całą salę zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, potem już przychylniej spojrzał na trzymane w ręku pergaminy. Wybierał się do sowiarni, by wysłać listy do Ministerstwa Magii oraz do prezesa Nadzwyczajnego Towarzystwa Eiksirowarów. Dyrektor nalegał, aby to właśnie on przekazał zainteresowanym od dawna oczekiwaną wiadomość. A było się czym chwalić. Po niemal dwóch miesiącach żmudnej pracy uzyskali wreszcie jakże satysfakcjonujący wynik. Morte improvvisa, zabójcza trucizna, nad którą pracowali wspólnie z Owens, nareszcie oddała im swą największą tajemnicę. Alex miała dobre przeczucia. Dwukrotnie dłuższy niż początkowo zakładali proces warzenia, zaowocował pożądanym antidotum. Oczywiście, żeby odtrutka zadziałała, należało podać ją w określonym czasie od wypicia trucizny, to niosło ze sobą konieczność wcześniejszego wyprodukowania i zmagazynowania eliksiru oraz opracowanie sposobu dostarczenia go do ofiary, ale rozwiązanie tych problemów leżało już w gestii Ministerstwa. Wszyscy natomiast uważali, że już samo uzyskanie receptury było prawdziwym przełomem.

Pchnął ciężkie drzwi, wyszedł na schody i wystawiając twarz do słońca, odetchnął głęboko. Mróz zaatakował natychmiast odsłoniętą skórę twarzy i wdzierał się pod pelerynę, ale to było nawet przyjemne. Sprawiło, że otrzeźwiał, a zmęczenie, spowodowane wielogodzinnym ślęczeniem nad kociołkiem, a potem nad pergaminami, odeszło w jednej chwili. W nocy spadł śnieg. Biały puch otulał szkolne błonia białym całunem. W kierunku cieplarni wiodła wydeptana przez uczniów ścieżka. Kolejna, nieco węższa prowadziła do sowiarni. Nie musiał więc przedzierać się przez zaspy. Szczelniej otulił się peleryną i ruszył przed siebie. Schody prowadzące na górę były oblodzone. Jak zwykle zresztą o tej porze roku. Ostatnie stopnie pokonał, trzymając się poręczy. W myślach przeklinał siebie za tę wyprawę. Mógł przecież przywołać sowę do siebie, zamiast wspinać się po śniegu i lodzie. Cóż, zachciało mu się przechadzki, to teraz musiał trzymać fason.

Wybrał na chybił trafił dwie sowy, przywiązał do ich nóżek zwinięte pergaminy i wyrzucił obydwie w mroźne, poranne powietrze. Zahukały, oburzone podobnym traktowaniem, po chwili jednak wzbiły się w powietrze. Obserwował je, dopóki nie stały się maleńkimi punkcikami na błękitnym niebie. Już miał ruszyć w drogę powrotną, gdy nagle jego wzrok ześlizgnął się na zaśnieżone błonia i na tle białej połaci dostrzegł samotną postać szczelnie owiniętą peleryną. Nawet z tej odległości bez trudu rozpoznał Alexandrę. Szła ścieżką prowadzącą na boisko Quidditcha. Pomimo siarczystego mrozu wcale jej się nie spieszyło. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się i zastygła w bezruchu. Zaintrygowany Snape oparł się o poręcz schodów, obserwując kobietę. Wiele by dał, by zobaczyć teraz wyraz jej twarzy. Był niemal pewien, że wpatruje się gdzieś w dal, zamyślona. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni obserwował ją bardzo często i bardzo uważnie.

Okazji do obserwacji miał nader dużo. Po opracowaniu szczegółowej receptury antidotum przeciwko Morte improvvisa, ostro wzięli się do pracy. Dni wypełniały im obliczenia, odmierzanie ingrediencji, niezwykle wręcz staranne siekanie i ucieranie składników, mierzenie temperatury oraz skrupulatne notowanie wszystkich obserwacji. Noce również spędzali na obserwacjach, w obawie, że przeoczą jakąś ważną reakcję. Początkowo czuwali po równo. Przez pół nocy Snape, i pół nocy Owens. Po pewnym czasie Severus zauważył jednak, że brak snu zdecydowanie kobiecie nie służy. Stała się drażliwa i nieuważna. Nie popełniła żadnego błędu, ale mistrz eliksirów obawiał się, że pozostaje to jedynie kwestią czasu, dlatego coraz częściej pozwalał jej spędzać całą noc w łóżku, a sam tkwił nad kociołkiem i obserwował zachodzące w nim procesy. Sam również był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale był pewien, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z długotrwałymi skutkami niewyspania znacznie lepiej niż Alex.

Może właśnie dlatego, że był tak zmęczony, nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad zachowaniem Alexandry. Choć może lepiej powiedzieć, że z początku po prostu je zbagatelizował. Sądził, że to z powodu otrucia Duke`a. Lubiła chłopaka, przejęła się jego wypadkiem, który w dodatku obudził w niej złe wspomnienia. Ale nawet wówczas, gdy Kirley wrócił do pełni sił, ona wciąż pozostawała jakaś nieswoja. Wtedy kładł to na karb zmęczenia. Dopiero znacznie później dotarło do niego, że z Owens, coś się dzieje. To było coś ulotnego, nieoczywistego. Coś w jej spojrzeniu, lekkim pochyleniu ramion, nieznacznym, a jednak wyraźnym. Przycichła. Wciąż była irytująca, lecz jej śmiech wydawał się nieszczery, żarty wymuszone. Coraz częściej bywała zamyślona. Zaczęła też unikać towarzystwa. Zamykała się w swoim pokoju, wykręcając się z wdziękiem od towarzyskich herbatek, spacerów i wieczornych ploteczek przy płonącym kominku. Zauważył to wszystko. A jakże. Widział zaciśnięte usta, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wpadały sowy z poranną pocztą. Dostrzegał, że czasami podczas otwierania listu wstrzymuje oddech, by po chwili wyraźnie się rozluźnić. Wszystkie te sygnały były niezwykle subtelne. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek poza nim potrafił je zauważyć. Zastanawiał się, czego może się obawiać? Jakich wiadomości oczekuje? Może to było coś związanego z jej rodziną lub przyjaciółmi? Próbował nieraz zagadywać ją, ale zawsze konsekwentnie odmawiała rozmowy na osobiste tematy. Tak naprawdę o swojej rodzinie wspomniała tylko raz – w dniu, w którym pojawiła się w Hogwarcie opowiedziała trochę mimochodem o swojej sytuacji wynikającej z ciągłych przeprowadzek rodziców. Dokładnie tyle, ile zawierały jej akta osobowe, które niemal siłą wydarł od Dumbledore`a po niefortunnym pierwszym, czy może raczej drugim spotkaniu. Podpytywał również, miał nadzieję, że wystarczająco dyskretnie, kilka innych kobiet, z którymi Owens najczęściej rozmawiała, ale one również nie znały żadnych szczegółów z życia mistrzyni eliksirów. To było dziwne. Jaka kobieta nie lubi zwierzać się ze swych problemów przyjaciółkom lub znajomym? Najwyraźniej taka, która mieszkała nieopodal jego kwatery i już od jakiegoś czasu przestała wpadać niezapowiedziana do klasy eliksirów, szczebiocząc i rozrzucając ułożone wcześniej pergaminy. Właściwie powinien być z tego powodu zadowolony. Ale nie był. Sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej przeszkadzała mu tamta rozgadana trzpiotka, czy ta powściągliwa, coraz bardziej stroniąca od towarzystwa nowa Owens.

Zaciśnięte na poręczy dłonie szybko marzły. Machinalnie chuchnął w stulone ręce, by je ogrzać, wciąż obserwując wyraźnie odcinającą się od śnieżnej bieli drobną sylwetkę. Owens tkwiła nieruchomo pośrodku ścieżki. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego mogła tam robić. Minęła dłuższa chwila, a ona wciąż nie ruszała się z miejsca. Snape uznał w końcu, że nic tu po nim. Z tej odległości i tak nie mógł dostrzec niczego istotnego, a tylko niepotrzebnie marzł. Odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Nie patrzył już w stronę Alex, nie mógł więc dostrzec, że kobieta wreszcie wyrwała się ze stuporu i również zawróciła w stronę zamku. Zauważył ją dopiero, gdy znajdował się tuż przy schodach. Ona jego też. Zatrzymała się i przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że odwróci się i ucieknie pomiędzy zaspy. W końcu jednak ruszyła ku niemu, a kiedy mógł już dostrzec jej twarz, ta wyrażała radosne niedowierzanie.

\- Severusie, też wybrałeś się na poranny spacer? - zaszczebiotała.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - stwierdził oszczędnie, czekając, aż do niego podejdzie.

Jej policzki były zaróżowione od mrozu, a szata aż po obszerny kaptur pokryta śniegiem. Uśmiechała się beztrosko, lecz gdzieś w głębi jej lekko zaczerwienionych oczu dostrzegł fałsz. Udawała dobry nastrój. Zapewne nie spodziewała się, że kogokolwiek tu spotka, jednak weszła już w rolę słodkiej i naiwnej trzpiotki, jaką odgrywała zaraz po przybyciu do Hogwartu. Czujność Snape`a natychmiast została postawiona na baczność.

\- Ale zimno! - zamruczała i wbrew swoim słowom zsunęła z głowy kaptur, pozwalając włosom rozsypać się wokół twarzy. - Wracasz już?

\- Owszem - odparł obojętnie. - Wysyłałem pocztę.

\- Nie mów, że zapomniałeś o życzeniach świątecznych? - spytała radośnie, podążając za nim do schodów. - Ty, wieczny pan perfekcjonista?

\- Niezupełnie - odrzekł z godnością. - Nie wierzę w ideę świątecznych kartek. Dlatego nie muszę o nich pamiętać. Nie, Owens, nie zajmowałem się podobnymi bzdurami. Ściągnęły mnie tu sprawy służbowe. Zastanawia mnie natomiast twoja obecność. - Kątem oka obserwował jej reakcję. - Wymykasz się niepostrzeżenie z zamku. Ukrywasz coś? A może kogoś?

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, Severusie - roześmiała się perliście. - Wyszłam tylko zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Musiałeś przecież zauważyć, że ostatnio nic, tylko pracujemy. Dla ciebie, jak rozumiem, to nie nowina, lecz uwierz, że nie wszyscy są takimi pracoholikami. Niektórzy potrzebują od czasu do czasu odrobiny oddechu.

\- Ach, więc wyszłaś się przewietrzyć?

\- To jakaś zbrodnia? - spytała. W jej głos wkradła się ostrzegawcza nuta.

\- Ależ skąd - odparł gładko. - Czasem jest to wręcz konieczność. Martwię się jedynie o twoje zdrowie. Wyglądasz, jakbyś co najmniej wpadła w zaspę. Tylko patrzeć, jak się przeziębisz.

\- Ja się nie przeziębiam, Snape. - Jej głos obniżył się odrobinę. - A poza tym dbanie o moje zdrowie raczej nie mieści się w zakresie twoich obowiązków. Czy może się mylę?

\- Bynajmniej.

\- Choć z drugiej strony to nawet dość urocze - palnęła znienacka.

Snape rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Akurat w tym samym momencie Alexandra poślizgnęła się na ostatnim stopniu schodów, zachwiała i całkiem widowiskowo straciła równowagę. Odruchowo wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię, którego chwyciła się kurczowo.

\- Ojej! - pisnęła, przywierając mocniej do niego. - Jestem taka niezdarna.

\- Owens - warknął w odpowiedzi - nie zgrywaj mi tu ofiary losu!

\- To dlatego, że tak tu ślisko.

\- Oczywiście. Ślisko. Ciekawe jak zdołałaś wyjść na swój poranny spacer, nie spadając z tych wiecznie oblodzonych schodów?

\- Och, Severusie, jak możesz? Spodziewałam się po tobie nieco lepszych manier.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, że pomimo mrozu zalewa go fala gorąca, a żyła na skroni zaczyna niebezpiecznie pulsować. Cokolwiek umyśliła sobie ta przeklęta kobieta, nie miał ochoty, by w tym uczestniczyć. Zdusił w sobie chęć wyrwania ręki z jej uścisku. Nie zamierzał jednak poniżać się do zwyczajnej szarpaniny. Na to miał w sobie zbyt dużo godności.

\- A ja po tobie nieco więcej rozwagi. - Ton jego głosu mógłby zamrozić co bardziej wrażliwych uczniów, lecz najwyraźniej na kobiecie nie robił wielkiego wrażenia. - W grudniu należałoby chyba spodziewać się, że aura zgotuje nam pewne przykre niespodzianki.

\- Zapewne należałoby - potwierdziła łaskawie, pozwalając prowadzić się do drzwi. - Na szczęście spotkałam ciebie.

Snape tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. Chwycił za klamkę i szarpnął nieco mocniej, niż było to konieczne, otwierając drzwi. Gestem zaprosił ją by poszła pierwsza. Zawahała się, wyraźnie niezadowolona, w końcu jednak puściła jego ramię i niechętnie przekroczyła próg szkoły. Mężczyzna podążył za nią i niemal natychmiast pogratulował sobie w duchu, że nie wmaszerował do Sali Wejściowej pod rękę z Alexandrą. Stanął bowiem oko w oko z MacGonagall i Flitwickiem, właśnie wypędzających z Wielkiej Sali rozbrykanego Irytka. Filius sprawiał wrażenie skruszonego. Severus pomyślał sobie, że mały czarodziej otrzymał reprymendę za tolerowanie niestosownego zachowania ducha. Vice dyrektorka obrzuciła oboje uważnym spojrzeniem, gdy otrzepywali się ze śniegu. Alex także dostrzegła dwójkę nauczycieli.

\- Dzień dobry - rzuciła z uśmiechem. - Piękny dziś mamy dzień, nieprawdaż? Chociaż mroźny… Och, chyba potrzebuję kubka gorącej herbaty. Severusie, zechcesz mi wybaczyć…

Skinęła do mu głową i jak gdyby nigdy nic pomaszerowała w kierunku prowadzącego do lochów korytarza. Snape patrzył za nią zupełnie oniemiały. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przyzwyczaił się do bardziej powściągliwego zachowania Alexandry i nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zinterpretować jej dzisiejsze przedstawienie. Tak gwałtowna zmiana nastroju budziła jego podejrzenia. Minerwa także wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Spoglądała pytająco to na niego, to na oddalające się plecy Alex. Jej brwi powędrowały wysoko do góry.

\- Spotkałem Owens, gdy wracała ze spaceru - wyjaśnił, choć przecież nikt o nic nie zapytał. - Chyba rzeczywiście zmarzła. Po tylu latach spędzonych w Brazylii zapewne odzwyczaiła się od tak surowej zimy.

\- Tak, pewnie masz rację - stwierdziła MacGonagall, wciąż jednak nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Może oprócz gorącej herbaty powinna zażyć eliksir Pieprzowy?

\- Myślę, że panna Owens jest na tyle dorosła, że sama zdaje sobie sprawę, do kogo powinna się udać, gdy się gorzej poczuje.

\- Niewątpliwie, Severusie. Ja jednak nie potrafię pozbyć się wrażenia, że wciąż mam do czynienia z uczennicą.

W głosie kobiety mistrz eliksirów odczytał coś na kształt zarzutu. Jakby to przez niego Owens włóczyła się po pokrytych śniegiem błoniach i w związku z tym niemal zamarła na kamień. Absurd. Kompletny absurd. Jednak poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Owszem, wrócił razem z Alex z wycieczki poza zamek, ale przecież spotkał ją zupełnie przypadkowo. Czyżby Minerwa sugerowała, że Alexandra i on… Nie. To przecież zbyt idiotyczny pomysł. A jednak pod jej spojrzeniem spiął się cały, choć usilnie starał się, by nikt nie dostrzegł ogarniającego go dyskomfortu. Wiedział, że sam jest sobie winien. Trzeba było trzymać się od zołzy na kilometr, a nie zapraszać do swoich kwater i częstować alkoholem. I jeszcze na dodatek ogłaszać ten fakt osobom trzecim. Choć przecież wtedy do niczego między nimi nie doszło, to był świadom, że szeptano za jego plecami. Do tej pory sądził, że MacGonagall nie daje posłuchu plotkom, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zamierzasz pytać o stan zdrowia? - spytał zgryźliwie.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Wierzę, że ty również wiesz, do kogo możesz zwrócić się po pomoc.

Głośny wybuch śmiechu zwiastował nadejście grupki czwartorocznych Puchonów. Uprzejmie pozdrowili nauczycieli, po czym powędrowali w kierunku aż ociekającej od bożonarodzeniowych ozdób Wielkiej Sali. Zaraz za nimi pojawili się kolejni reprezentanci pozostałych domów. Godzina lekcyjna właśnie dobiegła końca i na korytarz wylewały się coraz to nowe rzesze odzianych w mundurki małoletnich czarodziejów. Snape odetchnął z ulgą. Obecność uczniów wybawiła go z niezręcznej sytuacji. W dodatku poltergeist zachęcony tak liczną widownią zaczął na nowo wyśpiewywać niecenzuralne piosenki. Vice dyrektorka westchnęła głośno, rzuciła młodszemu koledze ostatnie, znaczące spojrzenie i dołączyła do Flitwicka, który bezskutecznie starał się spacyfikować niepokornego ducha. Irytek lewitował do góry nogami i ostentacyjnie pokazywał język.

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył chwilę na ich zmagania, po czym pomaszerował do lochów, by także nieco się rozgrzać. W przeciwieństwie do Owens nie miał na myśli herbaty. W tym dniu nie miał już żadnych lekcji, a co ważniejsze żadnego eliksiru do obserwowania oraz opisania i mógł pozwolić sobie na coś mocniejszego. Poza tym jak dotąd nie miał jeszcze okazji by należycie uczcić dokonane w ramach projektu odkrycie. Nie pierwsze w jego karierze i zapewne nie ostatnie, ale zawsze satysfakcjonujące. Przyciągnął fotel bliżej kominka, rozsiadł się wygodnie ze szklaneczką Ognistej Whisky w dłoni i rozłożył na kolanach ostatni, jeszcze ciepły egzemplarz Warzyciela. Zapowiadał się naprawdę przyjemny wieczór.

 **oooOooo**

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia Snape obudził się później niż zwykle. Większość uczniów wyjechała na święta do swoich rodzin i w szkole panował niezwykły wręcz spokój. Wiedząc, że nie musi spieszyć się na zajęcia, pozwolił sobie na nieco dłuższe wylegiwanie się w łóżku. Zasłużył sobie na ten mały luksus. O tak! Z całą pewnością sobie zasłużył. Kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się na opuszczenie ciepłych pieleszy, obrzucił zdegustowanym wzrokiem stosik paczuszek zgromadzonych na niskim stoliku u wezgłowia łóżka. Tyle razy sugerował, by koledzy przestali przejmować się konwenansami i wreszcie dali mu spokój. Nic z tego. Wszyscy, łącznie z dyrektorem byli pod tym względem nieugięci i co roku przysyłali mu jakieś grzecznościowe prezenty. Uczciwie musiał jednak przyznać, że przynajmniej niektóre były trafione. Taki na przykład atlas europejskich, występujących endemicznie ziół leczniczych okazał się niezwykle zajmującą lekturą. Pozostawił paczuszki nietknięte. Postanowił nieco później sprawdzić trafność tegorocznych wyborów darczyńców.

Niedługo potem przemierzał opustoszałe korytarze, zmierzając w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Był spóźniony na śniadanie, ale nie aż tak bardzo, by przyspieszyć kroku. Był pewien, że wszyscy zajmują swoje miejsca wokół wspólnego stołu. Nie spodziewał się, że poza Wielką Salą natknie się na kogokolwiek. No, może najwyżej na jakiegoś ducha. A już zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że ktoś na niego wpadnie, zmierzając w przeciwnym kierunku. Owens niemal zbiła go z nóg, wyskakując znienacka zza zakrętu korytarza. Nie słyszał jej kroków, więc albo frunęła, albo stała tam dłuższą chwilę, chociaż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w jakim celu. Odbiła się od Severusa, upuszczając za ziemię pomięty kawałek pergaminu, po czym oparła się ciężko o ścianę.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Owens! - syknął mistrz eliksirów, odzyskując równowagę.

\- Przepraszam… - wysapała speszona.

Już miał ją zbesztać, ale przyjrzał się uważniej jej twarzy i zmienił zamiar. Kobieta była blada i choć usilnie starała się nad sobą zapanować, widział wyraźnie, że jest roztrzęsiona. W takim stanie widział ją po raz pierwszy. Do tej pory wybornie panowała nad swoimi emocjami. Ba! Była wręcz mistrzynią w ukrywaniu swej prawdziwej twarzy. Sam się o tym przekonał. Był pewien, że nie spodziewała się go tutaj i tylko dlatego miał okazję zobaczyć jej wzburzenie. I gdyby miała choć odrobinę więcej czasu, nie dałaby nic po sobie poznać. Ale pech chciał, że pojawił się na jej drodze. Nie mógł udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, pokręciła energicznie głową.

\- Doprawdy? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha.

Odruchowo wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Cofnęła się, mocniej przyciskając do piersi zaciśniętą pięść. Gorączkowo rozejrzała się, a widząc leżący na ziemi pergamin, rzuciła się ku niemu i zanim Snape miał szansę w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, wepchnęła go i trzymany wcześniej przedmiot głęboko do kieszeni. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej uważnie, coraz bardziej pewny, że jej wybuch nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego.

\- Przepraszam - bąknęła jeszcze raz. - Zamyśliłam się. Najwyraźniej cię nie zauważyłam.

\- Najwyraźniej - potwierdził.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro.

\- Dokąd ci tak śpieszno?

\- Dostałam pilną wiadomość. - powiedziała, starannie unikając jego wzroku. - Przepraszam, muszę coś sprawdzić.

Wyminęła go i ruszyła korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zdumiony patrzył jak się oddala, dopóki nie zniknęła za załomem korytarza. Słyszał jej kroki. Przyspieszyła, właściwie chyba biegła.

\- Owens, wolniej, bo w końcu kogoś zabijesz! - zawołał w ślad za nią.

Odkrzyknęła coś, czego nie zrozumiał. Chwilę jeszcze stał pośrodku korytarza. Echo kroków kobiety umilkło. Wzruszył więc ramionami i już bez dalszych przygód powędrował do Wielkiej Sali. Kilkoro uczniów i większość grona pedagogicznego siedziało przy jednym, wspólnym stole. Przywitał się uprzejmie, zajmując swoje miejsce. Nalał sobie filiżankę kawy i sięgnął po tosty. Uczniowie szybko kończyli śniadanie. Zwłaszcza młodsi byli wyraźnie zawstydzeni tak bliską obecnością nauczycieli. Jeden z pierwszorocznych omal nie udławił się kiełbaską, którą włożył do ust niemal w całości. Po dłuższej chwili z pomocą przyszła mu Minerwa MacGonagall.

\- Anapneo - mruknęła jakby od niechcenia, machnąwszy oszczędnie różdżką. - Panie Shunpike, nóż i widelec wymyślono w konkretnym celu. Mam nadzieję, że zdaje pan sobie sprawę z ich istnienia? - spytała uprzejmie.

Chłopak poczerwieniał niczym burak, kiwając gorliwie głową i dla odmiany pociągnął ze szklanki potężny łyk soku dyniowego, który jednak udało mu się przełknąć bez większych komplikacji. Snape zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać zaistniałej sytuacji. Spokojnie posmarował grzankę grubą warstwą konfitury, wsłuchując się w codzienne, hogwardzkie ploteczki. Zakładał, że Owens dostała feralną wiadomość sowią pocztą podczas śniadania i ciekaw był, czy ktoś jeszcze zauważył, że Alex ma jakiś problem, ale tak jak przypuszczał, nikt nie zwrócił na młodą kobietę żadnej uwagi. W końcu uczniowie po kolei opuścili Wielką Salę, by oddawać się urokom dni wolnych od zajęć. Nauczyciele również podążyli ich śladem. Wkrótce przy stole pozostał sam mistrz eliksirów. W pełni zrelaksowany dolał sobie kawy, a potem sięgnął po leżący na stole egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Bez pośpiechu przejrzał wszystkie artykuły, nie znajdując w nich niczego wartego uwagi. Odłożył pismo tam, skąd je wziął, dopił kawę i wstał od stołu.

W drodze powrotnej postanowił zajrzeć do Alexandry. Wprawdzie dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie wtrącania w swoje sprawy, ale sytuacja nie była normalna. Dłuższą chwilę stukał w drzwi, zanim te uchyliły się lekko i stanęła w nich Owens. Miała dość czasu, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Jej twarz wyrażała teraz łagodne zainteresowanie i w żaden sposób nie zdradzała już wcześniejszych emocji. Snape jednak nie dał się zwieść.

\- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy - oświadczył bez ogródek.

\- Nie rozumiem… - I rzeczywiście sprawiała wrażenie, że nie rozumie. - Czemu sądzisz, że miałabym jej potrzebować?

\- Nie fatygowałbym się, gdybyś ściśle stosowała się do przepisów regulaminu szkolnego. - Odczekał chwilę, ale najwidoczniej nie zrozumiała aluzji. - Jeden z jego punktów mówi o sposobie poruszania się na terenie szkoły. Konkretnie po korytarzach.

Zarumieniła się leciutko, ale wciąż nad sobą panowała.

\- To rzeczywiście było dość niefortunne… - przyznała. - Cóż, zazwyczaj nie zachowuję się w ten sposób, ale zdaje się, że już za to przeprosiłam?

\- Istotnie. Mnie jednak bardziej interesuje powód, dla którego taranujesz innych ludzi.

\- Och… Masz na myśli…?

\- Wiadomość, którą otrzymałaś.

\- Co w związku z nią?

\- Wstrząsnęła tobą.

\- Nie. Zaskoczyła mnie. To wszystko.

\- Widziałem cię, Owens - przypomniał. - Jeśli cokolwiek mogę powiedzieć o stanie, w jakim się znajdowałaś, z całą pewnością nie było to zaskoczenie.

\- Owszem, widziałeś mnie. I co z tego? Nie prosiłam cię o pomoc. O nic cię nie prosiłam. Sądziłeś, że przyjdziesz tak po prostu, zapukasz do moich drzwi, a ja zechcę, abyś potrzymał mnie za rączkę?

\- Nie bądź dziecinna - fuknął.

\- To mnie tak nie traktuj. Tak, dostałam wiadomość, której się nie spodziewałam, ale już wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Poradzę sobie. Sama. Naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie troszczyć.

\- Jesteś pewna ?

\- Oczywiście. Wybacz, to raczej moje prywatne sprawy.

\- I nie chciałbym w nie ingerować. Dopóki nie zaczną odbijać się na efektywności twojej pracy.

\- Nie musisz się obawiać - stwierdziła chłodno. - Z pewnością się nie odbiją.

Zapadła cisza. Snape próbował wyczytać z jej twarzy coś więcej, lecz mu na to nie pozwoliła. Patrzyła mu w oczy śmiało, ale gdy spróbował użyć na niej legilimencji, napotkał zdecydowany opór. Nawet nie zdziwił się zbytnio jej znajomością oklumencji. Właściwie nawet się tego spodziewał. To jednak utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że coś ukrywała.

\- Przepraszam - przerwała niecierpliwie, jawnie drwiąc z nieudanej próby spenetrowania jej umysłu - boli mnie głowa. Chciałabym się położyć. Czy to wszystko, co miałeś mi do powiedzenia?

Zawahał się, ale w tej sytuacji nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał się wycofać. Alexandra nie czekała na odpowiedź. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, po czym zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. I tak się właśnie kończy rola dobrego samarytanina. Pokazała mu gdzie jego miejsce, a on czuł się teraz jak kretyn. I to na swoje własne żądanie. Trzeba było się nie wtrącać.

Zły sam na siebie wrócił do swoich kwater. Zerknął niechętnie na nierozpakowane prezenty. A co tam. Niech do końca zepsuje sobie ten dzień. Nie było jednak tak źle. Spośród nowych piór, oprawionych w skórę notesów, wody kolońskiej, rękawiczek i wełnianych skarpet, wyłuskał rzecz nad wyraz przyjemną dla oka. „Magia obronna. Praktyczne zastosowanie kamieni runicznych" głosił wytłaczany tytuł zdobiący starą, wytartą okładkę. Oprawa, kiedyś zapewne w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni, dziś wypłowiała, przyjmując ostatecznie nieokreśloną szaro -burą barwę. Nic dziwnego. Pierwsze wydanie. No, to było naprawdę coś. Zamyślony przeszedł do salonu, by ulokować się w swoim ulubionym fotelu z książką w ręku. Powiódł palcami wzdłuż wytłaczanych liter, ciesząc się fakturą wygładzonej dotykiem wielu rąk skóry. Wreszcie otworzył na pierwszej stronie i zagłębił się w lekturze.

Z prawdziwą przyjemnością spędził ten dzień na czytaniu. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie czekały na niego prace domowe, nie kipiał kociołek. Z pełną premedytacją nie rozpoczynał pracy nad kolejną trucizną. To było jego małe, prywatne święto. Znad pożółkłych kartek wyrwało go dopiero niemiłe ssanie w żołądku. Obrzucił spojrzeniem stolik zastawiony pustymi filiżankami po herbacie. Zajrzał do pierwszej z brzegu. Po bursztynowym napoju pozostało jedynie wspomnienie. Starannie zaznaczył miejsce, w którym przerwał lekturę, odłożył książkę i przeciągnął się. Najwyższa pora pomyśleć o potrzebach ciała. Zbliżała się już pora kolacji. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu rozruszanie zastałych mięśni i rozprostowanie nóg. Machnął różdżką usuwając herbaciane resztki i pomaszerował do Wielkiej Sali. Tym razem, dla odmiany, przybył pierwszy. Siedział już za stołem, gdy do pomieszczenia dosłownie wpadł Stan Shunpike. Biedak potknął się o swoje własne sznurowadła. Widząc uniesione brwi nauczyciela, zmieszał się okropnie. Severus miał wrażenie, że pierwszoroczniak rozważa możliwość opuszczenia stołówki. Najwyraźniej nawet wizja pójścia spać głodnym nie oddziaływała na niego tak, jak surowy wzrok mistrza eliksirów. W drzwiach pojawił się Dumbledore, idąc pod rękę z Septimą Vector. Oboje zaśmiewali się z jakiegoś żartu.

\- Panie Shunpike, zapraszam do stołu! - zachęcił go dyrektor i chłopak zrezygnowany powlókł się w stronę krzesła. Uwadze Snape`a nie uszedł fakt, że zajął miejsce najbardziej oddalone od tego, na którym siedział on sam.

Powoli napływali pozostali mieszkańcy Hogwartu. Niebawem w Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się naprawdę gwarno. Napięta początkowo atmosfera stopniowo rozluźniła się, by pod koniec kolacji osiągnąć poziom niezobowiązującej prywatki. Uczniom Severus specjalnie się nie dziwił, podejrzewał natomiast, że dobry humor grona pedagogicznego jest wynikiem grzanego wina, którym w tym dniu dyrektor hojnie częstował swoich podwładnych. Mistrz eliksirów jako jeden z nielicznych konsekwentnie ignorował tę niepisaną tradycję. Tylko krzesło Owens wciąż pozostawało puste. Snape postanowił sobie w duchu, że tym razem nie będzie się pchał tam, gdzie go nie chcą i całkowicie zignoruje jej nieobecność.

Spod zaczarowanego sufitu sfrunęła z trzepotem skrzydeł duża, brązowa sowa. Ptak zatoczył koło i z wdziękiem wylądował w talerzu Dumbledore`a. Rozległy się głośne szepty i tłumione chichoty; to nie była typowa pora na dostarczanie poczty i gro zgromadzonych zaczęło gubić się w domysłach, kto wysłał tę wiadomość. Mężczyzna ostrożnie sięgnął do nóżki posłańca po zwinięty pergamin, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że sowa dobrała się do jego tarty z owocami. Odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami biesiadników rozwinął pergamin i po przeczytaniu wiadomości dosłownie zamarł. Przy stole zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy wlepiali oczy w dyrektora. Ten jeszcze raz uważnie przeczytał treść listu, starannie złożył pergamin, rozejrzał się uważnie po wszystkich zgromadzonych i spokojnie spytał:

\- Czy ktoś widział może dzisiaj pannę Owens?

\- To do niej? - odezwała się Sybilla Trelawney i czknęła radośnie.

\- Nie. Do mnie - oświadczył Dumbledore niezwykle poważnym tonem. - Alexandra Owens właśnie złożyła rezygnację z zajmowanego stanowiska. W trybie natychmiastowym. Zdaje się, że już opuściła Hogwart.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie, Albusie - wyrwało się Minerwie MacGonagall, ale wzrok przełożonego uświadomił jej, jak daleki jest od tego zamiaru. - Nie rozumiem…

\- Przyznam szczerze, że ja też - stwierdził mężczyzna. - Czy ktoś wie cokolwiek na ten temat?

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się, ale wszystkie zwrócone ku niemu twarze wyrażały to samo niedowierzanie. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na mistrzu eliksirów. Jego uniesione brwi zdradzały, że jest równie zaskoczony jak pozostali.

\- Nie było jej na obiedzie - nieśmiało powiedziała Pomona Sprouth.

\- Podała jakąś przyczynę? - Vice dyrektorka opanowała już pierwsze zdumienie.

\- Sprawy osobiste - wyznał dyrektor.

Oczy niemal wszystkich nauczycieli skierowały się automatycznie na Snape`a. Mężczyzna zesztywniał. Chyba, na wielkiego Salazara, nie łączyli spraw osobistych Owens z jego osobą? Za wszelką cenę starał się zachować kamienną twarz, musiał jednak przyznać, że poczuł się bardzo, bardzo nieswojo. Dyrektor chyba również, bo długo gładził swą siwą brodę, wreszcie poruszył się niespokojnie, jeszcze raz rozejrzał po otaczających go twarzach, chrząknął, w końcu wstał, zwracając się do swojej zastępczyni.

\- Minerwo, zmuszony jestem poprosić cię do swojego gabinetu. Należy omówić tę nagłą sytuację. Severusie, ciebie również zapraszam. Ta sprawa dotyczy ciebie bezpośrednio jako jej najbliższego współpracownika.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze - zgodzili się oboje i wymaszerowali za pryncypałem z Wielkiej Sali.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem w nienaturalnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie tłumionym odgłosem czkawki. Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa zakryła usta dłońmi, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że jej tu w ogóle nie ma.

 **oooOooo**

\- Severusie - oświadczył Dumbledore, kiedy wyszli do Sali Wejściowej - do ciebie mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Alexandra napisała w liście, że zmuszona była wyjechać. Myślę, że warto byłoby sprawdzić jej kwatery…

\- Mam się włamać do jej pokoju?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie można przecież mówić o włamaniu, jeśli pokój, do którego chcemy się dostać, ktoś wcześniej opuścił - odrzekł swobodnie Albus. - Być może znajdziesz w nim coś, co rzuci nowe światło na zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

\- Wyśmienicie. Czekam w gabinecie.

Mistrz eliksirów skinął sztywno głową dyrektorskiej parze, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. Nie biegł, ale szedł wystarczająco szybko, by w rekordowo krótkim czasie znaleźć się pod dobrze już znanymi drzwiami. Zawahał się. Jeszcze tliła się w nim iskierka nadziei, że wysłany w pośpiechu list okaże się żartem, a Alexandra stanie w drzwiach zła, że drugi raz dzisiaj zakłóca jej spokój. Zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapukał mocniej. Znowu nic. Wreszcie naprawdę załomotał z dokładnie takim samym efektem. Nacisnął klamkę, ale nie ustąpiła. No oczywiście, całkiem w stylu Owens. Wyprowadza się, jednak nie omieszka porządnie zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.

\- Alohomora.

Drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem. Powoli wszedł do środka, machnięciem różdżki zapalił lampy i rozejrzał się. Ostatni raz był tutaj w dniu, w którym Alex przybyła do Hogwartu. Wtedy pokój był równie pusty. Teraz jednak dostrzegł kila śladów świadczących o tym, że jego lokatorka wyprowadziła się w wielkim pospiechu. Otwarte drzwi szafki, niezasunięte do końca szuflady, przewrócone krzesło. Obszedł pomieszczenie, sprawdzając po kolei do wszystkie półki, szafki i schowki. Potem przy pomocy różdżki lekko poodsuwał meble od ścian, zaglądając w wąskie szczeliny. Na koniec zajrzał jeszcze pod kanapę i na wszelki wypadek pod dywan. Nie znalazł niczego. Żadnego papierka, żadnego pustego opakowania, flakoniku czy szminki. Przywrócił meblom ich pierwotne położenie i ruszył na obchód reszty pomieszczeń. W sypialni powtórzył całą procedurę, z tym samym skutkiem. W łazience wreszcie coś zauważył. Nie od razu. Początkowo widział tylko jasne kafelki na ścianach i podłodze. Półeczka pod lustrem była pusta. Tak samo jak szafka po umywalką. I właściwie gdy już chciał wychodzić, dostrzegł kątem oka jakiś refleks światła. Pochylił się nad staromodną wanną. Tuż przy samej kratce odpływowej znajdowały się kawałeczki ciemnozielonego szkła. Z jakiejś buteleczki lub słoiczka. Ostrożnie, by się nie skaleczyć, podniósł największy fragment i niemal odruchowo powąchał. Z wrażenia aż usiadł na brzegu wanny. Ciecz pokrywająca rozbite szkło zdążyła już wyschnąć, a zapach ulotnić się, ale nie na tyle, by wprawiony nos mistrza eliksirów nie rozpoznał natychmiast, co to było. Vale sanguinum. Ni mniej ni więcej. Cholerna trucizna, którą dostał w paczce Kirley Duke. I resztki której podziwiał właśnie w łazience swojego współpracownika. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, ułożył na niej trzymany w palcach szklany odłamek, resztę wyciągnął z odpływu i przelewitował na chusteczkę za pomocą różdżki, a potem bardzo starannie umył dłonie.

Ściskając w ręce zawiniątko, powlókł się na siódme piętro, a przez jego głowę przetaczało się tysiące myśli. Owens musiała cisnąć flakonikiem z całej siły, jeżeli rozbił się na tak drobne fragmenty. Później musiała usunąć większość szklanych okruchów, a te, które wpadły do kratki odpływowej, ocalały przez zwykły przypadek. Ale jak trucizna w ogóle do niej trafiła? Otrzymała ją pocztą sowią? To właśnie buteleczkę trzymała kurczowo w dłoni podczas ich porannego spotkania? To z jej powodu była roztrzęsiona? Dlatego uciekła?

Jego rozważania przerwał nagle tupot nóg i z bocznego korytarza wypadł wprost na niego jeden z młodszych uczniów. Severus uskoczył dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, a dzieciak zahamował ostro, poślizgnął się i z rozmachem wylądował na podłodze. Podniósł się natychmiast, otrzepał szaty, uniósł wzrok na mistrza eliksirów i kiedy zorientował się, przed kim stoi, dosłownie pozieleniał na twarzy. Stan Shunpike. Oczywiście, że to musiał być on. Snape przymknął na moment oczy, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Ostatnio miał wrażenie, że gówniarz go wręcz prześladował. W którąkolwiek stronę by się nie odwrócił, on już tam był. Kolejne kroki zadudniły korytarzem.

\- Stan, powiedz po prostu, dokąd idziemy…

Wypowiedź urwała się gwałtownie. Severus otworzył oczy. Ujrzał przed sobą kolejnych pierwszorocznych, którzy przybyli tu w ślad za swoim kolegą. Wszyscy zbili się w ciasną gromadkę, starając się nawet nie oddychać. Snape dla odmiany odetchnął głęboko. Nie miał teraz czasu, by się z nimi należycie rozprawić. Czekał na niego dyrektor. Ale przecież nie mógł puścić płazem tak niefrasobliwego zachowania.

\- Szlaban w moim gabinecie - syknął. - Cała czwórka. W przyszły piątek o dwudziestej. A teraz wynocha stąd. Do pokoju wspólnego i żebym was więcej nie widział, bo przysięgam, zrobię coś, czego będę później żałował.

Stali jak spetryfikowani, wpatrując się w nauczyciela szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Już! - warknął mężczyzna.

Wszyscy karnie odwrócili się i w absolutnej ciszy pomaszerowali tam, skąd przyszli. Snape patrzył w ślad za nimi, póki nie zniknęli z pola jego widzenia. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwo podjął przerwaną niespodziewanie podróż do gabinetu Dumbledore`a. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zorientował się, że trzyma w dłoni różdżkę i ściska ją z całych sił. Nic dziwnego, że gówniarze tak się wystraszyli. Pewnie sądzili, że chce w nich rzucić jakąś klątwą. Przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu.

Dyrektor oczekiwał go, mimo to kurtuazyjnie zapukał w dębowe drzwi. Wszedł, gdy usłyszał słowa zaproszenia. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, opierając łokcie na blacie, wpatrując się w swoje złączone opuszkami palce. Często przyjmował taką pozycję. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy się martwił. MacGonagall siedziała w fotelu naprzeciwko. Splecione ręce trzymała na kolanach. Obok stał drugi fotel. Snape domyślił się, że przeznaczony był dla niego. W milczeniu podszedł do biurka.

\- Wszystkie rzeczy osobiste zniknęły - oświadczył. - Znalazłem jednak to.

Położył na biurku trzymane przez siebie zawiniątko i bardzo delikatnie rozwinął rogi chusteczki, odsłaniając kilka kawałków ciemnego szkła. Zarówno dyrektor jak i jego zastępczyni pochylili się nad ciemnozielonymi okruchami, marszcząc brwi. Pierwsza odezwała się kobieta.

\- Co to jest?

\- Szczątki flakonika. Rozbiła go. Myślę, że później próbowała posprzątać, ale w pośpiechu była nieuważna i przeoczyła kilka fragmentów buteleczki. W środku znajdowała się trucizna zwana Vale sanguinum.

\- Czy to nie przypadkiem ta sama, którą wypił Kirley Duke? - spytała przytomnie MacGonagall.

\- Ta sama - potwierdził mistrz eliksirów.

\- Skąd wzięła się w pokoju Alex?

\- Dobre pytanie. - Snape zajął miejsce w fotelu. - Czy Owens otrzymała dziś jakąś paczkę?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem… Albusie? - kobieta zwróciła się do dyrektora.

\- Dziś Boże Narodzenie. Sowy przyniosły wiele kart świątecznych i spóźnionych prezentów, ale jak pomyślę… Tak, chyba dostała przesyłkę. Kiedy wstawała od stołu, trzymała coś w ręce.

\- Czy jej zachowanie mogło wzbudzać podejrzenia?

\- Nie. Po prostu wstała i wyszła. Bardzo uprzejmie odmówiła zaproszenia na kubek korzennego wina. Do czego zmierzasz, Severusie?

\- Spotkałem ją w drodze na śniadanie. Wyglądała na bardzo poruszoną. Kiedy odwiedziłem ją później, nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Wymówiła się bólem głowy.

\- Myślisz, że to było właśnie to? - spytała Minerwa z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie mam pewności, ale to prawdopodobne. Gdyby sama uwarzyła truciznę, raczej nie próbowałaby jej potem zniszczyć.

\- Mogłaby to zrobić?

\- Pytasz mnie, czy by potrafiła? Tak, zdecydowanie. Osobiście jednak skłaniałbym się ku tezie, że dostała ją w prezencie. Do paczki dołączony był list. Niestety, obawiam się, że nie dowiemy się, co zawierał.

\- Co to mogło być? Próba zastraszenia czy jakiś makabryczny żart?

\- Tu również możemy jedynie zgadywać.

\- Taka miła dziewczyna - westchnęła kobieta - kto mógłby przysłać jej coś takiego?

Snape prychnął zirytowany. Dla kogo miła, dla tego miła. Nie po raz pierwszy poczuł się zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem pochwał w stosunku do kobiety, która z całą pewnością miała nie jedno na sumieniu. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać nikogo z błędu, lecz szlag go trafiał na myśl, że ci głupcy nawet nie podejrzewali, do czego zdolna jest ta słodka idiotka.

\- Chciałbyś coś dodać, Severusie? - spytał Dumledore niewinnym tonem.

\- Nie dyrektorze. Dla mnie to również stanowi prawdziwą zagadkę.

\- Była urocza, ale bardzo skryta. - kontynuowała Minerwa, zupełnie niezrażona zachowaniem mistrza eliksirów. - W zasadzie nie wiem niczego o jej życiu osobistym. Rodzinie lub przyjaciołach. Nigdy o sobie nie mówiła. Severusie, wy byliście ze sobą bliżej. Może tobie zwierzyła się ze swoich problemów?

\- Co mas na myśli, mówiąc, że byliśmy bliżej? - Snape najeżył się odruchowo.

\- Tylko to, że razem pracowaliście - pospieszyła z odpowiedzią. - Spędzaliście ze sobą tyle czasu.

Vice dyrektorka zorientowała się, że poruszyła czuły temat. Umilkła skonsternowana, rzucając dziwne spojrzenie Dumbledore`owi. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, co jeszcze bardzie Severusa zirytowało. O czym u licha rozmawiali ci dwoje, zanim do nich dołączył? Czyżby naprawdę podejrzewali, że jego i Owens łączyło jeszcze coś poza wspólną pracą? I te spojrzenia podczas kolacji… Cholera, będzie musiał to wszystko w miarę szybko wyprostować. Naprawdę dość już miał plotek na swój temat. A już zwłaszcza TAKICH plotek.

\- Jak sama zauważyłaś, Owens była bardzo skryta - zaczął ostrożnie. - Mówiła dużo. Czasami nawet zbyt dużo. Zawsze jednak unikała osobistych tematów. A i ja nie widziałem powodu, by usilnie dążyć do ich poznania. Jeśli ktokolwiek odniósł inne wrażenie, jest w błędzie.

\- Nie chciałam niczego sugerować, Severusie - wyjaśniła spokojnie MacGonagall. - W tej chwili musimy rozwiązać jakoś problem nagłego odejścia Alex. Wszystkie informacje, które uda nam się zgromadzić, a dotyczące Owens , będą bardzo przydatne.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak nie mogę pomóc. Chociaż... - zamyślił się. - Raz zebrało jej się na zwierzenia. To było tej nocy, gdy otruto Duke`a. Od początku sprawiała wrażenie, że już kiedyś zetknęła się z tą konkretną trucizną. Wyznała mi, że widziała jej działanie. Ktoś wtedy umarł, ale nie wiem, kim dokładnie był dla niej. Twierdziła, że znajomym ze szkoły.

\- Przeprowadzono w tej sprawie oficjalne dochodzenie - powiedział cicho Dumbledore. - Ta informacja znajduje się w aktach osobowych Alex. Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie postawiono jej żadnych zarzutów.

W pierwszej chwili Snape pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Zaraz potem ogarnęło go przeczucie, że dyrektor znów brzydko się z nim bawi i poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

\- Nie znalazłem żadnej wzmianki o dochodzeniu, a przeglądałem akta Owens - rzekł ostrożnie.

\- Postanowiliśmy nie ujawniać tej informacji.

\- Doprawdy? Cóż za niespodzianka - stwierdził ironicznie mistrz eliksirów. Pochylił się lekko w fotelu, piorunując dyrektora wzrokiem. - Najwyraźniej możliwość popełnienia przestępstwa nie jest czymś na tyle istotnym, by poinformować o tym fakcie osoby zainteresowane.

\- Nie dyskredytuję nikogo, tylko dlatego, że w przeszłości podjął jedną złą decyzję, Severusie - powiedział Dumbledore. Jego oczy już nie tryskały wesołymi iskierkami. Przeciwnie, były poważne i skupione na młodszym mężczyźnie. - Ani dlatego, że zachodzi podejrzenie, że ją podjął.

Snape bezbłędnie odczytał osobisty przytyk. Umilkł, zaciskając usta w wąską linijkę. MacGonagall patrzyła na tę scenę bez słowa, marszcząc brwi. Wiedziała, że Severus był kiedyś śmierciożercą i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że słowa dyrektora dotyczyły również jego. Nie znała całej prawdy o przyczynach nawrócenia się mistrza eliksirów, tylko wersję oficjalną przedstawioną przez Dumbledore`a, ale domyślała się, że historia ma jakieś drugie dno, a obserwując młodszego kolegę uważnie w ciągu kilku lat, nabrała przekonania, że coś ukrywa. Przed wszystkimi oprócz Albusa. Widziała to, zwłaszcza w chwilach takich jak ta. Nieme porozumienie było wręcz wypisane na twarzach obu mężczyzn.

Mistrz eliksirów drgnął nerwowo pod jej spojrzeniem. Mięśnie na jego szczęce zadrgały lekko. Otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. W końcu opadł na oparcie fotela, przybierając swój zwyczajny, niezdradzający żadnych uczuć wyraz twarzy. Przeniosła wzrok na Dumbledore`a. Stary czarodziej splótł dłonie i położył je przed sobą na blacie biurka. To była jedna z tych rzadko spotykanych chwil, kiedy naprawdę wyglądał na swoje lata. Martwił się o dziewczynę. Vice dyrektorka także się martwiła. Postanowiła zdusić konflikt w zarodku.

\- Wspólnie podjęliśmy tę decyzję. Uznaliśmy, że ta sprawa została już zamknięta, a niepotrzebny rozgłos mógłby źle wpłynąć na jej aklimatyzację w nowym otoczeniu. - wyjaśniła. - Bezpodstawne uprzedzenia były ostatnim, czego byśmy sobie życzyli po powrocie Alex do swej starej szkoły. Już i tak musiała czuć się wystarczająco niezręcznie.

\- Wzruszające - mruknął Snape. - Powinienem zatem zapytać, czy w pełnych aktach panny Owens znajduje się jeszcze coś, co mogłoby rodzić bezpodstawne uprzedzenia?

\- Nie sądzę, Severusie - odpowiedziała spokojnie kobieta. - Zarówno lata szkolne Alex jak i jej późniejsza praca zawodowa nie budzą żadnych zastrzeżeń.

\- Poza tym jednym, drobnym szczegółem.

\- Wyjaśniłam ci motywy naszego postępowania.

\- Owszem. Jednak wziąwszy pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, tamten epizod stawia Owens w zupełnie innym świetle.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ta kobieta już trzykrotnie w niejasnych okolicznościach zetknęła się ze śmiertelnie groźną trucizną. Czy tylko mi wydaje się, że to trochę zbyt wiele jak na zwykły przypadek?

\- Sugerujesz, że wypadek pana Duke`a…

\- Ja nic nie sugeruję. Wierzę, że Owens nie była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w otrucie pana Duke`a, ale sprawa nie została do końca wyjaśniona.

\- Severus ma rację - westchnął ciężko Dumbledore. - Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne by się to wydawało, powinniśmy chociaż sprawdzić, czy pomiędzy poszczególnymi zdarzeniami nie istnieją jakieś powiązania.

\- Co zatem zamierzasz? - MacGonagall wyglądała tak, jakby i na nią spadło nieuniknione brzemię minionych lat.

\- Cóż, przede wszystkim wyślę sowę na jej ostatni adres domowy, a także do dyrektora Castelobruxo. Może tam uzyskamy jakieś wyjaśnienia. Muszę również zawiadomić Ministra Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

\- Myślę, że porozmawiam jeszcze z całym gronem pedagogicznym. Może jednak ktoś zauważył jakiś szczegół, który nam umknął?

\- Oczywiście. Zrób to, Minerwo. Proszę cię jednak, żebyś na razie nie wspominała nikomu o odkryciu, którego dokonał Severus. Nie chcemy wybuchu paniki. Obawiam się jednak, że nie uda się nam uniknąć wzmożonej kontroli przychodzącej poczty. Niezbyt podoba mi się ta perspektywa, ale wziąwszy pod uwagę, że już dwukrotnie trucizna znalazła się na terenie Hogwartu za pośrednictwem sów…

\- To racjonalna decyzja, Albusie - zgodziła się MacGonagall. - Severusie, czy możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc?

\- Oczywiście sprawdzę każdą podejrzaną substancję, która zostanie skonfiskowana. - Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami. - Choć znając uczniów, obawiam się, że to będzie praca godna Syzyfa.

\- Musimy zachować należyte środki ostrożności.

\- Nie neguję tego, Minerwo. Zastanawiam się tylko, ile eliksirów miłosnych zidentyfikuję zaledwie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia…


	3. Chapter 3

Nowy Rok przyniósł ze sobą więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Sowy oraz niespotykane dotąd w Hogwarcie, zdecydowanie niezadowolone z panującej w Europie zimy, kolorowe papugi wciąż przenosiły listy z Wielkiej Brytanii do Brazylii i z powrotem, a obydwie strony starały się dopasować do siebie wszystkie możliwe informacje, które mogłyby pomóc rozwikłać zagadkę zniknięcia Alexandry Owens. W końcu stało się jasne, że kobieta przepadła jak kamień w wodę. Po błyskawicznej i niespodziewanej dymisji nie wróciła do Brazylii. W ogóle nie powiadomiła dyrekcji Castelobruxo ani o rezygnacji ze stanowiska, ani o zamiarze opuszczenia murów Hogwartu. Skontaktowano się z rodziną i znajomymi dziewczyny. Niestety, przebywający obecnie we Francji rodzice oraz kilkoro przyjaciół po obu stronach oceanu już od dłuższego czasu nie mieli z dziewczyną żadnego kontaktu. Sytuacja stała się nieprzyjemna. Strona brazylijska zażądała wyjaśnień i skutecznych działań w związku z zaginięciem ich obywatela, a tymczasem nie ustalono nawet czy Alexandra w ogóle przebywa wciąż na terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii, czy tez zdążyła oddalić się na bliżej niesprecyzowany kraniec świata.

Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów wystąpił o pomoc do Biura Aurorów, a ci niezwłocznie przystąpili do działania. Skrupulatnie przestudiowali wszystkie dostępne dane dotyczące Owens. Przesłuchali po raz kolejny wszystkich pracowników Hogwartu, w szczególności Snape`a, Dumbledore`a i MacGonagall, uczniów, z którymi kobieta prowadziła lekcje, a także, chyba już z rozpędu, szkolne duchy oraz kilka pracujących w zamku skrzatów domowych. Przeszukali dokładnie zajmowane przez Owens pokoje, pracownię oraz klasę eliksirów i, nie wiedzieć czemu, wieżę astronomiczną. Nie znaleźli oczywiście nic, co mogłoby wytłumaczyć zniknięcie kobiety, za to bardzo zainteresowali się odkryciem, którego dokonał Severus. Mistrz eliksirów zetknął się już z niejednym aurorem. Miał na ich temat wyrobione zdanie, ale ta konkretna grupa wykazała się daleko posuniętym rozsądkiem, dociekliwością i zdolnością łączenia faktów. Natychmiast powiązali szczątki znalezionego w łazience flakonika z trucizną z wydarzeniami, które niegdyś próbował ukrywać Dumbledore. To tylko dowodziło, że nie byli zwykłymi idiotami czy osiłkami uganiającymi się za złymi typkami, ale potrafili myśleć. Dawało to duże nadzieje na rychłe odnalezienie Alex.

Prowadzone przez aurorów dochodzenie wprowadziło w życie szkoły spory zamęt. Jak to zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, pojawiło się mnóstwo plotek i podejrzeń. Nauczyciele starali się łagodzić ataki paniki wśród młodszych roczników i dusić w zarodku nieudolne próby podejmowania samodzielnego śledztwa wśród starszych. Snape wciąż doświadczał niemiłego doznania bycia obserwowanym. Zarówno przez uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Z narastającym wciąż rozdrażnieniem przyjmował do wiadomości coraz to inne szeptane za jego plecami rewelacje. Pewnego razu zupełnie przez przypadek podsłuchał jak jakaś dziewczyna tłumaczyła koleżankom, jakoby to on sam osobiście uwięził biedną Alex w swoich lochach, Merlin jeden wie w jakim celu, a jego jawna współpraca z aurorami jest jedynie zasłoną dymną. Wydumana teoria, nieoczekiwanie dla niego samego, zszokowała go do tego stopnia, że zamarł w pół kroku w ciemnym, bocznym korytarzu, a gdy chwilę potem wmaszerował do głównego korytarza, wręcz kipiał od powstrzymywanej złości. Uczniowie na jego widok milkli i w popłochu usuwali mu się z drogi. Niestety, plotkujące dziewczęta zdążyły się oddalić i nie mógł nawet wyładować na autorce pomówienia swoich frustracji, bo ta zniknęła w tłumie odzianych w mundurki dzieciaków. O ile jednak bujną wyobraźnię podlotków mógł jakoś w miarę racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, to współczujące bądź podejrzliwe spojrzenia kolegów mierziły go do tego stopnia, że znów zaczął ograniczać kontakty towarzyskie do niezbędnego minimum i uciekał z Wielkiej Sali po pierwszym skierowanym w jego kierunku znaczącym westchnięciu. Konsekwentnie odmawiał też zaproszeń na herbatkę tudzież coś mocniejszego do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek pogadanki ani tym bardziej na zatroskane pytania, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Było w porządku. W porządku jak cholera! To, że Owens wywinęła wszystkim numer, nie było ani jego winą, ani też nie spędzało mu snu z powiek. W końcu była dorosła i zdążył się już zorientować, że potrafi sobie sama świetnie radzić. Chyba szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że wplątała się w jakąś paskudną aferę, a on po przejściach podczas wojny z Czarnym Panem wolał cieszyć się statusem osoby, której tym razem nie postawiono żadnych zarzutów.

Paradoksalnie zniknięcie Alexadndry spowodowało, że życie Snape`a po chwilowych, gwałtownych zawirowaniach wróciło na dawne tory. Międzyszkolny projekt umarł śmiercią naturalną, a co za tym idzie, mistrz eliksirów odzyskał jakże cenny dla niego czas wolny. Owszem, doprowadził do końca rozpoczęte wraz z Alex eksperymenty, sumiennie udokumentował wszystkie procedury, lecz nie widział sensu ani tym bardziej potrzeby, by rozpoczynać kolejne. Miał zresztą wrażenie, że i tak nikt tego od niego nie oczekiwał. Tym bardziej, że miał już na koncie spore osiągnięcie. Antidotum na Morte improvvisa było zaiste sporym sukcesem, którego nie mogło umniejszyć nawet tajemnicze zniknięcie Owens. Inna sprawa, że pracując sam, musiałby poświęcić nie tylko wszystkie popołudnia i weekendy, ale również większość nocy, by należycie przygotować poszczególne eliksiry, a potem opisać wyniki swej pracy. Nie chciał odwalać chałtury. Szanował się na tyle, by tego nie robić. Gdyby to było konieczne, z pewnością by sobie poradził z nawałem obowiązków, ale skoro nie musiał… A poza tym inne szkoły wciąż brały udział w projekcie, doszedł więc do wniosku, że w takim razie niech inni dalej się wykazują.

Pewną ilość odzyskanego czasu musiał poświęcić na sprawdzanie przychodzących sowią pocztą specyfików. Tak jak się spodziewał, podejrzanych przesyłek było imponująco dużo, lecz większość potrafił zidentyfikować bez pudła po samym tylko zapachu. Eliksiry usuwające piegi, likwidujące pryszcze, zmieniające kolor włosów. Nic, czym należałoby się przejmować. Oczywiście było sporo różnorodnych eliksirów miłosnych, a także, tu nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zamawianych zapewne w odwecie, eliksirów wywołujących niegroźne, lecz niezwykle ciekawe dla oka skutki. Musiał przyznać, że niektórzy uczniowie byli naprawdę kreatywni. Z ciekawszych pozycji rozpoznał specyfiki wywołujące: czkawkę, zgagę, jąkanie się, łysienie, kurzajki oraz rybią łuskę na całym ciele. O dziwo nigdy nie dostrzegł działania owych środków na jakichkolwiek uczniach i nie po raz pierwszy zadumał się nad niebywałą dyskrecją Poppy Pomfrey, która od lat przywracała nieszczęśników do stanu używalności i, o ile ich stan bezpośrednio nie zagrażał ich życiu, nigdy żadnego nie wsypała.

Dni mijały, a dobrych wiadomości wciąż nie było. Pojawiały się co prawda liczne doniesienia o kobiecie podobnej do Alexandry. Sprawdzano każdy, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobny trop. Kilkakrotnie kobiety te okazywały się być spokojnymi, żyjącymi nieco na uboczu obywatelkami. Raz doniesienie złożył w ramach rewanżu za straty moralne odrzucony kochanek, a raz zawistne koleżanki w celu zdyskredytowania, ich zdaniem, zbyt wyzywającej rywalki. Najczęściej jednak aurorzy nie znajdowali niczego ani nikogo. Owszem ktoś widział odpowiadającą rysopisowi kobietę, ktoś z nią rozmawiał, a potem ta kobieta znikała jak kamfora, a osoba zgłaszająca już nie była wcale pewna, czy rzeczywiście spotkała na swej drodze kogoś podobnego do poszukiwanej, czy tylko jej się wydawało.

Tylko raz aurorzy trafili na właściwy ślad. Według relacji portiera znajdującego się w mugolskiej dzielnicy Telford obskurnego hoteliku spóźnili się dosłownie kilka minut. Alexandra właśnie opuściła pokój, w którym spędziła ostatni tydzień i w którym przez ten czas dwukrotnie odwiedził ją młody mężczyzna. Portier zapamiętał ten fakt bardzo dobrze, bo w obydwu przypadkach odniósł wrażenie, że gość jest półprzytomny. Podejrzewał narkotyki, ale że ani on, ani Owens nie sprawiali żadnego kłopotu, machnął na to ręką. Nie oni pierwsi i nie ostatni. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zawodową prostytutkę. Bardziej obstawiał klasyczny skok w bok. Szef grupy poszukiwawczej, na potrzeby misji ubrany jak rasowy mugolski prywatny detektyw, jeszcze bardziej utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. Za drobną opłatą portier zgodził się udostępnić klucze do pokoju nietkniętego jeszcze ręką sprzątaczki. Rzeczy osobiste oczywiście zniknęły, ale w koszu na śmieci walały się nadpalone lekko szczątki listy zakupów. Poszczególne pozycje coraz bardziej definiowały osobę, która je zapisała. Tych sprawunków z pewnością nie można było kupić w zwykłym mugolskim sklepie, a po dokładnym przestudiowaniu zapisków oraz po zasięgnięciu opinii Snape`a, stało się jasne, że to lista ingrediencji niezbędnych do uwarzenia jednego z silniejszych eliksirów miłosnych. Tego, czy specyfik uwarzony został w tym konkretnym pokoju, czy też poza nim, już niestety nie udało się ustalić. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem: mieszkała tu czarodziej biegły w sztuce warzenia eliksirów.

Severus nie był wtajemniczony we wszystkie szczegóły śledztwa, jednak ze wszystkich dostępnych mu przesłanek, a także na podstawie znalezionej w pokoju Alex listy ingrediencji, o ocenę której został poproszony, wysnuł bardzo ponurą hipotezę. Otóż Owens nie tylko ewidentnie ukrywała się przed światem czarodziejskim, ale także znajdowała czas i chęci, by brzydko zabawić się z przedstawicielami niemagicznego społeczeństwa. Lista składników z zapisków kobiety nieco różniła się od podręcznikowej wersji eliksiru. Oczywiście dodatkowe substancje mogły służyć innym celom. Mogły być wykorzystane później, do stworzenia jakiegoś innego eliksiru, ale Snape szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że sprawa dotyczy, jak to sama Owens określiła, „jednego z jej wynalazków". Napoju powodującego głębokie odurzenie, odbierającego możliwość racjonalnego myślenia i reagowania, i którego wpływ na organizm dogłębnie doświadczył na swojej własnej skórze. Niemal współczuł człowiekowi, który padł ofiarą działania owego wynalazku. Wciąż mając w pamięci własne doświadczenia, podejrzewał, że jest on co najmniej całkowicie zdezorientowany.

Jego przewidywania okazały się słuszne. Po kilku dniach intensywnych poszukiwań, przy współpracy z mugolską policją, odnaleziony został widziany z Owens mężczyzna. Mugol, typowy przedstawiciel klasy średniej, pracujący na co dzień za biurkiem nad projektami zagospodarowania przestrzennego przedmieścia i innymi równie ważnymi inicjatywami. Biedak wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po incydencie, którego doświadczył. Dwa dni dosłownie wypadły mu z życiorysu. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie wtedy był ani co robił. Zawalił jakąś grubszą robotę i miał z tego tytułu nieprzyjemności w pracy. Coraz bardziej zdesperowany i przerażony nękającym go potwornym bólem głowy podejrzewał u siebie udar mózgu, nowotwór, względnie chorobę psychiczną objawiającą się czasowymi zanikami pamięci. Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, że swój opłakany stan zawdzięcza precyzyjnie odmierzonej dawce świeżo uwarzonego eliksiru, dyskretnie dolanego do jego napoju energetycznego.

Czy Owens zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele brakowało, by wpadła w ręce aurorów, można było jedynie zgadywać. Bardzo możliwe, że dostrzegła działania tropiącej ją grupy aurorów lub po prostu uznała, że wystarczy jej zabawy z przystojnym mugolem. Być może również wpadł jej w ręce egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, w którym mogła przeczytać o fiasku szeroko zakrojonej akcji poszukiwawczej, której przedmiotem była ona sama. Jeśli wcześniej jakimś cudem nie zorientowała się, że jest poszukiwana, to teraz miała to czarno na białym. W ministerstwie wszczęto krótkie dochodzenie, mające na celu odkrycie, kto stoi za przeciekiem do prasy. Winnym okazał się być jeden z młodszych protokolantów, dorabiający w ten sposób do niezbyt wysokiej pensji. Natychmiast został odsunięty od swoich obowiązków i ukarany dotkliwą grzywną, co jednak w żaden sposób nie mogło zmienić faktu, że aurorzy musieli zaczynać praktycznie od zera. Tymczasem po Owens ślad ponownie zaginął. Musiała oczywiście w jakiś sposób zdobywać pieniądze, kupować ubrania i artykuły pierwszej potrzeby. Musiała znaleźć sobie jakiś dach nad głową. Wszystko to jednak robiła na tyle ostrożnie, by nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

 **oooOooo**

Na początku marca mróz wreszcie odpuścił. Mokry, brudny śnieg zalegający dotąd na szkolnych błoniach przemienił się w szarawą breję. Zmarznięta ziemia nie była w stanie wchłonąć nadmiaru wilgoci, więc teraz całą powierzchnię terenów szkolnych pokrywało olbrzymie rozlewisko. Severus Snape kroczył powoli ścieżką prowadzącą do zamku, czując, jak woda chlupie nieprzyjemnie w jego butach. Przewieszoną przez ramię płócienną torbę przyciskał mocno do biodra. Zebrane o świcie porosty nie były zbyt cenne, ale wyprawa do zakazanego lasu nie należała do przyjemnych, szczególnie o tej porze roku. A zapasy składników do eliksirów musiał uzupełniać regularnie.

\- Severusie, mogę prosić cię na słowo?

Minerwa MacGonagal przydybała mistrza eliksirów, gdy tylko przekroczył próg zamku. Musiała tu na niego czekać.

\- Słucham? - zgodził się uprzejmie, tęsknym wzrokiem obrzucając wejście do Wielkiej Sali, w której skrzaty domowe rozpoczęły właśnie przygotowania do śniadania. Jego dzień rozpoczął się dziś wyjątkowo wcześnie.

\- Nie tutaj.

Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w kierunku pokoju nauczycielskiego. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy drzwiach, rzucając nauczycielowi znaczące spojrzenie, po czym wkroczyła do środka. Severus nieco zbity z tropu podążył za nią, odruchowo rzucając na swoje buty zaklęcie osuszające. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Ostatnio potraktowała go w podobny sposób, gdy tuż po Nowym Roku odkryła powód niemal tygodniowej nieobecności czwórki uczniów klasy pierwszej podczas posiłków. Pod jej groźnym spojrzeniem poczuł się tak, jakby sam wciąż był uczniem tej szkoły. Próbował tłumaczyć, że fakt, iż czterej młodociani czarodzieje boją się nawet wyściubić nosy z pokoju wspólnego w ogóle nie jest jego winą, że niczego takiego gówniarzom nawet nie sugerował. To oni sami źle zinterpretowali jego słowa i unikali go wręcz permanentnie. Że przecież nie pozbawiłby żadnego z uczniów możliwości korzystania z posiłków i że w ogóle za kogo Minerwa go ma, serwując takie oskarżenia? Musiał jednak przyznać, że konsekwencja, z jaką wykonywali aż tak irracjonalne polecenie wywarła na nim duże wrażenie. Co jednak wcale nie umniejszyło skali jego zażenowania, gdy wicedyrektorka beształa go jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Rozeźlony skrajną głupotą małolatów ledwo powstrzymał się przed wlepieniem feralnej czwórce dodatkowego szlabanu, opamiętał się jednak, przypominając sobie, że już i tak, jak na jego gust, zbyt często widywał Stana Shunpike`a i świadome narażanie się na dodatkowy kontakt z wyjątkowo irytującym uczniem byłoby zwyczajną głupotą. A poza tym Minerwa miała trochę racji. Wtedy, na korytarzu, poniosły go emocje i może rzeczywiście wysłowił się niezbyt precyzyjnie. Powinien jednak wziąć pod uwagę zdolności intelektualne winowajców i dostosować formę przekazu do ich aktualnych możliwości.

Rozpinając po drodze płaszcz i odwiązując ciepły, wełniany szalik, zastanawiał się intensywnie, czym znowu podpadł? Nie przypominał sobie żadnego incydentu, który mógłby zostać uznany za przekroczenie kompetencji. Wszystkie przydzielone ostatnio przez niego szlabany miały solidne uzasadnienie i nawet punktów nie odjął zbyt dużo. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, kobieta stała odwrócona do niego tyłem. Zaczekała, aż trzasną zamykane drzwi i dopiero wtedy odwróciła się. Już jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz upewniło Snape`a, że tym razem uniknie reprymendy. Minerwa zdawała się być zmartwiona i jednocześnie zakłopotana.

\- Przyszła wiadomość z Ministerstwa - powiedziała, wyciągając w jego stronę pergamin. - Bardzo mi przykro, Severusie.

Teraz już naprawdę zaintrygowany sięgnął po list. Ministerstwo informowało w nim, że w związku z brakiem jakichkolwiek nowych dowodów dochodzenie w sprawie zniknięcia Alexandry Owens traci dotychczasowy priorytetowy status i od tej pory toczyć się będzie normalnym trybem. W praktyce oznaczało to, że niemal cała grupa pościgowa została czasowo oddelegowana do innych zadań. Oczywiście śledztwo nie mogło zostać porzucone całkowicie, ktoś musiał monitorować potencjalne nowe doniesienia, lecz do tego zadania nie była konieczna cała brygada aurorów. Do tego wystarczyło zaledwie kilka osób. Pomiędzy wierszami dało się wyczytać wyraźną sugestię, że jeśli Alex kiedyś zostanie odnaleziona, to prawdopodobnie poza granicami kraju. Wziąwszy pod uwagę sytuację szkoły, informacja rzeczywiście nie brzmiała zbyt optymistycznie, ale jednak nie tłumaczyła, zdaniem Severusa, nieco przesadzonej reakcji kobiety. I dlaczego na wielkiego Salazara przekazuje mu tę wiadomość na osobności? Jakby nie była pewna, jak on na nią zareaguje? Doprawdy dziwne… Zerknął na vice dyrektorkę znad pergaminu. Wyraźnie unikała jego wzroku.

\- Cóż - zaczął , zwijając list w rulon - po tylu tygodniach wytężonej pracy całego sztabu aurorów oczekiwałem zgoła innych wiadomości - stwierdził, oddając pergamin Minerwie.

\- Wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję na odnalezienie Alex - westchnęła kobieta.

\- Owszem - zgodził się. - Ta sytuacja wydaje się być wielce… niefortunna.

Spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. Wytrzymał jej spojrzenie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Przyszło mu to bez trudu, niemal naturalnie. Miał to już niejako we krwi. W końcu nie takie rzeczy robił podczas wojny. Mimo to miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten wzrok sięga znacznie głębiej pod zbudowaną dawno temu fasadę chłodu i obojętności. Choć Minerwie daleko było do Voldemorta, to jednak niełatwo było ją oszukać. Ale on był przecież wytrawnym szpiegiem, zdolnym zwieść nawet samego Czarnego Pana. MacGonagall nie miała z nim szans. Mogła tak patrzeć na niego godzinami, a i tak z jego twarzy nie wyczytałaby niczego. Na pewno nie wtedy, gdy był świadomy, że go obserwuje.

\- Czy to już wszystko? - spytał spokojnie. - Jeśli tak, chciałbym wrócić do siebie.

\- Jest jeszcze to…

Wręczyła mu kolejny zwinięty w trąbkę pergamin. Ten z kolei informował go o zakończeniu Międzyszkolnego Projektu Przeciwdziałania Rzadkim Truciznom i zapraszał na uroczyste podsumowanie. Jako że za całą akcją stał Wydział Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, feta miała odbyć się w Ministerstwie Magii w sobotę 14 marca. Mistrz eliksirów jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. Suche fakty, których zresztą od pewnego czasu się spodziewał.

\- Dowiedziałam się, że w imieniu Alex certyfikat dokonań odbierze Pedro Chawez jako jej bezpośredni przełożony - zakomunikowała MacGonagall dziwnie bezbarwnym tonem.

\- To oczywiście zrozumiałe… - odrzekł z chłodna obojętnością.

Podniósł na nią wzrok. Wyraźnie widział jej zmieszanie. Fakt ten sprawił, że poczuł pewną satysfakcję. Proszę bardzo. To ona do niego przyszła. Ona zaczęła tę całą farsę. Niech więc teraz cierpi z tego powodu.

\- Domyślam się, że jest coś jeszcze, co chciałabyś mi powiedzieć. Słucham zatem…

\- Och, Severusie… Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć…

\- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie od początku.

\- Tak, masz rację. Tak zawsze jest najlepiej. - Uśmiechnęła się blado. - Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu Owens.

-Tak, mi też jest przykro. Zresztą nie tylko mi. Odnoszę wrażenie, że zasmucona jest niemal cała szkoła, tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego mówisz mi to akurat dzisiaj? Masz ku temu jakiś konkretny powód?

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że ty i Alex…

\- Tak? - Lekko zdrętwiał na te słowa, choć z ulgą stwierdził, że jego głos wciąż brzmi normalnie. - Ja i Alex… Co właściwie masz na myśli?

\- To oczywiście nie moja sprawa i nie chciałabym się wtrącać…

Urwała. Na jej policzki wypełzł nieznaczny rumieniec. Snape słuchał jej z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, ale o pomyłce nie mogło być mowy. Vice dyrektorka wyraźnie odnosiła się do jego życia osobistego. W sprawach formalnych zdecydowanie nie zachowywałaby się w taki sposób. Poczuł się przyparty do muru.

\- Na wielkiego Salazara, naprawdę, Minerwo? Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś nas łączyło?

\- Severusie, to naprawdę...

\- Tak właśnie myślisz - stwierdził gorzko.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko. Oto nareszcie stanął oko w oko z nękającym go od tygodni problemem. Do tej pory starał się ignorować plotki. W żaden sposób nie reagować, by właśnie jego reakcja nie została odczytana na opak. Był niemal pewien, że im bardziej by zaprzeczał, tym bardziej utwierdzałby wszystkich w przekonaniu, że jednak było coś pomiędzy nim i Alex. Że to z powodu jej zniknięcia, a nie zachowania wszystkich dookoła, stał się ostatnio samotnikiem. Minerwy nie mógł i w zasadzie nie chciał ignorować. Stwierdził, że może w końcu nadszedł czas, by przestać zamiatać sprawy pod dywan… Podszedł bliżej, przysunął ku sobie wyściełane krzesło i oparł dłonie na jego oparciu. Dzięki temu jego twarz znalazła się mniej więcej na wysokości twarzy kobiety.

\- Odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że nie tylko ty, Minerwo, jesteś ostatnio zainteresowana moim życiem. Życiem uczuciowym w szczególności. Nie jestem głuchy ani ślepy, ani tym bardziej niespełna rozumu. Ja i Alex… Merlinie! Nie ma żadnego mnie i Alex. Nie ma i nie było. Ile razy jeszcze będę musiał to powtarzać, aby do wszystkich dotarło? Przecież już w grudniu, tuż po zniknięciu Owens, odbyliśmy podobną rozmowę i myślałem, że wówczas wraziłem się dostatecznie jasno? Jestem już zmęczony tymi ciągłymi insynuacjami. Zastanawia mnie tylko, jakie wszyscy macie podstawy do snucia tak daleko wysuniętych wniosków? Poza oczywistym faktem, że spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, co jak mniemam, doskonale rozumiesz, jako że zostaliśmy zmuszeni do współpracy. Och, zapomniałbym… Tak, rzeczywiście spędziliśmy jedną noc razem w moich kwaterach. Wydarzenie tego typu nigdy nie pozostanie niezauważone w naszej szacownej szkole. Zdaje się jednak, że już wtedy dostatecznie wyjaśniłem całą genezę owego niefortunnego zdarzenia. Przypomnę jednak, że wówczas Alex spała, owszem, w moim łóżku, ale zupełnie sama w dodatku pijana i kompletnie nieświadoma. Moim jedynym błędem była okazana jej litość i fakt, że nie wyrzuciłem jej za drzwi, gdy ewidentnie potrzebowała czyjegoś wsparcia. Gdybym podejrzewał, że rzuci się na moje zapasy i urżnie w trupa, nie zaproponowałbym jej nawet kremowego piwa. Pomijając tę jedną feralną noc nie uczyniłem niczego, co świadczyłoby o moim zainteresowaniu panną Owens i doprawdy nie wiem, co skłoniło całe rzesze ludzi do myślenia, że jest inaczej. Może zechcesz mi wytłumaczyć tę osobliwość, Minerwo?

Wyrzucił z siebie całą kwestię, po czym wyprostował się, splatając dłonie za plecami i spoglądając na przełożoną z góry. Kobieta także wyprostowała się, choć przy jej wzroście nie robiło to już takiego wrażenia, a jej twarz jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Severusie - stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili.

\- Doprawdy? - zakpił. - Akurat tego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał.

MacGonagall nabrała powietrza, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, zamiast tego zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Snape patrzył na przełożoną bez słowa. Nie odwróciła wzroku, choć zapewne wiele ją to kosztowało. Po kilku chwilach zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech.

\- Chyba powinnam cię przeprosić - powiedziała spokojnie. - Najwyraźniej dałam się ponieść emocjom.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie jesteś w tym względzie osamotniona. To mi raczej wygląda na zbiorową histerię.

\- Cóż, musisz zrozumieć, że dla postronnego obserwatora wasze relacje wyglądały na nieco wykraczające poza wyłącznie służbowe stosunki.

\- Ach tak?

\- Cóż, czasami… Zwłaszcza zachowanie Alex można było odczytać… niejednoznacznie.

\- Co to właściwie znaczy? - spytał, przeklinając Owens w myślach.

\- Sądzę, że była tobą zainteresowana, Severusie. Nie zauważyłeś?

\- Nie. Nie zauważyłem - wycedził chłodno, choć w środku dosłownie gotował się ze złości.

Minerwa zawahała się. Dla niej rozmowa o tak osobistych sprawach, w dodatku z młodszym kolegą, również była trudna.

\- Początkowo, gdy ktoś pytał mnie, czy to może być prawda, byłam przekonana, że to jedynie swobodna nadinterpretacja faktów. Potem jednak ja również zaczęłam dostrzegać pewne sygnały. Choćby to, jak na ciebie patrzyła. Ukradkiem, kiedy miała pewność, że tego nie zauważysz. Samo w sobie to było nawet urocze… Często też o tobie mówiła i przyznam, że w dość poufały sposób. To, a także, jak sam wspomniałeś, fakt, że spędzaliście ze sobą dużo czasu, mogło sugerować, że rzeczywiście przekroczyliście… barierę koleżeństwa.

Wpatrywał się w Macgonagall, marszcząc brwi, podczas gdy sens wypowiedzianych przez kobietę słów powoli przenikał do jego świadomości. Oczywiście, że Owens była nim zainteresowana. I oczywiście, że to zauważył. Uwiodła go! Cholera jasna, każdy idiota by zauważył! Nie sądził jednak, że ta dziwna obsesja kobiety będzie dla innych aż tak oczywista. Jasne, że zdawał sobie sprawę z krążących po Hogwarcie plotek. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przeminą, gdy tylko ich autorzy znajdą sobie nowy obiekt zainteresowań. Tymczasem Alex aktywnie przyczyniała się nie tylko do powstawania nowych pomówień, ale również ich eskalacji. Albo nie była aż taką mistrzynią ukrywania emocji, jak by chciała, albo… było to celowe działanie. W zasadzie nie powinien się temu dziwić. Owens miała w głowie zdrowo narąbane i wszelkie zgadywanie motywów jej postępowania było po prostu bezcelowe. Jednocześnie wszystkie kierowane w jego stronę znaczące spojrzenia nabrały nagle głębszego sensu.

\- Sugerujesz, że cała szkoła jest przekonana, że mieliśmy romans? - spytał tonem, który mógłby ponownie zamrozić zalegającą wokół zamku śniegową breję.

\- Och, nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ukrywam jednak, że usłyszałam taką sugestię z ust kilku osób. Właściwie nawet Albus… - urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Rozumiem, że plotki stawiają cię w niezręcznej sytuacji…

\- Delikatnie mówiąc.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Ależ tak. Potrafię przyznać się do błędu. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Nie mam niestety złudzeń, że zainteresowanie twoją osobą wkrótce ustanie, oczywiście nie odpowiadam za innych członków grona pedagogicznego…

\- Oczywiście…

\- … postaram się jednak nieco ostudzić entuzjazm niektórych z nich.

\- Będę zobowiązany - stwierdził sztywno.

\- Więc… właściwie zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało. Przekazałam ci obydwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą. Oczywiście oczekujemy, że będziesz reprezentował naszą szkołę na oficjalnym podsumowaniu międzyszkolnego projektu, jesteśmy dumni z twoich osiągnięć i tak dalej… - Zwinęła ciaśniej trzymany w ręce list. - Muszę przyznać, że nasza rozmowa okazała się bardzo… pouczająca.

Ostatni raz obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym spokojnie podeszła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce.

\- Zapraszam, Severusie - powiedziała swoim najbardziej neutralnym głosem. - Zdaje się, że śniadanie już się rozpoczęło. Powinieneś coś zjeść.

Snape nie od razu ruszył się z miejsca. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte z powrotem drzwi, mnąc w dłoni kawałek pergaminu. Czuł się głęboko zażenowany. Nigdy nie był wylewny. Miał problemy nawet z tym, by przyznać się komuś, że się źle czuje, a rozmowy o emocjach już praktycznie nie wchodziły w grę. Już wolał, aby wszyscy dookoła myśleli, że jest sukinsynem całkowicie pozbawionym uczuć. Miał je, a jakże. Tyle samo, co każdy inny człowiek, a może nawet więcej, ale to była wyłącznie jego sprawa. Innym nic do tego. A tu ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki wmanewrowany został w idiotyczną rozmowę ze swoją przełożoną, podczas której musiał udowadniać, że nie jest wielbłądem. W sumie i tak dobrze, że to nie był Dumbledore. Właściwie obecnie tylko stary czarodziej wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów ma serce po właściwej stronie. Zaraz, zaraz… Co powiedziała MacGonagall? Albus sugerował romans pomiędzy nim, a Owens? A niech to! Jak niby miał przekonać wszystkich, że amory mu nie w głowie, skoro wszyscy, z dyrektorem na czele, wiedzą lepiej? Nie wszyscy, poprawił się zaraz. Przynajmniej MacGonagall nie będzie więcej odstawiać żałosnej szopki.

Poczuł nagle niemiłe ściskanie w żołądku bynajmniej niespowodowane czynnikiem psychicznym. Przyczyna jego dolegliwości była znacznie bardziej prozaiczna. Wstał dziś wcześnie i po kilku godzinach spędzonych na świeżym powietrzu był po prostu wściekle głodny. Śniadanie trwało w najlepsze, a on wciąż tkwił w pustym pokoju nauczycielskim i użalał się nad sobą. To błąd. Duży błąd. W cholerę z tym wszystkim! Niepotrzebnie pozwolił wejść sobie na głowę, ale już dość tego dobrego. Niech sobie myślą, co chcą. On jest przecież ponad to. Zawsze był, więc czemu nagle teraz zaczął się tak przejmować? Uświadomił sobie, że rozmowa z Minerwą podziałała na niego jak zimny prysznic. Zbyt długo tolerował impertynenckie zachowania kolegów. Najwyższa pora znów stać się sobą. Tak, śniadanie to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł.

Poszedł prosto do Wielkiej Sali. Ostentacyjnie powiesił płaszcz na jednym z pustych krzeseł i umieścił na nim torbę z zebranymi porostami. Swobodnie usiadł za stołem, uprzejmie życząc wszystkim smacznego, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz trzy sadzone jajka, przysłuchując się dyskretnie typowej porannej gadaninie. Nazwisko Owens niemal naturalnie wypłynęło podczas kurtuazyjnych rozmów. Snape nie dosłyszał dokładnej wymiany zdań, jednak domyślał się, że nauczyciele omawiali stanowisko, jakie w sprawie zniknięcia kobiety przyjęło Ministerstwo. Siedząca na sąsiednim krzesełku Pomona Sprouth westchnęła cicho i rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Oho, zaczyna się, pomyślał zdegustowany. Zamiast się zirytować, jak to czynił ostatnio, spokojnie sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą i nalał sobie do pełna, jednocześnie obdarzając nauczycielkę zielarstwa doskonale wystudiowanym, nieco tajemniczym uśmiechem. Już sam ten uśmiech wystarczyłby, aby zbić kobietę z tropu. A co dopiero wypowiedziane aksamitnym głosem pytanie:

\- Mogę prosić o pieczywo?

\- Słucham? - Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

\- Pieczywo - podpowiedział uprzejmie, a kąciki jego ust znów nieznacznie powędrowały do góry.

\- Och, oczywiście…

Podała mu koszyczek wypełniony świeżymi, smakowicie pachnącymi bułeczkami. Wziął jedną, rozerwał na pół i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął jeść, zupełnie ignorując skierowane na siebie spojrzenia. Kiedy opróżnił talerz do czysta i wypił drugą kawę, poczuł, że jest na dobrej drodze do odzyskania pełnej kontroli nad swoim życiem. Wciąż uśmiechając się półgębkiem do współbiesiadników, wstał, wsunął pod pachę zwinięty w rulon, dostarczony przez sowę, poranny egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, sięgnął po płaszcz i torbę, po czym spokojnie wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdy mijał MacGonagall, kobieta mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. Był oczywiście świadomy faktu, że gdy tylko opuści pomieszczenie, stanie się tematem rozmów całkiem sporej części grona pedagogicznego. Doprawdy, można by odnieść wrażenie, że nobliwi i szanowani przedstawiciele świata czarodziejskiego nie mają niczego lepszego do roboty… Chyba jednak będzie zmuszony przyjąć wreszcie zaproszenie na herbatkę i wyjaśnić sobie co nieco z dyrektorem.

 **oooOooo**

\- Profesor Severus Snape, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart - zabrzmiał głos Minister Magii Milicenty Bagnold.

Rzeczony mistrz eliksirów wystąpił krok z szeregu z nieco kwaśną miną i skinął oszczędnie głową, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nie znosił ostentacji, ale Ministerstwo oczywiście nie mogło sobie podarować przedstawienia. Dlatego też teraz stał na samym środku wraz z pozostałymi uczestnikami tego nieszczęsnego projektu i starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że dobrze się bawi, co szczerze mówiąc niezbyt mu wychodziło. Cóż jednak mógł poradzić? Zgodził się na udział w całym przedsięwzięciu, to teraz musiał ponosić tego konsekwencje.

Przynajmniej znajdował się w doborowym towarzystwie.

Viviane Chatier, Przybyłą z Francji pięćdziesięciolatkę miał już okazję poznać. Tak jak przy poprzednim spotkaniu tak i teraz zrobiła na nim duże wrażenie. Wysoka, smukła, rudowłosa z subtelnymi i zdecydowanie pasującymi do jej urody pasmami siwizny. W świecie zdominowanej przez mężczyzn profesji zawsze wyróżniała się niczym barwny ptak, ale tym, co Severus najbardziej w niej podziwiał i prawdę powiedziawszy, po cichu jej zazdrościł, była niesłychana wręcz intuicja w sporządzaniu eliksirów. Niektóre stosowane przez nią modyfikacje na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się nietrafione, a jednak uzyskiwała zaskakujące efekty. Nikogo nie zdziwił więc fakt, że w ministerialnym projekcie to właśnie ona wiodła prym i mogła teraz pochwalić się kilkoma większymi lub mniejszymi osiągnięciami. Snape nieraz zastanawiał się, czemu posiadając tak niezwykły talent, nie zrobiła światowej kariery? Zamiast tego sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej z zajmowanego od lat stanowiska nauczyciela eliksirów w Akademii Magii Beauxbatons. Gdy wyczytane zostało jej nazwisko, wystąpiła krok naprzód, skłoniła się z gracją, a wracając do szeregu, posłała pozostałym uczestnikom uprzejmy uśmiech.

Podczas prezentacji kolejnego reprezentanta dało się wyczuć ogólną konsternację. Oczywiście to nie Pedro Chawez brał udział w zorganizowanym przez Ministerstwo Magii przedsięwzięciu, ale z powodu ciągłej nieobecności Alexandry, to właśnie on reprezentował Castelobruxo. Wydawał się być zakłopotany sytuacją na równi z Bagnold. Skłonił się sztywno, zaciskając nerwowo wargi. Oprócz Severusa tylko on sprawiał wrażenie, że nie czuje się komfortowo i zdecydowanie wolałby wymigać się od całego zamieszania. Snape obserwował go kątem oka. Wyraźnie widział zmęczenie malujące się na twarzy starszego czarodzieja. Zastanawiał się, czy spowodowane było międzykontynentalną podróżą, czy też jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po smoczej ospie? A może jedno i drugie? W końcu był już po sześćdziesiątce i jego zdrowie nie było takie jak dawniej.

Z pewnym zainteresowaniem Severus zauważył, że mistrzowi Chawezowi przygląda się ktoś jeszcze. Ponury, gburowaty Rosjanin, z którym niegdyś rywalizował w trakcie Mistrzostw Eliksirów Szkół Czarodziejskich. Zapamiętał go jako niezwykle ambitnego, ale i zawistnego chłopaka. Jego obecność tutaj świadczyła o tym, że dyrektor rosyjskiego Koldovstoretza nareszcie pożegnał się z wiekowym już Vladimirem Gorinowem, a jego miejsce zajął niemalże rówieśnik Snape`a, który mimochodem odnotował w myśli, żeby przyszłoroczne Mistrzostwa Eliksirów Szkół Czarodziejskich potraktować wyjątkowo poważnie. Może i Maksimian Petrow pokonał go, gdy obydwaj byli w szkole. Dziś jednak jego dokonania nie prezentowały się już tak imponująco, czego niezbity dowód stanowiły mizerne rezultaty w pracy z truciznami, natomiast Severus zdążył przez ten czas rozwinąć skrzydła i uznał, że najwyższa pora, aby przytrzeć starszemu koledze nosa. Postanowił przygotować swojego ucznia tak, żeby ten poradził sobie ze wszystkimi możliwymi wyzwaniami. Nie, żeby czuł urazę z powodu dawnej przegranej… Zresztą i tak obwiniał o ten stan rzeczy swego dawnego profesora, Horacego Slughorna, który nie przygotował reprezentacji Hogwartu na wszystkie możliwe czekające ich zadania. Severus wówczas dopiero rozpoczynał swoją przygodę z eliksirami, ale to właśnie wówczas doszedł do wniosku, że wiedza przekazywana na lekcjach nie wystarcza, by mógł zaspokoić swoje ambicje. W każdym razie uznał, że wszyscy powinni dowiedzieć się, że z Severusem Snape`m należy się liczyć. Petrov musiał poczuć na sobie natarczywy wzrok Ślizgona, bo wychylił się lekko z szeregu i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, a jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. Snape zachowując kamienną twarz, skinął krótko Rosjaninowi. Wyszkoli tego ucznia, choćby cholerny gówniarz miał paść trupem.

Ceremonia wciąż trwała. Kolejnymi uczestnikami byli Mickael Jensen z Durmstrangu i Marc Anderson z Ilvermorny. Obydwu Severus znał raczej słabo, a ich osiągnięcia nie skłaniały go ku temu, by stan ten w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić. Brakowało reprezentantów z Mahoutokoro i Szkoły Magii Uagadou. W zasadzie było to typowe. Japonia i Afryka zawsze trzymały się nieco na uboczu magicznego świata.

Gdy wszystkie zasługi zostały już wymienione, certyfikaty wręczone, a gratulacje złożone, przystąpiono do mniej oficjalnej części, z której Snape miał zamiar wymigać się możliwie szybko. Zrobił, co do niego należało. Był, reprezentował, nie przyniósł wstydu. Niesiony ludzką falą podążył do magicznie powiększonej sali, w której zazwyczaj odbywały się wszystkie branżowe fety. Już na progu dosłownie ścierpł ze zgrozy. Ze względu na charakter uroczystości sala udekorowana została wyjątkowo awangardowo: ponad głowami zgromadzonych osób unosiły się błyszczące kociołki, z których w równych odstępach czasu wyfruwały różnokolorowe obłoczki pary. Unosiły się swobodnie pod sufitem, mieniąc się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Część z nich łączyła się ze sobą, tworząc wielobarwne miniaturowe tornada, wirujące nad porozstawianymi pod ścianami stolikami. Severus zauważył, że część gości, podobnie jak on, krzywi się i z niedowierzaniem kręci głową. Pocieszył się więc, że nie tylko jego zmysł estetyczny został dziś brutalnie podeptany. Przemykając pomiędzy kolorowymi zjawiskami, przedostał się w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć znacznie mniej eteryczny element wystroju. I nie pomylił się. Wokół baru zdążył już zgromadzić się mały tłumek. Oddychając z ulgą, przepchnął się do lady i czym prędzej zamówił Ognistą Whisky. Barman, zapewne dostrzegając wypisaną na jego twarzy desperację, natychmiast podał mu wypełnioną bursztynowym trunkiem szklankę. Teraz, stojąc pod ścianą, powoli sączył drinka, z miernym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się coraz bardziej rozbawionemu towarzystwu.

Prym wiódł oczywiście Leonard Evermonde, szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Głośno zaśmiewając się z zasłyszanych dowcipów i anegdot, zręcznie lawirował pomiędzy zgromadzonymi gośćmi, wymieniając uprzejmości i pusząc się niczym paw. Zupełnie jakby to on osobiście wymyślił, zorganizował, przeprowadził, a na dodatek wygrał międzynarodowy projekt. Severus starał się schodzić mu z drogi, co skutkowało tym, że snuł się z kąta w kąt ponury jak siedem nieszczęść. W pewnym momencie w drugim końcu Sali ujrzał profesora Chaweza rozmawiającego z Dumbledorem. Brazylijczyk wyglądał na wzburzonego. Mówił szybko, gestykulując i od czasu do czasu kręcąc głową. Dyrektor słuchał go w skupieniu, marszcząc brwi. W pewnym momencie uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na Severusa. Z tej odległości trudno było dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, ale młodszy mężczyzna i tak miał wrażenie, że jego wzrok przepala go niemal na wylot. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Snape trwał jak zamrożony, nie zwracając uwagi na kłębiących się wokół i potrącających go ludzi. Potem Albus położył swemu rozmówcy rękę na ramieniu w oczywistym uspokajającym geście, po czym obaj odwrócili się i odeszli nieco dalej wciąż pogrążeni w rozmowie. Mistrz eliksirów wyrwał się ze stuporu. Z niesmakiem zauważył, że trzymana przez niego w dłoni szklanka jest już pusta. Odstawił ją na tacę mijającego go właśnie kelnera.

Chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go spotkaniem z Evermondem. Mężczyzna aż zapiał z zachwytu na jego widok. Był znacznie niższy od młodego czarodzieja, ale bardziej zdeterminowany i prawdopodobnie również bardziej pijany. Uwiesił się na ramieniu Severusa i ciągał go od jednej grupki do drugiej, paplając z ożywieniem. Pomiędzy wierszami wyraźnie dawało się odczytać sugestię, jakoby za sukcesami hogwarckiego mistrza eliksirów stał on sam we własnej osobie. Jakim cudem – tego Snape już nie zdołał się dowiedzieć. Dopiero gdy obaj dosłownie wpadli na Mickaela Jensena, Evermonde odkleił się od ramienia Snape`a i z zapałem zaatakował kolejną ofiarę. Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. Dyplomatycznie wycofał się z konwersacji, pozostawiając zdezorientowanego Bułgara na pastwę rozanielonego przedstawiciela Ministerstwa Magii. Czując lekkie oszołomienie, postanowił pokrzepić się kolejną dawką czegoś mocniejszego. Jeśli Evermonde znów sobie o nim przypomni, takie pokrzepienie może okazać się wręcz niezbędne. Przepchnął się do baru i wkrótce ściskał w dłoni szklankę z podwójną porcją Ognistej Whisky. Popijając niespiesznie i czując w przełyku przyjemne ciepło, krążył po sali, rozglądając się za Dumbledorem. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś, co powiedział mu Chawez, poruszyło starego czarodzieja, zaś przenikliwe spojrzenie, jakim obdarował swego podwładnego, sugerowało, że ewidentnie musiało mieć związek z Severusem. Akurat tego młody mistrz eliksirów był niemal boleśnie świadomy. Być może oznaczało to jakiś kolejny sekret, którego do tej pory nie było dane mu poznać? Cóż, właściwie powinien się już przyzwyczaić… Może gdyby udało się jakoś podejść pryncypała? Dyrektor jednak jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Za to coś innego przykuło uwagę Snape`a.

Viviane Chatier oraz Pedro Chawez pochyleni ku sobie rozmawiali cicho przy stojącym na uboczu stoliku. Snape obserwował ich przez chwilę i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że łączy ich pewna zażyłość. Mężczyzna mówił coś bardzo szybko, obracając nerwowo w palcach nóżkę wypełnionego do połowy kieliszka wina. Alkohol zakołysał się niebezpiecznie, zanim jednak miał szansę rozprysnąć się na wypolerowanym blacie, kobieta położyła dłoń na ręce swojego rozmówcy, powstrzymując go przed rozlaniem trunku. Chawez znieruchomiał na chwilę, ale nie cofnął ręki. Drugą dłonią potarł czoło. Naprawdę wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale raczej nie międzykontynentalną podróżą. Uczucie to musiało tkwić w nim już od dłuższego czasu, przedwcześnie garbiąc jego plecy i znacząc twarz głębokimi zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu. Severus uniósł szklankę do ust, wychylił jednym haustem ciemno bursztynowy płyn i odepchnąwszy się od ściany, ponownie skierował swe kroki w kierunku baru. Mijając stolik, przy którym zasiadało dwoje mistrzów eliksirów, zwolnił nieco kroku. Słuch zawsze miał dobry, dlatego tez bez problemu zdołał podsłuchać gorączkową wymianę zdań.

\- Zbyt surowo się oceniasz, Pedro. Przecież nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe dzisiejszego wystąpienia.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Musiałem przyjechać. Dostałem polecenie służbowe, ale mam wrażenie, że wszyscy dookoła gapią się na mnie jak na jakiegoś cholernego uzurpatora.

\- Co też ty mówisz? - żachnęła się kobieta. - Jakiego znowu…

\- I w zasadzie im się nie dziwię. - Chawez potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. - Mają rację. Nie powinno mnie tu być.

\- Nie mów tak. To nie twoja wina.

\- Moja, Viviane. Byłem za nią odpowiedzialny. Nie, poczekaj! - Uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć kobietę. Francuzka już otwierała usta, ale posłusznie zachowała milczenie. - Wiedziałem, że coś się z nią dzieje. Widziałem zmianę. Znałem ją przecież, odkąd była moją uczennicą.

\- Była dorosła, Pedro - zauważyła cicho Chatier.

\- I samotna - dodał gorzko. - Przyjaciele byli daleko, rodzina jeszcze dalej, a taki cios z reguły niesie ze sobą jakieś długofalowe skutki.

\- Ktokolwiek w ogóle wiedział?

\- Mam wrażenie, że trzymała wszystko w tajemnicy. Ja nawet nie poznałem tego chłopaka. Dowiedziałem się o nim przez przypadek. Nie mam pojęcia, kim był, ale wydawała się taka szczęśliwa, a potem, gdy zginął, zamknęła się w sobie. Wiesz, że nawet nie jestem pewien, co dokładnie się stało? To wszystko jest takie niejasne… Powinienem wtedy jakoś zareagować. Zrobić coś…

\- Przecież byłeś chory - przypomniała mu rzeczowo.

\- Diabli nadali tę smocza ospę. Ledwie się wylizałem… A ona została sama ze swoją stratą i wszystkimi obowiązkami, które na nią tak niespodziewanie spadły. Wiesz, nawet myślałem, że dobrze się stało. Że gdy zajmie się pracą, będzie jej łatwiej. I w zasadzie kiedy wróciłem do świata żywych, odniosłem wrażenie, że naprawdę się wyciszyła. Coś jednak było nie tak. Musiało wydarzyć się coś jeszcze. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia. Już kiedy wyjeżdżała do Hogwartu była jakaś nieswoja. Alexandra, którą ja znałem, nie porzuciłaby tak po prostu swoich obowiązków. Nie zniknęłaby bez słowa. A już na pewno nie szukałaby kolejnych adoratorów! - parsknął wyraźnie zniesmaczony. - Wiesz, co sugerował Albus?

\- Co takiego?

\- Wyobraź sobie…

Brazylijczyk zerknął nerwowo w kierunku pleców Snape`a, a ten uznał, że najwyższa pora oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość. Nie przyspieszając kroku, przeszedł do baru i zamówił kolejnego drinka, choć poprzedni, naprędce wypity, grzał go teraz od środka. Nie śmiał spojrzeć za siebie. Nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna i kobieta zorientowali się, że był świadkiem ich rozmowy, ale bardzo nie chciał, by wyszło na jaw, że szanowany profesor jeszcze bardziej szanowanej szkoły podsłuchuje cudze rozmowy jak pierwszy lepszy żul z Nokturnu. Nie słyszał dalszego ciągu rozmowy, za to doskonale wiedział, co takiego mógł sugerować Dumbledore, a sądząc po wzburzeniu, jakie wciąż pobrzmiewało w głosie starszego czarodzieja, przedstawione przez dyrektora Hohwartu rewelacje nie spotkały się ani z zainteresowaniem, ani tym bardziej aprobatą ze strony Chaweza. Z ponurą satysfakcją Severus stwierdził, że dla amatora cytrynowych dropsów to powinien być ostateczny dowód niewinności mistrza eliksirów. Owens miała chłopaka i według słów Chaweza była poważnie zaangażowana. O ironio! A swoją drogą, fakt, że ktoś z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli związał się z tak niestabilną kobietą, wydawał się być wielce intrygujący. Chyba, że jego także uwiodła… Piekło i szatani! Temat Alexandry Owens powracał do niego jak bumerang. Nawet teraz zamiast czuć satysfakcję z uzyskanych wyników, rozmyślał o tej przeklętej kobiecie. Fatum jakieś czy co?

Zza pleców Severusa wyrósł znienacka Maksimian Petrow. Mężczyzna swobodnie oparł się o kontuar i zaczekał, aż kelner postawi przed nim kieliszek i napełni go wódką. Rosjanin sięgnął po szkło, mimowolnie potwierdzając krążące o własnych rodakach plotki; wychylił na raz zawartość naczynia, przy czym nawet się nie skrzywił. Mlasnął z uznaniem, natychmiast gestem nakazał kelnerowi, by powtórnie nalał do kieliszka. Dopiero wtedy przeniósł wzrok na młodszego kolegę.

\- Znowu się widzimy, profesorze Snape - rzekł, przesadnie akcentując słowo „profesor".

\- Zaiste - odparował Severus.

Spojrzał na Rosjanina z chłodną rezerwą, pozwalając mu wytyczyć tory rozmowy. Petrow chyba nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, nie odwracając wzroku. Odchrząknął.

\- Ja słyszał, szto ty dużo zdziełał - powiedział sztywno łamanym rosyjskim. - Gratulacje.

\- Dziękuję - odrzekł uprzejmie, lecz w dalszym ciągu chłodno.

\- Kanieszna razem z profesor Owens… Żal słyszeć o jej zaginięciu.

\- Tak, to rzeczywiście przykra sprawa - Snape wypowiedział te słowa niemal machinalnie. Tego wieczora powtarzał je już tyle razy...

Petrow ponownie opróżnił kieliszek. Tym razem na dobrą chwilę wstrzymał oddech, po czym wypuścił powietrze w przeciągłym westchnięciu. Czego by nie mówić o Ministrze Magii, oprawa sygnowanych przez nią imprez była zawsze najwyższej jakości. Rosjanin znów skinął na kelnera, by nalał mu alkoholu. Spojrzał na Severusa z namysłem.

\- Ja toże słyszał, szto wy mieli ostatnio okazję poznać działanie wolno działającej trucizny - zagaił już swobodniej. Alkohol musiał dodać mu odwagi.

\- Doprawdy? - Brew Snape`a powędrowała do góry.

\- Da... W naszym środowisku wieści bysto się rozchodzą - oświadczył.

\- Najwyraźniej.

Snape nie miał ochoty na konwersacje i z premedytacją próbował zniechęcić swego rozmówcę do kontynuowania pogawędki. Maksimian jednak nie wyłapał aluzji. A może był bardziej wstawiony, niż na to wyglądał?

\- W trakcie raboty o truciznach to nawet ściastliwyje okoliczności.

\- Mówimy o uczniu. - Niechęć Severusa do Rosjanina jeszcze bardziej wzrosła. - Nie uważam, aby to była szczęśliwa okoliczność. Chłopak o mało nie umarł.

\- Da, ale wy sobie poradzili, prawda? A zobaczyć na własne oczy efekt, musiało być ocień interiesna.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dokąd zmierzasz - warknął Snape trochę wbrew sobie. On także czuł krążący w jego żyłach alkohol i obawiał się, że jego działania mogą okazać się nieco impulsywne. - To był uczeń, profesorze.

\- Da, uczeń, ale ja toże słyszał, że ty już wcześniej miał do czynienia z mnogie trucizny…

\- Owszem zetknąłem się z kilkoma.

\- Nie w szkole.

\- Nie? Co właściwie insynuujesz?

\- Kak była wojna. - Petrow na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na lewym przedramieniu Severusa. Mężczyzna zwalczył w sobie nagłą chęć cofnięcia ręki. Wypalonego przez Voldemorta mrocznego znaku nie dało się dostrzec przez warstwy ubrania, ale Maksimian musiał wiedzieć, że on się tam znajduje. - Ja znaju, podczas wojny czasem tak trzeba.

\- Czego właściwie pan ode mnie oczekuje, profesorze Petrow? - Ręka Snape`a odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku ukrytej w kieszeni surduta różdżki. - Wspomnień z wojennych czasów?

Zamarł z palcami zaciśniętymi na różdżce, gotów w każdej chwili jej użyć. Rosjanin prawidłowo odczytał ten gest. Drgnął, jakby i on chciał sięgnąć po swoją, ale powstrzymał się. Wpatrywał się w nieruchomą, częściowo ukrytą w kieszeni dłoń Severusa.

\- Nie nerwujsja - powiedział powoli. – Ja nie chaciu dzjełać tobie wymówki. Ja tylko słyszał…

\- Sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jak zostawimy ten temat.

Cofnął dłoń, pozostawiając różdżkę na swoim miejscu, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi. Nieprzyjemny incydent na zakończenie pokojowego międzynarodowego projektu nie byłby mile widziany przez żadną ze stron ewentualnego konfliktu.

\- Ja toże tak dumaju - zgodził się Petrow, który najwidoczniej także dostrzegał możliwe międzynarodowe reperkusje ich rozmowy. - Napijmy się - zaproponował. - Na zgodę.

\- W porządku. Napijmy się.

Sięgnęli po swoje drinki. Petrow znów wypił całość na raz, Severus też solidnie pociągnął ze szklanki. Dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, wreszcie jako pierwszy znów odezwał się Rosjanin.

\- My spotkamy się znowu za rok. Kak w staryje wriemienja… Jak dawniej. Powalczymy o złoty kocjeł.

\- Powalczymy. - Severus wlał w siebie resztę Ognistej Whisky, odstawił z hukiem szklankę, po czym zsunął się z wysokiego stołka i przygładził poły surduta. - Zatem do zobaczenia za rok. Mam nadzieję, że wyszkolisz swoich uczniów równie dobrze jak niegdyś Gorinow.

\- Ja mam nadzieję, szto nie zawiodu twoich oczekiwań. Da swidanja, profesorze Snape.

Profesor Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował prosto ku wyjściu. Uznał, że jak na jeden raz ma już aż nadto wrażeń i z czystym sumieniem może wracać do położonych w lochach prywatnych kwater. Kiedy jednak aportował się na głównej ulicy Hogsmide, stwierdził, że w sumie noc jest jeszcze młoda i równie dobrze może wykorzystać okazję, i udać się do Trzech Mioteł. Alkohol wciąż krążył w jego krwi, grzejąc go znacznie skuteczniej niż ciepły płaszcz i szalik. Właściwie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już sporo dziś wypił, nie był jednak pijany, a poza tym jutro była niedziela, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę. Albo dwie. W końcu dzisiaj świętował. Pamiętał jednak, żeby zająć miejsce w rogu sali. Tak, by mieć oko na każdego, kto zbliży się do jego stolika. Co prawda Owens zapadła się pod ziemię i było raczej mało prawdopodobne, by ponownie pojawiła się akurat w tym pubie, ale, jak to mówią, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

 **oooOooo**

\- Więc powiadasz, Albusie, że Ministerstwo znów stanęło na wysokości zadania?

\- Powiedziałbym nawet, że tym razem Milicenta Bagnold przeszła samą siebie.

\- Powtarzasz to za każdym razem.

\- I za każdym razem jest to szczera prawda, Minerwo.

Dumbledore i MacGonagall właśnie opuścili Wielką Salę i bez pośpiechu zmierzali w kierunku schodów razem z roześmianym i rozgadanym tłumem powracających z kolacji uczniów. Byli już w połowie korytarza, kiedy z prowadzącego do lochów korytarza wyłoniła się wysoka, odziana w czerń postać. Snape uniósł wzrok. Bystry obserwator z pewnością od razu dostrzegłby, że nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania. Spiął się lekko, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąska kreskę. Kurtuazyjnie skinął głową, starając się jak najszybciej wyminąć przełożonych.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie - przywitał go radośnie dyrektor, który, jak zawsze zresztą, zdawał się nie dostrzegać ponurego wyrazu twarzy swego podwładnego. - Cieszę się, że w końcu zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością.

\- Dyrektorze… - Severus zawahał się, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki do lochów, a całkiem fizyczną potrzebą spożycia czegoś pożywnego.

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale - kontynuował Albus. - Szczerze mówiąc, już zaczynałem się o ciebie martwić. Opuściłeś dzisiaj zarówno śniadanie jak i obiad.

\- Dziękuję, jak pan widzi, nic mi nie dolega - odparł Snape z godnością, choć jego twarz lekko poróżowiała. - Coś mnie zatrzymało…

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie rzuciłeś się znowu w wir pracy? Nadal uważam, że poświęcasz jej zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - bąknął, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej. - Od momentu zamknięcia ministerialnego projektu przestałem narzekać na nadmiar obowiązków. Wybaczy pan, dyrektorze, ale chciałbym jednak zdążyć na kolację, zanim skrzaty sprzątną ze stołów.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Oczywiście. Nie zatrzymuję cię.

Snape odwrócił się i powiewając szatą, szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku pustoszejącej już Wielkiej Sali. MacGonagall patrzyła za nim, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Albusie, naprawdę nie musiałeś…

\- Hmm… Właściwie masz rację - zgodził się. - Nie powinienem.

\- Zwłaszcza, że sam także opuściłeś wcześniejsze posiłki… - wytknęła nieco złośliwie.

\- W moim wieku mogę już sobie na to pozwolić, moja droga - Mężczyzna zdawał się nie dostrzegać skierowanego ku niemu przytyku. - Poza tym wczorajszy dzień był pełen wrażeń i potrzebowałem chwili wytchnienia.

\- Severus najwyraźniej również. Krwawy Baron wyznał mi, że widział, jak nad ranem przemykał korytarzami do swoich kwater - ciągnęła kobieta. - O czym zapewne i tak już doskonale wiesz. Sądząc po całodniowej absencji, nasz mistrz eliksirów musiał się wczoraj dobrze bawić. Jedno mnie zastanawia... Rozumiem, że to pewna nobilitacja, jednak biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności z ostatnich miesięcy, nie spodziewałam się po nim aż takiego entuzjazmu.

\- I słusznie, bo wcale takowego nie wykazywał. Opuścił przyjęcie dobrze przed północą.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- O, tak. Zdecydowanie. Właściwie to mnie nie dziwi. Od casu upadku Voldemorta jego stosunki z Ministerstwem Magii były… nieco napięte. Sądzę jednak , że tym razem nie chodziło wyłącznie o jego uprzedzenia. Owszem, antypatia do pracowników Ministerstwa odegrała pewną rolę, ale wydaje mi się, że większe znaczenie mogła mieć dość nieprzyjemna wymiana zdań z jego rosyjskim rywalem.

\- Ach tak?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, o co poszło. Nie było to zresztą nic spektakularnego. Wyglądało jednak, że powiedzieli sobie kilka ostrych słów. Severus zaraz potem zrejterował, a tamten się upił. Właściwie to zabawne. Sądziłem, że Rosjanie mają jednak mocniejszą głowę.

MacGonagal zmierzyła swego rozmówcę przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

\- Mówisz to tak lekko? - spytała.

\- Bo i też nie ma się czym za bardzo przejmować. Obydwaj mieli dość przytomności umysłu, by nie wszczynać międzynarodowego skandalu. Można śmiało rzec, że konflikt został zażegnany w zarodku. Nie twierdzę, że w przyszłości będą pałali do siebie sympatią, jednak na razie sprawa rozeszła się po kościach.

\- Typowo męski punkt widzenia - stwierdziła.

\- Minerwo… - przerwał jej łagodnie. - Ufam Severusowi. Jestem pewien, że jest wystarczająco odpowiedzialny, by nie narobić jakichś głupstw. Wiem, wiem… - Uniósł obie ręce w teatralnym geście. - Wiem, że moje decyzje budzą czasami kontrowersje, tym razem jednak zapewniam cię, że jestem całkowicie pewien, iż pozostawienie sprawy jej własnemu biegowi, jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Ostatnio uświadomiłem sobie, że muszę pokładać nieco większą wiarę w osądy i pobudki działań innych. Moich podwładnych również. I pozwolić im na autonomię. W przeciwnym razie mogę niespodziewanie oberwać rykoszetem.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - stwierdziła z ponurą satysfakcją, odwracając się i podejmując przerwana wędrówkę w górę schodów. Albus podążył za nią. - Od dawna powtarzałam ci, że ingerencja w prywatne sprawy innych jest nie tylko nieetyczna, ale również niebezpieczna.

\- Czy moje przewiny staną się mniejsze, jeśli przyznam, że w gruncie rzeczy zawsze się z tobą zgadzałem?

\- A jednak mimo to pozwoliłeś, by twoja prywatna wizja rzeczywistości nieco wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Uroczy eufemizm, Minerwo. Tak, masz rację. To było z mojej strony niewłaściwe. Nie tylko nie ukróciłem plotek, ale też skrycie kibicowałem rzekomemu związkowi Severusa i Alexandry. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że coś z tego wyniknie. Najwyraźniej były to tylko czcze życzenia starca. Nie wiem, co Alex miałaby na ten temat do powiedzenia, ale Severus jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, co sądzi o mojej bujnej wyobraźni.

\- Masz trochę za uszami - przyznała. - Poczynając od zatajenia podstawowych informacji jeszcze przed przyjazdem dziewczyny do Hogwartu.

\- Liczyłem na element zaskoczenia - wtrącił obronnym tonem.

\- Potem tylko pogorszyłeś sytuację. - Minerwa nie dała zbić się z tropu. - Snape miał pełne prawo się wściec.

\- O tak. Naruszyłem jego reputację zimnego nietoperza z lochów.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. - Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - I tak długo się zbierał, żeby wreszcie wyjaśnić tę sytuację.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Oczywiście! - prychnęła. - Przecież powiedziałam ci, że będę się bacznie przyglądać zarówno twoim poczynaniom jak i tym nieszczęśnikom, których wziąłeś sobie na cel. Pomimo tego, że świetnie ukrywa swoje emocje, zdołałam dostrzec to i owo. To było nawet ciekawe… Wybuch był tylko kwestią czasu. Dawno już nie widziałam go w takim stanie, choć prawdę mówiąc, odniosłam wrażenie, że konfrontacja dobrze mu zrobiła.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jego nadszarpniętą reputację, rzecz jasna. Odbudował ją. Powiedziałabym nawet, że z nawiązką.

Dumbledor posłał jej spojrzenie pełne nagany, ale nic nie powiedział. Właśnie mijała ich grupka pierwszorocznych. Uczniowie zwolnili grzecznie, mijając dyrektorską parę, lecz gdy tylko zniknęli za rogiem, pomknęli przed siebie wśród śmiechów, krzyków i głośnego tupania. MacGonagal zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała ruszyć za nimi i na nich nakrzyczeć za niewłaściwe zachowanie na korytarzu, w końcu jednak pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. Młodość miała swoje prawa. Jednym z nich była naturalna skłonność do nie respektowania przepisów.

\- Jeśli już tak szczerze rozmawiamy - zwróciła się znów do Albusa - muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Zawsze miałam jakieś irracjonalne przeświadczenie, że relacje łączące Severusa i Alex znacznie odbiegały od normalnych. I nie mam tu na myśli żadnego romansu - dodała szybko. - Między nimi było coś niepokojącego. Coś, co przy całej sympatii dla obojga niezbyt mi się podobało.

\- Mogłabyś sprecyzować?

\- Przykro mi, Albusie. To w zasadzie było jedynie przeczucie. Dzisiaj, gdy poznałam punkt widzenia Severusa, patrzę na to z nieco innej perspektywy. Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, dlaczego zachowywał się w taki sposób, lecz w stosunku do Alexandry wciąż mam mieszane uczucia.

\- Jeśli i ja mam być szczery - Dumbledore z zamyśleniem pogłaskał siwą brodę - poznałem wczoraj pewne fakty z życia Owens, o których przedtem nie miałem pojęcia, a które skłoniły mnie do głębszej refleksji nad motywami jej postępowania.

\- Tak?

\- Czy zakochana po uszy dziewczyna, po niespodziewanej śmierci narzeczonego, mogłaby ot tak zapomnieć o tragedii, która ją spotkała, wyjechać na drugi kraniec świata i natychmiast zacząć robić słodkie oczy do kogoś, kto, jak sam deklaruje, nawet nie jest nią zainteresowany?

Chwilę trwało, zanim MacGonagall przyswoiła sobie tę informację.

\- Narzeczony Alexandry zginął? Jak?

\- To ciekawe, bo profesor Chawez, który mnie o tym poinformował, właściwie nie ma pojęcia co się z nim stało. Po prostu zginął. Twierdzi natomiast, że Alex była w ten związek głęboko zaangażowana i po jego śmierci wpadła w depresję. W dodatku rodzice dziewczyny w ogóle nie zdają sobie sprawy z faktu, że w tragicznych okolicznościach stracili niedoszłego zięcia, a oboje zgodnie zadeklarowali, że mieli z córką bardzo dobry kontakt i regularnie ze sobą korespondowali. Rozumiesz coś z tego?

\- To, że ktoś utrzymuje swój związek w tajemnicy, nie jest ani zbrodnią, ani też czymś specjalnie zaskakującym. Takie rzeczy po prostu się zdarzają. Może miała ku temu swoje powody. Nie nam to oceniać. Jeśli jednak profesor Chawez ma rację i jej narzeczony rzeczywiście zginął… - urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Oczywiście reakcja po stracie bliskiej osoby czasami bywa trudna do przewidzenia, niemniej jednak trudno mi uwierzyć, że coś podobnego miało w jej życiu miejsce. Nie zauważyłam, aby Alex była pogrążona w żałobie. Powiedziałabym raczej, że jest wprost przeciwnie… Być może była to reakcja obronna, jakaś forma wyparcia doznanej traumy...

\- Można powiedzieć, że choroba Pedro wiele jej ułatwiła.

\- Słucham?

\- W nowym miejscu znacznie łatwiej jest zachować pozory - westchnął. - Ze smutkiem muszę przyznać, że w ogóle jej nie znaliśmy, Minerwo. Postrzegaliśmy ją poprzez pryzmat jej szkolnych lat, a przecież od tego czasu spotkała wielu nowych ludzi i przeżyła niejedno. To naturalne, że się zmieniła. Dziś nie mam pojęcia, która Owens była prawdziwa: ta, która opuszczała Brazylię, czy ta, która ponownie pojawiła się w Hogwarcie? A może ta, która pewnego pięknego dnia spakowała swoje rzeczy i uciekła bez słowa, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie szczątki flakonika z trucizną?

\- Trochę dużo tych niewiadomych.

\- Obawiam się, że wszyscy widzieliśmy w niej jedynie to, co ona sama zechciała nam pokazać.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, Albusie. Praktycznie wszyscy daliśmy się wmanewrować w jej grę. Na miecz Merlina, przecież Alex jest taka młoda… Naprawdę mogłaby aż tak manipulować otaczającymi ją ludźmi?

\- Nie wiem. To kolejny znak zapytania związany z jej osobą. I obawiam się, że dopóki się nie odnajdzie, nie otrzymamy odpowiedzi na żadne z pytań.

\- Och, Albusie, minęło już tyle czasu… Aurorzy są bezradni. I jeszcze teraz ta historia z jej narzeczonym… A jeśli ona również zginęła? Jeśli te sprawy są ze sobą powiązane?

\- Takiej wersji oczywiście nie można całkowicie wykluczyć, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest sprytniejsza, niż wszyscy zakładaliśmy, a to oznacza, że być może jeszcze o niej usłyszymy.

\- Nie wiem już, co tym wszystkim sądzić… - przyznała MacGonagall z rezygnacją. - Czuję się trochę, jakbym czytała jedną z tych mugolskich powieści kryminalnych. Czemu ludzie tak bardzo komplikują swoje życie?

\- Ludzie mają ku temu wrodzony talent, Minerwo - stwierdził Dumbledore mentorskim tonem.

\- Nie sposób się z tobą nie zgodzić… Niestety.

Pogrążeni w rozmowie dotarli wreszcie na siódme piętro i zatrzymali się u szczytu schodów.

\- Zamierzasz jeszcze dziś pracować? - zagadnęła Minerwa, zmieniając temat.

\- Owszem - odrzekł niechętnie. - Muszę wysłać kilka sów.

\- Nie sądzisz, że wytykanie innym pracoholizmu w twoim przypadku zakrawa nieco na hipokryzję?

\- Taka dola dyrektora. - Dumbledore rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Listy do rady nadzorczej nie napiszą się same, a i Ministerstwo zazwyczaj nie lubi czekać.

\- Ach, Ministerstwo… Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaledwie wczoraj osobiście odwiedzałeś tę szanowaną instytucję, masz zapewne zamiar wysłać im liścik z podziękowaniami? - spytała z przekąsem MacGonagall.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestała łapać mnie za słówka, Minerwo - odparował Dumbledore z godnością. - To nie licuje z powagą mojego urzędu. Cytrynowego dropsa?

W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał wygrzebany z kieszeni rulonik cukierków. Nauczycielka prychnęła z dezaprobatą. Cała jej postawa zdawała się mówić: powaga urzędu, dobre sobie!

\- Nie, dziękuję. Nie skorzystam.

\- A ja i owszem.

Rozwinął papierek i włożył żółty cukierek do ust. Possał chwilę z błogim wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy jednak ponownie spojrzał na MacGonagall jego spojrzenie było całkowicie poważne.

\- Muszę przyznać, że, tak samo jak ty, Minerwo, byłem szczerze zdziwiony na wieść o rzekomym zmarłym narzeczonym Owens. W toku śledztwa nie natknąłem się na żadną wzmiankę o owym incydencie. Profesor Chawez przyznał się, że przemilczał ten fakt, uznając, że nie jest bezpośrednio związany ze sprawą. Co prawda nie potrafi podać żadnych szczegółów, zawsze to jednak jakaś poszlaka… Powinienem zawiadomić Biuro Aurorów - wyjaśnił. - Niestety Pedro nie był w stanie zrobić tego osobiście. Obowiązki sprawiły, że zmuszony był niezwłocznie wracać do Brazylii, ale oczywiście jest gotowy na dalszą współpracę.

Vice dyrektorka już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle z korytarza prowadzącego do wieży Gryfindoru ryknął wprost nieludzki jazgot. Kobieta wzniosła oczy do nieba.

\- To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu - jęknęła.

\- Szkocka muzyka ludowa… - zachichotał Dumbledore, nic sobie nie robiąc z pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia Minerwy. - Musisz przyznać, że pan Crumb posiada ogromne pokłady jeśli nie talentu, to z pewnością samozaparcia. Niemniej jednak nie zazdroszczę takiego sąsiedztwa. Na szczęście mój gabinet znajduje się w innej wieży.

\- Rozumiem, że dopinguje drużynę, jednak wolałabym, gdyby ograniczał swe występy artystyczne jedynie do meczów quidditcha - ciągnęła zrezygnowana. - Doprawdy nie wiem, jak wytrzymam całe siedem lat?

\- Już tylko nieco ponad sześć - zauważył ostrożnie dyrektor. - Miejmy nadzieję, że przez ten czas podciągnie nieco swój warsztat

\- Dlaczego akurat dudy?- spytała retorycznie MacGonagall. - Przepraszam, Albusie, muszę się tym natychmiast zająć - dodała, zmierzając w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

Odgłos przypominający ryk zarzynanego zwierzęcia gwałtownie ucichł, za to korytarz wypełnił pełen furii wrzask opiekunki domu.

\- Gideonie Crumb, może mi pan wyjaśnić co znaczą te hałasy?

Chłopak chyba próbował powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, lecz widocznie nie był zbyt przekonujący, bo do uszu dyrektora dobiegł zaraz wciąż podniesiony głos Minerwy.

\- To niedopuszczalne! Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musi pan ćwiczyć, ale na Merlina, środek korytarza z całą pewnością nie jest do tego odpowiednim miejscem. Dlaczego nie znajduje się pan w pokoju wspólnym?

Gideon bąknął coś w odpowiedzi jednak zbyt cicho, by stojący nieco dalej Dumbledore zdołał usłyszeć.

\- I wcale mnie nie dziwi, że koledzy wystawili pana za drzwi - odparła vice dyrektorka już nieco spokojniej. - Na ich miejscu również miałabym na to ochotę. Rozumiem jednak, że musi pan ćwiczyć… Dobrze, zastanowię się jak rozwiązać pański problem. Teraz jednak proszę wracać do dormitorium. W ciszy!

Minerwa pojawiła się po chwili. Wyglądała na zdeterminowaną.

\- Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z Pomoną - oznajmiła. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, miała podobny problem, gdy w szkole pojawił się Kirley Duke ze swoja gitarą. Zdaje się, że Filius sugerował jej jakąś dźwiękoszczelną klasę na piątym piętrze.

\- Mamy taką? - zdziwił się dyrektor.

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- A nie jest ona, jak to mówią, już zajęta przez pana Duke`a?

\- Trudno. Najwyżej ustalą dyżury.

Jej oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie i nawet sam Dumbledore pomyślał, że piątoklasista po prostu nie ma wyjścia i będzie musiał podzielić się swym azylem z młodszym kolegą.

\- W końcu obydwaj uważają się za kogoś w rodzaju artystów - dodała MacGonagall. - Kto jak kto, ale artyści z pewnością będą potrafili dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia.


	4. Chapter 4

Nad pogrążoną we śnie uliczką wzeszedł księżyc, oświetlając wątłym blaskiem odrapane, ponure domy. Spinner`s End nawet za dnia nie wyglądała imponująco, ale teraz, z nieregularnymi cieniami zalegającymi pomiędzy ceglanymi murami, sprawiała niemal złowieszcze wrażenie. O tej porze śmiało mogła uchodzić za wymarłą. Ciemne okna odbijały bladą twarz księżyca. Pomiędzy śmietnikami uwijały się bezpańskie, na wpół zdziczałe koty.

Ciszę lipcowej nocy przerwało gwałtowne łomotanie do drzwi. Snape, wyrwany z głębokiego snu, zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. Chwilę leżał nieruchomo, mając jeszcze nadzieję, że ktoś po prostu pomylił adres, ale nocny gość nie dawał za wygraną. Wciąż dobijał się z godną pochwały determinacją. Zirytowany Severus zwlókł się z łóżka i wyjrzał ostrożnie na ciemną ulicę, lecz intruz pozostawał poza zasięgiem wzroku. Zaklęcie kameleona lub peleryna niewidka. Myśl ta zdążyła jedynie zakiełkować w jego umyśle, gdy tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych dostrzegł niewielki ruch. Ktokolwiek to był, wtulił się w niszę skrywającą drzwi wejściowe. Kto, na Merlina? W środku nocy, w dodatku pośrodku mugolskiej ulicy? Niewiele osób znało jego wakacyjny adres.

Przyświecając sobie różdżką, sięgnął po spodnie i koszulę. Gdy podwijając rękawy, schodził boso po schodach, walenie w drzwi przybrało na sile. Zbliżył się ostrożnie do drzwi i wyjrzał przez brudną szybkę. Ciemna postać zwróciła w jego stronę głowę.

\- Snape, na Merlina… - powiedziała błagalnie.

Nie był w stanie rozpoznać przybysza, ale dobiegającego z zewnątrz głosu nie mógł pomylić z żadnym innym. Tego głosu, nawiasem mówiąc, nie spodziewał się ponownie usłyszeć, a przynajmniej nie w takich okolicznościach. O pomyłce nie było jednak mowy. Na progu jego mieszkania stała Alexandra Owens.

Zszokowany wpatrywał się w zniekształcony przez szybę, niewyraźny zarys jej ciemnej sylwetki, a tysiące myśli przebiegały przez jego głowę. Skąd się tu wzięła? Jak go odnalazła? Po co przyszła? Gdy pół roku temu kobieta zniknęła nagle z Hogwartu, a zakrojone na szeroką skalę poszukiwania spełzły na niczym, wielu zaczęło zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle jaszcze kiedyś zobaczy Alex. Wraz z upływem czasu nastroje te nasilały się. Podczas zebrania organizacyjnego przed końcem roku dało się to odczuć szczególnie mocno. Wprawdzie Dumbledore cały czas podkreślał, że brak wiadomości tak naprawdę jest dobrą wiadomością i wciąż istniała nadzieja na odnalezienie kobiety całej i zdrowej, lecz Snape odnosił się do słów dyrektora sceptycznie. Zbyt dobrze znał świat, zbyt dużo widział, by podzielać jego optymizm. Zresztą, każdy w miarę logicznie myślący człowiek musiałby dojść do wniosku, że jeśli Owens wciąż żyje, to albo została zmuszona do ukrywania się, albo zwyczajnie nie chce zostać odnaleziona i śmiał przypuszczać, że w obu przypadkach aurorzy nic więcej nie wskórają. On myślał bardzo logicznie. W dodatku wiedział, że Kobieta jest nieobliczalna i wszystkiego można się po niej spodziewać. W oczach swoich koleżanek i kolegów również dostrzegał zwątpienie, choć wszyscy zgodnie przyznali pryncypałowi rację. Znał ten mechanizm. Dopóki myśl nie zostanie wypowiedziana głośno, można jeszcze udawać, że jej nie ma. Dlatego on również taktownie zachował dla siebie swe przemyślenia.

Ostatni wieczór w Hogwarcie zdominowało wręczanie Pucharu Domów, który w tym roku, zdaniem Severusa całkiem zasłużenie, przypadł Slytherinowi. Mistrz eliksirów był z osiągnięcia podopiecznych bardziej niż zadowolony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez nadmiar obowiązków nie był w stanie poświęcić Ślizgonom tyle czasu, ile by sobie życzył i trochę nawet obawiał się, że brak kontroli może odbić się negatywnie na punktacji. Po gorzkiej pigułce, którą okazała się być utrata Pucharu Quidditcha na rzecz drużyny Gryffindoru, jego obawy jeszcze się wzmogły, ale gdy przyjmował gratulacje od pozostałych opiekunów, cieszył się nie mniej niż uczniowie, choć oczywiście nie okazywał radości aż tak wylewnie. Ani tego wieczora, ani też następnego nie myślał już o Alex. Nie zapomniał. Po prostu związane z nią sytuacje umieścił w tym samym przedziale pamięci, w którym przechowywał już wszystkie inne rzeczy, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu.

A teraz najwyraźniej stała w ciemności po drugiej stronie drzwi, oczekując, że wpuści ją do środka.

\- Proszę, Snape. Wiem, że tam jesteś - jęknęła kobieta.

Przestała się już dobijać i teraz tylko wpatrywała się w kolorowe szkło oddzielające ją od gospodarza domu. Wiedział, że nie może go dostrzec, ale miał wrażenie, że jej oczy przewiercają się przez zaczarowaną taflę i palą niczym ogień. Zaciskając zęby, trochę wbrew sobie, uniósł różdżkę, lecz nie zdążył wypowiedzieć inkantacji. Owens rozejrzała się nerwowo na boki. Severus zrobił to samo, na ile oczywiście umożliwiała mu niewielka szybka, ale niczego podejrzanego nie dostrzegł. Alex wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, oparła się ciężko o drzwi, a potem nagle zniknęła z pola jego widzenia. Machnął nerwowo różdżką, zdejmując zaklęcia ochronne. Gdy uchylił drzwi, osunęła się po nich bezwładnie. Ledwo zdążył ją złapać, zanim upadła na ziemię. Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, wciągnął ją do wewnątrz, odruchowo blokując na powrót drzwi. Doświadczając niemiłego odczucia deja`vu, zaniósł ją w stronę kanapy. Dopiero teraz zapalił lampy. I przeżył kolejny szok. To nie była ta sama kobieta. A właściwie ta sama, tyle że wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Miała bardzo bladą twarz i cienie pod oczami, ale nie to najbardziej rzucało się w oczy. Jej włosy straciły połysk. Teraz okalały jej twarz smętnymi, brudnymi kosmykami. Nie miała makijażu, przez co wydawała się znacznie młodsza i jakaś taka bezbronna. Kości policzkowe ostro rysowały się pod skórą. Zupełnie jakby może nie głodowała, ale na pewno nie dojadała, choć obszerna, zakurzona szata nie pozwalała mu ocenić, czy tak było w rzeczywistości. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że tym, czego najbardziej mu brakowało był zapach. Po elektryzujących, zmysłowych perfumach nie pozostał nawet ślad. Pachniała kurzem, potem i jakimś pospolitym mydłem. Gdzie podziała się pewna siebie, przebojowa, czasami wręcz wulgarna dziewczyna, którą pamiętał z Hogwartu?

Alex była nieprzytomna, ale jej oddech równy i spokojny. Najwyraźniej tylko zemdlała. Zirytowany i coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Snape nie miał zamiaru udawać księcia z bajki; niezbyt delikatnie poklepał ją po policzku. Jęknęła cicho. Rozpiął pelerynę, by mogła swobodniej oddychać. Pod spodem miała nieco przybrudzone mugolskie ubranie. Jeansy i sportowa bluza wyglądały, jakby pożyczyła je od starszej siostry. Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na nią zaklęcie skanujące. Nie dojadała. Teraz miał na to niezbity dowód. A także nie dosypiała i ogólnie nosiła znamiona długotrwałego stresu. Jej oddech zmienił się nagle. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał jej spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czaił się strach.

\- Snape… - wydukała.

\- Owens - odparował - co ty tu robisz do ciężkiej cholery?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego zerwała się z kanapy, rozglądając czujnie dookoła. Oględziny wypadły widać pomyślnie, bo usiadła z powrotem, odsunęła z twarzy kosmyki włosów. Severus przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Jego wzrok sprawił, że skuliła się w sobie.

\- Przepraszam - rzekła cicho. - Nie wiedziałam, dokąd mogłabym pójść. Potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Jest środek nocy - stwierdził rzeczowo.

Owens przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Założyła włosy za ucho i wtedy oczom mistrza eliksirów ukazał się imponujący siniak na jej skroni. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Cofnęła się odruchowo, jakby w obawie, że ją uderzy.

\- Co ci się stało?- spytał, siląc się na spokój.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Wciąż rozglądała się po pokoju, nerwowo zacierając dłonie.

\- Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - spróbował znowu. - Jak mnie znalazłaś?

\- Obserwowałam dom z ukrycia, zanim upewniłam się, że wróciłeś z Hogwartu. Zobaczyłam adres w twoich aktach. Leżały na biurku Dumbledora… On wyszedł na chwilę, ja tylko zerknęłam… Nie przeglądałam ich - dodała szybko.

Severus mimo woli pomyślał, że zapewne po prostu nie zdążyła tego zrobić. Kobieta splotła dłonie i położyła je na kolanach. Wzrok wbiła w podłogę.

\- Przyjechałam - wymamrotała, a potem nagle zaśmiała się chrapliwie. Równie raptownie spoważniała. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. - Autostopem. Wyobrażasz sobie?

\- Jak to autostopem… - urwał i przyjrzał się jej uważniej. - Gdzie twoja różdżka?

\- Nie mam jej - chlipnęła. - Nie mam różdżki i jeśli mi nie pomożesz… Oni mnie znajdą.

\- Co za „oni"? - Snape zaczynał się już irytować. W co ta kobieta się wpakowała? - Owens, zaklinam cię, zacznij mówić z sensem.

\- Ukrywam się - wyjaśniła enigmatycznie. - Myślałam, że jeśli zniknę, będę bezpieczna, ale myliłam się. Ledwo udało mi się uciec… Nie miałam dokąd pójść… - Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Pomóż mi…

Snape odsunął się od niej, wciąż bacznie ją obserwując. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś żart. Cała sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, powstrzymywał go jednak wyraz twarzy kobiety. Naprawdę się bała. Jej wyjaśnienia były mętne i nieskładne, ale i tak wyłaniał się z nich obraz pokręconej i raczej niewesołej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła.

\- Dobrze - powiedział powoli. - Jeśli mam ci pomóc, musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Od początku - dodał z naciskiem.

Pokiwała głową, lecz miał wrażenie, że jego słowa nie dotarły do niej całkowicie. Objęła się ramionami, kołysząc rytmicznie w przód i w tył. Zacisnął zęby, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Gdyby na nią krzyknął, prawdopodobnie zamknęłaby się w sobie albo zwyczajnie uciekła. Może i byłoby to mu rękę, ale skoro już zaoferował jej swą pomoc, postanowił przynajmniej wyciągnąć z niej jakieś informacje. Eliksir uspokajający mógłby zdecydowanie pomóc w tym przedsięwzięciu. Odwrócił się w stronę stojącego pod ścianą kredensu, lecz nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku.

Od strony drzwi rozległ się nagle głośny huk. Ktoś próbował włamać się do jego domu. Alexandra zerwała się z miejsca z wyrazem skrajnego przerażenia na twarzy.

\- Znaleźli mnie… - wyszeptała. - Kurwa, Snape, znaleźli mnie...

W jednej sekundzie Snape ocenił sytuację. Ktoś, przed kim dziewczyna uciekała, był tutaj i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał cofnąć się przed niczym, by wreszcie ją dopaść. Nie przejmował się bynajmniej zamieszkującymi sąsiednie domy mugolami i sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających zza drzwi, wyciągnął najcięższe działa. Zaklęcia trzymały, ale mury aż trzęsły się od magicznych uderzeń i kwestią czasu pozostawało, kiedy intruzi wedrą się do środka. Severus mógł walczyć. Oczywiście, że mógł, ale nie był przecież sam. Przerażona i bezbronna kobieta stała pośrodku pokoju, a jej ciałem wstrząsały niekontrolowane dreszcze. W przypadku konfrontacji musiałby chronić siebie i ją. A ona nie myślała teraz logicznie. Właściwie chyba w ogóle nie myślała. Panika całkowicie przejęła nad nią kontrolę.

Nie namyślając się więcej, Snape chwycił ją wpół i powlókł ku tylnej części domu. Jeśli uda im się przedostać na podwórze, poza obszar objęty zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym, będą uratowani. Z drzwi posypały się drzazgi. Mieli coraz mniej czasu. Przebiegli przez pogrążony w mroku hall, przedostali się do kuchni. I w momencie gdy zbliżyli się do tylnego wyjścia, to wybuchło, zalewając ich deszczem drzazg i odłamkami tynku. Owens krzyczała. Snape miał dość przytomności umysłu, by pociągnąć ją na ziemię pod osłonę kuchennych szafek i posłał ku ciemniejącemu w ścianie otworowi zaklęcie ogłuszające. Trafił, sądząc po ciężkim odgłosie padającego ciała, lecz kolejna osoba miotnęła w jego kierunku klątwę. Skurwysyny, wzięli ich w dwa ognie. Ale miał zamiar drogo sprzedać swoją skórę. Powietrze zamigotało od kolorowych płomieni mknących w obydwu kierunkach. Walka była wyrównana. Napastnicy nie przebierali w środkach. Ich klątwy były naprawdę paskudne, ale i Snape radził sobie nie najgorzej i nie pozostawał im dłużny. W końcu na coś przydało się doświadczenie zdobyte podczas wojny z Czarnym Panem. Na jego niekorzyść przemawiał brak swobody wykonywania manewrów. Utknął w tej kuchni. Nie widział przeciwników, mógł tylko celować do nich intuicyjnie i mieć nadzieję, że trafi ponownie.

Od frontu hałas ucichł zupełnie. Snape pomyślał, że napastnicy porzucili nadzieję dostania się tamtędy i przegrupowawszy się, skierowali główne siły na tyły domu. Musieli się wycofać. Już nie tylko po to, by się stąd wydostać, ale także, by bronić się w miarę efektywnie. Musieli wrócić do salonu. Pociągnął Alex za sobą i mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce, wyczołgał się z kuchni. W korytarzu zerwał się na nogi i pociągnąwszy za sobą bezwolną kobietę, ruszył biegiem ku frontowym drzwiom. Które były szeroko otwarte… Ktoś je wyważył. Ktoś, kto teraz spokojnie mierzył do Severusa i Alex z różdżki. Mistrz eliksirów zareagował odruchowo. Popchnął kobietę na podłogę, a sam rzucił się w przeciwną stronę, nurkując pod świetlistym grotem zaklęcia, przeturlał się, zerwał i rzucił klątwę, niemal nie celując. Zaraz potem poderwał się na nogi, gotów do dalszej walki. Przeciwnik leżał bezwładnie na przykurzonym dywanie, ale z tyłu domu nadbiegli kolejni. Jeden z nich wycelował różdżkę w zbierającą się z podłogi Owens.

\- Protego! - ryknął, rzucając się w jej stronę.

Zaklęcie odbiło się od mocnej tarczy. Ale przez ten jeden ułamek sekundy konieczny do wypowiedzenia inkantacji Snape pozostał bezbronny i ten moment wykorzystał napastnik. Severus dojrzał kątem oka pędzący ku niemu błysk czerwonego światła. Nie miał dość czasu, by wyczarować kolejną tarczę. Po prosu rzucił się rozpaczliwie głową naprzód, czując, jak zaklęcie prześlizguje się po jego plecach. Padł ciężko na kolana, natychmiast zrywając się ponownie. Kolejne zaklęcie trafiło go prosto w pierś i rzuciło nim o ścianę. Zamroczony osunął się bezwładnie, lecz nawet teraz nie wypuścił różdżki z ręki. Nie miał jednak dość sił, by unieść ramię i choćby wyszeptać inkantację. W ustach czuł smak krwi. Z trudem otworzył oczy i skupił wzrok na pochylającym się ponad nim zupełnie obcym mężczyźnie. Mężczyzna ten wziął krótki zamach i całkowicie po mugolsku przyłożył mu prawym sierpowym. Potem była już tylko czerń.

Pierwszym co sobie uświadomił, był ból. Ból towarzyszący oddychaniu, uniemożliwiający poruszanie się. Starał się więc nie ruszać. Oddychać jednak musiał. Krótkimi, płytkimi haustami, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Potem jednak poczuł zupełnie inny rodzaj bólu: ostry, rozdzierający, umiejscowiony tuż powyżej prawego kolana. Zassał z trudem powietrze w płuca i w końcu otworzył oczy. Siedział, oparty plecami o ścianę, w miejscu gdzie rzuciło go zaklęcie napastnika, a jego prawa noga naprawdę była uszkodzona. Oniemiały wpatrywał się w wystający z uda odłamek drewna, w którym ze zdumieniem rozpoznał pozostałość kuchennych drzwi. Krew sączyła się leniwie z rany, tworząc na podłodze szkarłatną kałużę. A wcześniej w ogóle nie czuł, że został ranny. Organizm ludzki posiada doprawdy zdumiewające mechanizmy obronne. Które jednak nie utrzymują się zbyt długo. Prędzej czy później ból po prostu musi nadejść. W polu widzenia pojawił się znienacka czarny but, szturchający lekko zranioną nogę i wysyłający kolejną falę bólu do skołatanego mózgu. Jęknął mimowolnie i natychmiast został nagrodzony gromkim śmiechem. Uniósł z trudem głowę, lecz to, co zobaczył, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. Alexandra klęczała na dywanie, po jej twarzy spływały łzy, a pięciu rosłych mężczyzn stało spokojnie dookoła. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali na cudzoziemców. Nawet pomijając ciemną karnację skóry było w nich coś, czego Severus nie potrafił zdefiniować. Coś egzotycznego w ich postawie, sposobie w jaki się poruszali. Czy to możliwe, że przybyli tropem Alex aż z Brazylii? Wszyscy ubrani byli po mugolsku w ciemne spodnie, sportowe obuwie i bluzy z kapturem. O tym, że nie byli to zwykli mugole świadczył jednak fakt, że trzech z nich trzymało w dłoniach różdżki. Światła wciąż były zapalone, a zasłony zaciągnięte. Tylko wejściowe drzwi, jeszcze niedawno otwarte na oścież, zostały przymknięte.

Jak długo był nieprzytomny? Trudno powiedzieć. W pokoju niewiele się zmieniło. Na zewnątrz panował spokój i to było nieco zastanawiające. Okolica nie należała do najlepszych. Burdy zdarzały się tu często, lecz zazwyczaj mugolska policja interweniowała dosyć szybko. A dzisiejsza akcja zdecydowanie nie mogła przejść bez echa i któryś z sąsiadów na pewno powiadomił stróżów prawa. Bardzo więc możliwe, że minęło zaledwie kila minut. Kilka cholernych minut, w ciągu których napastnicy całkowicie przejęli kontrolę. Snape dostrzegł w końcu swoją różdżkę. Leżała bezpiecznie na blacie niskiego stolika, daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Jak do cholery dał się wmanewrować w tak gównianą sytuację? No jak?

Jeden z mężczyzn ruszył spod ściany, zatrzymał się przy Alex, szarpnął ją za ramię i wypowiedział kila słów w obcym języku. Kobieta pokręciła głową, szlochając rozpaczliwie. Odpowiedziała cicho. Tak cicho, że Snape ledwo usłyszał niemal szeptane słowa. Usłyszał, lecz również ich nie zrozumiał. Mówili po portugalsku? Twarz intruza momentalnie pokryła się purpurą, krzyknął coś i uderzył Owens otwartą dłonią. Alexandra upadła na podłogę, zkącika jej ust sączyła się strużka krwi. Mężczyzna powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie, tym razem podnosząc głos.

\- Ty skurwysynu… - wyrwało się Severusowi.

 _Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, a potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mistrzowi eliksirów prosto w oczy._

\- O que você disse*? - warknął, wykrzywiając wargi.

Snape nie rozumiał, co do niego mówi. I w zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno. Osiągnął to, cozamierzał: odciągnął uwagę napastnika od Alex. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Próbował po prostu grać na zwłokę. Tyle, że teraz to on znalazł się na celowniku.

 _\- Skurwysyn - powtórzył hardo._

 _Różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu. Severus poczuł na twarzy i piersi smagnięcie jakby rozżarzonym prętem. Przed oczami wybuchły jaskrawe iskry. Siła zaklęcia rzuciła nim o podłogę i na chwilę zamroczyła._ _Skóra na twarzy i klatce piersiowej mrowiła nieprzyjemnie. Jęknął głucho, czując gwałtowne zawroty głowy. To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. Powinien trzymać język za zębami. Owens zaszlochała spazmatycznie, ktoś obok się zaśmiał._

 _\- Está certa, amigo!** - rozległ się głos spod okna._

 _-_ Fode-se!*** - warknął napastnik.

 _Snape za wszelką cenę starał się odzyskać oddech. Gdy wirowanie w głowie nieco osłabło, dźwignął się na ramionach, obserwując krople krwi rozpryskujące się na podłodze tuż przed jego twarzą. Zaciskając zęby, uniósł się na łokciu tak, by mógł znów opierać się o ścianę. Udało mu się, ale miał wrażenie, że wykorzystał do tej czynności wszystkie swoje siły. Drżał. Oddychał chrapliwie. Wierzchem dłoni otarł sączącą się z nosa krew. W końcu ponownie spojrzał na stojącego ponad nim mężczyznę._

\- O que você disse? -powtórzył włamywacz. W wyciągniętej ręce trzymał różdżkę. Kołysał nią lekko, jakby od niechcenia. - O que você disse?

Przykucnął obok Snape`a i końcem różdżki lekko odsunął podwinięty do połowy przedramienia mankiet koszuli. Jego oczy zalśniły złowrogim blaskiem. Mroczny znak, choć lekko zatarty, wciąż odcinał się od bladej skóry przedramienia. Różdżka powoli przesunęła się wzdłuż wypalonego kształtu, a potem nagle powędrował w górę, opierając się na podbródku mistrza eliksirów, zmuszając go do uniesienia głowy. Severus, zagryzając zęby, wpatrywał się prosto w czarne, pałające gniewem oczy Latynosa. Wytrzymał spojrzenie. Nie obawiał się legilimencji. Potrafił się przed nią obronić, ale mężczyzna nie miał nawet zamiaru wdzierać się w głąb umysłu zakładnika. Przyglądał mu się tylko z namysłem, marszcząc brwi. W jego spojrzeniu było jednak coś takiego, że Snape poczuł ciarki przebiegające mimowolnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W końcu napastnik wstał, wciąż wpatrując się w Severusa lekko zmrużonymi oczami.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę klęczącej na podłodze Owens i coś do niej powiedział. Alexandra odpowiedziała wysokim, urywanym głosem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Lekki ruch nadgarstka spowodował, że z jego różdżki wystrzeliły liny i pomknęły ku mistrzowi eliksirów, oplątując jego ciało. Więzy zacisnęły się na jego klatce piersiowej i gardle. Szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, w niczym to jednak nie polepszyło jego sytuacji. Dusił się. histeryczny krzyk Owenswypełnił jego uszy, a oczy przesłoniła czerwona kurtyna. Brakowało mu powietrza, płuca paliły, w głowie łomotało. Był pewien, że długo nie wytrzyma.

Krępujące go więzy zniknęły równie nagle, jak się pojawiły. Charcząc i dławiąc się, wciągał w płuca zbawcze hausty powietrza. Kiedy szum w uszach nieco ustał, zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy corazgłośniejszy jęk syren policyjnych. Dzięki ci Salazarze za wścibskich sąsiadów! Uświadomił sobie, że leży na ziemi, krztusząc się własną krwią, a atmosfera w pokoju zdecydowanie uległa zmianie. Trzech ciemnoskórych napastnikówwyglądało spomiędzy zasłon na ulicę, na której już pojawiło się migające światło, obwieszczające przybycie radiowozów. Alex również leżała pośród roztrzaskanych szczątków niskiego stolika. Snapenie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazła. Dwóch pozostałych bandziorów zmierzało właśnie w jego stronę. Zanim zdążył zareagować, chwycili go pod ramiona i bez najmniejszego wysiłku przeciągnęlido zniszczonej walką kuchni. Czuł jak jego kolana szorują po podłodze, pomimo wysiłków stopy wciąż nie znajdowały punktu podparcia. Wylądował ciężko na zimnej posadzce. Owens dołączyła do niego chwilę potem. Wtedy z niedowierzaniem dostrzegł, że kobieta ściska w dłoni różdżkę. Jego różdżkę. Która leżała przecież... Jak jej się udało?

Napotkał jej spanikowane spojrzenie i już wiedział co robić. Już nie był bezbronny. Chwycił desperacko niepozorny kawałek drewna i wycelował w stojącego najbliżej napastnika.

\- Drętwota! - wycharczał.

Mężczyzna z hukiem padł na podłogę. Zaalarmowany hałasem drugi z bandytów, który po rzuceniu Alex na podłogę pomknął z powrotem w stronę salonu, zawrócił w połowie korytarza, mamrocząc pod nosem obce słowa, które po niesionym przez nie ładunku emocjonalnym Snape bezbłędnie rozpoznał jako przekleństwa. Severus nie dał mu szansy dotarcia do kuchni. Wycelował różdżkę w sufit.

\- Confrigo! _-_ zawył.

Huknęło zdrowo. Część sufitu znad korytarza i kuchni zwaliła się w tumanach kurzu i pyłu. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegały krzyki, wybuchy zaklęć i najprawdopodobniej wystrzały z mugolskiej broni palnej. Jednym słowem rozpętało się piekło. Ale droga na podwórko stała przed nimi otworem. Snape dźwignął się na nogi i natychmiast upadł z powrotem, gdy zraniona noga niespodziewanie odmówiła współpracy. Alexandra podczołgała się do niego, szlochając i chwyciła go w pół. Z jej pomocą wstał niepewnie i kuśtykając ruszył do wyjścia. Oboje dusili się unoszącym się dookoła gipsowo ceglanym pyłem i kasłali. Rześkie nocne powietrze oznaczało, że nareszcie znaleźli się na podwórku. Severus chwycił kobietę za ramię i niewiele myśląc, okręcił się w miejscu, ciągnąc za sobą pochlipujący balast.

 **oooOooo**

Wylądowali ciężko w pachnącej igliwiem ciemności. Snape osunął się na wilgotną trawę. Poczuł, jak jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Nie z powodu zimna, choć dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie jedynie koszulę i spodnie. Udało mu się. Dotarł tam, gdzie chciał. Na sam skraj zakazanego lasu. I przywlókł ze sobą tę cholerną kobietę. Miał świadomość, że właśnie ocalił jej życie. Sobie zresztą też. Mieszkanie na Spinner`s End pewnie trafił szlag.

Alex klęczała obok, obejmując się ramionami i wpatrywała się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Musiała być w szoku. Zaklął soczyście i dzięki temu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Podpełzł do niej na czworakach, chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Owens, Co to, kurwa, było? Wytłumacz mi… - Nie zareagowała od razu. Spojrzała na niego dopiero wtedy, gdy solidnie nią potrząsnął. - Kim byli ci ludzie?

\- Śledzili mnie - wyjąkała. - Byłam pewna, że ich zgubiłam…

\- Ci pieprzeni… Brazylijczycy rozwalili pół ulicy. W jakie gówno się wpakowałaś?

\- Ja nie chciałam… - jej głos się załamał. - Nie sądziłam…

\- Oczywiście - prychnął. - Przecież ty zawsze działasz, a dopiero potem myślisz.

Poczuł zawroty głowy. Musiał kilkakrotnie głęboko odetchnąć, by zacząć w miarę jasno myśleć.

\- Czemu przyszłaś akurat do mnie? - spytał.

\- Nie wiem - oświadczyła zupełnie bez emocji. - Nie miałam już sił uciekać… Nie miałam dokąd pójść…

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł nagle, że nie może oddychać. Uczucie było niemal identyczne z tym, gdy oplotły go wyczarowane przez włamywacza liny. Odruchowo uniósł dłoń do klatki piersiowej, lecz nie napotkał tam żadnych więzów. Jego koszula była w strzępach, a skóra w kontakcie z palcami zapiekła jak przypalana ogniem. Niemal cieszył się, że nie może teraz dostrzec swoich obrażeń. I bez tego czuł się wyjątkowo źle. W dodatku ani on, ani Alex wciąż nie byli bezpieczni. Musiał zebrać się do kupy. Teraz priorytetem było dostanie się do zamku, zanim psychopaci, którzy zdemolowali jego mieszkanie i zapewne uszkodzili kilku mugolskich stróżów prawa, wpadną na pomysł, by ich tu szukać. Nie wiedział, na ile przybysze są zdesperowani. Nie wiedział, czy odważą się zaryzykować wypad na skraj szkolnych terenów, ale nie zamierzał kusić losu. Musiał się ruszyć, zanim będzie za późno. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się trzask łamanej gałązki. Zwrócił się w tę stronę, czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. I w tej samej chwili przybysz odezwał się.

\- Kto tu jest? - zadudnił z ciemności głęboki głos. - Co tu robisz? Nie ruszaj się!

Snape odruchowo uniósł różdżkę, zanim dotarło do niego, że rozpoznaje głos przybysza. Z gęstych krzaków wychynął ogromny, kudłaty mężczyzna, trzymający w rękach okazałą, naładowaną kuszę. Noc była na tyle jasna, że Severus dostrzegł błyszczące ponad gęstwiną brody ciemne oczy. Mimowolnie przez głowę mistrza eliksirów przebiegła myśl, jakim cudem ten wielki facet podkradł się aż tak blisko zupełnie niezauważony?

\- Hagridzie, odłóż to - powiedział najbardziej spokojnym tonem, na jaki było go obecnie stać.

\- Profesor Snape? - zdumiał się gajowy, ale opuścił posłusznie śmiercionośne narzędzie. - Cholibka, nie spodziewałem się psora przed pierwszym września.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, przedzierając się przez krzewy jeżyn. Nagle stanął jak wryty.

\- Na bronę Merlina! - wykrzyknął. - Co się… Co się panu stało?

\- Nie krzycz tak! - warknął, próbując pozbierać się z ziemi. Szło mu to raczej kiepsko. - Musisz mi pomóc - zdecydował. - Musimy dostać się do zamku. Natychmiast.

\- Jasne, jasne…

Gajowy zazwyczaj nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mistrza eliksirów i pomógł mu wstać. Ten zachwiał się i oparł ciężko na silnym ramieniu Hagrida. Właściwie upadłby, gdyby olbrzym go nie podtrzymał. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a zraniona noga za nic nie chciała utrzymywać ciężaru jego ciał. Pomimo chłodu nocy był mokry od potu. Drżał. Cholera. Był naprawdę w kiepskim stanie. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Dyrektor jest w szkole? - wyszeptał.

\- Ja tam nie wim dokładnie… - odparł gajowy z wahaniem. - Wieczorem jeszcze był, ale nie spowiada mi się… W końcu to on jest tu największą szychą.

\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć - oznajmił Snape.

Półolbrzym zmierzył młodszego kolegę przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak dla mnie potrzebuje psor raczej fachowej pomocy medycznej.

\- Nie! - Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - To może zaczekać - dodał cicho, lecz ton jego głosu sugerował, ze podjął już decyzję i nie zamierza jej zmieniać. - Najpierw Albus. Chodźmy.

\- Eee, panno Owens? - zagaił Hagrid w stronę wciąż klęczącej kobiety.

\- Owens, wstawaj do cholery! - syknął Severus. - Zbieraj się, twój popieprzony tyłek jeszcze nie jest bezpieczny. Już!

Alex chlipnęła, ale chyba w końcu coś do niej dotarło. Z pomocą Hagrida wstała. Severusowi przyszło na myśl, że może ona również jest ranna. Jednak w zaistniałych okolicznościach niewiele mógłby na to poradzić. Sam był tak słaby, że nie odważyłby się rzucać jakichkolwiek leczniczych zaklęć. Musieli dostać się do zamku i to jak najszybciej. Mistrz eliksirów raz po raz dziękował w myślach za pojawienie się tego brodatego półgłówka. Gajowy dosłownie spadł im z nieba. Z jego pomocą przemieszczali się w całkiem zadowalającym tempie.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi Snape zaczął obawiać się, że mimo wszystko nie da rady. Jego nogi plątały się, uginały. Bose stopy ślizgały się na mokrej trawie. Ból promieniujący z poranionego uda przyprawiał go o mdłości, a klatka piersiowa i szczęka również walczyły o prymat. Hagrid mocno obejmował jego plecy i teraz już praktycznie go niósł. Mgliście zastanawiał się, czym właściwie oberwał? Co to za cholerna klątwa rzuciła nim aż pod sufit? Nie, żeby ta wiedza była mu w tej chwili niezbędna, ale jego myśli chyba odruchowo kierowały się ku tematom innym niż drżące, opadające z minuty na minutę z sił mięśnie i urywany, chrapliwy oddech wydostający się ze ściśniętego gardła. Kolejny pokręcony mechanizm obronny. Stopniowo ogarniało go potworne zimno. Wmawiał sobie, że to tylko z powodu utraty krwi. Wstrząsały nim dreszcze, w oczach wirowało. Przymknął powieki, zacisnął zęby, by opanować szczękanie zębami i całkowicie zdał się na swego przewodnika. Pozwolił się prowadzić, słysząc z boku ciche pochlipywanie Alexandry.

\- Dyrektorze, dobrze, że pan jest! - zagrzmiał mu nad uchem tubalny głos Hagrida.

Snape ocknął się nagle. Ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że pokonali już całe błonia i doszli do schodów, na których stała samotna postać, trzymająca w ręku zapaloną różdżkę. W magicznym blasku dostrzegł długą siwą brodę i jego serce zalała prawdziwa ulga.

\- Spotkałem w lesie psora i pannę Owens - kontynuował gajowy. - Nie jest z nimi najlepij

\- Wiem, Hagridzie. Dziękuję, że ich przyprowadziłeś - odpowiedział dyrektor i lekko zbiegł po ostatnich stopniach.

\- Dyrektorze… - wychrypiał Snape.

Wyrwał się z opiekuńczych objęć, by ruszyć ku pryncypałowi. Noga załamała się pod jego ciężarem. Wylądował ciężko na kolanach. Dumbledore przyskoczył do niego, zanim całkowicie osunął się na ziemię. Co za ironia, pomyślał. Niedouczony olbrzym i starzec muszą ratować jego tyłek.

\- Alexandra… - kontynuował. Starał się mówić jak najbardziej składnie, choć przychodziło mu to z trudem. - Ona… jest w niebezpieczeństwie… Mój dom…

\- O tak, słyszałem już o twoim domu, Severusie. - Powiedział poważnie Albus. - Tu jesteście bezpieczni.

\- Nie rozumiesz… - wykrztusił.

\- Rozumiem, mój chłopcze. Rozumiem. Nikt jej tu nie skrzywdzi - dodał. - Świetnie się spisałeś, a teraz chodź. Nie pozwolę, żebyś wykrwawił się na moich oczach.

\- Nie! Oni… oni… - głos mu się załamał.

\- Severusie! - Dyrektor poczekał, aż mistrz eliksirów spojrzy mu w oczy. - Hogwart jest dobrze strzeżony. Jak zawsze. Chodź - powtórzył.

W głosie dyrektora było coś takiego, co wymuszało absolutne posłuszeństwo. Snape chciał jeszcze coś dodać, coś bardzo ważnego, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w błękitne jak niebo latem oczy Dumbledore`a.

\- Chodź, Severusie.

Snape poczuł pewny uchwyt na swoim ramieniu. Ciepły dotyk ludzkiego ciała wydawał się wręcz nierealny w zestawieniu z mrozem przenikającym jego ciało aż do szpiku kości. Utrzymywał go na powierzchni. Nie pozwalał utonąć w lodowatej powodzi. Wyciągnął na oślep rękę, zacisnął palce na szorstkim materiale szaty okrywającej starszego mężczyznę, po czym powoli, bardzo powoli podniósł się z kolan. Zrobił chwiejny krok, potem drugi. Świat wokół zaczął wirować jak na cholernej karuzeli. Wiedział, co się stanie. Znał ten stan aż nazbyt dobrze. Choć całą siłą woli zmuszał omdlałe mięśnie do wysiłku, choć zagryzał wargi, by powstrzymać cisnący się na usta jęk, był niestety na straconej pozycji. Kolejny krok był jego ostatnim. Silne ramiona pochwyciły go, nie pozwalając upaść na ziemię, lecz on już tego nie poczuł. Nie usłyszał również pełnego troski głosu dyrektora:

\- Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Zanieś go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy powinna już czekać. Panno Owens, mam nadzieję, że pani dotrze na miejsce o własnych siłach…

 **ooOoo**

Obudził się na szpitalnym łóżku. Rozpoznał unoszący się w powietrzu zapach maści i eliksirów. Gdy uchylił powieki, poraziło go światło słoneczne padające z okna. Skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę. Ponownie ostrożnie otworzył oczy. W pomieszczeniu zalegał jeszcze mrok charakterystyczny dla wczesnych porannych godzin. Jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę okna. Słońce dopiero co wzeszło; promienie wpadały do sali pod ostrym kątem. Czyli minęło zaledwie kila godzin odkąd w pośpiechu opuścił swój dom i przywlókł Owens ze sobą do Hogwartu. A właśnie, Owens… Rozejrzał się po szpitalnej sali. Wszystkie pozostałe łóżka były puste.

Tknięty złymi przeczuciami zerwał się z posłania. I natychmiast opadł na nie z głośnym jękiem. Cholerna noga, cholerna głowa, do diabła z tym, miał wrażenie, że boli go całe ciało. No tak, przecież brał wczoraj udział w regularnej bitwie. Ostrożnie, starając się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów, uniósł lekko skraj okrywającego go koca i zerknął pod spód. Klatkę piersiową miał szczelnie obandażowaną. Zaklęcie, którym oberwał musiało być naprawdę paskudne. Opatrunek pachniał ostro kamforą i ziołami. Delikatnie pomacał pokryte bandażami żebra. Nie miał pojęcia, czy któreś było złamane. Teraz miał wrażenia, że jego ciało jest odrętwiałe. Zapewne w wyniku znieczulającego działania jakiejś maści. Sięgnął głębiej pod koc, świadomy faktu, że nikt nie pofatygował się by nałożyć na niego piżamę. Czuł się nieswojo. Rozumiał, że pielęgniarka wolała mieć swobodny dostęp do jego ran, a poza tym już nieraz oglądała jego ciało, a jednak był tym faktem lekko zażenowany. Z pewną ulgą odkrył, że wciąż ma na sobie bieliznę. Kolejny solidny opatrunek przykrywał prawe udo od kolana aż do pachwiny. Aż się wzdrygnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak jego noga musiała wyglądać w nocy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Poppy miała z nim sporo roboty.

Spróbował zgiąć lekko kolano. Bolało, ale na to był przygotowany. Żył i był w jednym kawałku. Musiał sprawdzić, czy to samo mógł powiedzieć o Alex. I oczywiście dowiedzieć się, kim do ciężkiej cholery byli ludzie, którzy o mało nie wyprawili go na tamten świat. Bardzo, bardzo powoli przesunął się w kierunku krawędzi łóżka. Podpierając się na łokciach usiadł, a potem spuścił nogi na podłogę. I to było wszystko, na co mógł sobie pozwolić. Dłuższą chwilę siedział, ciężko dysząc i czekał, aż ustaną zawroty głowy. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Odgarnął z twarzy sklejone potem włosy. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na spoczywającą na metalowej szafce różdżkę. Sięgnął po nią. Od razu poczuł się pewniej, czując pod palcami znajomą fakturę drewna. Gdyby jeszcze znalazł swoje ubranie… Nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie znalazł ani skrawka męskiej, czarnej odzieży.

\- Severusie! - zagrzmiał od drzwi zdumiony głos pani Pomfrey. - Nie powinieneś wstawać. Naprawdę jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do pacjenta, z zamiarem zagonienia go z powrotem do pościeli, ale okazało się, że pacjent ma zupełnie inne plany.

\- Poppy, proszę - rzekł odrobinę zbyt ostro. - Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko.

\- Nic nie poradzę. Wciąż pamiętam cię jako smarkacza - odbiła piłeczkę.

\- Doprawdy, Poppy… - Snape zerknął na nią spod oka, coraz bardziej zażenowany.

\- Doprawdy, Severusie! - Stanęła przed nim z rękami na biodrach. - Jesteś poważnie ranny. Nie, z tym poradziłam sobie w trzy minuty - stwierdziła, gdy spojrzał odruchowo na pokryte bandażami udo. - To - wskazała palcem na jego pierś - są obrażenia spowodowane czarną magią. Zajęło mi dwie godziny zanim opanowałam działanie klątwy. Wiesz, ile ryzykowałeś, teleportując się w takim stanie?

\- Gdybym tego nie zrobił, prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie potrzebowałbym twojej pomocy - zauważył obojętnie.

Kobieta umilkła, a z jej twarzy powoli znikał wyraz oburzenia, gdy stopniowo docierał do niej sens słów mistrza eliksirów. Opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała. Wyraźnie zabrakło jej słów. Snape postanowił wykorzystać ten moment.

\- Gdzie jest Owens? - spytał, patrząc jej w oczy.

Pielęgniarka zamrugała, po czym odwróciła wzrok. Severus poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - powtórzył. - Co się stało?

\- Myślę, że to nie pora…

\- Poppy, nie zbywaj mnie - przerwał niecierpliwie. - Co się stało z Alex? Muszę to wiedzieć.

\- Zabrali ją aurorzy.

Snape wpatrywał się w pielęgniarkę, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Nie takiej się spodziewał. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wydawała mu się hipoteza, że Alexandra znów wszystkich wykiwała i dała nogę, albo spokojnie wróciła do szkolnej kwatery lub w najgorszym wypadku została przeniesiona do Świętego Munga. Ale aurorzy…

\- Dlaczego? - spytał głupio.

\- Została oskarżona o udział w przestępczości zorganizowanej.

\- Co?

\- Zachodzi podejrzenie, że należała do zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledorem - zdecydował. - Oddaj moje rzeczy.

\- Ani mi się waż! - fuknęła zdenerwowała, ale zaraz jej głos złagodniał. - Dyrektor jest teraz w Ministerstwie. Próbuje to wszystko wyjaśnić. Myślę, że zajmie mu to jakąś godzinę lub dwie. Względnie pięć, znając system funkcjonowania Ministerstwa. Nie masz się więc dokąd spieszyć. Nie wypuszczę cię stąd, dopóki nie upewnię się, że jest to absolutnie bezpieczne. I nie próbuj się ze mną spierać! - dodała, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec.

\- Zostałem napadnięty w moim własnym domu. Omal nie przypłaciłem tego życiem. Wszystko za sprawą kobiety, która kilka miesięcy temu zapadła się pod ziemię, aż nagle, nie wiem jakim cudem, znalazła drogę do moich drzwi, a ty każesz mi grzecznie czekać, aż Albus dogada się z tymi idiotami z Ministerstwa?

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- Szlag by to! - warknął, ale słowa pielęgniarki chyba w końcu do niego trafiły, bo niechętnie odłożył różdżkę i z niewielką pomocą wrócił na łóżko. - Czyń swoją powinność - mruknął sarkastycznie.

Kobieta posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza. Zaciskając wargi rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Snape biernie poddał się całej procedurze. Uznał, że im szybciej skończy się ta cała szopka, tym prędzej będzie mógł stąd wyjść. W końcu Poppy kiwnęła głową wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana. Na koniec ujęła jego nadgarstek, by sprawdzić tętno, jednocześnie kładąc drugą dłoń na czole pacjenta. Snape spiął się, ale nie zaprotestował. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że taki gest ze strony pielęgniarki świadczy jedynie o jej trosce.

\- Nie jest najgorzej - oznajmiła w końcu, podchodząc do stojącego nieopodal stolika na kółkach i biorąc z niego kilka flakoników. - Biorąc pod uwagę twoje obrażenia, twój stan mogę określić jako zadowalający. Do pełni sił powinieneś wrócić gdzieś za tydzień, półtora. Do tego czasu postaraj się nie przemęczać. No i musisz regularnie przyjmować to. - Wręczyła mu jeden z flakoników. - Myślę, że nie muszę się trudzić, wyjaśniając ci zasady dawkowania?

\- Oczywiście, sam go warzyłem. - zauważył kwaśno.

\- Doskonale.

Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, a gdy w żaden sposób nie zareagował, zrobiła wymowny gest dłonią.

\- Teraz?

\- Nalegam.

Snape nienawidził być traktowany w podobny sposób. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś się nad nim litował lub przesadnie o niego troszczył. Dlatego raczej starał się unikać szkolnej pielęgniarki. Za czasów szkolnych nie miał wyboru, odkąd jednak zaczął pracować jako nauczyciel, zawitał do skrzydła szpitalnego zaledwie trzy razy. Za każdym razem w sytuacji naprawdę poważnej i za każdym razem wbrew sobie. Zawsze również starał się jak najszybciej opuścić opiekuńcze ramiona Poppy Pomfrey. Kwestionowanie procesu leczenia zdecydowanie ku temu nie sprzyjało. Dlatego też zagryzając zęby odkorkował buteleczkę z eliksirem wiggenowym i posłusznie wypił całą zawartość. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Niebawem poczujesz się lepiej - dodała miękko.

\- Chciałbym wrócić do siebie - oświadczył Severus.

\- Wolałabym… - zaczęła pielęgniarka, ale mistrz eliksirów przerwał jej niecierpliwie:

\- Naprawdę sobie poradzę.

\- Nie wątpię. - Spojrzała na niego z namysłem. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami. - Widzę, że i tak cię nie zatrzymam. Postaraj się jak najwięcej odpoczywać, a jutro rano zgłosisz się do mnie na zmianę opatrunku.

\- Rozumiem.

\- W takim razie służę kominkiem - zapraszająco machnęła ręką w kierunku swojego gabinetu. – Chyba, że zablokowałeś go u siebie.

\- Nie… - Chwilę się zastanawiał. - Nie zablokowałem.

\- To dobrze. Po schodach raczej nie dałbyś rady.

Snape nie miał zamiaru się spierać. Wiedział, że pielęgniarka miała całkowitą rację i że jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek większy wysiłek. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu.

\- Moje ubranie? - Zaryzykował.

\- Niestety. - Poppy uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - To w którym przybyłeś, nie nadawało się już do użytku, ale mogę udostępnić ci piżamę… lub koc.

\- Dziękuję, koc wystarczy - mruknął przez zęby.

Owinął się szczelnie miękkim pledem, zsunął z łóżka i wciąż zapobiegawczo asekurowany przez pielęgniarkę skierował się w stronę kominka. Wrzucił w ogień szczyptę proszku Fiuu, z ulgą witając pojawienie się zielonych płomieni.

\- Severusie, eliksir… - Poppy zerknęła przez ramię, ale Severus już nie pozwolił się zatrzymać.

\- Mam w swoich zapasach.

\- Och, no tak. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

\- Dziękuję, Poppy. Naprawdę.

Zanurzył się w zielonych płomieniach i po chwili znalazł się w swoich własnych, bezpiecznych kwaterach. Chyba jednak przecenił swoje siły. Zachwiał się i musiał przytrzymać gzymsu kominka żeby nie upaść, ciesząc się jednocześnie, że zniknął z oczu siostrze miłosierdzia, która pewnikiem znów zapakowałaby go do łóżka. Odczekał dobrą chwilę, zanim jego oddech się wyrównał, a mięśnie przestały drżeć. W końcu odetchnął głęboko i ruszył w kierunku szafy. Co prawda były wakacje i większość rzeczy osobistych zabrał ze sobą na Spinner`s End, jednak kilka sztuk odzieży wciąż wisiało na wieszakach. Bez pośpiechu, często odpoczywając, ubrał się w swe szkolne szaty. Z prawdziwą ulgą założył skarpetki i buty. Naprawdę dość już miał biegania boso. Od razu poczuł się pewniej, choć ta prozaiczna czynność, o której na co dzień nawet nie myślał, spowodowała, że poczuł się kompletnie wyczerpany. Ostatkiem sił dowlókł się do sofy, by ciężko zwalić się na oparcie. Poppy miała jednak rację; musiał odpocząć. Usadowił się wygodnie, odchylił głowę na oparcie i przymknął oczy. Na chwilę. Dosłownie na momencik. I oczywiście niemal natychmiast pogrążył się we śnie.

 **oooOooo**

\- Severusie…

Delikatny dotyk zbudził go ze snu. Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć unoszącą się ponad nim twarz Dumbledore`a.

\- Pani Pomfrey poinformowała mnie, że już opuściłeś skrzydło szpitalne.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego. Nieco speszony uświadomił sobie, że leży na sofie, a stary czarodziej pochyla się nad nim z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Usnął! Jasna cholera, przecież miał czekać… Usiadł zbyt szybko. Natychmiast dopadły go zawroty głowy. Dyrektor położył rękę na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując przed próbą poderwania się na nogi.

\- Nie wstawaj - powiedział. - Jesteś jeszcze słaby. Poppy urwałaby mi głowę, gdyby coś ci się stało.

\- Wierzę - wysapał Severus. - Ledwo co udało mi się wyrwać spod jej kurateli.

Dumbledore spokojnie podszedł do krzesła, przestawił je naprzeciwko sofy i usiadł. Mistrz eliksirów obserwował go w milczeniu. Wreszcie poprawił się nieco na siedzisku tak, by swobodnie mógł oprzeć plecy. Jego ręce lekko drżały. Nie był pewien: w wyniku osłabienia, czy ze zdenerwowania.

\- Więc? - zaczął, by przerwać w końcu pełną napięcia ciszę.

\- Cóż… - Stary czarodziej pogładził brodę. - Sprawa wygląda naprawdę poważnie.

\- Doprawdy? - zakpił Snape. - Nigdy bym się nie domyślił.

\- Po pierwsze twój dom, Severusie… - dyrektor zmieszał się lekko. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale… Powiedzmy, że będzie wymagał gruntownego remontu.

\- Wiem. Byłem tam.

\- Ekipa amnezjatorów już zajęła się wszystkimi świadkami. Może zainteresuje cię, że należący do ciebie dom został ubiegłej nocy zniszczony w wyniku… wybuchu gazu.

\- Wybuch gazu? - Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Cóż, ja sam przyczyniłem się do niektórych zniszczeń... - Nagle urwał i spojrzał na przełożonego przenikliwie. - Czy ktoś zginął?

\- Nie, Severusie. Przeżyją, choć kilka osób zostało dość poważnie rannych. Głównie mugolscy policjanci. Wszyscy opuścili już Szpital Świętego Munga ze zmodyfikowaną pamięcią. Między nami mówiąc, mieli szczęście, że aurorzy przybyli tak szybko. Rufus Scrimgeour potrafi być skuteczny. Zaraz też powiadomił mnie o ataku na twój dom. W przypadku pracowników Hogwartu to standardowa procedura - dodał, widząc zdumienie mistrza eliksirów

\- Co to byli za ludzie i czego chcieli od Owens?

\- To ta druga sprawa. Trzech napastników zostało schwytanych na gorącym uczynku. Przesłuchanie ich stanowiło pewien problem. Żaden z nich nie mówi po angielsku.

\- Ale udało się?

\- O tak. Choć to między innymi dlatego trwało tak długo.

\- Trzech… Co z pozostałymi?

\- Niestety. Deportowali się, kiedy tylko na miejsce przybyli aurorzy.

\- Cholera!

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął, Severusie - zgodził się dyrektor. - Wciąż ich poszukują.

\- Jeśli będą równie skuteczni, co podczas poszukiwań Owens… - urwał, zanim zdążył powiedzieć za dużo. Zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo. - Oni przyszli jej tropem, tak?

\- Tak. Zjawili się w twoim domu z jej powodu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Powiedzmy, że mieli ze sobą porachunki.

\- Porachunki… - parsknął. - Dobre sobie. Powiedziała, że się ukrywa. Tropili ją przez pół świata… Oni byli zdeterminowani. Jestem pewien, że nie cofnęli by się przed niczym.

\- Obawiam się, że masz rację, Severusie.

\- Więc o co tu chodzi?

\- Ludzie ci należą do zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej działającej na terenie Ameryki Południowej.

W umyśle Snape`a elementy układanki powolutku wskakiwały na swoje miejsce. Gdyby był w lepszej kondycji, zapewne o wiele szybciej skojarzyłby fakty. Przecież kiedyś o tym słyszał… Zdaje się, że Owens mu coś wspominała. Klik! Już wiedział. Tej nocy, gdy młody Duke omal nie umarł, a Alex upiła się w jego pokoju.

\- Gang narkotykowy? - spytał słabo.

\- Tak - przyznał Dumbledore. - Gang narkotykowy.

\- To nie był żaden znajomy ze szkoły - stwierdził Severus, czując porażająca wręcz pewność. - To był jej narzeczony. Ten, który wypił truciznę. Którego nie udało jej się uratować.

Dyrektor przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Profesor Chawez… - urwał, próbując zebrać myśli. - Słyszałem, jak mówił, że jej narzeczony zginął mniej więcej rok temu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Niedługo potem przyjechała do Hogwartu. Zapewne myślała, że będzie tu bezpieczna… Na Salazara, co ta idiotka zrobiła?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny malowało się zmęczenie. Nic niezwykłego, niewiele przecież spał tej nocy. Może nawet w ogóle. Nie to jednak uderzyło Severusa najbardziej. Tym czymś był głęboki smutek.

\- Co z nią? - spytał mistrz eliksirów.

\- Fizycznie dobrze - rzekł cicho dyrektor. - Jest w szoku.

\- Złożyła zeznania?

\- O tak. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała zrzucić z siebie cały ciężar minionych miesięcy. Cóż, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że to mną nie wstrząsnęło.

Snape poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach. Wiedział, doskonale wiedział, że Owens zdolna była do różnych świństw. Tu jednak nie mogło chodzić o jakieś oszustwo, zawłaszczenie mienia, czy wymazanie cudzej pamięci.

\- Zabiła kogoś - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Próbowała. Niewiele brakowało, by jej się udało.

\- Jak?

\- Jest mistrzynią eliksirów.

\- Trucizna. Oczywiście.

Nagle pomyślał o eliksirze, który we wrześniu dodała mu do drinka i poczuł niemiłe ciarki przebiegające mu po plecach. Jak to wtedy ujęła? „Jeden z moich wynalazków". Już wtedy był pewien, że jest niebezpieczna. Nie domyślał się jednak jak bardzo.

\- Co z nią teraz będzie? - spytał.

\- Oczywiście stanie przed sądem. Wkrótce zostanie deportowana do Brazylii. Ale przedtem, Severusie, trzecia sprawa… Kiedy tylko twój stan będzie na to pozwalał, zostaniesz przesłuchany przez aurorów.

\- Rozumiem, że to konieczne?

\- Niestety.

\- W takim razie jestem do dyspozycji.

\- Nie dzisiaj, Severusie. Jasno dałem wszystkim do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś jeszcze na to gotów.

\- Nie lubię aurorów. - Skrzywił się na wspomnienie spotkania z nimi w czasach tuż po wojnie z Czarnym Panem. - Chyba jednak wolałbym mieć to już za sobą…

Urwał zaskoczony, bo nagle poczuł dziwne łaskotanie tuż powyżej górnej wargi. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką. Palce natrafiły na coś lepkiego. Zaskoczony wpatrywał się w zakrwawione opuszki, a tymczasem strumyk krwi powoli spływał z jego nozdrza na brodę. Dumbledor szybkim machnięciem różdżki wyczarował bawełnianą chusteczkę. Mistrz eliksirów przyjął ją bez protestu i przycisnął do twarzy.

\- Nie powinieneś przypadkiem zażyć jakiegoś eliksiru? - zainteresował się dyrektor. - Poppy coś wspominała…

Snape chrząknął w odpowiedzi. Oczywiście zapomniał. Kolejną dawkę powinien przyjąć jakieś dwie godziny temu, stwierdził, zerknąwszy przelotnie na zegar. Niby nic wielkiego, ale jeśli pielęgniarka się dowie, jeszcze zechce osobiście dopilnować niezdyscyplinowanego pacjenta. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Wciąż z nosem w chusteczce wstał z sofy, by po chwili znów na niej usiąść podtrzymywany pod ramię przez starego czarodzieja, który w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przy nim. Za szybko. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Musi pamiętać, że gwałtowne ruchy powodują zawroty głowy.

\- Powiedz, gdzie go trzymasz - zaproponował Albus.

Mistrz eliksirów zerknął na niego podejrzliwie. To były jego prywatne zapasy na czarną godzinę. Taki nawyk jeszcze z czasów wojny. Wtedy korzystał z nich nader często. Dziś już na szczęście rzadziej, niemniej jednak czasem wciąż się przydawały. Stanowiły jego zabezpieczenie, którego strzegł zazdrośnie. Dyrektor wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. Pójście w zaparte byłoby po prostu dziecinne. Zrezygnowany wskazał głową przeciwległą ścianę, jednocześnie wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę. Niewerbalne zaklęcie odsłoniło zamaskowane dotąd drzwiczki. Dyrektor otworzył je i przez sekundę zamarł, przyglądając się licznym fiolkom i flakonikom szczelnie wypełniającym cały schowek, ale nie skomentował znaleziska.

\- Na górnej półce - podpowiedział Snape.

Dyrektor ostrożnie chwycił niepozorną buteleczkę i podał swemu podwładnemu. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony, przyciskając do twarzy teraz już przesiąknięty krwią kawałek materiału. Chwycił flakonik, odkorkował nieco drżącymi palcami, wypił całą zawartość, po czym z westchnieniem ulgi osunął się na oparcie sofy.

\- Tak, jak już mówiłem, Severusie, nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy - stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore, siadając z powrotem na krześle. - Oficjalnie nie opuściłeś jeszcze skrzydła szpitalnego i pozostaniesz w nim, dopóki nie uznam, że jest inaczej. Przez ten czas postaraj się nie forsować.

\- Już to słyszałem…

\- Doskonale. Może więc w końcu zaczniesz się do tych rad stosować.

Snape prychnął. Najpierw Poppy Pomfrey, teraz dyrektor. Jak nic uwzięli się na niego.

\- Mówię poważnie, mój chłopcze. Nie zrób czegoś nierozsądnego.

Zwrot „mój chłopcze" w ustach pryncypała jak zwykle podziałał na Severusa trzeźwiąco. Odruchowo wyprostował się i równie odruchowo zgrzytnął zębami. Odjął na próbę chusteczkę od twarzy, by przekonać się, czy wciąż krwawi. Było już dużo lepiej. Machnięciem różdżki pozbył się śladów krwi z materiału oraz własnej skóry.

\- Co miałbym niby zrobić, dyrektorze?- spytał z goryczą. - Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z moich możliwości.

Dziwny grymas na twarzy starego czarodzieja sprawił, że Snape najpierw zdziwił się niepomiernie, a po chwili, gdy dotarło do niego, co Dumbledore mógł mieć na myśli, poczuł nagły przypływ irytacji.

\- Chyba nie sądzi pan, że postanowię nagle sforsować bramy Azkabanu, żeby ratować damę z opresji? - parsknął.

\- Och, skądże znowu. O wiele rzeczy mógłbym cię podejrzewać, Severusie, ale z pewnością nie o taką lekkomyślność. Nawiasem mówiąc, panna Owens nie została zesłana do Azkabanu - wyjaśnił spokojnie Albus. - Do czasu deportacji będzie przetrzymywana w areszcie w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów.

\- Dlaczego mi pan to mówi?

\- Bo sądzę, że powinniście się spotkać. Nie teraz rzecz jasna, jednak dobrze byłoby gdybyście wyjaśnili sobie pewne sprawy.

\- My nie mamy sobie czego wyjaśniać.

\- Mylisz się. Uważam, że dobrze by to zrobiło wam obojgu.

\- Mnie i Owens nic nie łączy. Myślałem, że już to ustaliliśmy.

\- Nie zgodzę się z tobą. Pracowaliście razem całe noce i dnie. Zbliżyliście się do siebie, choć nie w sposób, o jaki was podejrzewano i, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, naprawdę coś was łączyło. Oczywiście nie zamierzam nalegać, ale proszę, przemyśl to.

\- Dobrze, przemyślę - odrzekł zrezygnowany.

\- A kiedy już tam będziesz… Nie osądzaj jej zbyt surowo, Severusie.

\- Słucham?

\- Działała w afekcie.

\- To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie. Nie usprawiedliwia… zabójstwa.

\- Nie, nie usprawiedliwia. Nic tego nie usprawiedliwia. Pamiętaj jednak, co nią kierowało. Wiesz jak to jest stracić ukochaną osobę. Alex nie jest tak silna jak ty. Pogubiła się

Snape patrzył w jasne oczy swego zwierzchnika, a przez jego głowę galopowało tysiące myśli. Sam nie wiedział, czy chce spotkać się z Owens. Bo właściwie po co? Z jednej strony miał świadomość, że wykorzystała go, oszukała, próbowała zmodyfikować jego pamięć, to przez nią omal nie zginął, a jego mieszkanie znajdowało się w ruinie. Teraz w dodatku dowiedział się, że mężczyzna, z którym chciała się związać, zginął w wyniku gangsterskich porachunków, a ona postanowiła go pomścić. Była gotowa na wszystko, nawet na popełnienie morderstwa. Zupełnie jakby nad kobietą wisiało jakieś fatum, które niszczyło nie tylko ją samą, ale i każdego, kogo obdarzyła swoją uwagą. W swej żądzy zemsty i bezwzględnym dążeniu do celu wydawała się wręcz obłąkana. Z drugiej jednak strony… Prawdopodobnie tylko jemu udało się, na chwilę i wbrew jej woli, zajrzeć pod starannie wykreowaną maskę, jaką prezentowała światu. A to z kolei sprawiło, że w jakiś przewrotny sposób potrafił ją zrozumieć. On również miał duszę przeżartą złem, którego dokonał znacznie więcej i za które wciąż pokutował. I tak, wiedział co znaczy utracić osobę, którą się kocha. Czy wobec tego miał jakiekolwiek prawo by ją oceniać? Dumledore miał rację. Mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo sądził. Cóż za ironia losu. Doszedł do tego wniosku dopiero teraz, gdy oboje zostali tak bardzo okaleczeni. Może jednak powinien jeszcze raz spojrzeć jej w oczy? Może dzięki temu, któreś z pokrywających ich dusze ran będą mogły się zabliźnić? Może Owens też tego potrzebuje?

\- Dobrze, zrobię to - powiedział zduszonym głosem.

Dyrektor przymknął na chwilę oczy w wyrazie ulgi.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział cicho. Potem wstał powoli i przygładził siwą brodę. - Zostawię cię teraz. W gabinecie czeka na mnie stos dokumentów.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

Pomimo osłabienia Snape również wstał. Patrzył, jak starszy mężczyzna podchodzi do kominka, wrzuca w płomienie szczyptę proszku Fiu, by po chwili zniknąć w zielonkawych płomieniach. Ściskając w dłoni teraz już czystą, białą chusteczkę powoli podszedł do swojego ulubionego, stojącego naprzeciwko kominka fotela. Rozparł się wygodnie, swobodnie wyciągając przed siebie nogi i zapatrzył się w ogień. Miał do przemyślenia kilka spraw.

* * *

* Co powiedziałeś?

** On ma rację, przyjacielu.

*** Pieprz się.


	5. Chapter 5

Minęło południe. W Ministerstwie panował zwykły o tej porze chaos. Interesanci i pracownicy poszczególnych wydziałów przemieszczali się we wszystkich kierunkach, jedni dostojnym krokiem, inni prawie biegiem. Gwar głosów wypełniał całe atrium. W powietrzu śmigały kolorowe papierowe samolociki wewnętrznej poczty. Na Severusa Snape`a nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Ot, kolejny petent zagubiony w biurokratycznej machinie. Było mu to na rękę. Chciał możliwie szybko załatwić sprawę i wrócić do siebie. To znaczy do zajmowanych przez niego kwater w Hogwarcie. Do własnego domu nie powróci zbyt prędko. Tego był pewien. Wybrał się na Spinner`s End, gdy tylko Poppy Pomfrey wyraziła na to zgodę. Albus miał rację; wyglądało tam jak po wybuchu. Cud, że nikt nie zginął. Odbudowa, nawet za pomocą czarów, z pewnością zajmie nieco czasu. Na razie jednak nie czuł się na siłach, by podjąć się naprawy. Rezydował więc w swoich lochach. Pielęgniarka, gdy upewniła się, że jego zdrowie nie wymaga już stałego nadzoru, wyjechała do rodziny, choć zapewniała, że jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba, natychmiast wróci. W Hogwarcie pozostał jedynie on i Dumbledore. Nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Dyrektor całe dnie spędzał w swoim gabinecie lub w Ministerstwie Magii. Pozostawiony praktycznie samemu sobie Snape regenerował siły i myślał.

Miał o czym myśleć. Obiecał dyrektorowi, że spotka się z Owens. Wymógł na przełożonym, by ten przekazał mu wszystkie posiadane przez siebie dokumenty dotyczące kobiety. Naprawdę wszystkie. To był jego warunek. Wiedział, że Biuro Aurorów nie będzie skore do dzielenia się informacjami, lecz stary czarodziej jak zawsze był świetnie zorientowany w sytuacji. Na bieżąco śledził wyniki śledztwa, a po dramatycznej ucieczce ze Spinner`s End, podczas gdy zupełnie nieświadomy Snape znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym pod troskliwą opieką szkolnej pielęgniarki, miał dość czasu na rozmowę z kobietą, zanim przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii przybyli do Hogwartu, aby ją aresztować. Dzięki temu Severus mógł być pewien, że otrzyma pełny obraz sytuacji. Po zapoznaniu się z wszelkimi informacjami doszedł do wniosku, że Dumbledore dołożył jedynie brakujące elementy do całej układanki. Owej pamiętnej nocy spędzonej wspólnie nad szklaneczkami Ognistej Whisky Owens nieświadomie wyjawiła mu całkiem sporo. Pedro Chawez również dołożył swoje trzy grosze, a reszty zwyczajnie się domyślał.

Teraz z jakąś ponurą satysfakcją stwierdził, że jego przypuszczenia okazały się trafne. Historia stara jak świat; dziewczyna z dobrego domu zakochała się w złym chłopcu. Mugolaku, zbuntowanym, mającym trudności z przystosowaniem się i z ciągotami w kierunku światka przestępczego. Chłopak dość szybko dał się porwać ciemnej stronie, choć wciąż nie potrafił określić, z którym ze światów, mugolskim czy czarodziejskim, wiąże swe przyszłe życie. Ostatecznie utknął gdzieś pośrodku. Przeniknął do gangu zajmującego się dystrybucją narkotyków. Działał głównie wśród mugoli, lecz wykorzystując swe magiczne zdolności, powoli przenikał do świata czarodziejów i tu niestety natrafił na konkurencję. Owens dość długo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, czym zajmuje się jej ukochany, a zorientowała się dopiero, gdy zaczął mieć poważne kłopoty. Chłopak co prawda wyraził zgodę na wycofanie się z nielegalnej działalności, lecz trudno ocenić, czy naprawdę miał taki zamiar, czy tylko próbował grać na zwłokę, bo w krótkim czasie zaczął otrzymywać pogróżki. Chyba nawet doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce mieć wrogów wśród czarodziejskiej grupy przestępczej, lecz wycofać się już nie zdążył. Tamci dysponowali środkami o wiele groźniejszymi niż substancje odurzające. I nie mieli żadnych skrupułów, by użyć ich przeciwko niewygodnemu konkurentowi.

Tak po raz pierwszy Owens spotkała się z działaniem trucizny o nazwie Vale sanguinum. Początkowo myślała, że poradzi sobie sama; była przecież mistrzynią eliksirów, ale jednoczesne warzenie antidotum i tamowanie krwotoku nie mogło się udać. Kiedy zdecydowała się na pomoc medyczną, było już za późno. Tego, że wydarzenie to głęboko wstrząsnęło dziewczyną, Severus był całkowicie pewien. Tak samo pewien był, że zdeterminowało dalsze losy dziewczyny. Rozpacz odebrała jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia i pchnęła ku przepaści. Samo uwarzenie śmiercionośnej mikstury nie przedstawiało większych trudności; dysponowała przecież odpowiednią wiedzą, a także zapleczem. Większym problemem okazało się dostarczenie trucizny do odpowiedniej osoby. W końcu jednak i z tym sobie poradziła. Eliksir wielosokowy i brak poczucia winy potrafią zdziałać naprawdę wiele. W tym momencie Owens pogrzebała żywcem własne sumienie. Prawie udało jej się dokonać zemsty. Tylko czysty zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że śmiercionośna przesyłka trafiła do rąk jednego ze współpracowników szefa gangu zamiast do niego samego. Teraz ona wpadła w panikę, całkiem słusznie obawiając się odwetu.

Choroba Pedro Chaweza była w tej sytuacji zarówno przekleństwem jaki błogosławieństwem. Z jednej strony nawał obowiązków nie pozwalał nawet na próbę ponownego zbliżenia się do niedoszłej ofiary, z drugiej strony miała wreszcie okazję nieco ochłonąć i przemyśleć swoją sytuację. Która nie przedstawiała się zbyt różowo. Popełniła przestępstwo. Na domiar złego nie tylko nie osiągnęła założonego celu, ale również naraziła siebie i wszystkich swoich bliskich na niebezpieczeństwo. Rodzice, dzięki Bogu, przebywali dość daleko, jej przełożony leżał nieprzytomny w szpitalnej sali i z pewnością nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie podejrzewałby jego udziału w przestępczym przedsięwzięciu. Gdyby jeszcze sama mogła zniknąć choć na jakiś czas, dopóki sytuacja nieco się nie uspokoi. Szczęście ponownie jej dopisało, gdy na miejsce swojego przełożonego została nominowana do międzynarodowego projektu pod auspicjami Ministerstwa Magii Wielkiej Brytanii.

We wrześniu Alexandra pożegnała się z ciepłym brazylijskim klimatem, by znów zagościć w znacznie chłodniejszych progach Hogwartu. Teoretycznie powinna poczuć się tu bezpiecznie, lecz zmiana otoczenia tylko wzmogła traumę i wywołała zupełnie irracjonalne zachowanie. Tego już Snape się domyślał. Nie był bowiem nikim w odpowiedniku mugolskiego psychologa, ale zdarzyło mu się kiedyś przeczytać coś na ten temat, no i zdążył już trochę poznać życie. Przypuszczał, że Alex panicznie boi się utraty kontroli, w związku z tym to ona stara się narzucać otoczeniu swoją wolę. Incydent w Hogsmeade był tego najlepszym przykładem. Zrobiła to, bo mogła. Kiedyś prawdopodobnie była w nim zadurzona, a on nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi, więc ukarała go. Wzięła, co chciała. Możliwe nawet, że przez chwilę poczuła się lepiej. Po usunięciu wspomnienia zapewne była zdezorientowana. Tak mocne pragnienie musiało pozostawić po sobie jakiś ślad. Przebywając w szkole obawiała się zastosować równie radykalne metody, rozpoczęła więc walkę podjazdową. Jeśli nie mogła wpakować się Severusowi do łóżka, to przynajmniej postanowiła uprzykrzyć mu życie. Być może nawet nie do końca świadomie. Może wystarczał fakt, że on żył, podczas gdy jej chłopak spoczywał w grobie? Rzuciła się w wir pracy, aktywnie uczestniczyła w życiu towarzyskim szkoły. Budowała iluzję. Wszystko po to, by zagłuszyć nękające ją osobiste demony.

Demony dopadły Owens w Noc Duchów.

Ta sama trucizna. Ten sam schemat. Jasny przekaz: my pamiętamy, a teraz wiemy, gdzie się znajdujesz. Mury zamku nie ochronią cię przed naszą zemstą. Wpadła w panikę. Skoro znaleźli ją, mogli mieć na oku także jej najbliższych. Zapewnienia rodziców, że u nich wszystko w porządku, niewiele pomogły. Od tego feralnego dnia żyła w ciągłym strachu, zagłuszanym okazjonalnie alkoholem. Do tej pory Severus nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem nikt niczego nie dostrzegł? Poprawka. On zauważył dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny, ale błędnie je zinterpretował. I oczywiście zachował swe spostrzeżenia dla siebie. Może więc z innymi nauczycielami było podobnie?

Moment krytyczny nadszedł w poranek Bożego Narodzenia wraz z paczką zaadresowaną do Alex, dostarczoną przez sowę razem z innymi spóźnionymi prezentami. W środku znalazła niewielki kryształowy flakonik i kawałek pergaminu, na którym ktoś starannie wykaligrafował tylko jedno słowo: nazwisko jej narzeczonego. Zrozumiała wiadomość. O tak, zrozumiała bardzo dokładnie. Już wiedziała, że w szkole nie jest bezpieczna. Gdyby była w stanie myśleć racjonalnie choć do pewnego stopnia, powinna pójść do Dubledore`a i przyznać się do wszystkiego, ale w obecnym stanie psychicznym nawet nie przyszło jej to na myśl. Owładnięta pierwotnym instynktem spakowała się i uciekła. Nie miała żadnego planu. Poszła na żywioł, byle dalej od grożącego jej niebezpieczeństwa.

Obawiała się powrócić do Brazylii, ze względu na rodziców nie zdecydowała się na szukanie kryjówki we Francji. Błąkała się po całej Wielkiej Brytanii, wyszukując opuszczonych na kilka dni lub tygodni mieszkań. Trochę kradła, by zdobyć jedzenie i inne potrzebne jej rzeczy. Do mistrzostwa opanowała zaklęcie Obliviate. Wiedziała, że jest poszukiwana. Zarówno przez tych dobrych jak i tych złych. Coraz bardziej pogrążała się w odmętach szaleństwa i ,wbrew logice, postępowała coraz bardziej nierozważnie.

Pierwszego kochanka zwyczajnie uwiodła. Poszła do baru, postawiła mu drinka, potem wylądowali u niego w domu. Rankiem wyczyściła mu pamięć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że przez całą noc była odsłonięta. Istniała bowiem niewielka szansa, że potencjalny wybranek mógł wiedzieć, kim ona jest i dyskretnie wysłać wiadomość, a potem spokojnie czekać na przybycie kogo trzeba, jednocześnie się z nią zabawiając. Na to nie mogła pozwolić. Zaryzykowała wypad do niewielkiego czarodziejskiego sklepiku, gdzie udało jej się kupić tani kociołek i wszystkie składniki potrzebne do sporządzenia swego autorskiego eliksiru. Przenosząc się do kolejnej mugolskiej wioski, zaopatrzona już była w specyfik zapewniający jej niemal stuprocentowe powodzenie, jednocześnie zapobiegający niepożądanemu zachowaniu oblubieńca.

Kilkakrotnie pościg dosłownie deptał jej po piętach. Uciekała w pośpiechu. Większość rzeczy pogubiła po drodze. Zachowała tylko niezbędne minimum. Przeczytany w Proroku Codziennym artykuł o niej samej sprawił, że wreszcie zdecydowała się opuścić granice Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomieszkiwała w Niemczech, Szwajcarii, Czechach, Polsce i Szwecji. Żyła praktycznie z dnia na dzień, nie planując i nie troszcząc się o jutro.

Samotność, niepewność i życie w ciągłym strachu w końcu stały się nie o wytrzymania. Nie miała już sił, by dalej uciekać. Musiała coś zrobić. Musiała w jakiś sposób wyplątać się z tej chorej sytuacji. Nie miała z nikim kontaktu, nie wiedziała, czy jej rodzina wciąż jest bezpieczna, a nie chciała ryzykować, by do nich dotrzeć. Za bardzo się bała. Do swojego mieszkania wrócić nie mogła. Ta kryjówka byłaby zbyt oczywista. Podobne Castelobruxo i Hogwart. Znalazła się w impasie.

Wtedy, na skraju całkowitego załamania, przypomniała sobie zdarzenie sprzed wielu miesięcy. Siedziała w gabinecie Dumledore`a, pijąc razem z nim popołudniową herbatę. Dyrektor został wezwany do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale nalegał, by na niego zaczekała. W leżących na biurku pergaminach dostrzegła dokumenty Snape`a i nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nie zdążyła przeczytać wszystkiego, bo stary czarodziej wrócił zaskakująco szybko. Zapamiętała jednak wakacyjny adres swojego kolegi po fachu. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że pojawi się właśnie tam. To dawało jej przewagę. Poza tym na jej korzyść przemawiał fakt, że była to okolica zamieszkana przez mugoli. Wróciła do Wielkiej Brytanii. Na początku lipca zaryzykowała krótki zwiad, by upewnić się, że mistrz eliksirów wrócił już z Hogwartu na lato.

I tu szczęście ją opuściło. Miała zamiar wrócić na Spinner`s End po zapadnięciu zmroku. Nie zdążyła. W obecnie zajmowanym przez nią mieszkaniu czekali na nią Brazylijczycy. Owens nie była tego świadoma, ale Snape miał kopię zeznań, które złożyli pod wpływem Veritaserum i wiedział, że śledzili ją od jej powrotu do kraju. Zdołała uciec, ale teleportując się w pośpiechu, wylądowała na środku mugolskiej ulicy. Prosto pod kołami samochodu. Miała wielkie szczęście, wychodząc z tego starcia zaledwie z kilkoma siniakami. Dużo bardziej ucierpiała jej różdżka. Pękła na dwoje, odsłaniając uwięziony dotąd we wnętrzu włos jednorożca i oczywiście bezpowrotnie tracąc swą moc. Bezbronna, bez możliwości używania magii Alex załamała się kompletnie. Teraz Severus był jej jedyną nadzieją. Jakimś cudem udało jej się dotrzeć pod jego drzwi. Nie przewidziała jednak, że ścigający ją czarodzieje podążą w ślad za nią, zdeterminowani, by wreszcie rozprawić się z nią na dobre. A także z każdym , kto stanie im na drodze. Oczywiście rozpoznali Snape`a. Niejednokrotnie widywali go podczas obserwacji Hogwartu. Nierzadko w obecności Owens. Dlatego założyli, że on i kobieta mogli współpracować. Chyba tylko dzięki temu założeniu mistrz eliksirów nie zginął od razu. Brazylijczycy postanowili najpierw oboje przesłuchać, by upewnić się, że nikt więcej nie jest zamieszany w zniknięcie kobiety. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że zarówno on jak i Owens wyszli ze starcia obronną ręką. Gdyby nie szybkie przybycie aurorów oraz karkołomna ucieczka… Wolał się nie zastanawiać, co by się z nimi stało. Był pewien, że napastnicy dysponowali niezwykle szerokim wachlarzem środków perswazji. I nie zawahaliby się przed niczym, by wydobyć interesujące ich informacje.

Po pięciu dniach rekonwalescencji Snape postanowił wreszcie wybrać się do Ministerstwa, aby złożyć zeznania. Wciąż nie czuł się najlepiej. Choć oparzenia po klątwie goiły się dość dobrze, nadal był irytująco słaby. Męczyły go nawet zwykłe, codzienne czynności. Niemal zagojona rana nogi również wciąż dawała się we znaki. Wyraźnie utykał , co z kolei przyciągało ciekawskie spojrzenia, które irytowały go nie mniej niż własna bezsilność. Regularnie zażywał sporządzony przez siebie eliksir, więc wiedział, że wszystkie objawy niebawem powinny ustąpić. Nienawidził jednak tkwić bezczynnie w jednym miejscu, a poza tym chciał mieć nieprzyjemny obowiązek za sobą. Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa Owens. W zasadzie to również było powodem tak szybkiej wyprawy do Londynu. W stosunku do tej piekielnej kobiety wciąż targały nim sprzeczne emocje i obawiał się, że jeśli będzie zwlekał nieco dłużej, po prostu zrezygnuje ze spotkania.

Sprawnie lawirując pośród tłumu, przepchnął się do windy. Wsiadł do kabiny w asyście czterech urzędników i małego stadka wewnętrznych wiadomości. Ilekroć odwiedzał Ministerstwo, zawsze odczuwał jakiś irracjonalny dyskomfort na widok tych, w gruncie rzeczy całkowicie nieszkodliwych, fruwających posłańców. Na szczęście nie jechał zbyt długo. Na drugim poziomie z ulgą opuścił windę. Tu było już spokojnie. Interesanci trafiali się sporadycznie, a i pracownicy Ministerstwa sprawiali wrażenie bardziej skupionych i poruszali się mniej chaotycznie. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli skierował się do Biura Aurorów.

Minął zastawione biurkami boksy. Niektórzy pracujący przy nich ludzie unosili głowy i patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, inni, ci, którzy go znali, pozdrawiali go zdawkowo, by po chwili powrócić do przerwanej pracy. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać ani też nie pytał go o cel wizyty. Nie niepokojony dotarł wreszcie do wąskiego korytarza, na końcu którego widniały zwyczajne brązowe drzwi. Zbliżył się do nich i zamarł, bo ze środka dobiegły go podniesione głosy. Jednego z rozmówców zidentyfikował niemal od razu. Richard Norton – szef grupy pościgowej. To on przesłuchiwał go w Hogwarcie zaraz po zniknięciu Owens. Drugi głos brzmiał, jakby jego właściciel był na granicy paniki. Co w zasadzie mogło być prawdą.

\- Nie było mnie tylko cztery godziny. Cztery godziny! - grzmiał Norton. - Co to znaczy, że przetransportowano ją do Świętego Munga?

\- Odeskortowano ją pod strażą. Teraz także jest pilnie strzeżona.

\- Nie o to pytam. Dlaczego?

\- Uznałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Dostała jakiegoś ataku. O mało się nie przekręciła. Nie potrafiłem ustalić z jakiego powodu.

\- Nie potrafiłeś?

\- Cholera, nie wiem, co to było.

\- Przeszedłeś szkolenie.

\- I mimo to, nie mam pojęcia, co jej się stało. Wyglądało na działanie trucizny, tylko jak, na Merlina, ktoś mógłby ją otruć? W departamencie? Pilnowaliśmy jej jak oka w głowie.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Ktoś zawsze pilnował drzwi. Nikt jej nie odwiedzał. Nikt niczego nie przesyłał. Musiałaby zażyć truciznę jeszcze przed aresztowaniem, ale nie słyszałem o żadnej, która działałaby z takim opóźnieniem.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Jeśli okaże się, że coś przeoczyliśmy, Scrimgeour pourywa nam jaja.

\- Wiem o tym, do cholery! Jak myślisz, co robiłem cały ranek? Sprawdzałem tę pieprzoną celę. Sprawdzałem jej rzeczy osobiste. Trzy razy! Niczego nie znalazłem.

\- Pokaż!

Mężczyźni zamilkli, za to zza uchylonych drzwi dało się słyszeć jakieś szuranie, przesuwanie przedmiotów i szelest pergaminu.

\- To wszystkie jej rzeczy? - Głos Nortona zabrzmiał nienaturalnie wysoko.

\- Wszystkie, które miała ze sobą.

\- Wszystkie?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- A perfumy?

\- Co?

\- Pytam się, kurwa, gdzie są jej perfumy? Figurują w spisie, ale ich tu nie widzę.

\- Merlinie, rzeczywiście…

\- Merlin ci tu nic nie pomoże. Nie będę czekał na Scrimgeoura, sam wam jaja poukręcam! Wołaj tego idiotę z nocnej zmiany. Robił do niej maślane oczy. Pewnie go poprosiła… Pytasz, jak w środku departamentu można kogoś otruć? No właśnie tak!

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Wypadł przez nie bardzo zdenerwowany auror. Przebiegł obok Snape`a, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem i pognał dalej, zapewne w poszukiwaniu nieszczęśnika, który uległ urokowi Alex. Z zasłyszanej rozmowy Severus poskładał w mig prawdopodobną całość. Owens upatrzyła sobie jednego z aurorów. Zapewne młodego i głupiego, i skorego by pospieszyć damie na ratunek, a już na pewno, by służyć jej pocieszeniem w trudnych chwilach. Bez problemu udało jej się przekonać go, by zwrócił jej pewną drobną rzecz, bez której doprawdy nie potrafiła się obejść. Cóż może być niebezpiecznego we flakoniku perfum? Przecież z pewnością chciałby, żeby uwięziona dama poczuła się bardziej komfortowo, a nic nie zadziała na to lepiej niż kilka nieszkodliwych, pachnących kropel? Tyle, że Snape pamiętał jej zapach. Gdy leżała nieprzytomna na jego kanapie, nie pachniała perfumami. Jego wyczulony na subtelne nuty nos nie wyczuł nawet śladu aromatycznych olejków. Poza tym wtedy miała na sobie jedynie pelerynę, a jej cały dobytek mieścił się w kieszeniach. Zabrała ze sobą tylko to, co absolutnie niezbędne. Alex była próżna, bez dwóch zdań, ale była też pragmatyczna. Tamtej nocy, uciekając przed depczącymi jej po piętach Brazylijczykami, ratowała życie. Nie sądził, by zabierała ze sobą zwyczajne perfumy, które choć pachniały oszałamiająco, nie byłyby do niczego przydatne. Nie w tamtym momencie. We flakoniku musiało znajdować się coś zgoła innego. Coś, co mogła wykorzystać w podbramkowej sytuacji i czego prawdopodobnie właśnie użyła. Może nie w taki sposób jak pierwotnie planowała, ale i tak okazało się skuteczne.

Snape nie podejrzewał, by Alex targnęła się na własne życie. Wiele można było o niej powiedzieć, ale instynkt samozachowawczy miała bardzo wysoko rozwinięty. Ryzykowała, to prawda. Ale czy aż tak bardzo? To ona przyrządziła eliksir. Sama zdecydowała, jaką dawkę sobie zaaplikować. No i musiała przynajmniej podejrzewać, że niemal natychmiast zostanie przetransportowana do szpitala. Cwana bestia. Zakładał, że magomedycy nie będą rozstrzygać kwestii, czy możliwe było podanie trucizny, czy też nie i po prostu wezmą się za leczenie. Tymczasem kobieta właśnie znalazła się z daleka od głównej siedziby aurorów. Wciąż pod strażą, owszem, ale teraz miała o wiele większe pole do działania.

Mistrz eliksirów zawahał się, niepewny co powinien zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przybył w niezbyt odpowiednim momencie, ale z drugiej strony był umówiony i oczekiwany. Szef grupy, która zajmowała się sprawą Owens nie znał kobiety tak dobrze jak Snape, ale nie był też idiotą, o czym Severus miał okazję się przekonać i, jeśli nie przeceniał jego możliwości, również musiał dojść do przynajmniej podobnych wniosków. A jeśli tak, powinien także, wszystko jedno czy kierując się procedurami, czy też zwykłym rozsądkiem, zastosować środki ostrożności adekwatne do nowej sytuacji.

Snape zapukał do drzwi i słysząc ciche zaproszenie wszedł do środka. Mężczyzna stał pochylony, wspierając obie dłonie na biurku. Ze ściągniętą twarzą wpatrywał się w leżący przed nim pergamin. Teraz uniósł głowę, spoglądając na przybysza.

\- Profesorze Snape, zapraszam. - Wyprostował się i gestem wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko biurka.

Severus usiadł i oparł się wygodnie. Ręce splótł na kolanach, by ukryć ich lekkie drżenie - skutek niedawnych obrażeń i niezaprzeczalną oznakę słabości, do której wolał się nie przyznawać. Auror także zajął swoje miejsce. Westchnął ciężko. Wziął do ręki pergamin, przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w skupieniu, następnie odłożył go na bok i spojrzał Snape`owi prosto w oczy.

\- Zakładam, że był pan świadkiem naszej rozmowy? - zaczął bez ogródek.

\- Owszem.

\- Dużo pan usłyszał?

\- Wystarczająco. - Severus nawet nie miał zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej.

Auror zawahał się. Pewnie wyrzucał sobie brak podstawowych środków ostrożności.

\- I co pan sądzi o tym wypadku? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- To nie był wypadek. Zaplanowała to.

\- Tak pan myśli?

\- Jestem tego pewien.

Przez moment Norton patrzył na niego z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ja również - rzekł. - Najwyraźniej jej nie doceniliśmy.

\- Niejeden już popełnił ten błąd - stwierdził Snape gorzko.

\- Rzeczywiście - przyznał auror, wciąż się uśmiechając. Uśmiech ten jednak gościł jedynie na ustach, nie sięgając oczu, które pozostały czujne i oceniające. - Zgaduję, że i pan dał się zwieść pozorom?

\- Niestety - potwierdził z rezygnacją. - Wiadomo w jakim jest stanie?

\- Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że to poufne informacje? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie auror.

\- Mógłbym pomóc - zaproponował rzeczowo. - Już nieraz współpracowałem ze Szpitalem Świętego Munga. W dodatku mam całkiem spore doświadczenie w pracy z truciznami.

\- Owszem - zgodził się niechętnie auror. - Pański dorobek naukowy w tej dziedzinie bez wątpienia jest imponujący. Czytałem jednak raport z ataku na pański dom... - Przerzucił kilka leżących na kupce pergaminów. Wyciągnął jeden z samego spodu. - Został pan dość poważnie ranny - zauważył, uważnie przyglądając się wciąż nienaturalnie bladej twarzy profesora. - Stan pańskiego zdrowia…

\- Znacznie się poprawił - uciął Snape.

\- Nie wątpię. Niemniej jednak dopiero co opuścił pan lecznicę…

\- Ale rozumiem, że przeżyła tę żałosną próbę samobójczą? - Nie dawał za wygraną Severus.

Norton westchnął ciężko. Dłuższą chwilę milczał. Marszcząc brwi, wpatrywał się intensywnie we własne spoczywające na biurku dłonie.

\- Jest nieprzytomna - rzekł wreszcie. - Jednak na pewno przeżyje. Przyjęta przez nią trucizna wywołała śpiączkę, lecz dawka była niewystarczająca, by spowodować zgon.

\- Oczywiście - Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Niczego innego się po niej nie spodziewałem.

\- Tak dobrze ją pan zna?

\- Wystarczająco. Dziękuję, że mi pan powiedział.

\- Proszę nie dziękować - parsknął mężczyzna. - Obaj doskonale wiemy, że i tak wszedłby pan w posiadanie tych informacji.

Snape spojrzał na Nortona ze zdziwieniem. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Profesorze, chyba nie powie pan, że Dumbledore nie wtajemniczył pana we wszystkie szczegóły śledztwa?

\- Owszem - przyznał niechętnie mistrz eliksirów. - Na moje wyraźne żądanie.

\- Tak przypuszczałem. Dlatego postanowiłem oszczędzić swój i pański czas. Merlin jeden wie, że będę go teraz potrzebował, żeby jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Gdy tylko strona brazylijska dowie się o naszych zaniedbaniach…

\- To rzeczywiście… niekomfortowa sytuacja.

\- Żebyś pan wiedział! - sarknął mężczyzna. - Jest tak daleka od poczucia komfortu, jak to tylko możliwe. Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pan powagę sytuacji. Wiadomości, które panu przekazałem…

\- Są poufne. Oczywiście.

Zapadła cisza. Snape patrzył w milczeniu jak Norton porządkuje leżące na biurku pergaminy. wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Otrzymał pan wezwanie do Ministerstwa w konkretnym celu - powiedział. - Chciałbym, by udzielił mi pan kilku informacji. Oczywiście Jeśli czuje się pan na siłach.

\- Jestem w stanie złożyć zeznania.

\- Doskonale. - Mężczyzna sięgnął do szuflady po samonotujące pióro i czysty kawałek pergaminu. – Zatem proszę przedstawić przebieg wydarzeń z pańskiej perspektywy. Proszę się nie spieszyć - dodał.

Mistrz eliksirów odetchnął głęboko, po czym rozpoczął opowieść. Zgodnie z sugestią nie spieszył się. Rzeczowo i dokładnie zrelacjonował przebieg feralnej nocy od momentu, gdy Owens pojawiła się na jego progu, aż po niezbyt miłe przebudzenie na szpitalnym łóżku. Auror słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając. Zadał kilka pytań, wysłuchał sugestii, wreszcie sprawdził, czy notatki spisane zostały z należytą starannością. Na koniec podsunął pergamin pokryty niemal w całości atramentowymi znakami Snape`owi do podpisania. Mistrz eliksirów przejrzał uważnie zapisany drobnym drukiem tekst, a upewniwszy się, że jest całkowicie zgodny z jego wypowiedzią, złożył pod spodem zamaszysty podpis i oddał urzędnikowi. Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pierwszy odezwała się Snape.

\- Wracając jednak do Owens… Otrzymałem zezwolenie na widzenie się z nią.

\- Powiadomimy pana, gdy tylko ponownie zostanie sprowadzona do aresztu. Na razie pozwólmy uzdrowicielom robić swoje.

\- Rozumiem.

\- To chyba wszystko. Jeśli będziemy potrzebować dodatkowych informacji, również się z panem skontaktujemy się. - Auror dał delikatnie do zrozumienia, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. Snape w mig pojął aluzję.

\- W takim razie pozwoli pan, że już się pożegnam…

Gdy wstał z krzesła, przed jego oczami zatańczyły czarne punkciki. Odruchowo chwycił oparcie krzesła. Mroczki po chwili zniknęły, ale w ich miejsce pojawił się perlity pot pokrywający jego czoło.

\- Profesorze? - zainteresował się Norton. - Dobrze się pan czuje?

\- Oczywiście. - Natychmiast puścił krzesło i wyprostował się.

Mężczyzna wciąż przyglądał mu się badawczo. Snape skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i skierował się do drzwi, zanim z ust aurora mogło paść kolejne pytanie o stan jego zdrowia. Zaraz za drzwiami zatoczył się i oparł o ścianę, oddychając szybko. Przeklinając w myślach własną słabość, wyciągnął z kieszeni mały kryształowy flakonik, który zabrał ze sobą tak na wszelki wypadek. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, w Ministerstwie może utknąć na dłużej, niżby sobie życzył, a znając swoje aktualne granice wytrzymałości, wolał nie ryzykować widowiskowego zasłabnięcia pośród urzędników, których, delikatnie mówiąc, nie darzył sympatią. Nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni pogratulował sobie zapobiegliwości. Wypił wzmacniający eliksir, wsunął pustą buteleczkę do kieszeni i otarł pot z czoła. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale chyba nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego nietypowe zachowanie. Widocznie mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż obserwowanie byłego śmierciożercy wyglądającego obecnie niemal jak śmierć na chorągwi. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy oderwał się od ściany i przywołując na twarz grymas, na widok którego drżała znakomita większość uczniów Hogwartu, pomaszerował przed siebie.

Wydostał się na ulicę jakby we śnie. Szedł przed siebie, w ogóle nie myśląc. Ocknął się dopiero, czując na twarzy chłodny powiew wiatru. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mokry od potu i oddycha trochę zbyt szybko, ale nie miał ochoty analizować przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Skoncentrował się maksymalnie, mając nadzieję, że wyląduje w Hogsmeade w jednym kawałku. Zadziałała rutyna. Aportował się na głównej alei cały i zdrowy, choć zmęczony. W lipcu wioska była niemal wyludniona. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo ruszył w drogę powrotną do szkoły, marząc jedynie o gorącej herbacie popijanej w objęciach wysiedzianego przez lata fotela.

 **oooOooo**

Dumbledore`a nie było w Hogwarcie do późnego wieczora, Snape nie mógł więc podzielić się z nim rewelacjami dotyczącymi Alexandry. Następnego ranka, jeszcze zanim spotkał się z mistrzem eliksirów, dyrektor otrzymał ze Świętego Munga oficjalne zawiadomienie o zaistniałej sytuacji. Tak jak podejrzewał Norton, przekazał podwładnemu wszystkie otrzymane informacje podczas porannej herbatki. Stary czarodziej wydawał się być szczerze zmartwiony i zaniepokojony stanem Owens. Podobnie jak Snape, on również podejrzewał, że kobieta celowo się otruła. Jakie kierowały nią motywy, mogli jedynie zgadywać. Kolejnego dnia Albus złożył mistrzowi eliksirów wizytę w jego kwaterach. Gdy zapukał do drzwi, Severus kończył właśnie śniadanie. Gdy otworzył drzwi, ujrzał na twarzy Dumbledore`a przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Wybacz najście, Severusie - zaczął od progu. - Z samego rana otrzymałem wiadomość z Ministerstwa. - W wyciągniętej ręce trzymał zwinięty w rulon pergamin. - Najwidoczniej pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień Ministerstwo nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie bez twojej pomocy.

\- Słucham? - Nieco zdezorientowany chwycił pergamin, rozwinął go i zaczął czytać. Dyrektor z uwagą obserwował jego twarz, która najpierw zbladła, by po chwili pokryć się intensywnym rumieńcem. - Owens! - wysyczał.

\- Ta dziewczyna wciąż potrafi zaskakiwać - przyznał Albus. W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę podziwu.

\- Co za durnie pracują dziś w Mungu? - spytał Snape z irytacją. - Jak można nie być w stanie sporządzić antidotum, gdy dysponuje się nieskażoną próbką?

\- Jak widać, jednak można - stwierdził starszy mężczyzna.

\- Proszą o konsultację. Oczywiście, jak trwoga to do boga - rzucił ironicznie zasłyszane jeszcze w dzieciństwie powiedzenie. - Zdumiewające jak szybko przestali przejmować się stanem mojego zdrowia.

\- Podejrzewam, że od wczoraj zaszły nowe okoliczności…

\- Brazylijczycy dobrali im się do dupy?

\- Ujął bym to nieco inaczej, niemniej jednak możesz mieć rację - westchnął dyrektor. - Severusie, ja bynajmniej nie zamierzam lekceważyć twojego stanu. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach…

\- W porządku, dyrektorze. Właściwie sam zaoferowałem pomoc.

\- Ty decydujesz.

\- Doskonale. - Snape jeszcze raz zerknął na pergamin, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Zaintrygowały mnie te trefne perfumy, a poza tym sam pan przyzna, że nie mam ostatnio zbyt wielu zajęć. Odrobina pracy umysłowej dobrze mi zrobi.

W ciągu półgodziny był gotowy do drogi. Dyrektor życzył mu powodzenia i powrócił do własnych zajęć. Snape spokojnie dopił herbatę, zażył poranną porcję eliksiru wiggenowego, po czym bez pośpiechu opuścił lochy. Krwawy Baron uprzejmie skinął mu głową, znikając za załomem korytarza. Grube mury starego zamku zapewniały przyjemny chłód, lecz po przekroczeniu szkolnego progu momentalnie otoczyło go gorące, duszne powietrze. Zbierało się na burzę. Nawet przy takiej pogodzie nie zrezygnował ze szkolnych szat, wkrótce więc był cały spocony, choć ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać fason. Miał również nieodparte wrażenie, że wczorajszego dnia droga do Hogsmeade zabrała mu nieco mniej czasu. Na miejsce dotarł lekko zdyszany, niemniej nie przyznałby się nawet sam przed sobą, że potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Kiedy aportował się przed Kliniką Świętego Munga, zachwiał się, ale natychmiast odzyskał równowagę. Odetchnął głęboko, mając nadzieję, że zawroty głowy są jedynie skutkiem teleportacji. Tak mogło być, bo po chwili zmniejszyły się. Kiedy poprzez zakurzoną szybę przedostał się na zatłoczony korytarz, ustąpiły niemal całkowicie. Na trzecie piętro wspiął się już bez większych problemów. U szczytu schodów czekał na niego mały komitet powitalny w osobach Nortona oraz dwóch uzdrowicieli.

\- Profesorze Snape! - ucieszył się młodszy z magomedyków, sądząc po kolorze szaty wciąż stażysta.

\- Cieszę się, że zdecydował się pan do nas dołączyć - dodał bardziej powściągliwie starszy – Sebastian Robertson, szef oddziału zatruć eliksiralnych i roślinnych, którego Severus dobrze znał i z którym niejednokrotnie już współpracował. - Słyszeliśmy, że miał pan pewne problemy ze zdrowiem.

\- Profesorze… - Auror skinął mu głową na powitanie. Był blady, miał worki pod oczami i ogólnie wyglądał, jakby zarwał większą część nocy. Strona brazylijska musiała mu nieźle dopiec. - Obawiam się, że po raz kolejny nie doceniliśmy panny Owens - stwierdził ponuro. - Zdecydowaliśmy się poprosić pana o pomoc, gdyż standardowe procedury w tym przypadku zwyczajnie zawodzą. Pan z nią współpracował. Zna pan jej metody…

\- Oczywiście do pewnego stopnia… Niemniej jednak zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy.

\- Liczę na to. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. - Profesor Snape zostaw już w prowadzony w szczegóły sprawy - poinformował uzdrowicieli.

Poprowadzono go w głąb korytarza, do ostatnich drzwi po lewej. Na niewielkiej tabliczce przytwierdzonej do drzwi widniał napis: oddział trzysta dwadzieścia siedem. Stali tu kolejni aurorzy. Pierwszy natychmiast wydał mu się znajomy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że pamięta go jeszcze z Hogwartu, choć nazwiska byłego kolegi nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Wiedział jedynie, że był starszy o dwa lub trzy lata i należał do Hufflepuffu. Drugi z kolei wyglądał tak młodo, że musiał ukończyć szkołę tuż przed tym jak Severus objął stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów. Zapewne świeżutki nabytek Biura Aurorów. Mężczyźni w milczeniu wpatrywali się w Snape`a, kiedy ten minął ich i wszedł do środka.

Owens była jedyną pacjentką w sali. Jej twarz była tak blada, że wydawała się zlewać z białą pościelą, w której spoczywała. Mistrz eliksirów przez dobrą chwilę stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nieprzytomną kobietę. W końcu zmusił się, by podejść bliżej. Pochylił się, odciągnął w górę jej powiekę, potem drugą, uważnie oglądając rozszerzone źrenice, sprawdził tętno, temperaturę ciała, a na koniec powąchał skórę na nadgarstku Alex. To mu wystarczyło. Wrócił na korytarz do oczekujących na niego magomedyków.

\- Chcę zobaczyć wyniki pracy nad trucizną - zażądał.

\- Zapraszam do pracowni, profesorze. - Robertson usłużnie wskazał ręką kierunek, choć Severus i tak doskonale znał lokalizację pomieszczenia.

W końcu bywał tu już nie raz i nie dwa. Tylna klatka schodowa na końcu korytarza prowadziła do znajdujących się w podziemiach szpitala pomieszczeń użytkowych, w tym do doskonale wyposażonej pracowni eliksirów. Schodząc po schodach układał w myślach plan działania. Alexandra znajdowała się w stanie pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. Granica pomiędzy nimi była naprawdę cienka. Jeśli chciał ją ocalić, musiał działać zdecydowanie. W pracowni pomimo tego, że znajdowała się w lochach, było parno i duszno. Stojący na blacie kryształowy flakonik wypełniony był niemal do połowy przezroczystym płynem. Snape ostrożnie odkorkował go i powąchał zawartość. Zdumiony spojrzał na stojącego po drugiej stronie stołu mężczyznę.

\- Skoncentrowana esencja z szaleju jadowitego - stwierdził. - Cykuta.

\- I tak, i nie. Nie sądzi pan chyba, profesorze, że gdyby to było takie oczywiste, to fatygowalibyśmy tu pana, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wciąż pozostaje pan rekonwalescentem? - Czarodziej wskazał na rząd buteleczek, stojących na biurku pod ścianą. - Nasze antidota nie działają, choć teoretycznie powinny. Mikstura wewnątrz flakonika nieco różni się od podstawowej wersji trucizny z szaleju.

Snape jeszcze raz uniósł buteleczkę do nosa i przymknąwszy oczy, powąchał.

\- Rzeczywiście. Owens lubi dodawać do warzonych przez siebie eliksirów coś ekstra - mruknął.

Tuż obok przygotowano już czysty kociołek. Severus wlał do niego niewielką ilość mikstury, i wyciągnął różdżkę, by podpalić ogień. Podejrzewając, że zanosi się na dłuższe posiedzenie, przezornie zdjął wierzchnią szatę, pozostając w koszuli. Miał ochotę podwinąć rękawy, ale publicznie nigdy tego nie robił. Pamiątka po błędach młodości w postaci wyblakłego, ale wciąż widocznego mrocznego znaku nie była czymś, czym należało się chwalić. Następnie zwyczajnie zabrał się do pracy. Działał metodycznie, szybko i precyzyjnie. Po chwili przezroczysty płyn na dnie kociołka zaczął wrzeć, a on rzuciwszy szybkie Creatho, przyglądał się gęstym kłębom pary buchającej z kociołka. Dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, spokojnie więc przeszedł do dalszej części zadania. Machał różdżką, mruczał zaklęcia, dodawał składniki, mieszał i notował. Po godzinie leżący na blacie pergamin niemal w całości pokryty był ciasnym pismem, a Snape rozpalał ogień pod kolejnym kociołkiem, machinalnie ocierając pot z czoła.

Porównał swoje zapiski z wynikami badań magomedyków. Jak dotąd wszystko się zgadzało. Tak jak powiedział uzdrowiciel, skład trucizny nieco różnił się od standardowej wersji. Najistotniejszą różnicą była zamiana sproszkowanych nasion złotokapu zwyczajnego na otrzymywany z kwiatów tej rośliny miód. Spowodowało to znaczne zmniejszenie stężenia w eliksirze trującej cytyzyny, a jednocześnie występujące w miodzie cukry wpływały na interakcje pomiędzy pozostałymi składnikami. Mimo woli Snape zadał sobie pytanie, ile jeszcze różnorodnych eliksirów postanowiła zmodyfikować ta cholerna dziewczyna? Na myśl, o wypitym przez siebie napoju miłosnym, znów poczuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach.

Jednocześnie musiał przyznać, że dysponuje ona niezwykłą intuicją i gdyby nie była tak bardzo niezrównoważona, mogłaby osiągnąć naprawdę wiele w dziedzinie eliksirów. Zamiast tego czekał ją proces i prawdopodobnie kara pozbawienia wolności. Posiadała obecnie brazylijskie obywatelstwo. Zostanie więc skazana w swej nowej ojczyźnie. Właściwie nie wiedział nawet, jak wygląda znajdujące się w Brazylii więzienie dla czarodziejów, lecz jeśli było choć w niewielkim stopniu podobne do Azkabanu, naprawdę jej współczuł. Sam niegdyś uniknął osadzenia za kratkami tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wstawiennictwu Dumbledore`a. Do dzisiaj czasami w nocy śnił o tym miejscu, a przecież przebywał w nim zaledwie jeden dzień. Jeden cholerny dzień, zanim został przeniesiony do aresztu w Ministerstwie Magii z daleka od nieludzkiego zimna odbierającego wszelką nadzieję i stopniowo lecz nieubłaganie odzierającego z resztek człowieczeństwa. Z perspektywy czasu musiał przyznać, że miał szczęście. Ona raczej nie mogła liczyć na taką taryfę ulgową.

Woda w kociołku zagotowała się, wrzucił do niej starannie przygotowane ingrediencje. W ścisłej kolejności, w określonych odstępach czasu. Początkowo dokładnie tak samo jak jego poprzednicy. Największą zagadkę stanowił ten miód. Miał toksyczne działanie, lecz jednocześnie nie tyle może równoważył, co rozciągał w czasie śmiercionośne działanie pozostałych składników. Severus podejrzewał, że taki skład eliksiru dawał osobie, która go wypiła pewną szansę. Jeśli ofiara nie zmarła od razu, po pewnym czasie jej organizm mógł sobie stopniowo poradzić ze skutkami zażycia trucizny. Na to właśnie liczyła Owens? To ona uwarzyła specyfik, ona dokonała modyfikacji. Zapewne była w stanie choć w przybliżeniu określić czas działania trucizny. Ryzykowne, ale jednocześnie bardzo w stylu Owens. Oczywiście bez dokładniejszych badań nie mógł być tego całkowicie pewien - cukier zawsze kiepsko sprawdzał się jako składnik eliksirów. Był zbyt niestabilny, chimeryczny. Aby antidotum było skuteczne, coś trzeba było przeciwstawić całej tej słodkości… Nagle doznał olśnienia. Piołun. Nalewka z piołunu. Sam nie bardzo wiedział, jak pomysł ten mógł powstać w jego głowie. Było to przecież niedorzeczne. Składnik ten wykorzystywany najczęściej do warzenia wywaru żywej śmierci, ale jeśli czegoś nauczył się w kontaktach z Owens, to tego, że lubiła działać wbrew wszystkim regułom. Tak jak w przypadku Morte improvvisa, potrafiła zidentyfikować przewrotną naturę eliksiru, tak samo mogłaby dostrzec i odpowiednio wykorzystać nietypowe działanie jednego ze składników. Czemu by więc nie spróbować ognia zwalczyć ogniem?

Zaryzykował. Dalsza część warzenia przebiegała bez żadnych niespodzianek. Jak zawsze podczas pracy maksymalnie skupił się na wykonywanych przez siebie czynnościach, nawet nie zauważając, że po drugiej stronie stołu stoi teraz nie jedna, ale dwie osoby. Spotkany wcześniej młody uzdrowiciel dołączył nie wiadomo kiedy do swojego przełożonego i teraz obydwaj przypatrywali się jego poczynaniom w największym skupieniu, od czasu do czasu wymieniając między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Minęły kolejne dwie godziny, zanim antidotum zostało ukończone. Snape wygasił ogień pod kociołkiem i ciężko oparł się o stół, czekając, aż mikstura przestanie bulgotać. Był mokry od potu i oddychał szybko, ale zdecydowanie zignorował pytanie o samopoczucie. Jeszcze nie skończył pracy. Uwarzony eliksir należało przetestować.

Młody magomedyk okazał się bardzo przydatny, w mig bowiem dostarczył Severusowi okazałą ropuchę, której ten za pomocą pipetki wkroplił do pyszczka niewielką ilość trucizny z flakonika. W napięciu obserwowali, jak płaz ulega śmiercionośnemu działaniu substancji. A gdy po podaniu świeżo uwarzonego antidotum zwierzę drgnęło, niezgrabnie dźwignęło się na łapy i zakumkało z wyraźnym wyrzutem, cała trójka odetchnęła z prawdziwą ulgą.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - oznajmił Robertson - Jak w ogóle pan wpadł na ten piołun?

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem przeczucie… - Snape dyskretnie zacisnął palce na blacie stołu, bo loch zaczął lekko wirować przed jego oczami. Zdecydowanie potrzebował odpoczynku. - Norton powinien być szczęśliwy.

\- Ja myślę. - Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się. Potem zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi. - Powiadom szanownego urzędnika, że jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Profesor Snape właśnie uratował brytyjsko – brazylijskie stosunki dyplomatyczne.

Stażysta, cały rozpromieniony, czym prędzej opuścił pracownię, aby przekazać aurorom i pozostałemu dyżurującemu przy Owens personelowi szpitala dobre nowiny. Mistrz eliksirów prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi. Jemu akurat nie bardzo zależało na poprawnych stosunkach dyplomatycznych.

Eliksir osiągnął już temperaturę pozwalającą na bezpieczne przelanie go do przygotowanych zawczasu flakoników. Severus odetchnął głęboko i puścił wreszcie blat stołu. Poruszył głową na boki, starając się rozluźnić napięte mięsnie karku. Wciąż czuł zawroty głowy. Godziny spędzone nad kociołkiem w stanie maksymalnej koncentracji wyraźnie go wyczerpały. Odczuł to dopiero teraz, kiedy mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Magomedyk zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Z pewnością dostrzegał wszystkie niepokojące objawy, które mistrz eliksirów tak usilnie starał się ukryć. Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, ale powstrzymał się przed komentarzem. Zamiast tego bez słowa sięgnął po różdżkę i zajął się butelkowaniem mikstury. Snape był mu za to wdzięczny. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się za jakimś stołkiem, na którym mógłby usiąść, lecz takiego nie znalazł. Zauważył, że jego ręce drżą. Zacisnął pięści. Zrobił krok w tył, potem jeszcze jeden . Plecy uderzyły o twardą powierzchnię. Twardą i stabilną. Kredens, w którym trzymano ingrediencje. Oparł się o niego i przymknąwszy oczy, skoncentrował się na wyrównaniu oddechu. Po kilku minutach poczuł, że kryzys powoli zaczął mijać. Odgarnął z czoła sklejone potem włosy i założył je za ucho, potem sięgnął po szatę. Zanim uzdrowiciel zakorkował ostatnią buteleczkę, zdążył już doprowadzić się do porządku.

Norton nerwowo wędrował od ściany do ściany, oczekując na ich powrót. Kiedy Severus i uzdrowiciel pojawili się na szczycie schodów, mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu zupełnie jakby rzucono na niego zaklęcie. Czekał w milczeniu, aż obaj podejdą bliżej. Robertson dostosował tempo marszu do możliwości swego towarzysza. Snape utykał znacznie bardziej niż kilka godzin temu i był bledszy, lecz wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, że nie pozwoli się teraz nikomu odsunąć na bok. Skoro uwarzył to cholerne antidotum, to miał zamiar obserwować jego działanie. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć wyraźne napięcie. Norton oraz były Puchon weszli do sali za magomedykiem i Snapem, pozostawiając najmłodszego kolegę na korytarzu. Wciąż w milczeniu zgromadzili się wokół łóżka Owens.

Uzdrowiciel sprawnie usunął korek z trzymanego w dłoni flakonika i uniósłszy nieco głowę Alexandry, powoli wlał antidotum do jej ust. Nie spieszył się. Czekał, aż kobieta przełknie, zanim podał jej kolejna porcję, tak by się nie zakrztusiła. Pustą fiolkę odstawił na stolik. Teraz wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w bladą twarz dziewczyny. Początkowo nie było żadnej zmiany. Potem na jej policzki zaczęły powolutku wracać kolory. Westchnęła cicho, zmarszczyła brwi, lecz minęło kilka kolejnych minut, zanim wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Wpatrywała się w pochylającego się ponad nią mężczyznę wyraźnie oszołomiona. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że wokół jej łóżka przebywa więcej osób. Wodziła wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej, aż natrafiła na mistrza eliksirów.

\- Snape? - wydukała zaskoczona.

\- Witaj, Owens - odpowiedział ostrożnie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Właściwie mieliśmy nadzieję, że ty nam to wyjaśnisz.

Rozejrzała się po sali nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. W końcu zorientowała się, że leży na łóżku w koszuli nocnej, zarumieniła się. Odruchowo chwyciła skraj koca i podciągnęła go pod samą brodę.

\- Co się stało? - powtórzyła. - Gdzie ja jestem?

\- W Klinice Świętego Munga - wyjaśnił cierpliwie Snape, uważnie obserwując reakcję kobiety.

Owens wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby potrzebowała czasu, aby przyswoić sobie tę informację.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała niemal szeptem. - Dlaczego jestem w Mungu?

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Severus.

Nie odpowiedziała. Znów rozejrzała się dookoła, tym razem nieco bardziej przytomnie. Snape nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że pod starannie nałożoną maską przerażenia dostrzega przebłysk dawnej pewności siebie dziewczyny. Był niemal pewien, że tylko udaje zagubioną, jednocześnie kalkulując swoje szanse i szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki, szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że po ostatniej nauczce aurorzy już nie dadzą się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Miał rację. Byli czujni. Owens zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała zerwać się z łóżka. Norton oraz drugi auror błyskawicznie wyciągnęli różdżki i wycelowali w nią. Alex wciągnęła głośno powietrze i zastygła blada jak ściana, ściskając kurczowo okrywające ją prześcieradło. W szeroko otwartych oczach malował się autentyczny strach. Oddychała szybko i spazmatycznie. Jeśli Snape nie mylił się w swojej ocenie, naprawdę się przeraziła. Zapewne nie spodziewała się tak zdecydowanej reakcji.

Szef oddziału uznał, że powinien zareagować. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i łagodnie przytrzymał w miejscu.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, panno Owens - przemawiał spokojnie. - Nic pani nie grozi.

Jednocześnie posłał mężczyznom spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego obaj jakby odrobinę zmaleli. Natychmiast opuścili różdżki, wyraźnie zakłopotani. Snape przyglądał się całej scenie szczerze rozbawiony. Norton musiał porządnie oberwać po dupie, skoro jest aż tak przewrażliwiony. Wartownicy pod drzwiami, sala monitorowana zaklęciami, a w tym wszystkim wystraszona, bezbronna kobieta. Widać ciężkie dni nastały dla ministerialnych urzędników. Bardzo ciężkie.

\- Proszę tego więcej nie robić - Robertson wciąż był opanowany, ale ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie będzie tolerował odmowy. - Pacjentka prawdopodobnie jest w szoku. Jestem zmuszony prosić panów o opuszczenie pomieszczenia.

\- To niezbędne środki bezpieczeństwa - bronił się Norton.

\- To szpital - odparował ostrzej uzdrowiciel. - Zgodziłem się na obecność pańskich ludzi ze względu na bezpieczeństwo pacjentki, lecz teraz chodzi o jej zdrowie. Muszę przeprowadzić dokładne testy diagnostyczne. Pozwolę na przesłuchanie dopiero wtedy, gdy upewnię się, że jej stan zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny będzie na to pozwalał.

Norton zagryzł zęby. Walczył z chęcią jak najszybszego przesłuchania Owens, ale widocznie zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozkazywać może wyłącznie na swoim terenie. Niechętnie odwrócił się i wyszedł na korytarz, mocno ściskając różdżkę w opuszczonej dłoni. Drugi z aurorów poszedł w jego ślady. Snape zawahał się, w końcu jednak i on uległ nieznoszącemu sprzeciwu spojrzeniu magomedyka. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, odwrócił się i uniósłszy wzrok, napotkał spojrzenie Owens. Spojrzenie całkowicie przytomne. To trwało tylko chwilę. Jednak zanim przywołała na twarz wyraz bezradnego zmieszania, zdążył dostrzec niechęć, rozczarowanie i towarzyszącą im złość. Teraz już był pewien. Coś poszło zdecydowanie nie po jej myśli. Co to mogło być? Jego osoba? Antidotum, które uwarzył, kierując się jedynie intuicją? Przecież gdyby nie jego pomoc, Alex tkwiłaby w śpiączce nie wiadomo jak długo. W końcu by się wybudziła. Był tego pewien, po zbadaniu składu trucizny. Jej organizm stopniowo zmetabolizowałby poszczególne składniki mikstury, lecz zanim by to nastąpiło, minęłoby trochę czasu. Ile, nie miał pojęcia. Dużo. Czy o to chodziło? Pokrzyżował jej plany na ucieczkę, przedwcześnie przywracając ją do świata żywych? Czyżby liczyła, że zostanie przeniesiona na oddział długoterminowy, a szef Biura Aurorów uzna, że nie stanowi już żadnego zagrożenia i wycofa swoich ludzi ze szpitala? Ciekawa teoria.

Czekali w milczeniu, nie patrząc sobie w oczy. Norton, nie mogąc w inny sposób rozładować swojej frustracji, wznowił nerwowy spacer wzdłuż korytarza. Snape, dla odmiany, oparł się o ścianę i splótłszy ramiona na piersi, pogrążył się w swoich myślach. Właściwie był już niepotrzebny. Uwarzył skuteczne antidotum, a więc wykonał zadanie, jakie postawiło przed nim Ministerstwo i spokojnie mógł wracać do Hogwartu. Coś jednak trzymało go w miejscu. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się za sprawą tej kobiety. Zbyt wiele dotknęło go osobiście. Chciał jeszcze raz spojrzeć w twarz Owens. Chciał uświadomić jej, że on wie, a w każdym razie podejrzewa nową intrygę i, niezależnie od ministerialnych ochroniarzy, zamierza patrzeć jej na ręce.

W końcu drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Robertson. Norton zawrócił na pięcie i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem. Severus także oderwał się od ściany. Starszy czarodziej powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi, przytrzymując klamkę odrobinę dłużej niż było to konieczne.

\- Przykro mi, panowie - powiedział w końcu - ale z przesłuchaniem panny Owens będziecie musieli poczekać jeszcze kilka minut.

Norton zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Jego dwaj towarzysze spoglądali nieco zdezorientowani to na magomedyka, to na swojego szefa. Tylko Snape patrzył wprost na mężczyznę z pozornym spokojem. Owszem, był zły, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jawne okazywanie własnych uczuć w żaden sposób nie wpłynie na decyzję tego człowieka.

\- Jej stan wciąż się nie ustabilizował - kontynuował uzdrowiciel. - Znajduje się w stanie silnego stresu spotęgowanego destrukcyjnym wpływem na jej organizm zażytej przez nią trucizny.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Norton, z trudem panując nad wybuchem.

\- Brzmi jak napad histerii - zauważył spokojnie Severus.

\- Reakcje panny Owens rzeczywiście są nieco przesadzone - zgodził się czarodziej. - Zmuszony byłem podać jej eliksir uspokajający.

\- Jest przytomna?

\- Tak, ale…

\- Interesuje mnie tylko, czy będzie w stanie złożyć zeznania? - Norton był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

\- Tak. Jak tylko eliksir zacznie działać.

\- Doskonale. Mówi pan kilka minut?

\- Jeszcze jedno… - Magomedyk spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na Severusa. - Pani Owens zdecydowanie sprzeciwia się obecności profesora Snape`a.

\- Doprawdy? - parsknął mistrz eliksirów. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Po cóż miałaby ze mną rozmawiać? Przecież tylko wyciągnąłem ją ze śpiączki.

\- Obawiam się, że w chwili obecnej pacjentka nie przyjmuje do wiadomości tego argumentu.

\- Mam prawo się z nią widzieć - upierał się mistrz eliksirów.

\- Wystarczy, profesorze. - Norton w końcu zebrał się w sobie. - Sytuacja, w której wszyscy się znaleźliśmy, jest, delikatnie mówiąc, bardzo kłopotliwa. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby zechciał pan nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Żadna ze stron nie zyska na eskalacji konfliktu. Doceniam pańską pomoc. Sugeruję jednak, by zaczekał pan z żądaniami, aż Owens odzyska zdrowie i zostanie ponownie umieszczona w areszcie. Tak będzie najrozsądniej.

Severus zagryzł zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć Nortonowi, gdzie może sobie wsadzić rozsądek. Mimo wszystko jednak musiał przyznać mu rację. W tej chwili priorytetem było doprowadzenie Alex do stanu używalności. To że wybudziła się ze śpiączki, to jedno, faktem jednak pozostawało, że do optymalnego stanu dużo jej brakowało. Zmęczenie znów zwaliło się na jego barki, przygarbiając plecy i powodując drżenie rąk. Ponownie poczuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Robertsona. Czuł się jak gówno i podejrzewał, że również tak wygląda. Czy chciał, żeby Owens zobaczyła go takiego roztrzęsionego? Chyba ten właśnie argument wydał mu się najbardziej trafny i w końcu skłonił go do kapitulacji.

 **oooOooo**

Snape zbiegał po schodach zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Na półpiętrze niemal zderzył się z jakimś czarnoskórym uzdrowicielem. Zaklął pod nosem, usuwając się z drogi. Mężczyzna burknął coś w odpowiedzi, lecz nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł dalej w górę schodów. Severus wzruszył ramionami. Widocznie nie on jeden miał dzisiaj ciężki dzień.

Poczekalnia jak zwykle była zatłoczona. Wymijając siedzących na rozklekotanych krzesłach czarodziei noszących znamiona szeroko pojętych magicznych wypadków, przesuwał się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Coś jednak zwróciło jego uwagę. Pod ścianą, za zawalonym papierami biurku, siedziała tęga czarownica w kolorowej szacie. Wokół niej tłoczyło się kila osób. wyglądali na wzburzonych. Wszyscy mówili naraz, przekrzykując się, a jeden dość niechlujnie wyglądający oberwaniec wykonał w stronę rejestratorki obelżywy gest. A ona siedział nieruchomo, wpatrzona gdzieś w przestrzeń. Tknięty złym przeczuciem Snape zawrócił spod drzwi, przepchnął się pomiędzy zaaferowanymi ludźmi, pochylił się, opierając dłonie na blacie biurka i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Ktoś ją skonfundował. Nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ktoś skonfundował pracownicę Świętago Munga. Mistrz eliksirów wyprostował się gwałtownie, rozglądając się gorączkowo po całej poczekalni. Nie dostrzegł nikogo podejrzanego, ale i też się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Byłem pierwszy! - Niechlujny mężczyzna bezceremonialnie szarpał go za rękaw szaty. - Do kolejki jak wszyscy. Może tak jaśnie pani zechce w końcu zająć się swoimi obowiązkami? Nie mam całego dnia, do cholery!

\- Cicho! - ryknął, nieświadomie wchodząc w rolę postrachu Hogwartu. - Nie wszyscy na raz. Od jak dawna ta kobieta jest w takim stanie? - zwrócił się bezpośrednio do zapyziałego czarodzieja.

\- Wypraszam sobie… - zaczął, ale natychmiast umilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Cofnął się odruchowo. - Ten uzdrowiciel coś jej powiedział.

\- Jaki uzdrowiciel? - spytał aksamitnym tonem, który sprawił, że menel zapadł się w sobie.

\- Przyszedł tu z ulicy - zeznał grzecznie. - Chwilę rozmawiali. Potem sobie poszedł, a ją jakby zmroziło.

\- Jak wyglądał?

\- Normalnie. Jak uzdrowiciel… - zaszemrał gagatek, cofając się jeszcze jeden krok.

\- Taki wysoki, ciemny - dodała stojąca z boku kobieta. - Na twarzy, znaczy się. Czarnoskóry.

Snape doznał nagłego olśnienia. Uzdrowiciel! Wpadł na niego na schodach. Człowiek, który napadł go w jego własnym domu, przychodzi do szpitala pełnego ludzi, a on po prostu mija go na korytarzu. Mógł tłumaczyć się rozkojarzeniem, zdenerwowaniem lub złym stanem zdrowia, lecz faktem pozostawało, że nie rozpoznał go w tych zielonych szatach. Zerknął szybko na wciąż rozkojarzoną rejestratorkę. Bandzior rozmawiał z nią, niepostrzeżenie skonfundował i zapewne wyciągnął wszystkie interesujące go informacje. Co znaczyło, że dokładnie wie, nie tylko gdzie obecnie znajduje się Owens, ale również jakie środki zostały podjęte, aby zapewnić kobiecie bezpieczeństwo. Przyszedł dokończyć to, co zaczął w domu Snape`a. Przyszedł ją zabić. Severus rzucił się ku klatce schodowej, roztrącając zgromadzonych wokół ludzi. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zebrało się ich aż tylu. Nie zważał na ich głośny sprzeciw ani gniewne okrzyki. Pobiegł tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie.

Kiedy postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu, gdzieś z góry rozległ się donośny huk. Snape na moment zamarł z oczami utkwionymi w górze klatki schodowej. Bez trudu rozpoznał przytłumione okrzyki bólu lub strachu i tupot nóg, a potem drzwi na klatkę schodową otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że aż odbiły się od ściany i zbiorowe zawodzenie przybrało na sile. Ludzie rzucili się w kierunku schodów, w panice zbiegali na dół, ktoś się przewrócił. Powietrzem wstrząsnął kolejny odgłos detonacji, aż zatrzęsła się podłoga. Odpowiedział mu wrzask uciekających osób. To wreszcie wyrwało Severusa ze stuporu. Gdyby zastanowił się choć przez chwilę, pewnie by zawrócił. W tej chwili jednak nie myślał racjonalnie. Właściwie nie myślał w ogóle. Jego ciało pamiętało. Zadziałało instynktownie. Nagle, zupełnie jakby ktoś przełączył jakiś tajemniczy przycisk w jego mózgu, wszedł w tryb bojowy. Plecy wyprostowały się, palce, pewne i precyzyjne, zacisnęły na różdżce, zmysły wyostrzyły. Wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy i pognał w górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Na pierwszym piętrze dosłownie wpadł na kilkuosobową grupę przerażonych osób. Pulchna czarownica niemal zbiła go z nóg. Odruchowo chwycił ją za ramiona, ratując oboje przed upadkiem. Uniosła ku niemu nieprzytomne ze strachu oczy, wyrwała się i pobiegła dalej. Przytrzymał się poręczy, schodząc z drogi kolejnym uciekinierom. Sam zmierzał do miejsca, z którego oni w panice uciekali. Przyspieszył, choć miał coraz większe trudności z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Czuł kłucie w boku. Pot spływał po jego twarzy, nieprzyjemnie szczypiąc w oczy. Otarł czoło przedramieniem, nie zwalniając kroku.

Gdy dotarł na trzecie piętro, poczuł w nozdrzach swąd spalenizny. Schował się za drzwiami, przyciskając ramię do prawego boku. Nasłuchiwał. Uderzyła go nagła cisza, mącona jedynie dobiegającym z głębi oddziału tłumionym szlochem. Ostrożnie wychylił głowę zza framugi. Korytarz był pusty. Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi na jego końcu chwiały się lekko. Po podłodze walały się nadpalone pergaminy, potłuczone fiolki i okruchy tynku. Pochylony ruszył przed siebie, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Okruchy szkła nieprzyjemnie zazgrzytały pod butami. W drzwiach do jednej z sal zamajaczył cień człowieka.

\- Drętwota!

Severus zablokował zaklęcie niewerbalnym Protego. Nie czekał na kolejne. Rzucił się na ziemię. Świetlisty grot poszybowała nad jego głową i rozbił się na ścianie, zasypując mistrza eliksirów okruchami tynku. Osłaniając głowę ramieniem, wystrzelił niemal na oślep dwa szybkie zaklęcia, po czym przeturlał się pod samą ścianę, uciekając z linii strzału. Napastnik zaklął soczyście choć cicho.

\- Profesorze Snape, na Merlina! Co pan tu robi, do jasnej cholery? - spytał głośnym szeptem.

Snape również zaklął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że został zaatakowany przez aurora, który właśnie wychylał się zza framugi, lustrując uważnie cały korytarz. Były Puchon, którego nazwiska Snape wciąż nie pamiętał, opuścił swe schronienie i nisko pochylony przemknął w jego stronę. Chwycił mistrza eliksirów pod ramię, pomagając mu pozbierać się na nogi i pociągnął go w kierunku kolejnych drzwi.

Otworzył je kopniakiem, błyskawicznie wślizgując się do środka z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Mistrz eliksirów podążył za nim. Stało tu kilka łóżek, dwa z nich były wprawdzie zajęte, lecz spoczywający na nich ludzie byli nieprzytomni i nie stanowili żadnego zagrożenia. Auror mimo to sprawdził dokładnie całe pomieszczenie, zanim zwrócił się do Snape`a, który zgięty wpół, z rękoma opartymi o uda, łapał łapczywie powietrze.

\- Co pan tu robi? - spytał ponownie. - Nie powinno pana tu być.

\- Rozpoznałem jednego z tych skurwieli, którzy zaatakowali mój dom - wysapał Severus. - Miał na sobie szatę uzdrowiciela.

\- To on nas zaatakował.

\- Przyszedł po Owens! - Snape wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Norton wyprowadził ją tylną klatką schodową - uspokoił go auror. - Poszli do gabinetu dyrektorki.

\- Kominek! - stwierdził Severus. Cały budynek szpitala otoczony był polem antydeportacyjnym. Wydostać się z niego można było jedynie przez drzwi wejściowe, lub podłączony do sieci Fiuu kominek. W Świętym Mungu aktywne były dwa. W gabinecie dyrektorki oraz jej zastępcy.

\- A co z tym? - Brodą wskazał bliżej nieokreślony kierunek, ale mężczyzna natychmiast zrozumiał, o kogo chodzi.

\- Jest ranny, ale zdołał się wycofać. Sądzę, że wmieszał się w tłum.

\- Był sam?

\- Dobre pytanie - przyznał auror. Zmarszczył brwi, przypatrując się Severusowi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Krwawi pan, profesorze - powiedział w końcu.

Mistrz eliksirów sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczkę. W ciągu ostatnich dni kilkukrotnie krwawił z nosa, był więc na tę okoliczność przygotowany.

\- To nic - mruknął, wycierając twarz.

\- Cholera, niepotrzebnie się pan naraża. Powinien pan opuścić szpital.

\- Nie.

\- Jest pan ranny…

\- Tylko ja i Owens widzieliśmy twarze tych skurwysynów! Nie wiem, ilu ich przybyło z Brazylii, ale przynajmniej dwóch będę w stanie rozpoznać.

Mężczyzna zawahał się. Norton wysłał do Biura Aurorów patronusa z wiadomością, że do Świętego Munga wdarli się napastnicy, lecz pomoc jeszcze nie nadeszła, a gdzieś na terenie szpitala mogli znajdować się wspólnicy fałszywego magomedyka. W tej sytuacji liczyła się każda różdżka. Snape mógł być ranny, ale auror miał okazję przejrzeć jego akta osobowe i choć do końca nie wyrobił sobie o nim zdania, to z pewnością nie wątpił, że nawet w tym stanie potrafił być skuteczny i niebezpieczny. I rzeczywiście widział twarze ludzi ścigających Owens. Mógł się przydać.

\- W porządku - mruknął. - Mam nadzieję, że ma pan oczy dookoła głowy.

\- Bez obaw. W końcu uczę w szkole - odburknął spoza chusteczki.

Auror parsknął w odpowiedzi, ale nie skomentował. Zbliżył się do drzwi, nasłuchując i raz po raz wyglądając na korytarz. Po dłuższej chwili Snape zajął pozycję po drugiej stronie drzwi. Wciąż ściskał w dłoni chusteczkę, lecz zdążył już dojść do siebie. Wzajemnie się ubezpieczając wyszli na korytarz i ruszyli w kierunku klatki schodowej. Kiedy mijali ostatnią w korytarzu parę drzwi, auror wskazał Severusowi gestem te po lewej, sam zbliżył się do prawych. Niemal jednocześnie nacisnęli klamki i zajrzeli do środka.

Mistrza eliksirów powitał zduszony okrzyk. Odruchowo wycelował różdżką w intruza. Stojąca przy jednym z łóżek młoda uzdrowicielka uniosła w górę ręce, ale choć w dłoni ściskała różdżkę, nie wykonała żadnego ruchu świadczącego, że zamierza jej użyć w samoobronie. Snape zlustrował szybko pomieszczenie. Zatrzymał wzrok na spoczywającym na łóżku mężczyźnie. Jego twarz była szara, a wargi przybrały niebieskawy odcień. Był chory. Może nawet umierający. Znów spojrzał na kobietę. Wciąż stała w bezruchu. Nawet nie mrugała. Jej wielkie bursztynowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z mieszaniną strachu i desperacji.

\- Nie bój się - powiedział, opuszczając nieznacznie różdżkę. - Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

\- W porządku? - W drzwiach pojawił się auror. Na widok uzdrowicielki aż sapnął ze złości. - Co pani tu robi? - spytał. - Cały personel miał zostać ewakuowany.

Widok aurorskiej szaty podziałał na kobietę znacznie lepiej niż uspokajające słowa Severusa. Opuściła ręce i odsunęła się od ściany, ale wciąż ściskała kurczowo różdżkę.

\- Nie odejdę - jęknęła, spoglądając z rozpaczą na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. - Nie mogę go zostawić.

Pacjent zaczął charczeć, na co magomedyczka natychmiast przyskoczyła do łóżka. Marszcząc brwi, wodziła nad ciałem mężczyzny różdżką. Puchonr zaklął. Kobieta nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, w skupieniu mamrocząc inkantacje.

\- Nie może pani tu zostać! - Auror starał się przybrać jak najbardziej stanowczy ton głosu.

\- Ten człowiek może nie przeżyć, jeśli nie otrzyma pomocy - stwierdził rzeczowo Snape.

\- Ona również, jeśli natknie się na nią któryś z Brazylijczyków

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożenia.

Nieprzytomny mężczyzna opadł bezwładnie na poduszki. Jego usta wciąż pozostawały sine, ale oddychał już swobodnie. Uzdrowicielka przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. Kojący, choć zupełnie niepotrzebny gest, który Severusowi natychmiast skojarzył się z Poppy Pomfrey. Przez głowę przebiegła mu absurdalna myśl, czy dotyk ten powtarzają wszyscy uzdrowiciele, czy zarezerwowany jest wyłącznie dla kobiet? Właścicielka bursztynowych oczu w końcu odwróciła się. odsunęła z twarzy niesforne kosmyki brązowych włosów, które wydostały się z zaplątanego na karku węzła.

\- Nie odejdę - powtórzyła. Głos miała cichy, ale stanowczy. - On rzeczywiście nie przeżyje najbliższej godziny, jeśli zostanie bez opieki - dodała, udowadniając, że doskonale usłyszała wymianę zdań pomiędzy mężczyznami.

\- Czy wyście się zmówili? - zirytował się były Puchon. - Pieprzeni bohaterowie. ..

Urwał i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę korytarza, odruchowo unosząc różdżkę w górę. Severus też to usłyszał. Odległy, zniekształcony przez załomy korytarza i klatki schodowej, ale wciąż wyraźny odgłos detonacji. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, potem powietrze rozdarł trzask rozbijających się o siebie zaklęć. Odgłosy walki. Mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Proszę stąd nie wychodzić! - zaordynował auror oniemiałej kobiecie.

\- Zamknij za nami drzwi - dodał od siebie Severus. - Zapieczętuj je i nie otwieraj nikomu, kogo nie znasz.

Kiwnęła głową i choć jej twarz wyglądała jak wyrzeźbiona z kredy maska strachu, posłusznie uniosła w górę ramię. Palce zaciśnięte na różdżce drżały lekko. Snape rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim wypadł za Puchonem na korytarz. Pobiegli do schodów. Auror wyjrzał poza balustradą w górę i w dół, wsłuchał się w odległe odgłosy. Ktoś gdzieś krzyczał, ktoś biegł, ktoś inny płakał. I nad tym wszystkim górował dźwięk blokowanych i rozbijających się na ścianach zaklęć. Puchon dał mistrzowi eliksirów znak, by odczekał chwilę, sam zaś przyciskając plecy do ściany, zaczął powoli schodzić w dół.

Na schodach zadudniły czyjeś szybkie kroki. Auror zawrócił w jednej chwili, ale Snape był szybszy. Wycelował różdżkę, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Zadziałała pamięć ruchowa wykształcona w trakcie niechlubnego śmierciożerczego okresu. Automatyczna reakcja, która już nieraz ratowała mu skórę. Zbiegający z góry mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, kto do niego celuje. Niewerbalna Drętwota posłała go na schody, po których zsunął się bezwładnie. Jego głowa podskakiwała na stopniach jak piłka, dopóki nie zatrzymał się u stóp mistrza eliksirów.

Puchon błyskawicznie wspiął się po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Po chwili stał tuż obok Snape`a z własną różdżką wycelowaną w kierunku, z którego przybył nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Trwał tak dłuższą chwilę, wytężając słuch, dopóki nie upewnił się, że nikt więcej mu nie zagraża, dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się bliżej intruzowi. Mężczyzna mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat i nosił szatę uzdrowiciela. Jego twarz była wprawdzie opalona, lecz tylko to upodabniało go przybyłych z Brazylii przestępców. Był niższy, tęższy i miał niesforne jasne włosy.

Mistrz eliksirów zbytnio nie przejął się faktem, że właśnie znokautował prawdziwego magomedyka. Podobnie jak auror, który zaatakował go zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, Severus również kierował się zasadą: w momencie zagrożenia najpierw oszałamiaj, potem pytaj. Krążąca w jego żyłach adrenalina wciąż utrzymywała go w stanie najwyższej gotowości. Gdyby ktokolwiek jeszcze pojawił się na tych schodach, zapewne podzieliłby los nieszczęśnika. Puchon także od razu rozpoznał, kogo ma przed sobą. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Na moment przymknął powieki, starając się zachować spokój. Potem bez słowa pochylił się, by wyjąć różdżkę z bezwładnych palców. Jak to mówią: przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Ponownie upewnił się, że na schodach nie czai się nikt więcej, zanim przeniósł wzrok na mistrza eliksirów.

Snape stał sztywno wyprostowany, ściskając różdżkę, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Kropla potu wzbierała powoli na jego czole. Czuł, jak rośnie, pęcznieje, by po chwili pęknąć i spłynąć po skroni na policzek, i dalej wzdłuż szczęki. Mokry ślad na skórze zdawał się nieprzyjemnie mrowić, ale pod czujnym spojrzeniem aurora powstrzymał się przed otarciem czoła. Żaden z mężczyzn nie kwapił się, by skomentować zaistniałą sytuację. Obydwaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie ma o czym dyskutować.

Auror ocknął się pierwszy. Machnąwszy różdżką, przelewitował mężczyznę do korytarza i położył go na podłodze, by następnie systematycznie rozpocząć rzucanie zaklęć diagnostycznych. Odczyty musiały być dość dobre, bo mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Renewate - mruknął

Snape również cofnął się pod osłonę drzwi, ale tak, by cały czas mógł obserwować schody. Teraz odruchowo skierował różdżkę na magomedyka, który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.

Mężczyzna jęknął, przetoczył się na bok, podpierając na ramionach, po czym zamarł z oczami utkwionymi w butach stojącego tuż nad nim człowieka. Potem powoli jego wzrok prześlizgnął się w górę, wzdłuż sylwetki Snape`a, by w końcu spocząć na jego twarzy. Na obliczu mężczyzny przerażenie mieszało się z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Poruszył ustami, choć z jego gardła nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk. Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż mierzy do niego. Opuścił różdżkę, jednocześnie cofając się o krok.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał auror.

Uzdrowiciel drgnął, przeniósł wzrok na drugiego mężczyznę. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał problem ze zrozumieniem sensu pytania.

\- Steven Ferguson. Oddział urazów pozaklęciowych - odpowiedział wreszcie nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

\- Wstawaj! - polecił krótko Puchon.

Mężczyzna wlepił w niego nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie. W końcu usłuchał, choć wyplątanie się z szat zajęło mu dobrą chwilę. Trząsł się cały, a jego twarz przybrała teraz barwę zsiadłego mleka. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zrozumieć, co właściwie mu się przydarzyło. Wciąż jednak uciekał wzrokiem ku ciemnej sylwetce mistrza eliksirów.

\- Co tu robisz? - kontynuował przesłuchanie auror.

\- Zaatakowałeś mnie - wykrztusił uzdrowiciel oskarżycielskim tonem, patrząc prosto na Severusa z wyrazem olśnienia na twarzy.

\- Jeżeli decydujesz się na zajście od tyłu człowieka uzbrojonego w różdżkę, musisz być gotowy zaatakować go, zanim on zaatakuje ciebie - odparował Snape z kamienną twarzą.

\- Ja nie chciałem… Nie sądziłem...

\- I to jest właśnie pański problem, panie Ferguson - warknął Auror, ponownie ściągając na siebie rozbiegane spojrzenie magomedyka. - Dostaliście, cholera, jasne instrukcje: opuścić szpital, lub schować się i nie wychylać, ale pan oczywiście musiał nie zastosować się do polecenia. Mogłeś zginąć, człowieku!

Do mężczyzny chyba dopiero teraz dotarło, że auror miał rację. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, bezradnie rozglądając się na boki. Snape ocenił, że mógł być w szoku. Puchon też nabrał takich podejrzeń. Zaklął pod nosem. Nie potrzebował dodatkowego kłopotu.

\- Gdzieś na terenie szpitala wciąż przebywa zamachowiec - powiedział spokojnym, lecz wymuszającym posłuch głosem - Dlatego sugeruję, by skończył pan z odgrywaniem bohatera i spokojnie poczekał, aż zajmą się nim odpowiednie służby. Zrozumiał mnie pan?

Ferguson pokiwał gorliwie głową, nadal zerkając podejrzliwie na Severusa. Auror musiał uczciwie przyznać, że mistrz eliksirów mógł budzić respekt. Przeraźliwie blady, z ciemnymi kręgami pod oczami, ewidentnie wyglądający jakby sam potrzebował pomocy uzdrowiciela, wciąż emanował siłą i trudną do zdefiniowania grozą, choć lekkie drżenie rąk nieco łagodziło upiorne wrażenie. Snape zacisnął pięści. Auror nagle zorientował się, że gapi się na ręce Snape`a i zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Sam również nie chciałby, by ktoś tak ostentacyjnie przyglądał się oznakom jego własnej słabości. Chrząknął, odwracając wzrok .

Z pewnym wahaniem oddał trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę jej właścicielowi. Uzdrowiciel chwycił ją, kurczowo przyciskając do piersi gestem zupełnie nieadekwatnym do sytuacji. Tak, z pewnością był w szoku. Niezdecydowany przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- To piętro jest bezpieczne, panie Ferguson - uspokoił go auror. - Proszę tu zostać. Najlepiej w którejś sali.

Ponownie pokiwał głową, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. Snape prychnął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Teraz, jeśli łaska - dodał Puchon, siląc się na spokój, bo huk zaklęć gdzieś z dołu po chwilowej przerwie rozgorzał z nową siłą.

Magomedyk wreszcie zareagował prawidłowo. Skulił się i wciąż na drżących nogach wycofał się w głąb korytarza. Niespodziewana konfrontacja musiała dać mu do myślenia i nawet jeśli początkowo , w naiwnej wierze, że jego umiejętności mogą okazać się przydatne, zamierzał wmieszać się do walki, teraz uznał, że rzeczywiście pozostawi bieg rzeczy osobom bardziej kompetentnym. Ani auror, ani mistrz eliksirów nie zwracali już na niego uwagi. W milczeniu ruszyli w dół schodów.

 **oooOooo**

Odgłosy walki nasilały się w miarę jak zbliżali się do pierwszego piętra. Znajdował się tu oddział urazów magizoologicznych, ale nie tylko. Szeroki, przedzielony kilkoma kolumnami hall oddzielał szpitalne oddziały od części biurowej. Przestrzeń biurowa w rzeczywistości nie zajmowała zbyt wiele miejsca, lecz dzięki dobremu wykorzystaniu zaklęcia zmniejszająco–zwiększającego udało się pomieścić tu nie tylko gabinety dyrektorki Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga, i jej zastępcy lecz także sekretariat oraz niewielką salę wykładową, w której regularnie odbywały się zajęcia teoretyczne dla przyszłych uzdrowicieli. W tej chwili myśli Severusa oscylowały wokół dyrektorskich gabinetów, a w szczególności znajdujących się w nich kominków. Z każdym krokiem w dół nabierał coraz większego przekonania, że plan Nortona spalił na panewce i nie udało mu się bezpiecznie wyprowadzić Owens z budynku. Sądząc po zabójczym tempie marszu i mamrotanych pod nosem przekleństwach auror podzielał jego obawy.

Dotarli niemal na miejsce, kiedy drzwi dosłownie wyskoczyły z zawiasów. Tumany kurzu i woń spalenizny buchnęły na klatkę schodową. Auror skoczył z kilku ostatnich stopni, przeturlał się i przywarł do podłogi tuż za wyrwanym z zawiasów skrzydłem drzwi, starając się osłonić usta i nos przedramieniem. Drażniący swąd wypełniał nozdrza. Dusił i prowokował do kaszlu. Severus poślizgnął się, jego stopa zsunęła się ze stopnia i z impetem wylądowała na kolejnym. Zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Oddychał ciężko, po jego plecach spływały strużki potu. Nie zamierzał powtarzać wyczynu towarzysza. Ostrożnie stąpając, pokonał ostatnie stopnie i zbliżył się do drzwi.

Jedno spojrzenie w głąb hallu wystarczyło, by Snape przekonał się, że miał rację. Norton oraz Owens zostali zaskoczeni przez napastnika na środku korytarza i zmuszeni byli szukać schronienia w sali wykładowej. Dosłownie o kilka kroków od mającego uratować ich kominka. Brazylijczyk zabarykadował się w gabinecie dyrektorki. Obie strony zaciekle zasypywały się gradem zaklęć i uroków.

\- Zabezpieczaj tyły! - zarządził Puchon, zrywając się na nogi.

Severus nie odpowiedział, bo miał drobne problemy z zaczerpnięciem oddechu, jednak posłusznie uniósł różdżkę w górę, ściskając ją z całych sił w mokrych od potu palcach. Auror wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i gdy Brazylijczyk cofnął się przed lecącymi w jego stronę grotami świetlnymi , dał nura pod osłonę najbliższej kolumny. Skrył się za nią, wstrzymując oddech, zanim powtórzył manewr. Po chwili zrobił to jeszcze raz. Hałas wywołany przez zaklęcia całkowicie tłumił jego kroki. W miejscu, w którym się teraz znajdował, był niewidoczny dla napastnika, lecz znajdujący się po drugiej stronie korytarza Norton musiał już go zauważyć. Rzeczywiście. Nawet z tej odległości Snape dostrzegł dyskretne sygnały wymieniane pomiędzy mężczyznami. Schowany za framugą starał się obserwować schody i jednocześnie śledzić sytuację w korytarzu.

Norton wychylił się niebezpiecznie zza prowadzących do auli, połamanych drzwi. Wystrzelił w kierunku zamachowca klątwę i natychmiast rzucił się rozpaczliwym szczupakiem w stronę przejścia na oddziały szpitalne. Brazylijczyk cofnął się do gabinetu jedynie na ułamek sekundy. Gdy tylko zaklęcie rozbiło się na framudze, on także wyskoczył na korytarz, celując w plecy aurora. Norton wylądował ciężko na podłodze, po chwili przeturlał się, unikając spotkania ze świetlistym grotem, zerwał się na nogi i ponownie machnął różdżką, wysyłając ku ścigającemu mu mężczyźnie niewerbalne zaklęcie. Źle wycelował. Klątwa niemal otarła się o Brazylijczyka, nie wyrządzając mu żadnej szkody w momencie, kiedy kończył on wykrzykiwać inkantację.

Schowany za kolumną auror skoczył naprzód, unosząc w górę różdżkę.

Dwa czerwone promienie poszybowały przez korytarz. Jeden w kierunku Nortona, drugi w kierunku Brazylijczyka. Auror stał zwrócony twarzą do swojego przeciwnika, miał więc szansę zareagować. Podniesiona pospiesznie tarcza nie była zbyt mocna. Siła zaklęcia wyrzuciła go w górę i cisnęła nim o ścianę, ale i tak z mniejszym impetem niż klątwa, która dosięgnęła ciemnoskórego mężczyznę. Ten poleciał na sam środek korytarza i wylądował bez ruchu, z rozrzuconymi nogami i ramionami.

Na chwilę zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Przerwał ją chrapliwy jęk osuwającego się po ścianie Nortona. Puchon zamarł w pozycji bojowej na ugiętych nogach i z wyciągniętą różdżką. Uważnie skanował cały korytarz w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Płynnym kocim krokiem zbliżył się do napastnika. Upewnił się, że jest nieprzytomny. Niewerbalnym Incarcerous związał mężczyznę, a następnie przelewitował go pod ścianę. Przywołał i schował do kieszeni leżącą na podłodze różdżkę. Dopiero wtedy podszedł do przełożonego. Lekko pochylając się, dotknął jego ramienia. Mężczyzna gestem dał do zrozumienia, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Zdołał dźwignąć się do pozycji siedzącej i teraz próbował wstać. Udało mu się to tylko dzięki pomocy swego podwładnego. Puchon puścił ramię Nortona, upewniwszy się, że ten pewnie stoi na nogach, po czym ponownie zlustrował cały korytarz.

\- Profesorze? - zwrócił się ku mistrzowi eliksirów.

\- Czysto - odparł Severus, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, choć czuł, że jego nogi zrobiły się dziwnie miękkie.

Norton poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Chwilę trwało, zanim zlokalizował ukrytego za framugą profesora.

\- Kurwa, Gabriel \- warknął. - Co on tu jeszcze robi?

Snape zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując się od pogardliwego prychnięcia. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że Norton nie będzie zadowolony z jego obecności, ale to już był jego problem. Snape tkwił w związanym z Owens bałaganie po same uszy i żaden z nich nic już nie mógł na to poradzić. Ekspresyjne wyrażenie emocji było na tyle głośne, że mistrz eliksirów usłyszał imię mężczyzny do którego zostało ono skierowane i doznał nagłego olśnienia. Gabriel. No przecież. Tak nazywał się ten cholerny Puchon. Gabriel O'Brien.

\- Wpadłem na niego na trzecim piętrze - wyjaśnił spokojnie O`Brien. - Widział tamtego skurwiela jak wchodził po schodach.

\- Miał wracać do Hogwartu. - Szef aurorów splunął krwią.

\- Miał, ale nie wrócił. Zgodziłem się, by został. Potrafi o siebie zadbać

\- W to nie wątpię.

Norton rzucił Severusowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie, lecz nic więcej nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej uznał, że nie warto tracić czasu na czczą gadaninę.

\- Wszystko jedno. Priorytetem jest Owens! - zarządził. - Wynosimy się stąd.

Odepchnął się od ściany i z różdżką w wyciągniętej dłoni skierował się ku gabinetowi dyrektorki. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił niewerbalne Homenum revelio. Uspokojony wynikiem czaru zajrzał do środka. Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Biurko było teraz bezładną stertą lekko nadpalonego drewna, zbryzgane atramentem pergaminy zaśmiecały podłogę, a wszystko pokrywał naruszony zaklęciami tynk.

\- Sukinsyn nieźle się bawił - stwierdził, zmierzając w stronę znajdującego się w głębi kominka.

O`Brien skinął na Snape`a, by do niego dołączył. Mistrz eliksirów ruszył powoli, utykając. Drżały już nie tylko jego dłonie lecz także niedawno wyleczona noga, nadwyrężona kilkukrotnym sprintem w górę i w dół schodów. Czuł też dreszcze, które nie miały nic wspólnego z temperaturą otoczenia. To po prostu rezerwy mocno ostatnio nadwątlonych sił powoli się wyczerpywały. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował odpoczynku, lecz wiedział, że nie będzie to możliwe, dopóki Owens nie zostanie bezpiecznie wyprowadzona z budynku. Wszystkie działania eskortujących ją aurorów skoncentrowane zostały właśnie na tym zadaniu. A on wmieszał się w to gówno na własne życzenie. Nie pozostawało mu więc nic innego, jak cierpliwie znosić wszelkie niedogodności.

Pod ścianą majaczył ciemny kształt. Wiedział, że to człowiek, widział przecież, jak został obezwładniony, lecz był związany tak, że bardziej przypominał jakiś nieforemny tobół. Z tej odległości nie potrafił rozpoznać jego twarzy. Szczypiący w oczy pot również nie ułatwiał zadania, nie był więc pewien, czy jest to fałszywy uzdrowiciel, czy tez ktoś inny. Aby to stwierdzić ,musiał podejść jeszcze bliżej. W połowie korytarza na moment zatrzymał się, przenosząc ciężar na lewą nogę i próbując rozluźnić mięśnie prawego uda. O`Brien przyglądał mu się badawczo, więc zacisnąwszy zęby, wznowił marsz. Kiedy był już na wysokości należącego do dyrektorki gabinetu, schował dumę do kieszeni i oparł się o najbliższą kolumnę, oddychając ciężko. Chwila. Potrzebował dosłownie chwili, by odpocząć.

W tym właśnie momencie z gabinetu wyłonił się Norton. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak chmura gradowa.

\- Uszkodził kominek - oznajmił - Tędy się nie wydostaniemy.

\- Nie widziałem go z pozostałymi - oświadczył nagle Snape, wpatrując się w twarz związanego pod ścianą człowieka.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - spytał mało inteligentnie Norton.

\- Nie było go w moim domu. Widzę go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Absolutnie.

\- Czyli niezależnie od tego, skąd wziął się ten bydlak, dwóch innych nadal pozostaje na wolności - stwierdził przytomnie O`Brien.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Gabriel, sprawdź drugi kominek - Norton z namysłem wpatrywał się w skrępowanego mężczyznę. Był pewien jedynie tego, że to nie on zaatakował oddział zatruć. Ten ubrany był w zwykłą, nieco znoszoną szatę, spod której wystawały nogawki ciemnych dżinsów. Owszem, miał gęste czarne, krótko ostrzyżone włosy i ciemną skórę, jeżeli jednak Snape miał rację twierdząc, że nie było go podczas ataku na Spinner`s End, to kim był? I jaka była jego rola w całym przedsięwzięciu?

O`Brien również patrzył na jeńca, marszcząc brwi, lecz bez szemrania wykonał polecenie. Płynnym kocim krokiem podkradł się do gabinetu vice dyrektorki, powtarzając zastosowane wcześniej przez przełożonego procedury. Zniknął w środku pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić na korytarz. W milczeniu pokręcił głową. Drugi kominek również był bezużyteczny. Wyjaśniało to opieszałość grupy wsparcia, która prawdopodobnie próbowała przybyć do Świętego Munga właśnie tą drogą.

\- Czekali na nas - stwierdził. - Musieli wiedzieć, że będziemy próbowali tędy się wydostać.

\- Skonfundowali recepcjonistkę - przypomniał sobie Severus. - Być może jeszcze kogoś.

Szef aurorów zaklął cicho lecz dosadnie. Po raz kolejny tego dnia zmuszony był modyfikować plan działania. Zajęło mu to kilka sekund. W końcu miał wprawę.

\- Zostajemy i czekamy na wsparcie - zarządził. - Nie będę ryzykował spotkania z pozostałą dwójką. Tym bardziej, że mogą być wszędzie. Gabriel, ty bierzesz tylną klatkę schodową, ja przejście na oddziały. Harrison!

Najmłodszy z zespołu aurorów natychmiast pojawił się w drzwiach prowadzących do auli.

\- Will, barykadujemy się - poinformował go dowódca. - Ty i profesor Snape będziecie nas ubezpieczać…

Urwał gwałtownie, wsłuchany w odgłosy dochodzące z oddziału. Uniósł odruchowo różdżkę. To samo zrobili pozostali mężczyźni. I choć nie wydał żadnej komendy, podobnie jak on, przycupnęli pod osłoną najbliższej im kolumny. Tylko młody Harrison cofnął się za drzwi auli. Z korytarza dobiegł ich najpierw głośny krzyk, a zaraz po nim odgłos szybkich kroków. Ktoś biegł w ich stronę. Przez ułamek sekundy w sercach całej czwórki zaświtała nadzieja, że oto nadchodzi wyczekiwane wsparcie, a potem ktoś wykrzyczał w obcym języku inkantację. Drzwi odgradzające hall od oddziału magizoologicznego eksplodowały nagle tysiącem drzazg.

Norton znajdował się najbliżej. Strząsając z ramion drewniane szczątki, wyjrzał szybko na korytarz. Natychmiast pomknęły ku niemu kolejne zaklęcia. Rozprysnęły się na powierzchni kolumny, odłupując z niej marmurowe okruchy. Zdążył się schować. Na oślep rzucał klątwy w kierunku przeciwników, jednocześnie starając się wykrzykiwać polecenia. O`Brien początkowo pozostał w tyle, lecz gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że atakowani są jedynie od strony oddziałów, opuścił swe stanowisko, przebiegł pochylony i schowawszy się za równoległą kolumną, przyszedł na pomoc swemu przełożonemu.

Snape natomiast pozostał na miejscu. Wziął sobie do serca słowa Nortona. Pozostawił potyczkę aurorom, a sam zabezpieczał tyły, skupiając uwagę na tylnej klatce schodowej. Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku dni znalazł się pod regularnym obstrzałem. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Także kolejny raz powtarzał sobie, że znalazł się tu na własne życzenie.

Z auli rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk. Krzyczała Owens. Spośród donośnego bełkotu dało się rozróżnić słowa :,,moja różdżka, moja różdżka". Harrison starał się ją uspokoić, jednak jego słowa ledwo przebijały się przez histerię dziewczyny. W pewnym momencie z pomieszczenia rozległ się rumor przesuwanych stolików, donośne stęknięcie, a w chwilę potem odgłos padającego na ziemię ciała. Owens wypadła na korytarz. Wyglądała strasznie. Obłąkane oczy, potargane włosy, rozerwana na ramionach koszula nocna. Rzuciła się na oślep, ślizgając się i potykając, byle dalej od odgłosów walki. Stanowiła doskonały cel. Snape zaklął soczyście i rzucił się w jej stronę. To samo zrobił Norton, lecz miał do dziewczyny znacznie dalej. Mistrz eliksirów dopadł ją pierwszy. Powalił na podłogę, unieruchomił ciężarem własnego ciała. Panika sprawiła, że nie czuła bólu. Wyrywała się, wiła pod nim jak wąż. Musiał użyć całej swojej siły, żeby utrzymać ją w miejscu.

Auror z poślizgiem wylądował obok walczącej pary. Huknęło zdrowo i na ich głowy posypał się tynk z rozbitego sufitu. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli odruchowo w kierunku, z którego nadleciało zaklęcie. O`Brien nie odpierał już ataku. Leżał bez ruchu na podłodze. Z miejsca w którym się znajdowali nie można było dostrzec, czy jest martwy czy tylko ranny. Napastnik, a właściwie napastnicy, bo wyraźnie dało się rozróżnić dwa głosy wykrzykujące w obcym języku inkantacje, byli coraz bliżej, świadomi faktu, że obrona aurorów chwilowo się załamała.

Norton po raz kolejny błyskawicznie skalkulował szanse na przetrwanie.

\- Zabierz ją stąd! - zarządził. - Wyprowadź!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wznowił rzucanie zaklęć. Snape gramolił się z ziemi, wciąż przyciskając Owens do siebie.

\- Zatrzymam ich! - wrzeszczał auror pomiędzy inkantacjami. - Wynoście się, do cholery!

Każdemu zaklęciu Nortona odpowiadały dwa inne, blokował je jednak całkiem sprawnie. Snape dźwignął Owens do góry. Wysiłek sprawił, że pociemniało mu w oczach, a kobieta wcale nie ułatwiała mu zadania, wciąż szarpiąc się rozpaczliwie. Jak miał ją chronić, kiedy nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru z nim współpracować? W akcie desperacji spoliczkował ją. Mocno. Gdyby jej nie przytrzymał, pewnie by upadła. Zachłysnęła się, przyciskając dłoń do twarzy, ale nareszcie oprzytomniała i przestała z nim walczyć.

\- Snape? - spytała zaskoczona - W jej rozszerzonych z przerażenia oczach pojawił się niespodziewanie wyraz rezygnacji.

\- Snape, na jaja Merlina! - ponaglał auror, przekrzykując huk rozbijających się na ścianach klątw.

\- Uspokój się, kretynko! Musimy spierdalać stąd i to w podskokach - Severus zachwiał się, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu dziewczyny. O dziwo wulgarne słowa jakoś trafiły do umysłu Alex.

\- Spierdalamy, jasne - oświadczyła niespodziewanie spokojnym tonem. - Nie mam różdżki.

\- Pieprzyć różdżkę…

Pchnął ją ku wyjściu i ruszył za nią, utykając. Przy każdym stąpnięciu miał wrażenie, że noga załamie się pod jego ciężarem, mimo to posuwał się naprzód. Na schodach musiał jednak zwolnić, jeśli nie chciał zakończyć podróży spektakularnym upadkiem. Owens znacznie go wyprzedziła, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz. Kiedy zorientowała się, że został w tyle, zawróciła i bez słowa chwyciła go w pasie. Zupełnie jak podczas ucieczki ze Spinner`s End. Nie miał dość sił, by zaprotestować. Ciężko dysząc oparł się na jej ramieniu. Czuł, że jej ciało drży i że ona również ma problem z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Wiódł ślepy kulawego, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Objęci wpół pokonali resztę schodów chwiejąc się i potykając.

Wpadli z impetem do pustej poczekalni. Prawie pustej. W kącie za biurkiem, przy którym zazwyczaj siedziała recepcjonistka, kuliło się trzech uzdrowicieli. Snape nie zdążył się nawet zdziwić, co oni tam w ogóle robią, kiedy jeden z nich podniósł na niego wzrok. Tym razem rozpoznał go od razu. Brazylijczyk, który śmiał się szyderczo, podczas gdy rozciągnięty na podłodze własnego domu Snape walczył o oddech, cholerny przebieraniec, którego nie tak dawno minął na schodach. Jego ciało znów wykazało wytrenowaną autonomię. Palce zacisnęły się na ramieniu dziewczyny, nogi ruszyły z miejsca i zawróciły. Zanim w ogóle zdążył o tym pomyśleć, już biegł z powrotem, ciągnąc za sobą nagle bezwolną Owens. Niejasno uświadomił sobie, że zanim odwrócił się zupełnie, kątem oka dostrzegł, że tuż za zaczarowaną szybą poczekalni zmaterializowało się kilka osób. Logika podpowiadała mu, że to grupa uderzeniowa aurorów, instynkt jednak gnał go dalej. Już był przy schodach. Już zbiegał na dół. Z piwnicy nie było żadnego innego wyjścia, on jednak był zdesperowany.

Niestety był też coraz słabszy. Jego nogi plątały się i uginały, choć ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać pion. Owens także słaniała się na nogach. Byli zaledwie w połowie drogi do pracowni eliksirów, kiedy ścigający ich mężczyzna zeskoczył z ostatnich stopni i niemal nie celując wystrzelił w nich klątwę. Grot świetlny musnął ramię Severusa i rozprysnął się na ścianie. Mistrz eliksirów potknął się i przewrócił, pociągając kobietę za sobą. Przeklinając pod nosem, zerwał się na nogi i odwrócił w kierunku napastnika. Tryb bojowy znów zadziałał, pompując w żyły adrenalinę i wyostrzając zmysły. Gdzieś za jego plecami Owens łkając cicho, próbowała odczołgać się jak najdalej. Brazylijczyk nie spieszył się już. Szedł powoli z wyciągniętą różdżką. Jego oczy przeskakiwały pomiędzy pełzającą po podłodze dziewczyną, a stojącym na drodze do niej mężczyźnie. Chłodno kalkulował swoje szanse. Zaatakował błyskawicznie, ale Severus nie dał się zaskoczyć. Zaklęcia poszybowały w powietrzu i zderzyły się ze sobą. Walka była wyrównana. Obaj przeciwnicy zasypywali się lawiną klątw i obaj parowali je z jednakową łatwością. Huk i oślepiające błyski wypełniły całą przestrzeń korytarza. Pył z rozbitych ścian, podłogi i sufitu wirował w powietrzu, osiadając na włosach i ubraniu. Wdzierał się do nosa i ust.

W pewnym momencie Severus stwierdził z przerażeniem, że coraz częściej musi blokować zaklęcia, a rzucenie skutecznego czaru ofensywnego przychodzi mu z coraz większym trudem. W końcu już tylko bronił się, starając się za wszelką cenę uniknąć zepchnięcia w kąt, wiedząc doskonale, że w tej chwili tylko on oddziela Alex od nieuchronnej śmierci. Maksymalnie skoncentrowany śledził wzrokiem każdy najmniejszy nawet ruch napastnika, a mimo to odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że rejestruje obrazy i dźwięki z pewnym opóźnieniem, jakby jego mózg nie był w stanie nadążyć za oczami.

Zadudniły kroki. Poprzez unoszący się w powietrzu kurz Snape dostrzegł w oddali sylwetki zbliżających się ludzi. Napastnik również ich zauważył. Nie próbował się chronić. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na ataku na mistrza eliksirów. Severus chwiał się na nogach. W ustach mu całkowicie zaschło, w oczach wirowało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że działa już tylko na odruchach i na dłuższą metę nie będzie w stanie się skutecznie bronić. Gdzieś obok znów rozległo się rozpaczliwe łkanie Owens, lecz nie potrafił już nawet zlokalizować źródła dźwięku. Zaciskał zęby do bólu, wciąż blokując zaklęcia. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze moment. Przecież wytrzyma. Mysi wytrzymać, jeśli chce żyć. Jeśli oboje mają przeżyć.

Wyjątkowo silne zaklęcie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Poślizgnął się, osunął na ścianę. Szukająca oparcia dłoń natrafiła nagle na drewniane drzwi. Jakaś część jego mózgu podpowiedziała mu, że za nimi znajduje się składzik z ingrediencjami. Cofnął się, wymacał klamkę i zacisnął na niej dłoń. Podniósł wzrok i w tym momencie zrozumiał, że moment dezorientacji będzie go drogo kosztował.

Owens pojawiła się znikąd. Odbiła się od podłogi i skoczyła. Wpadła na niego dokładnie w momencie, kiedy purpurowy promień poszybował w powietrzu. O tym, że zaklęcie osiągnęło swój cel, świadczyło jedynie jej ciche westchnięcie. Impet jej szarży w połączeniu z energią klątwy rzucił oboje wprost na drzwi. Klamka ustąpiła. Pozbawiony oparcia Snape stracił równowagę. Ciężar jej drobnego przecież ciała okazał się zbyt duży, by zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Poleciał w tył, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. Pomimo rozpaczliwych starań nie zdołał zamortyzować upadku. Miał wrażenie, że jego czaszka pękła na dwoje, w oczach ujrzał najpierw oślepiający błysk, a potem całkowitą ciemność. Bezwładne ciało Alex przygniatało go, nie pozwalało się poruszyć.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo leżał niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Jako pierwszy w miarę prawidłowo zareagował jego słuch. Ktoś szedł korytarzem. Odłamki tynku i porozbijanych szklanych kul zgrzytały pod jego stopami. Był coraz bliżej. Severus zacisnął mocno powieki, a gdy po chwili je otworzył, stwierdził, że znowu widzi, choć obraz był zamglony i rozmazany. Nie mógł dłużej pozostać w tej pozycji. Jeśli chciał przeżyć, musiał się ruszyć. W końcu zaciskając z bólu zęby, przetoczył się na bok, częściowo spychając z siebie miękki ciężar i usiadł, podpierając się na ramionach. Ból głowy natychmiast eksplodował ze zdwojoną siłą, czuł gwałtowne mdłości. Jakimś cudem nie wypuścił różdżki z zaciśniętych kurczowo palców. Uniósł rękę i wycelował w sam środek drzwi. Czekał. Ktokolwiek miał nadejść z korytarza, on był gotowy na jego powitanie.

W drzwiach najpierw pojawiła się różdżka, zaraz za nią pokryta pyłem i zakrwawiona twarz Nortona. Auror szybko przeskanował wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, zatrzymując spojrzenie na mistrzu eliksirów i nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Z jego gardła wydostał się dziwny dźwięk. Coś pomiędzy świstem, a jękiem. Opuścił ramię, lecz siedzący na podłodze mężczyzna wciąż do niego mierzył i przez chwilę Norton był pewien, że Severus miotnie w niego zaklęciem. On jednak trwał nieporuszenie jak posąg wykuty w skale. Tylko jego oczy gorzały dzikim blaskiem w kredowo białej twarzy. Potem zamrugał szybko, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Różdżka w wyciągniętej ręce zaczęła coraz bardziej drżeć, a w końcu wysunęła się z omdlałych palców i z cichym stukotem potoczyła się po podłodze. Severus zwiesił głowę. Potrząsnął nią.

\- Profesorze Snape? - Auror dopadł do niego w trzech skokach. - Profesorze!

\- Nic mi nie jest… - oznajmił automatycznie. Sam musiał przyznać, że wypadło to raczej blado.

Norton odciągnął Owens na bok, odruchowo sprawdzając, czy żyje. Snape patrzył na to niewidzącym wzrokiem, nawet nie próbując mu pomóc. Czuł, że znów zaczął krwawić z nosa, ale nie miał siły unieść ręki do twarzy. Krew ciepłym strumykiem popłynęła po brodzie i skapując na pierś, wsiąkała w miękki materiał szaty. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, choć pomimo to miał wrażenie, że jego płuca pozostają puste. Czarne mroczki przed oczami tańczyły coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie przykryły cały świat. Osunął się na ziemię. Padając, zupełnie nieświadomie otoczył Owens ramieniem.

Ocknął się wśród ogólnego zamętu. Ludzie wykrzykiwali polecenia, wokoło rozlegały się jęki, zawodzenie oraz odgłosy szybkich kroków. Hałas powodował, że bolała go głowa. Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując odciąć się od świata, ale on wciąż tam był. Głośny, bolesny, nieprzyjazny. Ktoś siłą rozwarł jego powieki. Ostre światło zaatakowało jego mózg, wyciskając z oczu nieproszone łzy. Szarpnął gwałtownie głową, próbując uciec od źródła światła. Ból przeszył jego czaszkę i spłynął w dół kręgosłupa. Gwar głosów natychmiast ucichł, zastąpiony nieregularnym biciem serca, które w zaskakujący sposób wypełniło uszy. Silne ręce chwyciły jego głowę i trzymały ją, gdy pomimo bólu nadal próbował się szarpać. Jego dłonie były puste. Gdzie jest różdżka? Miał ją. Przecież zawsze nosił ją przy sobie. Odruchowo spróbował sięgnąć do wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta. Nie miał już na sobie surduta. Nie miał też koszuli. Jego palce ześlizgnęły się po nagiej skórze klatki piersiowej. A potem jego ręce także zostały unieruchomione.

Adrenalina zapłonęła w jego żyłach, serce zdawało się wyskoczyć z piersi, oddech uwiązł gdzieś w gardle. Wciąż wypełniające jego oczy łzy sprawiały, że cały obraz był zamazany. Czuł gwałtowne zawroty głowy. Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na granicy utraty przytomności. Walczył ze wszystkich sił, by odwlec w czasie ten moment. Jakaś postać pochyliła się tuż ponad nim. Poczuł delikatny dotyk palców na swoim ramieniu. Niespodziewanie jego nozdrza wypełnił przyprawiający o mdłości zapach piżma i w tym momencie miał wrażenie, że jego serce stanęło. Walcząc o każdy oddech, próbował utrzymać się na powierzchni. Palce na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Zamrugał szybko powiekami. Odzyskał ostrość widzenia. Natychmiast. Aż zachłysnął się oszołomiony gwałtownością doznania. W jednej sekundzie nie widział prawie nic, w następnej jego zmysły zalała istna powódź barw i kształtów. Pochylająca się nad nim kobieta uniosła głowę. Jej oczy, zimne jak lód, przeszywały go na wylot, przygważdżały do podłogi. Leżał zamrożony, bezbronny, znów zdany na jej łaskę. Objęła go udami, po czym uniosła się wyżej, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie. Włosy barwy pszenicy zafalowały wokół jej twarzy, rozsypały się na ramionach i spłynęły na plecy, otulając ją niczym całun. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. A potem gwałtownie pochyliła się, patrząc z bliska w jego oczy, a spojrzenie to spowodowało, że zamarzał od środka. Jego serce stało się kawałkiem lodu. Wtedy zaczął krzyczeć.

 **oooOooo**

Kolejny raz obudził się w całkowitej ciemności. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie bolesny upadek i przez czas nie dłuższy niż jedno uderzenie serca był pewien, że stracił wzrok. Panika chwyciła go za gardło. Zaraz jednak dostrzegł światło sączące się przez szparę pod drzwiami. Nie wiedział tylko dokąd prowadzą owe drzwi. Leżał na miękkim materacu, przykryty kocem, lecz nie był to ani jego materac, ani jego koc. W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny szpitalny zapach. Pomyślał, że znowu znalazł się w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie i zapewne Poppy Pomfrey wparuje zaraz do sali, by załamywać ręce nad stanem jego zdrowia. Pamiętając, jak czuł się ostatnio rezydując u szkolnej pielęgniarki, postanowił działać ostrożnie i powoli. Usiadł, co natychmiast uznał za sukces. Koc zsunął się z jego ciała, odsłaniając nagie ramiona i pokryty bandażami tors. Doznał niemiłego uczucia deja`vu. Znów nikt nie przejmował się jego poczuciem skromności i nie zatroszczył się o rzecz tak prozaiczną jak zwykła koszula nocna. Będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić. Albo permanentnie unikać wszelkich kontaktów z uzdrowicielami. Co oczywiście nie zawsze było możliwe do zrealizowania. Jak choćby teraz… Wyciągnął na oślep rękę ku miejscu, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć nocną szafkę. Była tam. A na niej jego różdżka.

\- Lumos! - Sam się zdziwił, jak chrapliwy stał się jego głos.

Pokój był zbyt mały jak na hogwardzką salę szpitalną. Machnąwszy różdżką, zapalił tkwiące w ściennych świecznikach świece. Mrużąc oczy w nagłym blasku, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu ubrania. Koszula, spodnie i szata leżały na krześle obok łóżka. Były zakrwawione. Oczyścił je z grubsza zaklęciem. Zakurzone buty stały grzecznie pod krzesłem, czekając, aż je założy. Ubrał się pospiesznie, starając się nie patrzeć na ozdobione makabrycznym piętnem lewe przedramię. Mimo woli zastanawiał się, jakiej reakcji powinien się spodziewać po osobach, które zajmowały się jego ranami. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Mroczny Znak wywołuje u ludzi skrajne emocje: od zaciekawienia po otwartą wrogość. Jednak z każdym zapinanym guzikiem stawało mu się to coraz bardziej obojętne.

Nie po raz pierwszy przekonał się, że noszone przez niego warstwy czarnego materiału działają trochę jak zbroja. Ubrany i zapięty pod samą szyję poczuł się znacznie silniejszy. Faktura i ciężar tkaniny działała uspokajająco. Uniósł dłoń do klatki piersiowej. Dotyk nie sprawiał już bólu, choć skóra pod wpływem nawet lekkiego nacisku wciąż nieprzyjemnie mrowiła, ale nie to spowodowało, że skrzywił się mimowolnie. Przypomniał sobie dotyk palców na swojej nagiej skórze i znienawidzony zapach piżma. Owens! Znowu Owens. Kobieta prześladowała go. Jego prywatne, całkowicie popieprzone nemezis. Nie wątpił nawet przez chwilę, że wizja Alex w roli królowej lodu nie była prawdziwa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiała być jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Surrealistycznym majakiem spowodowanym urazem głowy. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na przeszywający go zimny dreszcz. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego zareagował właśnie w ten sposób? Czuł się oszukany. Przez swoją własną podświadomość. Przez swój własny umysł.

Owens jednak pozostawała faktem. To z jej powodu zjawił się w Świętym Mungu. Jej desperackie zachowanie sprowadziło niebezpieczeństwo na nią i na ludzi, którzy mieli nieszczęście się z nią zetknąć. I w końcu to ona własnym ciałem zasłoniła go przed potencjalnie śmiercionośnym zaklęciem. Wszystkie działania, jakie podjęła w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, całkowicie kłóciły się z tą reakcją. Czemu więc to zrobiła? Czemu go obroniła?

Wstał nieco chwiejnie, noga zapiekła ostrym, rwącym bólem. Złapał się poręczy łóżka i ostrożnie przeniósł ciężar na prawą nogę. Utrzymała go. Puścił poręcz i zrobił ostrożny krok. Potem drugi. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nie ma większych problemów z poruszaniem się i o ile nie będzie musiał biegać, powinien dotrzeć do Hogwartu o własnych siłach. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że drzwi mogły zostać zapieczętowane zaklęciem, ale klamka ustąpiła, gdy tylko położył na niej rękę. Już wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Na jednej z izolatek na oddziale zatruć eliksiralnych i roślinnych Świętego Munga. To tu zjawił się rano na wezwanie Biura Aurorów. Odruchowo spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi jeszcze niedawno leżała nieprzytomna kobieta. Tym razem jednak korytarz był pusty. Wokół panowała senna cisza. Był środek nocy, to prawda, jednak gdyby Alex wciąż przebywała na tym oddziale, musiałaby towarzyszyć jej ochrona. A może nie….

Nie wiedział, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Przybyli aurorzy, tego był pewien. Potem jednak stracił przytomność. Potencjalnie śmiercionośne zaklęcie… Gdzie jest Owens? Co się z nią stało? Żyje? A atakujący ich Brazylijczycy? Zbyt wiele pytań pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Nie był nawet pewien, jak długo przebywał na tym oddziale. Musiał zasięgnąć informacji i to najlepiej z pierwszej ręki. Powlókł się w stronę pokoju uzdrowicieli.

Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Dyżurujący magomedyk siedział za biurkiem i z piórem w ręku pochylał się nad stertą pergaminów. Na dźwięk kroków zdjął okulary, starannie odłożył je na biurko i wreszcie spojrzał w stronę korytarza.

\- Profesorze Snape… - Sebastian Robertson wyglądał na zmęczonego, lecz bynajmniej nie zaskoczonego obecnością Severusa. Dopiero po chwili Snape uświadomił sobie, że izolatki zawsze pozostają zabezpieczone zaklęciem. Mężczyzna wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów opuścił łóżko i oczekiwał na jego nadejście. - Zapraszam, profesorze. - Wskazał gestem krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. - Napije się pan herbaty?

Severus ruszył do przodu nieco zbity z tropu. Spodziewał się reprymendy, nie zaproszenia na herbatkę. Szef oddziału nie traktował go widać jak zwyczajnego pacjenta. Gdyby znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, Poppy Pomfrey już zdążyłaby zagnać go z powrotem do łóżka. Darzył szkolną pielęgniarkę naprawdę dużym szacunkiem, lecz tym razem w skrytości ducha cieszył się, że nie ma jej w pobliżu. Kuśtykając, podszedł do krzesła wciąż pod czujnym spojrzeniem uzdrowiciela, opadł na nie z wyraźną ulgą, która z pewnością nie uszła uwadze mężczyzny.

Magomedyk machnął różdżką, na biurku pojawiły się dwie filiżanki oraz imbryczek z mocnym, aromatycznym naparem. Spokojnie nalał bursztynowego napoju i podsunął filiżankę Severusowi. Ten przyjął ją bez protestów. Kiedy unosił ją do ust, jego ręce lekko drżały, mimo to nie uronił ani kropli. Nie ma to jak dobry Earl Grey o czwartej nad ranem.

\- Jak długo… - Musiał odchrząknąć. Gardło wciąż miał ściśnięte. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Kilka godzin. - Robertson upił długi łyk gorącego napoju, odstawił filiżankę i odchylił się na krześle, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Ktoś jeszcze został ranny?

\- Niestety tak. Kilka osób postronnych, w tym pacjentów , chłopcy Nortona, on sam, już wszystko pod kontrolą, wszyscy się wyliżą. Zamachowcy także ucierpieli, jednak z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że wyszli ze starcia obronną ręką. Już zresztą zostali przetransportowani do aresztu. W najgorszym stanie znajdował się pan oraz pani Owens.

Snape przypomniał sobie purpurowy grot świetlny mknący ku niemu poprzez korytarz i cichy jęk Alex tuż przy swoim uchu, kiedy zaklęcie trafiło w kobietę. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Żyje?

\- Żyje - potwierdził uzdrowiciel. - Ale odniosła poważne obrażenia.

\- To ja miałem… To mnie chciał przekląć.

\- Miał pan szczęście.

\- To nie szczęście. Ta idiotka zasłoniła mnie.

\- Ta idiotka prawdopodobnie ocaliła pańskie życie.

\- Kto by się spodziewał?

\- Wie pan, co to było za zaklęcie?

\- Nie. - Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. - Nie usłyszałem inkantacji.

\- Szkoda. Bardzo by nam pomogło, gdybyśmy znali naturę tego uroku. Jego skutki są trudne do przewidzenia, Niemniej robimy, co w naszej mocy.

\- Chciałbym…

\- Nie. Nie może jej pan zobaczyć. - Starszy mężczyzna jakby czytał w myślach Severusa. - Nie w tej chwili. Wciąż pozostaje pod ochroną Biura Aurorów, w związku z tym powinien pan najpierw skontaktować się z Nortonem.

\- Czyli jednak pod ochroną - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy - Czyżby znowu któryś z zamachowców wymknął im się z rąk?

\- Wydaje mi się, że w tej sprawie również powinien skontaktować się pan z Ministerstwem. Sądzę jednak, że nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli pana trochę uspokoję. Wszyscy zostali ujęci. Co do ochrony… Wzmocnili ją jeszcze bardziej. Oficjalnie postępują zgodnie z procedurami. Gdyby chciał pan znać moje zdanie, powiedziałbym, że po ostatnich wypadkach, Biuro Aurorów zwyczajnie woli dmuchać na zimne. - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Niemniej opinia Nortona nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. W chwili obecnej i tak nie wyraziłbym zgody ze względu na stan was obojga.

\- Rozumiem.

Snape uniósł filiżankę do ust. Miał wrażenie, że jego gardło wyschło na wiór.

\- Wciąż jednak jestem na oddziale zatruć - stwierdził odkrywczo. - A jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie wziąłem dziś do ust żadnej podejrzanej substancji. Przynajmniej nie do tej pory - dokończył niezręcznie, spoglądając mimochodem na aromatyczny płyn w filiżance.

\- Chciałem mieć pana na oku - odpowiedział szczerze Robertson. - Poza tym w przeciwieństwie do moich młodszych kolegów znam pana i pańską przeszłość. - Severus zerknął na swoje przedramię i z miejsca przeklął się w myślach za ten bezsensowny odruch. Uzdrowiciel pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na biurku. - Nie jest pan pierwszym naszym pacjentem z tak charakterystyczną pamiątką po wojnie. Naturalnie byłem tego świadomy i może mi pan wierzyć, że w żadnym stopniu nie zaważyło to na procesie pańskiego leczenia. Sądziłem jednak, że dyskrecja będzie panu na rękę. Zwłaszcza po tym drobnym incydencie…

Mężczyzna zawiesił głos, wpatrując się w mistrza eliksirów z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Severus zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów z poprzedniego dnia. Ponownie odchrząknął.

\- Chodzi o tego uzdrowiciela? Fergusona? - spytał.

\- Nie, profesorze. Jakkolwiek brutalnie go pan potraktował, nie chodzi o Stevena.

\- Czym więc zawiniłem?

\- Cóż, moi młodsi koledzy dostali dzięki panu lekcję, by nie lekceważyć potencjalnie niebezpiecznych ludzi nawet wówczas, kiedy ci wydają się być całkowicie bezbronni.

\- Co pan właściwie ma na myśli?

\- Zaatakował pan uzdrowicielkę, która udzielała panu pomocy.

\- Ach tak…

Snape opadł na oparcie krzesła, ściskając filiżankę w dłoniach. Gorąca porcelana parzyła palce, lecz świadomie zacisnął je jeszcze mocniej. A więc jednak była tam kobieta. Nie Owens, to oczywiste, niemniej była to kobieta. Zamyślił się, przygryzając lekko wargę. Obrazy w jego głowie były nieco chaotyczne. Tyle przecież się wydarzyło. Powoli zaczął je systematyzować. Po dłuższej chili uświadomił sobie, co było katalizatorem jego jakże niewdzięcznego zachowania. Zapach… Jej perfumy pachniały piżmem, tak jak perfumy, których używała kiedyś Alex. Samego ataku na magomedyczkę już jednak nie pamiętał.

\- Wyrządziłem komuś… krzywdę?

\- Nie, nie. Nie doszło do żadnych drastycznych scen. Właściwie powinienem powiedzieć, że próbował pan ją zaatakować. Szczęśliwie nie trzymał pan w ręku różdżki i w porę udało się udaremnić pańskie wysiłki. Niestety zmuszeni byliśmy pana obezwładnić, by nie pogorszył pan już zaistniałych obrażeń.

Severus milczał dłuższą chwilę, starając się przetrawić usłyszane rewelacje.

\- Więc nic jej nie jest?

\- Zapewniam, że nie. Obawiałem się jednak, że reakcje młodszego personelu mogłyby być w stosunku do pana nieco przesadzone.

\- Dlatego pański oddział - stwierdził.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Moje obrażenia… Było ze mną aż tak źle?

\- Pęknięta podstawa czaszki, wstrząs mózgu. Nic z czym nie potrafilibyśmy sobie poradzić. Bardziej jednak martwi mnie uszkodzenie ciała, które odniósł pan w poprzedniej potyczce. Zbadałem pana bardzo dokładnie i jako uzdrowiciel powiem szczerze, że gdybym zrobił to wcześniej, w ogóle nie wyraziłbym zgody na pańską współpracę.

\- To była moja decyzja - westchnął. - Poza tym proszę nie zapominać, że moim prowadzącym uzdrowicielem wciąż pozostaje Poppy Pomfrey.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Mówię tylko, co o tym sądzę. Muszę jednak przyznać, że Poppy odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty, że się tak wyrażę, składając pana do kupy. Zaklęcia, które na pana rzucono były bardzo… destrukcyjne.

\- Bez wątpienia. Niemniej najgorsze mam już za sobą.

\- Co jednak nie oznacza, że powrócił pan do pełni sił.

\- Właściwie Norton mówił to samo, zanim okazało się, że stosunki brytyjsko – brazylijskie stały się zbyt napięte - parsknął Severus. - W innych okolicznościach uznałbym to nawet za zabawne.

\- Wolałbym nie komentować decyzji pracowników Ministerstwa. - Ton głosu uzdrowiciela sugerował, że jego poglądy na temat funkcjonariuszy Ministerstwa Magii są zaskakująco zbieżne z poglądami Severusa.

\- Jaki jest mój status? - spytał spokojnie mistrz eliksirów.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- Mogę wracać do domu?

\- Słyszałem o pańskiej awersji do służb medycznych. - Robertson uśmiechnął się i ze znużeniem potarł czoło. - Cóż, pańskie obrażenia, jakkolwiek poważne, nie wymagają pobytu na oddziale. Nie ma pan również żadnych dodatkowych zobowiązań ani wobec naszej placówki, ani wobec Ministerstwa. Nie widzę więc żadnych przeciwskazań.

\- Doskonale.

Snape dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Uzdrowiciel przyglądał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

\- Chce pan opuścić szpital już teraz? Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, która jest godzina?

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Z natury jestem rannym ptaszkiem.

\- Czy raczej zależy panu na tym, aby wymknąć się ze szpitala pod osłoną nocy?

\- Unikam jedynie niepotrzebnego rozgłosu. Sądzę, że nie będzie to wielkim problemem?

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam pana więzić. Ostrzegam jednak, że w pana stanie teleportacja może być dość nieprzyjemna.

\- Przywykłem do wielu dość nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Sądzę, że i tym razem sobie poradzę.

\- Prześlę pańską dokumentację do Hogwartu. - Severus już miał zaprotestować, ale magomedyk nie dał mu dojść do słowa. - W końcu pani Pomfrey jest, jak sam pan twierdzi, pańskim prowadzącym uzdrowicielem. Ufam, że jest pan, młody człowieku, wystarczająco rozsądny, aby posłuchać jeśli nie mnie, to przynajmniej Poppy i przez najbliższe dni zbytnio się nie forsować.

\- Postaram się dobrze wykorzystać pozostałą część wakacji - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i nawet nie zirytował się tym poufałym „młodym człowiekiem".

Wstał, życzył Robertsonowi miłego dnia i wyszedł. Czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie uzdrowiciela, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna nie zatrzyma go. Pokuśtykał pustym korytarzem do wyjścia. Zamknięte w szklanych kulach świece rzucały na ściany drżące cienie, kiedy je mijał. Czuł się zmęczony, obolały i dziwnie wyprany z emocji. Powoli zszedł po schodach, minął pustą o tej porze poczekalnię. Przy drzwiach napotkał dwóch aurorów. Przyglądali mu się bacznie, lecz pozwolili mu przejść. Widać nie otrzymali polecenia, aby zatrzymać go siłą.

Na zewnątrz odetchnął głęboko rześkim, nocnym powietrzem. Wykorzystując fakt, że o tak wczesnej porze ulice były puste, deportował się prosto z prowadzących do szpitala schodów. Magomedyk miał rację. To nie było przyjemne. Wprawdzie aportował się tam, gdzie zamierzał, na skraju Hogsmeade, lecz zachwiał się i pewnie by się przewrócił, gdyby nie zdążył chwycić się poręczy schodów prowadzących do jednego ze sklepów. Oparł się o nią, ciężko dysząc. Mięśnie jego nóg drżały, czoło pokrył pot. Chłód poranka sprawił, że jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, lecz także spowodował, że otrzeźwiał stosunkowo szybko. Usłyszał za plecami ciche skrzypienie zalegającego drogę żwiru. Spiął się, zaraz jednak zidentyfikował osobnika, który zaszedł go od tyłu. Ostry zapach kóz sprawił, że nie mógł się pomylić.

\- Dziwną sobie wybrałeś porę na przechadzkę, chłopcze.

Snape wyprostował się, odgarnął z czoła włosy i spojrzał na Aberfortha Dumbledore`a.

\- Zaiste, lecz jak widać nie tylko ja.

\- Jasne. I pewnie mi powiesz, że też cierpisz na bezsenność.

Błękitne oczy barmana, tak podobne do oczu jego brata, wpatrywały się w Severusa z niepokojąca wręcz przenikliwością. Snape wiedział, że mężczyzna za nim nie przepada. Po tej feralnej wpadce z Sybillą Trelawney zawsze odnosił się do niego podejrzliwie. Że też musiał wybrać się na poranny spacer akurat w tym momencie. W głowie mistrza eliksirów zaświtała myśl, że pewnie usłyszał odgłos aportacji i wyszedł sprawdzić, kto tłucze się po Hogsmeade o tak nieludzkiej porze. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że Arberforth lubi być doskonale poinformowany o wszystkim, co dzieje się na jego podwórku. W tym także przypominał Albusa.

\- Na brodę Merlina, chłopcze! - wykrzyknął Dumbledore, przyjrzawszy mu się dokładniej. - Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował szklaneczki czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Jak wielkim autorytetem trzeba być, by jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło do postawienia tej jakże błyskotliwej diagnozy - sarknąŁ, poprawiając wygniecione i wciąż lekko zakurzone szaty. - Niemniej pomysł uważam za wielce fortunny. Nie ma to jak szklaneczka Ognistej na powitanie dnia.

Zostawił zdumionego mężczyznę na środku drogi i kuśtykając, ruszył ku majaczącym w oddali wieżom Hogwartu. Słońce wstało już i powoli wspinało się po zaróżowiony, niemal bezchmurnym niebie. Zapowiadał się kolejny upalny dzień. Czuł się zmęczony. Zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Szklaneczka czegoś mocniejszego wcale nie była złym pomysłem. Oczywiście zaraz po prysznicu, a potem łóżko. W końcu miał prawo odpocząć po całym tym gównie, które na niego spadło. Jeśli wierzyć Robertsonowi, a nie miał powodów, by tego nie robić, kryzys został zażegnany. Przestępców ujęto, niech teraz martwią się nimi odpowiednie służby obydwu zainteresowanych państw. Owens, cholerna idiotka, która na koniec, wiedziona altruistycznym impulsem, a może zwykłą głupotą, postanowiła zgrywać bohaterkę, także znajdowała się w odpowiednich rękach. Severus był prawie pewien, że i tym razem spadnie na cztery łapy. Wielokrotnie przekonał się, że wyjątkowe szczęście z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn bardzo lubiło ludzi skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnych. Nie miał żadnych szans na rozmowę z kobietą, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach, tematów raczej nie ubyło… To jednak mógł odłożyć w czasie. Teraz powinien wreszcie w spokoju zająć się lizaniem własnych ran. Po kolei. Drobnymi krokami. Najpierw dostać się do swoich własnych zakurzonych, bezpiecznych kwater. Odespać stres. A potem się zobaczy.


End file.
